Sarah's Mistake
by Dyassie
Summary: Sarah repeats her mistake again but this time to more of an extreme.  What will she do in response?  What will happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's Mistake

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Labyrinth or any of its characters.

Before anyone says anything, this is an extremely short chapter, but I promise there is more to come.

Also, be warned that Jareth is much darker in this story than in any of my other stories.

* * *

><p>His mismatched eyes watched her, looking pass her, a bored, unreadable expression upon his face. His very stare made her shrink before him. A cold-terrifying shiver ran through her. What would happen now?<p>

Impatiently waiting in front of him, she solidified her stance knowing she could not run away from this, from him. What was he waiting for?

How had she had gotten in this situation again? She knew. She had put herself there…again…


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 2

It happened one day when her students had been so terrible that she had nearly lost her mind.

Since growing up, Sarah had become a high school drama teacher. It had been a way for her to take her love of acting and give back to others. After rescuing Toby, Sarah had wanted to make up for her selfish ways as a teenager and had found that in teaching others she felt like she was.

She had dearly loved teaching at her previous school until budget cuts had forced the school to cut out its drama program. As a result, she found herself at a different school this year, one she absolutely hated. The students here were the most rude and disrespectful she had ever encountered. Most guardians were not helpful here either for the ones she could even get in touch with were either dismissive about the behavior issues or backed their child's behavior blaming her for not being about to control them. Then, the administration was inconsistent with their disciplining sending mixed messages to the students making behavior matters even worse every time she had to send a student out of the classroom.

This particular day, she had already had to deal with a fight breaking out in the classroom between two rival gang members, students cussing at her, students absolutely refusing to follow directions as they did what they wanted, and one of the sets for the upcoming play being destroyed by malicious students.

Sarah had become so boiling mad as she held back the tears of frustration that the words came out unbidden.

"Some days I wish I could just wish all my students away to the Goblin King," she muttered under her breath as she surveyed the damage to the set.

She shook her head. No, that would not be right; I shouldn't even think that she mentally admonished herself.

Somehow, she made it through the rest of the day. When her alarm went off the next day, she groaned contemplating calling in sick, but only for a second. She pulled herself out of bed, getting ready for work dreading the day to come.

She just wanted to make it through this year, and then find a job elsewhere.

As the bell rang for first period, Sarah could not understand where all her students were. None had shown up. She had called the office to make certain something was not wrong explaining that her whole class was absent. No one knew of any field trips or issues going and assured that is was just an odd occurrence.

As Sarah sat down at her desk that is what worried her, the oddness of it all. What was the probability of thirty students who all had the same first period class not showing up on the same day? She knew the two that had been in a fight the day before were suspended but what about the others?

She shook her head as she logged onto the school's computerized system for marking attendance to mark her students absent. As she clicked her other two periods to see who would possibly not be present that day by their lack of attendance to their first period, she sat in stunned silence. They were all in red. Every single name appeared red indicating the students were not in first period.

"No," she whispered placing her hand over her mouth. The nausea overtook her rising up to her throat. She could taste the bile as the room rose ten degrees around her.

Her mind flashed back to what she had said the day before. She had not really wished them away, she had just said that sometimes she just wish she could. She knew that did not matter now. They were gone. He had taken them.

"What have I done!"

Heaving a moan of misery, she pulled herself out of her seat determined to fix this dreadful situation no matter what the cost. She had caused this and therefore, it was her mistake to amend.

"Jareth, the Goblin King, I need to speak to you," she called out.

In an instance, she found herself standing before him as he lazily observed her from his throne with cold unfeeling eyes.

* * *

><p>For the ones that remember I am a teacher, yes, I had some really frustrating classes the year I began this, but no I did not wish them away. Not truly at least. :-) I love teaching. That was just a highly frustrating year with highly frustrating kids who stayed in trouble. I'll just put it this way, I had had several students in jail that year and the schedule I got stuck with was made to make the former teacher quit. But hey, I survived and it caused me to start writing these fanfictions for relaxation, so overall at least I learned a lot that year about teaching and myself.<p>

Remembering that in the anime sequel, which I have never actually read, that Sarah becomes a teacher, the rest fell into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 3

"I've been expecting you." He was laid out in his throne, his legs propped over the arm, languidly watching her.

"Then, you know what I want," Sarah forced herself to speak trying to make her voice sound steady to mask her fear.

Playing with a crystal ball, he rolled it in and over his gloved hands as he peered into it seeing something Sarah could not. "Of course I do. Just like before, you wished something away and now you want it back."

"But I never actually wished them away," she countered raising her voice.

He stopped playing with the ball and turned his gaze upon her. "The wording was close enough. Maybe Sarah, you should be more careful with what you say. As I recall, your words do have a bad tendency to get you into trouble."

He turned back to the crystal and resumed rolling it around in his hands.

Sarah felt a surge of anger rise within her at the comment, but bit her tongue at what she wanted to say aware that it would only make matters worse. Trying to placate him, hoping it might help, she agreed, "Maybe you're right. I should be more careful about what I say."

Taken off guard with the comment, he halted what he was doing letting the crystal vanish while turning his head just slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

Seemingly curious as to why she had agreed with his comment rather than contest it, he pursued her statement. "You agree with me then?"

"Yes, I often speak without thinking matters through completely first. I will make an effort to be more mindful in the future," she told him then continued to her main task, "Now, as for the kids, since they are not truly mine to wish away, can you forgive my thoughtlessness and return them to where they belong?"

She could see a small gleam in his eye. "So that is why you were so quick to agree with me. You thought by doing so I might grant you this favor," he taunted her, "But no, it will not be so for once a bargain is struck, it cannot be undone."

Sarah nodded distracted by the worry and fear that were seeking deeper into her thoughts. "I understand." Pressing her lips together, she gave the most desperate appearance she could muster. "Then, will you at least allow me to run the labyrinth again to secure their freedom," she pleaded.

He took a finger and wagged it at her. "You have already had your one opportunity to rectify a mistake. You do not get another."

"Why," she asked nearly stopping the floor like a stubborn child.

"It is not allowed." Laying his hand back down he told her, "Besides, the labyrinth would have to be completed for each one of them if it was even possible to allow such nonsense."

This left Sarah at the last alternative she could think of, something she was trying to avoid, an offer she was certain he would not refuse.

Clearing her throat, she spoke with confidence, "What if I made you an offer that if you accept, you will allow them to go free?"

Shifting his weight in order to turn more towards her, he brought his hands up in front of him pressing the fingertips together. Cocking his head to the side, he spoke, his interest evident, "An offer? This intrigues me. What could you possibly have to offer?"

He watched her intently with his mismatched eyes.

"Me," she calmly stated.

She saw his eyes widen, a spark within them. "You?"

"Yes," she replied, "In return for sending the students safely home, I will stay here in their stead."

Swinging his legs off the arm of the throne, he regally rose. He came to a halt mere inches in front of her forcing her to look up at his towering figure.

"You want to trade yourself for ALL of your students," he repeated her offer.

She nodded. "Yes."

He started circling her, watching her like a predator not saying a word. She felt like she was prey being stalked awaiting her fate and wanted to demand that he stop it, but she knew she could not. This was his game to play. He was in control. Whatever happened from here was in Jareth's hands and Sarah needed it to play in her favor.

He took a last step rotating on his heel to look straight in the eye. "Now tell me why I should trade one for so many? Certainly you cannot be worth it. And do not give me excuses about self-sacrifice."

"Because," she answered almost unsure of herself now, "You wanted me to stay before."

"Did I really?" He peered down his nose indifferently at her. "And what exactly makes you think that?"

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," Sarah quoted him. "What you said, the dancing, and everything else you did. Why else would you say that or go to that much trouble?"

He snorted. "Oh that, did it ever occur to you that I was trying to distract you? Besides, even if I did, why would I want you to stay now?"

Sarah felt rage rise up within her. She looked into his eyes but found them unreadable. She could not discern whether he was lying or telling the truth and she did not really know which one she found worse.

"Look you don't want the students. You only took them because of me. However, me, even if you didn't want me to stay, you have a good reason to want to keep me here." Sarah fiercely glared back at him determined to make her plan work.

"Really," he muttered then raised a curled finger to his lip, "Do tell? What is that reason?"

She straightened her back raising her chin ready to challenge him realizing she was going to have to provoke him into wanting to keep her.

"Because I defeated you." She saw his eyes hardened making her she smile inwardly certain that her plan would work as she continued, "And that angers you. However, if I had to stay for you to release the students, it would mean that in the end you have actually won. That your defeat was just a delay in winning."

Jareth was silent for several moments while he thought over what she had said. On his face, a satisfied grin developed. "What interesting reasoning. Not bad at all."

"Does that mean you accept my offer," she asked ready to get this matter settled.

"Not so fast." He held up a finger before cupping her chin within his thumb and forefinger. "We must discuss certain details first."

Dreadfully curious she inquired, "Like what?"

Releasing her chin he made his riding crop appear in his hand. He stepped behind her. She could feel the warmth of him pressing against her back as he passed the riding crop in front of her taking a hold of the free end to trap her next to him.

Lowering his head next to hers, his low voice whispered in her ear, "If I agree to this, not saying that I will, it means that you belong to me. You must do as I say. That includes living here in the castle with me and never leaving this land. For once you agree to this, you are here forever. There will be no turning back."

He drew the riding crop tighter against her using it to emphasize that there would never be any escape.

Gulping back her nerves, she closed her eyes and nodded knowing this meant she would never see her family again. They would not even know what happened to her. "I understand. I will live here following your bidding for the rest of my life."

"For the rest of your life," he repeated in her ear, "You are wrong about that."

He released her as her eyes flew open spinning around to look at him. "Wrong about what?! That is the agreement is it not?" She could only hope that maybe eventually he would let her go. What else could he mean by his words?

His face took on meaning as he looked upon her. "When I said forever, I meant it. Forever does not mean one's lifespan, not here. It means for eternity. Here, you will not die, at least not of old age, but live forever." He picked up a tendril of her hair running his hand down its length. "At least you can be rest assured that your lovely black hair will never turn gray."

She felt her head whirl as she became dizzy her heart pounding. Forever took on a new meaning. "Never die? But I surely can't live forever. I am human. I must die at some point." Her mind could not comprehend never dying. She certainly was not ready for death, but had always known just like everyone did that someday it would come. Being told that it would not happen just did not make sense. It did not seem possible.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Jareth's laughter. He was laughing at her like she a foolish child. The heat of anger shone through her hard pupils as she glared at him.

He saw her look and smirked, mirth within his glance. "There is still much you do not know Sarah. I was once human myself. Long ago, before I came to be here, before I came to be the Goblin King."

Her eyes widen dumbstruck as she stumbled backwards. Now she did feel like a foolish little child. She should have realized.

Turning his eyes back serious he refocused on the matter at hand. "So do you still want to trade yourself for your students?"

She wondered what she was getting herself into. But she had no choice. Glumly she nodded. "Yes."

He nodded slightly in return seeming to take note of her reluctance. "I accept your deal. You are now mine forever." He eyed her when he said forever.

"When are you going to return the students," she despondently questioned.

"Now." He formed a crystal ball in his hand and sent it flying out of the room. "The sooner they are gone, the better. They will be returned to the school where you teach, um I meant taught," he said drawing out the word taught. "They will have no memory of what happened…well maybe, a lingering sense of a lesson I taught them will remain."

A sense of dread fell upon Sarah. "You didn't hurt any of them, did you?"

"It should not matter to you anymore, but no, I just frightened them a little. They just learned to watch their ugly, disrespectful mouths, at least towards me they did. But it is a lesson that should remain with them, one not easily forgotten."

She heard a touch of menace in his voice and wondered what dreadful thing he had done, but was relieved he had not harmed them.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for not harming them," she expressed her feelings truly thankful. "I know perfectly well what they are like, but not all of them are that way. And for the ones that are, most don't know any better. Although, they think they are grown, they have yet to realize that acting with respect for others and having a well-mannered tongue will get them farther then acting like selfish, spoiled, rotten brats who think they know everything and don't have to do a thing they are told."

"Speaking from experience," he asked her with a hint of teasing showing in his eyes.

She found herself smiling in spite of the situation. "I guess so. I certainly was a brat to wish my own brother away. And I know my tongue did get me into that trouble and some more," she said as she recalled how her boastfulness about the ease of the labyrinth had lost her time.

"That it did, but at least you had sense enough not to use such distasteful and disrespectful language for I still cannot believe some of the things those youths of yours said to me. It was enough to make me want to gouge out their tongues and then still want to burn my own ears off. If you had used that kind of language you would have been in a lot more trouble than you had already got yourself into," he told her with stern eyes that she noted held a warning that she better not ever in the future either. "Now, come with me."

Swinging around his caped swirled outward as he paced away not looking to see if Sarah was even following. She trailed him down the hallway, as he had expected her to do, interested in where he was taking her but afraid to ask. As they went, she saw several goblins fly out of Jareth's path for the ones that did not were meet by Jareth's boots. Jareth did not seem to heed any attention to them and soon no goblins appeared to be present anymore.

As they walked, questions that Sarah would like to ask him began to cross her mind, but she was not sure if he would be tolerate of her questions so she held her tongue. However, there was one thing she did need to know if she was going to have live here. Something she never found an issue before since she had only been there for a short time and had only seen Jareth four times, once when they did not even speak.

"Um," she meekly began, "This may sound like a silly question, but how am I to address you? I mean should I call you King Jareth, the Goblin King, or what?"

Sarah was biting her lower lip a bit nervous about having asked anything as he halted his pace to turn around to look at her. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I have never had someone ask me that before." He paused for a few seconds then reached a decision, "Jareth will suffice. The others are just titles. Jareth is my name."

He wanted to be called by just his name. It made him seem more human to her. It seemed a strange thought, but she could not deny it to be true.

Before she had a chance to say anything, he turned and started marching his way down the hallway again. She had to struggle to maintain the pace he made with his long strides. After nearly stumbling several times as she hurried behind him, he seemed to notice and slowed a little.

He finally stopped in front of a door opening it. "Ladies first." He gestured her in.

Advancing into the room she found herself in a large bedroom with a sitting area to one side. At seeing the expansive room she was in awe but panic quickly set in with the thought of whose bedroom exactly it was. Hers or Jareth's or both? She worried that doing as he said including belonging to him in every capacity…including in the bedroom, something that had not exactly crossed her mind earlier when she was so desperate to arrange the freedom of her students. She had been prepared to stay here with him forever but not for this.

"This will be your bedroom," he told her, "Mine is across the hall if at night you ever need to seek me out for any reason."

Relieved by what he had said but at the same time hearing the insinuation in the last part of his statement, she graciously commented, "It is a lovely room. Thank you."

He came up behind her so close that she could feel the flaming heat of his presence. "I am truly glad you like it." She felt his breath on her ear as his hand on her waist drew her back against him. Her alarm rose as she felt his hot breath seep down to her neck as he placed a kiss there.

Spinning around quickly she came face to face with him as he leaned down crushing his lips to hers before she could stop him.

Continuing to be smothered by his lips on hers, she found herself being led backwards towards the bed. Trying to release herself from his embrace, she pushed her hands against his torso, but he seemed to take no heed of what she was trying to do. Or if he did, he did not seem to care.

As the back of her legs bumped the edge of the bed, she wondered with trepidation if he would really take her this way, against her will, but she had made a bargain not realizing that included her body and had to adhere to it. She now knew exactly what he meant by belonging to him.

At last, he released her mouth to draw slow, lingering kisses down her neck as he ran his hands up and down the length of her upper body and neck making her shiver. She could feel the need of his urge pressing into her.

"Jareth," she pleaded with a wail, "Please don't do this. Please stop."

He did stop, looking at her with a startled expression as he breathed heavily. His eyes then darkened as he grabbed her securely around the waist with one arm jerking her up as his other arm caught up her legs. For a brief moment, she felt herself pressed against his hard, warm, heaving chest before being slowly laid onto the bed. Sarah's eyes widen with fear. He was not going to stop.

His wild, dark eyes scared her. The darkness in them made her fear what he was going to do next as her heart beat frantically.

He leaned over top of her pinning her arms to the mattress with his hands as he pushed his lips to hers kissing her deeply before drawing back.

"I will not force myself upon you Sarah." He stared straight into her eyes showing the truth of his words. He removed one hand from her arm to place a gloved finger over her lips. "But do know this. I will take certain liberties anytime I desire."

With a deliberate, measured pace, he drew the gloved finger down her lips very slowly before he kissed her again while gliding his hand slowly down her arm. Rising to his height, he turned walking out the door without another word leaving her lying paralyzed on the bed by what had just transpired.

She could not catch her breath as her heart raced and her mind felt numb.

Lying there, she wondered for what felt like the millionth time what exactly had she gotten herself into. And exactly how far did the liberties he would take go?

Still mildly feeling the warmth of his heated kisses and touch, her body and mind betray her feeling an empty longing to know, somewhat wishing he had not stopped, that she had not stopped him.

She admonished herself that it was wrong to even think that for even through she did find him extremely alluring, she was still scared to death of him and really did not know a thing about him.

All she knew was that he was the Goblin King with unimaginable powers. That he could be both generous and cruel. And that was what scared her, his cruel, cold nature. But what scared her even worse was how dangerously attracted she was to this ruthless man who had complete domain over her.

She knew he would not wait forever for her to give into him and she, in return, knew she would not be able to resist the advances he would make for forever. And it unnerved her knowing she was already caught in his web and she was his to toy with for eternity.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of what was to become of her here especially if Jareth ever grew tired of amusing himself with her presence. She also thought of her family, of never seeing them again, of them wondering what had happened to her.

Left alone, she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 4

Rubbing her eyes, she wondered, what time is it? It was morning in her world when she had arrived, but that did not mean anything here. Glancing at the window, she saw light. So it is at least still daylight outside. Sitting up, she felt completely drained and dehydrated from all the crying she had done.

She glanced down to notice the covers laid over her. She had been lying on top of them before, had she not? Had she crawled under them somehow in her state of misery without remembering? But her earrings, necklace, and watch were also neatly lying on the table. She would have just piled them on the table like she normally did if she took them of in a sleepy state.

Jareth had come back after she had passed out. As she pushed the covers off and rising to her feet, she contemplated what this meant.

He came back to check on her for some reason. Whether it was to see if she was okay or because of some other unknown reason, he had bothered to take care of her by removing her jewelry and placing the covers over her.

He had been lying earlier about just wanting to distract her last time. She knew it. This only further proved it! And at least that meant maybe things would not be as bad as she had previously thought if some part of him actually did care about her in some odd way.

Finding a mirror and brush, she brushed her hair then smoothed the wrinkles from her blouse and skirt. Regardless of the situation, she could not tolerate the idea of going around appearing unkempt, which she believed Jareth would have objections to and not allow anyway.

She opened the door to the hallway not knowing where she would be going but finding it ridiculous to wait until Jareth decided to come back again. Just outside her door sat a vase of purple hyacinths with a note attached.

_Take the corridor back in the direction we headed from. At the third opening on the right, turn following the corridor until you reach the end._

_ Jareth_

Oh, how she adored flowers! She found herself almost beaming as she placed the wonderful flowers on the table before following Jareth's directions. She had to wonder to herself, had the flowers been just a nice gesture from him or a romantic one? Jareth had obviously wanted more so what exactly did these flowers mean to him?

Entering a small dining chamber, she was greeted by Jareth. He rose to usher her to the only other chair in the room, the one right next to his. As he did, his hand drifted down her backside giving her an uncomfortable feeling. This was one of his liberties to be sure.

Not knowing what to say, she waited for him to speak first.

Pulling out the seat, he graciously gestured for her to have a seat. Upon pushing the chair inward to the table, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. His hot breath tingling her ear as he murmured, "I failed to mention earlier how delightfully womanly your figure has come to be." He leaned down gently pressing his lips to her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

It was all she could do to keep from moaning as he retreated to his own seat. He was going to torture her with his seductive ways till she submitted to his desire for her. And with moments like that, how was she going to resist?!

She shook off the thought as she tried to catch her breath.

"You look flushed," he smirked smugly with an evident hint of satisfaction in his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No." She tossed her head fervently in an attempt to deny the claim.

He raised his goblet to his lips. "Then pray tell, why do you look so flushed," he pursued before taking a sip.

"It must have been that long walk to get here," she lied. She knew she was not fooling him but refused to give him the satisfaction of voicing how he had affected her.

He sat the goblet down. "Hmm, I do not recall you being so flushed when you entered," he commented drawing his eyebrows down like he was thinking about it. "Anyway, I see you found no trouble with my directions. I decided it would be good for you to join me for a meal. You have not eaten since your arrival here."

At that he picked up a hand bell and rung it.

The mention of food reminded Sarah's stomach that he was right. She had not eaten since leaving for work that morning and found herself starved.

"I am a bit hungry," she told him and added, "By the way, the hyacinths were lovely. I am a little surprised though that you didn't just place them on the table."

He again drew his eyebrows down. "Why should I enter your room when I had not need to?"

Returning his glance with her own questioning look, she replied, "But you were already in there?"

His expression did not change. "What do you mean?"

"You came in sometime after I feel asleep," she told him with a dumbfounded 'why am I having to explain this' look.

He leaned back crossing his arms. "What makes you think that?"

"When I feel asleep, I was on top of the covers with my jewelry on, but when I woke my jewelry had been removed and I was underneath the covers."

"Hmm," he smiled before commenting, "That is odd, is it not? Maybe you just do not remember doing it yourself for some reason."

Sarah felt a surge of frustration at Jareth's nonchalant denial of his actions. _Yeah I know why I do not remember doing it myself…because you did it!_

"By the way," his voice penetrated her thoughts, "Do you know the meaning behind purple hyacinths?"

It set her mind in motion. Jareth must have been trying to tell her something with the flowers. Otherwise, why would he have brought them up? "Unfortunately, although I know each flower has its own meaning, I have never learned them. I am curious though, what is the meaning behind purple hyacinths?"

With an elbow on the arm of his chair, he pressed a finger to his chin and drew a slow smile. "I believe you would appreciate their meaning more if you learned about them on your own."

She felt a bit of ire at being told something similar to what she often tried to impress upon her students when they just wanted the quick answer.

"And how exactly would I do that," she asked a little sarcastically.

Acting perfectly natural, he stated, "Find a book on them."

"And just where would I do that here?" She was becoming quite irritated at his evasiveness on everything.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not certain exactly."

Sarah bit her bottom lip in frustration to keep from saying something she knew she would regret.

Jareth was going to drive her crazy she realized. Between his passionate advances, his measured evasiveness, and skipping around truths, she contemplated which would drive her insane first.

But what did she expect, she thought, the Underground and labyrinth is a confounding place full of confusing turns, dead ends, and obscure riddles. Why should she expect its ruler to be any less befuddling?

She was relieved when the food was brought out allowing for the talking to cease before she became more aggravated at the conversation.

The food was placed and the servants parted. Only, Sarah found her relief short-lived as Jareth scooted his chair closer to the table. In doing so, he leg brushed up against hers rubbing suggestively up and down before coming to rest against hers. She gritted her teeth.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the gleam in his as he watched her. This was just the beginning of what promised to be a long torturous meal.

They ate in silence. Jareth's leg never left its place beside Sarah's and she refused to give in by moving hers even though she wondered if in reality she was doing exactly what Jareth wanted. She kept her sole focus on the meal never even glancing up from the plate knowing Jareth would likely try to unnerve her in some way.

At the conclusion of the meal, Jareth broke the silence. "Did you find the meal to your liking?"

Still trying to avoid his gaze, she kept her attention on the plate. "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Sarah?" When he did not continue she knew he was waiting for her to look up. Reluctantly she did so finding herself meeting an expression that appeared surprisingly concerned. His eyes were soft, caring even.

"Are you feeling well," he inquired in a considerate tone.

His concern reached her as she weakly pulled up the side of her lips to assure, "I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" He eyed her skeptically.

She nodded. "Yes, I am just a little tired from everything that has happened today."

Sighing he closed his eyes. "That is to be expected."

Sarah was taken back some by Jareth's patient concern for her well-being. Maybe Jareth was not as bad as she had perceived him to be. She could only hope.

Opening his eyes, he smiled a bit, "I am pleased you found the meal to your liking. For now on, unless I am away or busy, you will join me for every meal."

Although this seemed like a nice enough request, for some reason it irritated her. Sarah realized why for this was not a simple request but her first order from him. And despite the recent decency he had displayed, she could not help but to resent the mandated eating arrangement after the way he had treated her earlier.

"Of course," she replied masking the irritation in her voice.

"You said you fell asleep after I left," Jareth began as he looked at her.

"Yes." Sarah nodded slightly wondering where he was heading with this.

Propping his elbows on the table, he leaned forward folding his hands underneath his chin presenting her with a lecherous smirk. "So, how did you sleep? Did you find the mattress comfortable enough?"

She could feel the meaning behind the question especially as Jareth's leg conveniently moved just slightly enough to rub her leg at that moment, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She smiled politely deciding to at least try to beat Jareth at his little game by not letting him get to her. "I sleep well, thank you. But my watch seems to have stopped and I have no idea how long I slept. What time is it?"

Jareth took one hand and snapped his fingers. A grandfather clock with thirteen hours materialized in the corner of the room.

Sarah gasped. She could not believe it. He had still kept the extra hour he had told her was due to her complaint about not enough hours in the day.

"What's the matter Sarah? You did not think you had slept that long," he smiled seemly oblivious to the real reason but Sarah noticed from the look in his eyes that he knew the truth. She concluded that he was being oblivious trying to keep up his preposterous claim that he was indifferent to her former presence in his labyrinth.

"Oh yes," Sarah agreed, "I hardly believe I slept most of the day." It was almost six-thirty.

"Hmm, I guess it was a stressful day for you." Jareth picked up his goblet of wine and took a sip before replacing it on the table.

She nodded. "I guess it was." Tilting her head slightly she asked, "By the way, what am I to do about clothes? Besides what I am wearing, all of mine are back in my apartment."

"Well, I guess you have a problem then, do you not? What are you going to do about it?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Jareth," she said showing her dissatisfaction in his lack of an answer, "Please."

Pursing his lips, he told her, "That is the first time you have said my name. It sounds nice coming from your sweet lips. Just for that I will see that clothes are provided for you."

His words making it sound like he was only doing so because of her using his name bristled her ire. "And exactly what am I to do about tonight? I didn't mean to fall asleep in my clothes today. They are already wrinkled. I cannot continue to both sleep in them and wear them until you provide me clothes to wear."

Instead of becoming cross with her as she partially expected, he leaned closer with his chin still propped on his hand giving her a wicked look. His eyes held a seductive stare as he used a velvety smooth voice. "You could just sleep au natural like I do."

The heat rose throughout her body scorching her cheeks. She could not think of the words to form a reply. Her mind was too busy trying to banish the unsolicited image of Jareth's bare chest that was now burned into her mind. She was just glad it was Jareth's chest and not something else that her subconscious produced.

Breaking into her silent shock, Jareth's laughter boomed out as he observed her. "My you seemed to have become mighty flushed again. Are you certain you are feeling okay? I might need to keep a close eye on you tonight while you are sleeping to make certain this does not get any worse."

She could see the amusement on his face. It was dancing across his eyes.

"I…I," she tried to say something but found herself accidentally, impulsively glancing down at his chest through his partially opened shirt that revealed a good portion of his upper chest. She felt her cheeks burn hotter as she squeezed her eyelids closed trying to picture something else, anything else, but just finding the image of his chest.

"It is okay," Jareth chuckled.

"Uh?" She opened her eyes in confusion.

Jareth gave her a toothy grin. "I said it is okay. You can look. I am not modest." He leaned back to give her a better view of his torso.

Sarah felt the embarrassment overwhelm her at being caught as her jaw dropped. Her cheeks were now on fire as she just stared at Jareth's face speechless.

She barely noticed as he rose out of his seat coming over to her. He kissed her cheek informing her, "I have a few matters to attend before I retire later this evening. I am certain you can find your way back to your room. That is, unless you want to accidentally find your way to my room. I promise you can stare at my chest some more if you do."

He brushed a gloved finger down her arm bringing a shiver coursing throughout her body before turning to leave. She could hear the glee in his muted laughter as he went.

Sarah now knew that it would not matter how much she tried to control her reactions to Jareth's comments and actions for he was sure to astound her and unnerve her in some way she could not even ponder.

* * *

><p>Hmm...I wonder how many might look up the meaning behind giving purple hyacinths, which is not the same meaning as giving any hyacinths in general.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 5

Okay, I feel like I might have went a little overboard on this chapter, but it shows just how much desire they both have for each other. Note: this chapter is one of the main reasons I gave this a M rating. However, I promise my story will never go beyond this point in details.

* * *

><p>She sat there in a daze for several more minutes until she was able to collect her faculties enough to pull herself from her seat. She managed to find her way back to her room. As she passed into her door, she forced herself not to even glance at the wooden slab across from hers. The mere thought of Jareth's insinuating comments broke the blush back to her face.<p>

She decided to acquaint herself with the room. As she poked around she was beyond belief when she opened a chestnut armoire to find a full wardrobe inside.

After all that, she thought with annoyance, he had already placed clothes in here. She slammed the cabinet closed with such force that the cabinet shook. _I don't believe it. That…that…ugh…_

She paced furiously around the room wanting to scream her lungs out before at last finding herself in the bathroom. _I am going to take a bath. Maybe it will help me to relax._ She briefly worried that Jareth might just decide to pop in, but concluded that she would have to take a bath at sometime and if Jareth wanted to be sneaky enough to catch her while bathing than he would someday. However, to be on the safe side she loaded the tub with the bubbles she managed to find.

After finishing her bath, she did feel calmer. She found a drawer with a few nightgowns. All of them, she discovered, however, were of a light translucent material that allowed too much to be visible and the matching robes were not much better. She chose the lavender-colored nightgown and robe.

Taking off the robe to crawl into the bed after placing the towel back in the bathroom, she heard a knock at the door.

She gritted her teeth. It had to be Jareth and she was not happy about how visible her silhouette would be to him.

Reluctantly, she dragged herself to the door opening it to reveal Jareth leaning against the doorway. He leered at her, his eyes roaming up and down the length of her body.

"I see you found your clothes." He smiled as he straightened walking into the room.

"Um, yes, I did. What do you want?" she inquired as she uselessly clutched the flimsy excuse for a robe close to her body almost feeling violated by Jareth's eyes alone. It felt as if they were looking directly through the material she was wearing.

Seeming to notice Sarah's un-comfortableness, Jareth replied, "Do not fret. I will hold to my word. I did however come for one of the liberties I spoke of."

He reached for her hands pulling them away from her robe. Sarah became wide-eyed uncertain of just what Jareth was planning to do.

Jareth stepped closer to her pulling her forward into him. He guided her arms around his back laying them against his back. Running his hand up her arms, he slowly made his way up to her shoulders.

Sarah closed her eyes in response as one hand reached around to the nape of her neck. A tingling sensation as the other hand slid down the side of her body.

His lips meet hers gently pressing them, massaging them. Before she even realized it, Sarah found her lips moving in response to his.

She continued to kiss Jareth back until his hand distracted her. Pressed up against him she stopped as his hand moved beneath her robe leaving just one thin layer of material separating her body from Jareth's unusually ungloved hand.

His hand at the small of her back drew her even further into him, his kiss became more insistent.

She was panting when he finally pried his lips from hers.

"I desired a goodnight kiss…as I will every night," he whispered in her ear making her quiver in his arms.

He released her but before turning to leave he added, "I will leave now that is unless you have changed your mind and desire that I stay."

She had to force herself to shake her head from side to side ignoring her body's desire for Jareth to remain. Oh, how she wanted him to stay. Watching the desire in his eyes, feeling her own, she had to consider why she was bothering to fight it. But this man was still a dangerous mystery to her. _I cannot afford falling under his spell. He already has too much power over me._

Tilting her cheek upwards, he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Staring into her eyes, he added, "Just remember, if you happen to change your mind, I am right across the hall. You can feel free to venture into my bed anytime your heart desires. I guarantee you would find me most welcoming." He smiled at her before turning around to leave.

She collapsed into her bed exhausted. How was she going to endure goodnight kisses like that every night? She did not know if she could.

Throughout the night, thoughts of Jareth continued to torture her in passionate uncontrollable dreams that left Sarah waking up in a sweat with her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she could feel it throughout her entire body.

Her sleep having been interrupted with those dreams several times, she became too nervous to attempt to sleep. Even closing her eyes, she could still see the images of a half-clothed Jareth holding her close, kissing her while his hands explored her body. And to make matters even worse, those images were not the half of it. She could actually feel his lips and hands upon her along with the heat of his body.

Was it just her or was he invading her dreams?

If the later is true, she thought, then it is a sick game he is playing with me for every dream she would wake up just as Jareth began to lay her on the bed letting his hands find their way underneath her clothes.

They produced such strong urges within her that each dream left her with an even greater feeling of fear and desire than the last to finish experiencing the dream. But no matter what she would awake before she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 6

The morning arrived. Sarah was exhausted after getting practically no rest during her long-unsettling night. She dreaded her breakfast with Jareth.

He would be waiting. That she was sure about. If she did not show up soon, he would probably come collect her. Sluggishly, she dressed trying to ready herself to deal with Jareth.

There were several dresses in the wardrobe. But instead she chose the almost too-tight black pants, too-tight was her only choice, and a burgundy top whose bottom, front ended in a v-shape with long bell-shaped sleeves.

She could only find heels and boots in the bottom of the cabinet. She quickly dismissed the idea of wearing heels in favor of the boots. Pulling them on, she discovered that because of the snug fit of the pants that the boots had to be worn over the pants. Her mind flashed to Jareth's normal outfits and decided that must be the custom here.

She wondered if she asked nicely enough if Jareth would provide her flats because otherwise she would mostly be wearing the boots finding heels uncomfortable. Although this was sure to come with some sort of cost, the least being a provocative comment from Jareth.

Fully dressed she crossed the room to the door opening it. Startled, she stepped backwards. There was Jareth, leaning against the wall opposite to her door, waiting for her.

Not saying a word, he hoisted himself off the stone wall making his way towards her, his eyes taking her in with such intensity that Sarah could not take her eyes off him. Reaching her, he placed a hand at the small of her back drawing her to him. His other hand he placed at the back of her neck kissing her with such passion it left her reeling as he pulled back.

"Good morning, Sarah." He bowed slightly, a delightfully teasing grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning," Sarah muttered tying to collect herself wondering if handling Jareth's kisses would ever become any easier. In a way, she hoped it never would. She had never felt such passion before. She shook the thought off. She despised the man. How could she let herself be thinking this? Even last night's thinking had been a betrayal of her mind.

He frowned a bit. "You have kept me waiting quite a while Sarah. I wanted to be a gentleman and walk you to our meal." His lips curved the opposite direction taking on a sly, fox-like grin. "Therefore, I concluded that I was entitled to a good morning kiss."

"Are you planning on walking me to breakfast every morning," Sarah asked meekly already too aware of what this would mean.

"Unless I am otherwise occupied, I will be waiting outside your door." One side of Jareth's mouth pulled up. "And yes, that means you will owe me a good morning kiss each time for my gentlemanly behavior."

Gentlemanly behavior, yeah right, Sarah thought knowing that kiss was far from gentlemanly as Jareth's hand on her back gave a gentle push forward. "Our morning meal awaits."

As they walked, Jareth's hand slid from her back to her side allowing Jareth's arm to surround her waist, holding her close to his side.

"I do have to say Sarah; I really find that outfit quite becoming on you. It suits you," Jareth commented nonchalantly.

"Really? Thank you," Sarah replied to the seemingly innocent compliment.

Jareth shot her a toothy grin. "Yes, it shows off your curves really well."

Sarah suddenly felt an uncomfortable reddening of her cheeks. She should have known he was up to something.

"Speaking of clothing," Sarah began wanting to steer the conversation in a different direction, "When I asked about clothing, why didn't you just tell me there was already some in my room?"

He shrugged before drawing up the sides of his mouth into a taunting grin. "Now, where would the fun be in that? Besides, I did tell you I would provide you clothes."

"So what was the idea of going through the whole sleeping in the buff conversation? Just for your amusement," Sarah demanded peeved at being jibbed at for his enjoyment.

Jareth smirked, "Ah, I see you have been thinking about me naked, uh?"

"No, just recalling the conversation," Sarah muttered through gritted teeth. He was impossible!

"Hmm…I think you are lying," he teased obviously enjoying himself.

Sarah bit her bottom lip clearly frustrated. "Jareth, please stop that!" Her voice had become shrill, trembling with aggravation.

Halting his step, Jareth let his arm fall from her waist, walking around in front of her to meet her eye to eye. For a mere instance, Sarah thought she saw pity in his eyes before they became a blank slate.

"Look Sarah, what you need to realize is when you accidentally wished away your students and I took them, I already knew you would try to get them back just like you did Toby," Jareth explained with an emotionless expression.

"So you already had the clothes and the room ready for me?" Sarah looked up at his towering figure bent over her.

"Yes."

Sarah face transformed into an angry scowl. "And you already knew I would end up having to offer myself. And that also means that you were already planning on accepting my offer."

Jareth tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Of course, I know you well enough Sarah to know the lengths you would go for others you care about."

"So then, why didn't you just tell me that was the only way to save the students from the beginning instead of letting me make other suggestions until I was forced to offer myself?!" Her hands were curled in fists ready to punch him as her voice rose in pitch, furious with him leading her through all that.

With a bored expression he told her, "It was important for you to plot your own course and make your own decision."

Not really satisfied, she nodded crossing her arms. "I guess I can understand that, but what about you dragging out your acceptation of the offer."

His face became deadly serious. He moved towards her not stopping his pursuit until Sarah forced backwards bumped against the wall. He threw a hand up against the stone never breaking eye contact with her, those mismatched eyes showing no inch of sympathy this time. "I wanted you to understand fully what you were getting yourself into little girl. This is no game. The world you now live in is played by much different rules than you have ever known."

"I still don't think I am fully aware of what I've gotten myself into," she admitted feeling trapped between him and the wall, the heat of his body pressed against her.

"No you do not." He studied her before shaking his head and pushing off the wall. "Let us go eat." He laid his arm across Sarah's shoulders pulling her from the wall, guiding her onward.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Sarah's mind tumbling with questions. What rules? And still, if he had already planned and prepared to accept her offer making arrangements for her, why act so indifferent to wanting her to be here? Clearly having done so, meant at least one of two things. Either he really did want her here with him or he at least still cared enough about her to not want her to suffer the pain of what she had done, if not both. Could that be part of the issue that my being here is too painful of a reminder of what happened before and that is why he is treating me so?

The meal was another long one as Jareth kept making little quips and comments trying to provoke Sarah into responding to him but failing at every effort as Sarah sat staring at her plate lost in thought. Jareth finally gave up just keeping his physical contact with her leg under the table as he had the day before.

When the meal was through, Jareth rose extending his hand to Sarah.

"I have some people you should meet for you will probably see them often around the castle."

Sarah took his hand eager at the prospect of finally meeting others.

He led her to the throne room. Upon reaching the outside of the room, he halted for a second looking down at her outfit.

He sighed. "Although, I think you look very appealing in that, I do not believe it will quite do for a first meeting with so many."

He waved a hand changing her into an emerald green dress that fell to the floor. As this occurred her boots became high heels unbalancing her sending her stumbling forth into Jareth who closed his arms around her in support as tendrils of now curled hair flew into her face.

Jareth chuckled with a warm mirth as he reached to steady her. "Whoa, you do not have to throw yourself at me. If you want my touch that bad Sarah, all you have to do is ask." He stared down at her with a surprisingly warm expression not offering to release her.

"Well, it would be nice of you to warn someone next time before you make changes to what they are wearing especially their shoes," Sarah complained as she pulled herself off of him.

"There is a reason I don't wear heels much," then adding in a more pleasant tone, "I prefer flats if that could be arranged, please?"

Jareth nodded. "We will see about that at a later time." Then with a teasing grin added, "And if you behave like a good, little girl, I will put you back in your other outfit when we are finished."

This irritated Sarah, but she did not say anything choosing instead to stay quiet hoping Jareth would be the one to behave himself.

Upon actually entering the room, she noticed that it had been cleaned up from the mess she had seen the two times of coming to rescue Toby and her arrival yesterday. Standing around waiting for Jareth were several men and a few ladies that Jareth introduced her to with an air of social grace noting their positions as representatives or advisors as he did so. Sarah found herself fascinated by Jareth's natural royal elegance of sliding in commands and instructions for tasks to be carried out while attending to social matters.

When they were finished exchanging pleasantries, Jareth settling into his throne told Sarah, "I am going to be busy most of the day. Instead of staying her, you should head back to your room. I will not be joining you today for meals. I will see to it that food is sent to your quarters."

Sarah despised the idea of being stuck in her room all day and devised an alternate solution. "Do you mind if I venture out to go visit my friends I made upon my previous visit here?"

Jareth glanced up from paperwork that had already been thrust into his hands. "You will not. The labyrinth is a dangerous place and knowing you Sarah, if I was not watching you, which I do not have the time for, you would find yourself falling into another oubliette."

Sarah felt her anger rise at his comment. "So what exactly I am supposed to do all morning? Sit in my room bored to death? Is there at least a library or some books somewhere that I could read," she questioned with a slightly nasty tone to her voice.

The dignitaries in the room all stopped what they were doing to stare aghast that anyone would dare to speak to the king in such a manner, a man most feared too much to even think about such a risky venture.

Jareth shot Sarah a warning glare with ice-cold eyes letting her know that he was not going to tolerate her impudence in front of these people. This sent Sarah shrinking back into herself. "I apology for my tone. I have a tendency to go a little stir crazy when I am stuck somewhere with nothing to do and was just not looking forward to the aspect of doing so." Jareth relaxed his gaze. As he did so, Sarah could see the relief on the dignitaries faces as they also relaxed from the worry of what might have happened.

Still staring at her, Jareth warned, "Just see that it does not happen again." He then added, "There is no library in the castle. However, there is a small collection of books in my quarters. You may feel free to enter and borrow any you choose. Just please make sure to place them back in my room when you are through with them this evening."

"Thank you," Sarah politely replied, "I will make certain to do so."

"See that you do," Jareth said then added with a teasing half-grin, "And if you would like to place yourself there too, I would be highly pleased."

Sarah felt absolutely mortified as she saw the look in the eyes of the ladies and gentlemen present. The women casted her looks of envy and pure hated clearly jealous of the attention she was receiving from Jareth wishing it had been them that he had invited to his bed. The ladies had an obvious want for the king whether for the power and status being with him would provide them or whether for how attracted they seem to find him Sarah did not know. And the truth be told, Sarah could understand how they found him so appealing but she was not going to be taken in by his charms as easily as they were. She knew that while Jareth could be charming, he could also be exactly the opposite.

The hatred from the women Sarah could bear even though she found it petty. However, the looks the men were giving her made her cringe. The way their eyes leered at her wanting what they probably saw as the king's plaything for themselves made her feel like she did not have a shred of clothing on as she crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest.

Feeling this way made Sarah's fury at Jareth's comment become too much for her to resist not getting even when him. However, she was going to take her revenge in what would appear an outwardly, somewhat, polite manner. "No thank you, King Jareth," she said using his title knowing he would rather her would just his name, "I believe I will continue to sleep alone in my own room as per your promise."

With a mixture of both pleasure and fear, she watched as Jareth's eyes flashed with anger, but before he had a chance to speak, Sarah continued.

"And I do mean alone gentlemen if you do not mind prying your ogling, suggestive eyes from my person."

Instead of speaking to her, she saw Jareth's steely glare assault the men as they averted their eyes visibly afraid to enrage the king, who was undoubtedly not pleased that anyone would have the audacity to lay their eyes and lewd thoughts upon a woman the king unmistakably wanted for his own self.

Sarah was not about to leave the ladies out of this situation either for they were just as guilty as the men in their rudeness.

"And your majesty," she began drawing his attention back to her, "I am certain that one of these lovely ladies who are clearly dying for your favor to be on her, wishing you had made her such an offer would love to entertain your desires tonight."

The ladies turned a deep red as they each gave her a cold, menacing stare before trying to busy themselves with something else to take the focus off of one's self.

Sarah smiled a little smugly as she said, "If that will be all then I will depart, your majesty."

As she turned to leave taking a few steps, Jareth called out, "Wait," hopping gracefully out of his throne tossing the paper in his lap to the side.

Sarah rotated back around as Jareth strolled up to a halt in front of her. Without saying a word, he circled around behind her leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I did promise to do something. Although, I am not sure I should follow through with it since you proved yourself to be a sharp-tongued devil."

Suddenly Sarah felt her heels give way causing her to fall back into Jareth's strong, embracing, waiting arms. She was back in the clothes she had been wearing before and knew Jareth had purposely not given her enough warning time for both his pleasure and her punishment.

Seeing the glimpses out of the corners of the dignitaries' eyes as Jareth teased her in a low voice, too low for the others to heard, "I told you earlier that if you want me to touch you that badly, you just need to say so," Sarah realized that Jareth had another motive for what he had done. He was making it clear to all that was present that Sarah was his and was not to be approached or treated in any undue way or they would suffer the consequences for it.

"Is that all," Sarah questioned pulling out of his arms, spinning around to look at him.

"One more thing, look on the top shelf of the bookcase. I believe there is a particular book there that may interest you. I cannot recall the name off hand, but I am certain you will find it. Enjoy your day, Sarah." Jareth grabbed her in his arms pressing a heavy kiss on her pressing his body against her. When he released her, he simply walked off saying, "You may go now."

"Yes, your majesty."

Sarah paced off fuming at the way Jareth had treated her in front of all those people. Instead of going to Jareth's room to retrieve a book, she headed to her room slamming the door behind her. After what he had said and done, she had no intention of entering his room for the pure principle of it.

After a few hours had passed, Sarah had calmed down and was becoming restless. She finally relented on her determination to stay out of Jareth's room as foolishness. She needed something to do and her only option was the collection of books located in his room. Therefore, she found herself going to Jareth's bedroom.

She quietly, slowly opened the door almost afraid of what she would find behind the door. In a way, she thought this all could be a trick with Jareth just waiting for her, waiting to claim that by entering his room she was signaling she wanted him to take her to his bed.

She was relieved when she found simply a bedroom awaiting her. Well, simple was an understatement. The overstuffed mattress was larger than any she had ever seen. To Sarah, it looked as if it would be extremely comfortable. However, she resisted the urge to go see if it was as she turned to look at the fireplace. It had a single large, delicately craved chair and table in front of it. Sarah felt a small pang of sadness at seeing the lonely chair.

Continuing to look around the room, she noticed large, elegant furniture before finally coming to a halt on what she had sought. The large, bookcase did not hold just a small collection of books like Jareth had said for the bookcase covered one whole wall going from the floor to the ceiling.

Sarah wondered how Jareth expected her to find the particular book that he so conveniently could not remember the title of with so many books. She decided that it was probably just another one of his little games to torture her by trying to have her search in a futile effort for it.

Having dismissed the idea of tying to find such a book if it even existed, Sarah began searching the titles of the books for something she would be interested in. She found Jareth's collection to be truly a small library because of his variety of books having everything from history books of both the Underground and her world to the fantasy books she loved. In fact, she was amazed to discover several of the books he owned were ones she owned too including some of those she had kept since childhood and some of her most recent additions. She contemplated whether it was just a coincidence or whether he had them because she had them. To her, the later appeared more probable as several of these books she could not imagine Jareth being interested in.

This did not completely surprise her for Jareth seem to know her too well as he had proved so it would only make sense that he had studied her and what she was interested in. But why, she wondered even though she basically already knew. So why could he not just be honest with her? And why was it so important to her anyway?

She then noticed Labyrinth on the shelf and thought about the story, about how the Goblin King fell in love with the girl. However, to Sarah, Jareth seemed like he was just in lust for her body rather than in love with her making her believe that it might be just a story after all. Maybe she was misreading everything as being more than what it truly meant. As she picked up the book from the shelf, a small, thin object fell out from between the pages.

She reached down to retrieve it. It was a picture of her! No, it was a small painting. She just stared at the miniature portrait for several seconds dumbstruck by the idea that Jareth had this and where he had gotten it from. Had he had someone paint her? And when?

She contemplated what this meant and decided that maybe the story was true and she was indeed right about Jareth masking his true feelings for some unknown reason. She knew that a probable reason for that could be because she had been very standoffish of his advances but Jareth was a confident man that she could not believe would let something like that stand in his way. However, even if Jareth did make it clear that he cared about her in that way, she was not certain she could respond in similar. Sure, she was attracted to him, but could she care for him?

She also considered that maybe she was just an obsession of his for that often seemed the case to her by the way he acted towards her. Aware that there was no way she was going to solve this quandary today, she quickly replaced the picture in the book and re-shelved it not wanting Jareth to know she had discovered it deciding to just wait and see how things played out.

Continuing to search the shelves, Sarah's eyes came to a sop on a particular book on the top shelf. She smiled realizing that was the book Jareth had been talking about. He was not playing her for a fool, well, at least not completely she resolved. It was a book about the meaning of flowers they had discussed her finding in order to discover the meaning of the purple hyacinths. As she climbed up the little ladder propped against the shelf, she smiled aware that Jareth had some reason for wanting her to know their meaning, his message, and she was about to find out what it was.

She laid her hand on the book pulling it out when her foot slipped from the rung below her unbalancing her Releasing the book, halfway from its normal position, she grabbed the ladder. It pulled away from the bookcase and fell back against it slamming into it. This jarred the already half-pulled book from its narrow shelf sending it flying down hitting Sarah on the head. She instinctively reached for her head only to find herself clambering for balance again reaching for anything she could get ahold of. Dumbly, almost blindly, she grabbed at the books, at the ladder, only to find herself falling from the ladder with an onslaught of books tumbling after her.

When she hit the floor, her head slammed against it sending her into a black oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 7

In the darkness, Sarah was in an inviting, warm, soft cloud. It was so pleasant that she did not want to open her eyes.

But she should not be in a cloud but on a hard. She panicked. Did the fall kill her? Had she died? Was this cloud heaven?

Resisting the urge to remain in her peaceful cocoon, she compelled her eyes to open. Staring up at the ceiling, which was much closer than it should have been, Sarah became aware that what she thought was a cloud was not a cloud, but a mattress.

Bringing her eyes down to the walls, she realized that it was not just any bed, it was Jareth's. She was in his bed. And, it was amazingly comfortable.

Hearing the crackling of the fireplace, she shifted her eyes to see a roaring blaze had been started. She watched the flame. Something was wrong. Something was missing. The chair she had seen there before was gone.

Continuing to let her gaze roam, she found the missing piece of furniture beside the bed. It was occupied by Jareth. He was staring off into space clearly distraught.

Sarah knew that Jareth must have found her and was now worried over her. Seeing Jareth so concerned made Sarah's anger from earlier dissipate.

"Jareth." Her voice was gentle, kind.

He slowly turned towards her appearing to be unsure he had actually heard her speak, probably having been anxiously waiting for wake up. Seeing her awake, he exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. How are you feeling? Should I call for a healer?" He laid his hand over her squeezing tight, anxiety high in his voice. His tired, weary eyes told Sarah that he had not rested a moment since finding her.

Sarah gave him a small smile unable to resist, then used a quick moment to take inventory of any injury she could detect.

"My back and head are sore as can be, but otherwise I believe I am okay."

He gave a slight nod, but Sarah could still see an uncertainty in his eyes. "After that tumble you took I am not surprised. I had a healer in here earlier right after I discovered you. She said there was nothing broke and that you should be fine, just in a lot of pain when you woke up. She said there was nothing to do but wait." The strain in Jareth's voice revealed just how hard that had been for him to do, to be absolutely powerless while she just laid there. He reached for a cup. "However, she did give me this for when you regained consciousness."

He pushed the mug into her hands. "It has become cold but it is herbal medicine that will help with the soreness."

Gingerly, she sipped the concoction. It tasted bitter causing her to make a face. Jareth snorted trying not to laugh at her over this. Reluctantly, she drank the rest of it down handing Jareth the cup when she finished.

"That was awful!"

"I could tell," he teased her. "Maybe you will remember that the next time you do something hazardous to your health."

"I was not doing something hazardous to my health," she declared back at him with indignation.

"Then exactly what were you doing?" Jareth narrowed his brow in suspicion and inquiry. "I cannot possibly imagine how you caused so many books to come off the shelves."

Sarah explained to him what had occurred with the ladder leading up to her plummet.

Jareth's eyes held slight amusement as he suppressed a smile and he shook his head. "Leave it to you Sarah. I said you might fall in an oubliette if you were left to roam about and then with only one other place to go you find yourself in just as much trouble."

Sarah too had to acknowledge the humor behind the situation.

Feeling at ease with him, which she believed might partially be due to the medicine, she joked, "Well Jareth, I already knew that this room would hold too many dangers for me."

He lifted his eyebrows at her, "Really? Like what may I ask?"

Sarah bit her lip unsure of actually answering Jareth's question, but knew it was too late to take it back now. Grinning uneasily she told him, "Like you."

Taken aback by her directness, Jareth's eyes widen a bit. They then became seductive as he lightly warned her, "I can easily show you just how dangerous I can be."

"I do not think that is necessary," she replied a little worried she had gone too far.

"Why not," he continued with that teasing little smirk of his that sent shockwaves through her, "You are already in my bed."

Gulping nervously, she reminded him, "But not of my own accord."

"I guess you are correct," he said but then broke into a smile, "However, I am certain that when you are better, you will eventually find your way back here on your own."

"Hmm, so sure of yourself, aren't you," Sarah remarked not being able to help herself after Jareth's arrogant comment.

Still beaming, Jareth leaned close. "Why yes, I am. You will eventually find yourself succumbing to my allure begging me to ravish you."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not quite as easy as those women who were throwing themselves at you earlier." The expression on her face signaled the truth of it.

Jareth shrugged not bothered by her response. "Just means it will take a little longer is all. Beside you did throw yourself at me already, remember? In the hallway?"

"Jareth," she groaned at his continued boasts, "You never quit do you."

"No, which is why you will end up falling for my charms," he said picking up her hand to kiss it while eyeing her before laying it back down.

"Sarah, I do have a question?" His expression showed that something was puzzling him.

She tilted her head in question. "Yes?"

Jareth pursed his mouth thinking. "You do not seem to mind calling me just Jareth normally but earlier today in the throne room you seemed determined to use my titles instead even though you know I prefer you not to. Was it just because you were unsure of not using them in front of the others?"

A wisp of a smile formed on Sarah's face. "Do you want the honest truth," she asked.

He straightened his posture to sitting fully upward. "I would not expect or abide anything else."

"Well, then can you at least assure me you will not become angry with me?" Sarah was instead worried about how Jareth might respond to her reason.

"Okay," Jareth slowly replied apparently suspicious of why Sarah thought the truth would displease him, "You have my word."

"Due to the way you treated me in front of everyone, it was my secret way of upsetting you while still appearing polite and respectful to you," Sarah explained adding, "Although, I am certain the dignitaries do not find me very courteous for I know they are probably not happy with the way I brought attention to their actions in front of you and everyone else."

Jareth laughed with hilarity shaking his head. "I probably should be mad but it was just too clever of you, you sharp-tongued devil. And yes, they are definitely furious with your action towards them, but considering their behaviors, they definitely deserved it. However, for the most part, they will not bother you anymore now knowing that you will not hesitate to bring attention to their misconducts towards you, especially considering they are too afraid of what I would do to them."

Dropping into a more serious manner, "But please do not forget what I said about the dangers for there are others that can be dangerous. Now as far as the way I regarded you, I did warn you that I would take some liberties."

She drew her lips tightly together. "Does that mean you intend to continue to mortify me in front of everyone?"

"Mortify?" Jareth appeared a bit stunned at the strong word of embarrassment. "Did I really upset you that much Sarah?"

"Yes, your comments made it sound like I was a concubine to serve you at your pleasure." She sighed. "Jareth, I know per our bargain that I belong to you and you could take me in such a way if you so choose, even through you have told me you would not, but I find it belittling to be spoken of so in such manner, especially in front of everyone. That is the main reason why I made it clear that I was sleeping alone, even though I am sure that to some of those men and women that does not necessary mean we are not still having more intimate relations."

Jareth nodded his head frowning. "You should not concern yourself so with what others think but I suppose to keep from causing you too much mental stress I can refrain from some of it when it is more than just us. However, do not misunderstand me for I will continue with my normal demeanor."

Relieved that Jareth would at least hold back on certain comments made Sarah feel better about her predicament. "Thank you," she expressed her gratitude, "That is considerate of you."

"You are welcome." Jareth just stared at her with an odd, uncertain countenance.

"What is it," Sarah finally asked after several seconds of his intense look.

Jareth shook his head. "Nothing."

Sarah decided that Jareth's reaction was probably due to not being use to someone giving him such a compliment, at least not genuinely doing so.

"Well then, if it is nothing. I have a question for you," Sarah announced.

"Really, you do?" Jareth appeared somewhat shocked, but pleased that they seemed to be having a real conversation for once. "Proceed."

"How long are you planning to keep me trapped in these rooms?" Sarah made certain to keep her voice light and playful when she asked so Jareth would not take her question in the wrong way.

Jareth frowned at her. "After today, I believe outside these castle walls may be too dangerous for you."

"I survived the first time," she stated countering his point.

He snorted. "Not without help. You had Hogpog…"

"Hoggle," she corrected.

"…and those other two to help. Not to mention that I watched you from time to time myself to make certain you did not get into too much trouble."

"Hmm, you did. I wonder why," she murmured trying to catch him off guard about his claim of indifference to her previous presence there.

"You were a foolish, teenage girl that would have gotten herself killed otherwise. I did not want your death on my hands for although no one has ever died of old age here, there are still ways to die. Besides, I needed to be aware of your progress," Jareth stated matter-of-factly.

Taking a cue from one of his earlier taunts on her, she contradicted his assertion with, "Hmm, I think you're lying. I believe there must have been more to it than that."

With a mocking expression of humor, he said, "Well you can think what you want. It does not make it true."

Frustrated that Jareth had deterred her attempt, she submitted, "Maybe so, but I still believe you're telling a falsehood or at least not being fully truthful."

Jareth did not say a word, just gave her a smug smirk. "And if I said I was, what would your response be?"

Sarah felt her heart quicken at his question. The man was remarkable. He had managed to turn the tables back on her in an effort to discover her real feelings about him. She decided to get the subject off of that particular topic and back to an earlier one.

"However, back to the original question, if your room itself is such a risk for me, then would not it be wiser to go ahead and make certain I know all the dangers of the labyrinth sooner rather than later. Therefore, you would not have to keep a constant eye on me when I am away from my own for you cannot expect me to live only in there every day, all day long."

"And why not? You would still accompany me to meals, balls, and certain other places. Therefore, you would have a break from your dwellings enough," he informed her, "And besides for needing to remove those dangerous books and perilous ladder, you could always move to mine if you get too bored with yours. I promise I would be happy to accommodate you."

"Then, I would basically just be stuck in here all the time," Sarah commented not throw this time by Jareth's come-on, "Could you please take the time and be thoughtful enough to show me or have someone else, like maybe Hoggle, show me around the labyrinth or at least the grounds near the castle?"

He brought a hand up to his chin scratching it. "I was already planning to in due time. And I will be the one to do so for no one else knows the threats as well as I do. Therefore, you will be the safest with me."

"Tomorrow then?" Sarah looked at him in earnest hoping he would agree.

"I am a busy man, Sarah," Jareth reminded her.

"Please," Sarah begged knowing that doing so might be the only way to get what she wanted from Jareth. She gave a smile sly, "Besides even a king needs a break."

This caused Jareth to break out into a smile. "You are right. Tomorrow it is then on one small condition."

She knew it had been a little too easy. "What is the condition?"

Breaking into a toothy grin he ran his gloved fingers of one hand slowly up and down her arm. "In the times I have kissed you so far, you have only responded to my kiss once."

Sarah was not quite sure where Jareth was heading with this but was not about to reveal that her body had certainly responded to those moments even if her mouth had not. Heck, her body was already responding just to the nearness of him and the touch of his hand.

"And that one time you responded, it was really enjoyable, more so than the others. Therefore, if we are to explore the grounds around the castle and beyond tomorrow, then you must start responding to my kisses from now on."

Sarah actually had enjoyed kissing Jareth that once before being distracted by the movement of his hand and believed this to be a fairly harmless request. Nodding with a smile, she consented, "I think I can agree to that."

Jareth's expression changed to one of desire. "Starting right now."

Inching closer to her he placed a hand gently on the side of her neck just seconds before placing his lips upon hers. At the warmth of his touch, Sarah closed her eyes, their lips dancing together. She moved her hand to Jareth's cheek allowing herself to gently caress it losing herself in the fever of their kiss.

She felt disappointed when Jareth's lips abandoned hers wanting the kiss to continue, to never stop. Opening her eyes to Jareth, they just stared at each other. Both were breathing heavily, which is all Sarah could hear above the rapid beating of her own heart.

After a length of time, Jareth announced, "Now that is what I consider a proper kiss!"

Sarah could feel herself blushing in response.

"I do not hear any objections from you, so I must assume that you found it pleasurable as well," Jareth commented.

"Um, it was good I guess," Sarah said not willingly to admit to him just how breathtaking it was.

Making a skeptical expression, he remarked, "Just good. Then, maybe we should try that again. I am certain we can make it even better."

"No," Sarah practically shrieked in protest before calming down and adding, "I think we had enough practice tonight and should both get some rest."

Sarah knew that if Jareth kissed her again that her resolve would crumble and she would end up remaining in his bed. And although she was seeing a different side of Jareth, she was far from ready to go that far with him. After all, this was only her third night in the Underground and she knew there was still much to learn about this mysterious man.

From the delight on Jareth's face, Sarah could tell that Jareth was definitely aware that Sarah's reluctance was not because she had not enjoyed herself but quite the opposite reason.

"Well, I would not want to wear your luscious lips out too much tonight," Jareth teased as he extended a hand to help her up, "but we will practice more in the morning on making sure you find our kisses more pleasurable."

"I know you will hold to that promise," she replied knowing that he definitely would as she took his hand rising off the bed.

"Ouch," she screamed cringing as she felt pain shoot through her back. Letting go of Jareth's hand, she fell back against the mattress.

"Are you okay," Jareth anxiously asked her.

"It's my back. It is still tender from the impact." Her back throbbed from the shooting pain she had just experienced.

"Hmm, the healer said it would take a little while for the medicine to take its full effect," Jareth recalled.

"Other than when I just moved I have not felt any pain."

Jareth nodded relieved to hear it. "That is good. Maybe you should just sleep here tonight."

Sarah observed Jareth and it seemed like a sincere gesture but she was not sure of remaining in Jareth's bed all night.

"No, no," she refused, "I think I will be better if I am in my own bed."

"A bed is a bed, Sarah," Jareth told her with a frank expression, "The less strain of movement on your back right now is probably best." His face and tone took on an air of authority as he ordered, "You will not pain yourself further by trying to move from this bed. You will remain here. It is for the best."

"But I can't kick you out of your own bed," Sarah insisted.

Crossing his arms he asked her, "And whoever said anything about you kicking me out of my own bed?" He then shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Besides, it is certainly big enough for two."

A fleeting thought of Jareth actually trying something during the night passed through her brain.

"Um, Jareth, I don't…" she started just to be cut off by Jareth.

"I was just teasing you Sarah. I am planning on sleeping elsewhere. Although in your condition tonight, it would not have been much fun anyway so you would not have had to fear anything," he stated nonchalantly.

"Oh," Sarah remarked asking, "Then where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"There are plenty of other quarters in this castle I could use. I may even use yours since you are using mine." He winked at her. "I may even bother to keep my clothes on if I do, but doubtful."

Sarah found herself blushing at the aspect of Jareth sleeping nude in her bed.

"Well, just as long as you have somewhere else to sleep," she responded trying to cover her reaction to Jareth's comment knowing he would see right through it.

"Hmm, so concerned about where I am to rest. Sounds like you are interested in joining me, but I do have to insist you stay put tonight for your own sake. However, I will be thinking of you sleeping in my bed while I sleep in yours," he told her making her heart pound and her pulse race unexpectedly.

"Goodnight Sarah." Jareth leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before leaving, pausing just briefly at the door to glance back at her.

Sarah wondered if Jareth was actually going to use her room or if it was just a tease to make her wonder about it. Since he seemed to always be up before her, she knew she might never actually know because he would probably make some comment in the morning implying that he had done so.

She also considered why she had been so forward with Jareth this evening and surmised that whatever was in that medicine must have been the reason why as she closed her eyes drifting off into her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 8

Waking to the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs in the air took her back to living in her father's house. Oh, how she had missed waking up to that smell!

Opening her eyelids, she saw two sliver trays positioned on the table.

"Ah, you are awake," she heard Jareth's voice come from out of nowhere. It did not take much to find him. He was lounging near her on the bed in his tight gray pants and loose deep-v white shirt with his necklace draping down over the revealed torso.

Trying to force herself not to stare at him, she asked, "What is this?"

Getting off the bed, he crossed over to the trays. "In lieu of your back, I thought it would be better if we ate in bed this morning."

He balanced the trays bringing them over. Sliding one onto the edge of the mattress, he placed the other in Sarah's lap lifting the lid to reveal the delicious food.

"Hmm, it smells so good. I'm famished," was all Sarah managed to say as she drove into the food not having any since the morning before.

"Slow down," Jareth remarked as he picked up his own dish walking around where he crawled back onto the bed near Sarah, "Or I will be forced to feed you like a baby."

She did so and he patted her hand in response telling her, "That is better," as he glided his body closer to hers forming almost full contact along her side. Sarah was not happy about his patronizing tongue but chose to hold her own for she believed that to say something might result in his changing his mind about their plans for the day.

"This is cozy is it not," Jareth stated, "We may need to eat like this more often."

It was cozy, almost too cozy for Sarah. Sarah bypassed having to comment by stuffing a piece of egg into her mouth aware that Jareth would be sure to arrange more meals like this.

"By the way Sarah, I slept absolutely wonderfully in your bed last night. It is not quite as comfortable as my own but I feel asleep inhaling your scent, which was so nice. I could almost imagine you there with me." Jareth watched her fixedly as he spoke spearing a piece of egg with his fork bringing it up and into his mouth.

"Yummm," he murmured licking his lips.

Sarah had paused eating afraid that Jareth would say something that would distract her causing her to choke on her food.

Taking notice of Sarah's sudden lack of appetite Jareth pressured, "You need to eat Sarah. You will need your strength."

His words reminded Sarah of his promise.

"Of course, for we are certain to do a lot of walking," Sarah replied with a smile as she picked up a piece of bacon. "I really do appreciate you taking the time today to show me around."

Jareth just nodded slightly as he ate.

When Sarah and Jareth finished their plates, the trays and lids vanished before Sarah could say anything about removing them, which resulted in her busting out in laughter.

"What is it," Jareth questioned with a confused smile on his face that showed Sarah while he did not understand why she was so delighted, he was enjoying it.

"I was just thinking about instant clean-up," she told him through her merriment, "I know it is silly. It is just the way you made the trays disappear."

He just grinned watching her. Seeing Jareth take such joy in just observing her enjoying herself made her want to do a little something nice for him in return.

Forming a shy, innocent expression she mentioned, "I think you forgot something this morning Jareth."

"What," Jareth queried clearly unaware of what she could be referring to.

"To claim your good morning kiss." Sarah moved her eyes down to her hands studying them while impatiently waiting for Jareth's response unsure of being so bold after the way she had been pushing against Jareth's advances.

"Sarah," he called her name waiting for her to meet his gaze. When she did, he raised an eyebrow, "But I did not escort you to our morning meal."

"But you did tend to me last night, even giving me your bed to sleep in, and you served me my breakfast in bed this morning," she countered, "I consider that gentlemanly."

"I guess it is," he beamed in awareness that Sarah had knowingly just possessed him with reasons to kiss her, that she apparently wanted him to kiss her.

Still sitting beside her, he tilted towards her touching his lips to hers as his hand cupped her cheek. Sarah brought her hand to the back of his neck returning the kiss. She felt Jareth's other hand take hold of her free one threading his fingers through hers.

Several moments passed before Jareth pulled back his mismatched eyes meeting her green ones. "Thank you, Sarah," he said lightly stroking her cheek. Letting his hand drop he informed her, "That was amazing. It was such a perfect moment and it has been such a lovely time that I hate to tell you that I must go now."

"You mean we must get going, right," Sarah questioned glowing at Jareth's words of delight. She had received distinctive compliments from him in the past, but this felt different, the compliment itself was of a different nature to her.

After an awkward silence, where Sarah kept her focus on Jareth, he finally spoke. "I am afraid not. I must postpone our undertaking to another day. Believe me my intent was real, but I must attend to a matter of importance that surfaced earlier at daybreak that will more than likely occupy my entire day."

Sarah's light and airy mood changed in an instance as she snatched her hand out of his grasp with a scowl upon her brow.

"Now Sarah, do not give me that look. Being a king is demanding, time-consuming work and I even warned you of that last night. Issues often arise that I must see to in a timely fashion," he stated setting his jaw.

"I understand that," she muttered through gritted teeth and she truly did, "Life itself is that way so I have no qualm about you having to break our plans. My only issue is that you sit here when I mentioned about those same plans and did not say a single word then but instead allowed me to believe that we were still going even though you already knew you could not!" By the end of her explanation, Sarah's voice had raised in level to a near shout.

He met her glare with one of his own, "Watch your tone. I will not tolerate it. As far as not revealing the problem earlier, I did not want to spoil our good time we were having. Besides, your back is certain to still be sore leaving you in no condition for going today."

Jumping off bed, Sarah winced in pain realizing that the herbs in that bitter brew from the night before must have worn off. Hoping Jareth had not noticed it, she claimed, "My back is fine! You are just trying to find more reasons that go in accordance to your whims since you can never seem to tell a straight-forward truth." The quick temper Sarah had as a teenager had never completely disappeared. She could normally manage to lock it away when she needed or had to, but on occasion once some little thing set it off, she became irrational. "It makes me wonder if you had never truly planned to take me, but only said you would to pacify me and to get me to kiss you back," she spouted off.

Jareth was already on his feet heading straight for Sarah. "Watch what you say, Sarah. You do not want to make me cross," he warned her, "You need to calm down before you say something that will result in myself taking actions that we will both regret." He stopped just inches from Sarah towering over her.

Sarah no longer cared as her temper caused everything Jareth had ever done to her to flash into her mind making her tongue uncontrollable as she wanted to wound him. "You just want to torture me for besting you before by imprisoning me in these rooms! And you believe that by keeping me a prisoner whose only company is you that you will force me to fall under your spell because otherwise no one could ever actually care about a cruel, manipulative, coward such as yourself, someone who hides behind his power and position."

She saw Jareth's body tense with rage as his face contorted with fury. His nostrils were flaring and his hands were clenched in fists so tight the skin appeared pale white.

"GET OUT! Go to your prison then and stay there until I see fit to release you from it," he bellowed out through gritted teeth.

"Of course, your majesty," Sarah sneered as she turned on her heel leaving.

As she heaved the door shut, she heard something slam with such tremendous force against the wall behind her that it made her bound into the air. She smirked knowing she had gotten to Jareth. She had made him as mad as she was.

Hours later when Sarah had calmed down, she felt miserable realizing that she had let herself get carried away too quickly and regretted the way she had handled the situation. She reasoned that while Jareth had been wrong in delaying informing her of his conflict preventing him from being able to take her around, she should not have said what she had. Having already decided on apologizing to him when next she saw him, Sarah found herself restless, bored, and anxious.

Leaving her room, she scurried to Jareth's intent on finding a book to entertain her afternoon with. She just hoped he would not get upset that she had quitted her room, especially since it was only going to be briefly.

What she saw inside shocked her. All the books along with the ladder were gone. What had he done with them, she speculated. Had he gotten rid of them because of her fall or because of how angry she had made him? And had he destroyed them or just moved them?

Dejected Sarah started to head back to her chamber but stopped at the door. She wondered if Jareth was possibly in the throne dealing with the earlier issue he mentioned. She decided to go find out if he was instead of waiting for him to return, which was bound to drive her crazy.

As she walked she just again prayed that Jareth would not be angered more that she had come searching for him instead of remaining where he had ordered her to, but she desperately felt the desire to make her atonement with him even if it was only for her own piece of mind.

Making her way into the throne room, she was disappointed to find it empty. Not quite ready to return to her prison, she opted to take a quick peek out the window to view whatever she could see from her vantage point. Picking her way through the mess that had now resurfaced in the once clean space, Sarah went to the window.

Her jaw dropped open. While she did view a beautiful garden below with countless flowers of an amazing range of different colors, she also saw Jareth marching around among it. He was supposed to be dealing with some problem of the kingdom, what the heck was he doing down there just walking around she fumed to herself.

Well, she thought, if he can lie and break plans with her at his will, then she could just as well go out on her own. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room remembering the path she had been shown into the castle years ago by her friends.

Exiting the building, she turned left for heading straight would lead her into the heart of the Goblin City and right was where the garden with Jareth was located. Passing through just the outskirts of the city in this direction, she was completely ignored by the goblins scampering about. She was wise enough to understand that their indifference to her presence this time was probably due to having heard of her occupancy in the Underground and, of course, not being under direct orders to detain her.

Thinking about the goblins, she wondered where the people she had met lived. Additional types of creatures inhabited other areas of the kingdom, but she never encountered any people during her time in the city or labyrinth. And her brief experiences with people at the ball had never enlightened her to where they resided.

Finding an archway leading into stone walls with ivy draping from its sides, she ventured into it the twisting tunnels. Sarah could feel her mood lighten as she turned in different directions letting the maze lead her where it may. As she explored, her thoughts drifted back to Jareth and it dawned on her that she was being thoughtless yet again. She wondered what it was about Jareth that made her seem to be that way as she continued to process more reasonable ponderings.

Maybe whatever Jareth had to do earlier had actually taken less time than he had believed it would. Even if not and he had been deceitful to her, she was being heedless in doing something she knew would vex him. Therefore, she promptly altered her course to head back towards the castle hoping to return before Jareth discovered her absence.

However, she found that with the more choices of what paths to embark on, the more lost she was becoming and it was becoming dark. She berated herself for having been so senseless and not having regarded Jareth's earlier concerns about her safety.

Begrudgingly, she was conscientious of what she had to do. She braced herself for what she would have to endure from him, not knowledgeable enough of Jareth to perceive what exactly he would do but mindful enough to be wary of it.

Hearing footsteps near, Sarah held back calling for Jareth as she peered into the darkness. There he was appearing from the shadows.

"Jareth," she gasped relieved it was him.

Within seconds he was standing over top of her forcing her to crane her neck upwards to see his stone face, which frightened her to the core of her being. The rigidness of his features displayed his utter despisement for her and her offense. She knew she had gone too far this time.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice was as cold as ice. "I specifically told you not to leave your quarters and I know I warned you before about coming out here alone."

"I know," she mumbled shielding her eyes from him, "I just, I just…I just couldn't stand being there any longer. You had promised and I was just so looking forward to it, but I was wrong Jareth. I went to find you, but then I saw…"

"Stop making excuses, Sarah," Jareth cut her off, "You were wrong that much is true. You defied my orders and you tried to escape and now you will face the consequences of your actions."

"No, no, I was just about to call for you," she denied his assertions, "I meant to be back. I was in the process of heading back but lost my way. I assure you I am telling you the truth."

"Even if you are being truthful, which at this moment I doubt, you still disobeyed two mandates I set down upon you," he growled at her as he grabbed her arm.

Fear coursed through Sarah's veins as her eyes strained beyond their normal width terrified of what Jareth was intending to do to her. At least, she discovered that although his grip on her arm was tight enough to cause her discomfort, it was not really rough enough to hurt her. Before she had a chance to speak and try to explain herself further to make amends for her stupidity, she found herself standing in her bedroom with Jareth still holding her arm.

She glanced up at him with worried-filled eyes. She was now too scared to say anything else, afraid that it might make the situation worse.

Not speaking himself, instead of letting go of her limb, he backed her up against the wall just beside the door pressing into her.

"You will abide my command to remain in your room and any other command I choose to lay upon you," he muttered as he brought his mouth to hers crushing his lips with brutal force against hers. She could feel the angry passion as his lips forced hers apart letting his tongue invade her mouth. Continuing to kiss her in such a forceful manner, his unencumbered hand traveled down her side groping roughly at the flesh beneath her clothes until it reached her thigh. Moving his hand to the back of it, he hitched it up letting his pelvis bear down into her.

Sarah stood helpless as he forced his attention on her body knowing that she had no way of preventing it, terribly aware that her defiance was leading to what he had vowed that he would not do.

Dreading the forthcoming, it shocked Sarah when her body was abruptly released.

"Goodnight, Sarah. You have yet to experience just how cruel I can truly be. Remember that!" He threw open the door departing the room letting the heavy wooden slab slam behind him.

Relief flowed through her that Jareth had not pursued the action she believed he had been heading towards as her punishment. However miserable at her current situation, she collapsed sliding down the wall to the floor as tears streamed down her cheeks. She feared that now even if she impressed upon Jareth how wrong she was and how bad she felt for her misconduct that he would never believe her, but she knew she had to try if only for her own misgivings over what she had done despite his own cruelty to her.

Feeling sick, she dreaded Jareth's words. What was he truly capable of?

* * *

><p>Sarah's explosive behavior goes a little overboard, but how many of us, even those of us who are known not to really have a temper, are often set off by something minor causing us to do irrational things?<p>

So what has Jareth done with the books? Why was he in the garden? Did he really have a task to attend to?

Where do the people live? Is it even important?

What will Jareth do? What does he have in store for Sarah?


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 9

Wakened by the impatient hammering on the door, Sarah halfhearted lugged herself out of the bed dreading seeing Jareth beyond the threshold. Reluctantly pulling the door back, she found Jareth standing there with an angry scowl etched onto his face.

"I will not wait for you to get dressed all morning Sarah," he snapped at her, "You have ten minutes or you will come as you are."

He reached for the handle shutting the door in her face. Sarah was furious at him treating her this way but even more fearful of not doing as he said. Hurriedly Sarah clad herself in leggings and a long top. While brushing her hair in the mirror, she noticed how horrible her complexion appeared. She had received a fitful night of rest making her appear tired and her eyes were still red-rimmed from all her crying.

Stepping out, Jareth huffed at her, "Well, it is about time."

"I overslept…," Sarah was trying to explain when Jareth pressed his lips to hers and a hand at the back of her neck. It was nowhere near as intrusive as the night before but Sarah could still feel the angry passion behind it.

Releasing her lips, he let his arm fall to her waist as he told her, "Move, our morning meal is bound to be cold."

Jareth tugged her along at a pace that made her struggle to stay with him without tripping. With the way Jareth was handling her, Sarah felt like a true hostage for the first time since arriving there. The Jareth's words said about how cruel he could be to echo in her brain.

Sarah's original plan to apologize for her loathsome observation of his character had been canceled by his attitude the night before and since arriving at her door that morning. In her opinion he was only verifying what she had said and therefore no longer deserved such an address. Sarah despised hurting people but she was no longer sorry for what she had said. She refused to be.

They ate in silence with not a word or touch exchanged during the meal.

When Sarah finished her food, Jareth immediately rose. Pulling out Sarah's chair, he ordered, "Let us go."

Sarah promptly stood up and scooted out from between the table and the chair. Upon doing so, Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist escorting her to the throne room where there was a throng of people, many of who Sarah remembered.

"You are dismissed. Return to your quarters."

Upon turning around to leave, Sarah felt a light, swift swat to her bottom. She could not believe he had done that. However, she sustained her pace comprehending that Jareth had purposely done it to embarrass her, to shame her in front of everyone. And it had worked. It had made her feel like less than nothing.

If she had stopped, she would have let her temper flare again, something she felt like she could not afford at this time.

Disheartened, she made her way back to her room. Upon entering, she was discovered something she had not expected. On the table was a fresh vase of purple hyacinths.

Sarah shook her head. What did they mean? However, in the mood she was now in, she almost wanted to just picked up the vase and heave it towards the wall. But, she decided why take her anger at Jareth out on the flowers.

Jareth came and collected her for lunch and supper barely uttering a word to her during the intervals they were together before he ordered her back to her prison.

He also arrived later that night to claim his goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Sarah," he simply said with no feeling as he shut the door after kissing her.

Sarah climbed into the bed wondering if this was how it was going to be for now on, truly a prisoner forever on.

Indeed it appeared that way for her as several days passed and nothing much changed for Sarah. Jareth would come and collect her for meals, barely talking to her during their encounters, before sending her away. While he never swatted her bottom again, he did always take her to the throne room ever morning before discharging her from his presence. Sarah did not quite understand why this was since he never did it for any other meal, even though when Sarah passed by the room to return to her own she noticed that often the dignitaries were in there at other times.

As for the kisses, Jareth unceasing claimed his kisses in the morning and at night but never any other time for any reason. In fact, Sarah realized that Jareth barely even touched her other than her waist except when he would kiss her and even then it was almost minimal contact for a kiss and no longer forceful and angry. In fact, they seem to lack the passion he used to put into them. And, Sarah never bothered to return them for Jareth had failed to hold up his end of the bargain.

And sure enough, even single morning upon returning to her room, Sarah found a fresh vase of purple hyacinths waiting for her.

A week had passed and Sarah had become use to the new conditions of their relationship. In the beginning of the torturous week, after that horrible conduct of Jareth's, Sarah in her willfulness had tried rebelling in small ways just to spite Jareth such as accidently knocking her goblet over so that the liquid spilled off the table and onto Jareth's clothes. However, when Jareth became wise to what Sarah was doing he would not mention it but began to prevent her before she even could perform the act.

"Be careful," he would say as he moved her goblet to a position where it was difficult to tip over.

As a result, by the end of the seven days, Sarah no longer even had the heart to try anymore after being deterred at every effort.

Sarah had become almost a ghost of her former self. Ever since returning to the Underground, Sarah had slowly slipped away for she was no longer the strong-willed, independent woman she had been. Jareth had with their arrangement restricted her from saying and acting how she pleased, how she normally would with the exception of the few times she had rebelled against him and being that way had cost Sarah a good portion of who she truly was. She had in fact now become subservient to Jareth in almost all aspects except her mind. That she could still control for her thoughts were still her own.

In this state, things proceeded as they normally did. Jareth continued to collect her for breakfast and he continued to shepherd her to the throne room. However, this particular morning Sarah was shocked to see Hoggle among the crowd.

"Hogping, what are you doing here," Jareth insultingly questioned him.

Hoggle's eyes had become wide upon seeing Sarah enter the room. Surely he had heard I was here, Sarah thought, but realized that it may just have been the situation of actually seeing her there. She wanted to reach out to Hoggle, to say something for he was her friend and she almost did. She needed him, someone she knew would show her some kindness and compassion, but could not bring herself to say anything. Only to look at Jareth, then shield her eyes from Hoggle ashamed.

"Um, um, I needed to report an outbreak of fairies to you, your majesty," Hoggle mumbled clearly frighten, "They are worse than they ever have been."

Jareth looked down his nose at the small dwarf. "And why exactly are you wasting my time with this," he sneered, "Take care of it and it would not be so bad."

Noticing Hoggle's glance at her, she could tell that he desperately wanted to speak to his friend, but was too afraid of Jareth to do so. She shook her head at Hoggle from behind Jareth to indicate to him not to for she too was fearful of what Jareth would do to either one of them if he did not condone an exchange of communication between them.

"NOW," Jareth bellowed and Hoggle quickly scurried off turning away from his friend.

She remembered that Jareth had been harsh on Hoggle in the past, but it seemed like he was now being even meaner to him because of her. This was just too much for Sarah. She could take Jareth's abuse upon herself but she could not stand to see others endure it because of her. It sent her blood into a boiling rage. The submissiveness had vanished.

"You did not have to be so horrible to him. He is not the one who has angered you," Sarah cried out clenching her fists with a defiant expression, "I have. You take it out on me and not on my friends!"

"I will retire to my room now," Sarah told him as she stomped away. She felt the tears trying to emerge but she would not allow them to do so until she was away from Jareth and all those other peering eyes. She was not going to let them see her cry.

In her room, she threw herself on her bed letting the tears finally flow. Barely anytime went by before there was a knock at the door. Knowing it was Jareth, she did not even bother to go open it. She figured it did not matter. He had come to chastise her about her actions. Not accommodating him by receiving him into the room would matter little.

The door crept ajar. "May I come in Sarah," an unfamiliar, feminine voice asked.

Not recognizing the voice Sarah picked her head up towards it. Sarah felt her breath catch. It was the most beautiful woman she had even seen in her life. The beauty of this woman made Sarah feel plain in comparison. Naturally wavy copper-golden hair fell in thick locks around her heart-shaped face that contained full red lips and rich honey-brown eyes.

Even in her current state of mind towards Jareth, it was bound to cross her mind why Jareth would want her when there existed such a woman in his company. Then Sarah recalled that maybe Jareth had never wanted her, that maybe she had just been such obsession of his. His recent behavior had certainly led her to believe so.

"Um, I really would rather be alone," Sarah muttered.

"Are you certain that you are not just afraid that Jareth would be mad to find me here," she asked in a kind voice as she closed the door behind her.

Sarah had not really thought about it but since Jareth seemed persistent on trying to keep her isolated from others, it might be a problem. "Um, I am not sure if he would care for it." She sat up wiping away her tears. "But that is not why I said that. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Well, let us not fret over how Jareth feels about it right now, shall we? My name is Jocelyn and I thought you could use a friend." Her caring honey-brown eyes matched her warm, comforting smile as she neared the bed. Sarah wondered why this woman did not seem to fear Jareth like everyone else.

Recalling the insults she given everyone in the room that first day and aware that gossip of her behavior had probably traveled to everyone's ears she asked, "Are you certain? I thought everyone would believe I was not worth their time considering how intolerable of their actions I was upon meeting them."

The woman chuckled. "Oh that! I heard about that, but I also know those people. Tell you the truth Sarah, I never did care much for several of those people you met. I have always despised how false and self-promoting they are. And they probably dislike me as much as they do you so I would not concern myself with them. Who wants pretend friends when you can have real ones?"

This did cause Sarah to feel a touch better. "Not me that is for certain. But I do have to ask why do they dislike you so? You do not seem to warrant such animosity." Sarah secretly wondered if it had to do with Jocelyn's beauty for the women were sure to be envious and the men would sure to want her.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed the woman told her, "Probably because like you, I will not put up with their nonsense. I have always known to be a very-straight forward woman, which during the time period I was from was considered unladylike." Shaking her head she added, "I think my so-called looks," she rolled her eyes indicating that she was tired of people always making ado over her appearance, "and my father's money were probably the only reasons I was never discarded by the proper social circles as they were called, which were normally anything but except maybe in their public manners."

Looking up with a smile, "Anyway, I came here to comfort you. Not talk about myself."

Sarah returned the woman's smile. "Actually, you already have. It is nice to know there is someone else among the people here I can consider a friend."

"I thought you had other friends from your last time here."

"I do among the creatures but I have not been able to see them since being here again besides for Hoggle today."

"Why have you not and why did you not speak to Hoggle today then?" The answer to Jocelyn's question seemed blatantly obvious to Sarah, but she answered it anyway.

"Because of Jareth of course. You must have noticed how awful he treated Hoggle because of me. If I had spoken to Hoggle, he probably would have been even worse to both him and me. And he has not allowed me out of the castle so I have not been able to visit Hoggle or my other friends."

Jocelyn appeared confused. "Yes, I saw how badly Jareth was towards Hoggle, which is wrong of him, but why do you believe that discourse between the two of you would have made things worse?"

"Jareth seems to want to isolate me from everyone and everything except this room and him. And he has been even harsher since I angered him so I have lately tried not to do anything that will raise his ire at me," Sarah explained then added, "Well that is until my outburst today. He went too far and I just could not stand it any longer. I won't stand for it!"

Jocelyn nodded. "You should not. Jareth would not respect you if you did."

"But that was the terms of our agreement," Sarah contested, "I have to do what he says."

Cocking an eyebrow, Jocelyn replied, "And so does everyone else Sarah. He is the king. But also remember that only entitles him to so much for he himself still has to follow rules. No matter what Sarah, you still have the right under our laws to speak your mind."

"That makes sense, but when I agreed to the arrangement of trading myself for sending my students home, I agreed that I belonged to him and had to do fully what he said," Sarah informed Jocelyn of the full situation of her circumstances.

"I have been away so I did not know exactly what happened. And that still does not mean you cannot say what you want, that is unless he directly orders you not to, which I have a feeling he has not."

Sarah nodded. "You are right."

"Good, that is what I figured." Jocelyn's eyes then darkened. "I do have to ask this. He has not insisted you…"

"No," Sarah shook her head understanding where Jocelyn question's had been heading, "I thought he was that first day when he started and then again one other time, but he stopped both times."

"He could have if he wanted to. By your covenant, he actually has the right to. Jareth will not though if he believes you do not want to. It is not his way. He will never take a woman against her will. He can seem domineering to others but he follows a gentleman's conduct and despise the idea of a man doing so. I would not say as much for several of the other men here." Jocelyn's glazed eyes revealed that she had been forced to fend off ones who had tried before and that it had probably been Jareth who had prevented it.

However, this did not change Sarah's experiences with him. "But he came so close that second time that I believed he was going to," Sarah insisted remembering her terror of that night.

Jocelyn shook her head. "He never would. He knows the position he has you in and more than likely he was just trying to remind you of it in a not so nice way. Although, with you in particular that still does not sound like him." What did Jocelyn mean by that last statement, Sarah wondered, and was about to ask when Jocelyn has questions of her own.

"You said you angered him right? Did this happen to be the same day?"

Sarah was surprised that Jocelyn had deduced that. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"That does not matter," Jocelyn told her then asked, "What exactly did you do to infuriate him for he had to be extremely upset to take that kind of action?"

Sarah explained everything that happened that day from the argument that morning to the forceful goodnight kiss.

Jocelyn blew out a breath. "Jareth was right about the labyrinth being dangerous for those who do not know it and you should have listened to him, which I think you yourself now realize after becoming lost. And Jareth is the king who defying his direct orders can be considered treason. The two orders you broke seem harmless but he could have and still could be forced to take actions against you if anyone actually knew. However, he cares too much for you to do that, which is why..."

"I don't really think…," Sarah began to interrupt to deny Jareth's feeling for when but was cut off.

"He does," Jocelyn insisted explaining, "If he did not, your words would not have bothered him so. You think Jareth has not been called things like that before. But it has never noticeable concerned him because he has not cared about what those others think." Taking Sarah's hand she expressed again, "But how you see him does matter to him, because he loves you."

"Then how can he treat me so monstrous?" Sarah interrogating this woman not believing what she was hearing. "I told you what he has done to me. How is that love?"

Jocelyn gave her a serious look. "Sarah, I am certain you are aware that Jareth can be capable of a lot worse things than what he has done so far."

"Yes, but…"

"But Jareth has not done anything too horrid in comparison to actions he is known to take, ones I have actually seen him take. Sarah what you need to realize is that this kingdom is unfortunately filled with a lot of cutthroats that would sooner see Jareth dead so they could seize his power for themselves. To keep them at bay, Jareth cannot show any sign of weakness. Or else, they would come after him or anyone he cares about."

She eyed Sarah carefully. Sarah realized that she meant to let her know that those people would try to come after her if Jareth showed any chinks in his armor. Sarah flashed back to that first meeting with others and grasped the importance of the reason Jareth had shown his protectiveness over her. She also became aware of why Jareth seem not to want her out alone.

"He is afraid they would hurt or even try to kill me." She turned to Jocelyn. "That is why he does not want me out of the castle alone isn't it?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yes, I am afraid so."

While Sarah took this in, Jocelyn continued with her speech. "With criminals he shows absolutely no mercy. And to those who are noncompliant he shows little. To prevent this he often uses fear so he does not have to physically punish anyone. And I believe that is why he did what he did because he does not want things to progress to where he is forced by law to punish you in some way he rather not. Since if you break your oath to him, he only has a few options that he must pursue and none of those are good for you." She took Sarah's hand. "He is trying to protect you from yourself."

"Oh," was all Sarah could manage to say for she found herself overwhelmed by this onslaught of information.

"There is one other thing," Jocelyn pressed on. "You do not know what has done for you. Jareth took a risk by…"

Before Jocelyn could finish, the door swung opened.

Jareth stood in the doorway. His expression became slightly disturbed when he saw Jocelyn.

Seeing the strange indescribable exchange of glances between Jareth and Jocelyn, Sarah had to wonder again who exactly was this woman. Why unlike all the others was she not afraid of Jareth? And most importantly now, why did Jareth seem to be troubled by her presence? What about this woman could a ruler with supernatural powers have to fear?

What Sarah did know what that there seem to be some profound relationship between them for how else would Jocelyn know so much about Jareth?


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 10

Jareth strode inward. "It is good to see you have returned safely. You departed so quickly before that I did not have a chance to speak to you and say as much. I now see why you did."

Jocelyn stood up, her eyes narrowing at Jareth. "Thank you for your concern. I can see you came to talk to Sarah. I was just leaving." She turned to Sarah grabbing Sarah's hands up in hers in a sincere gesture of friendship. "It was nice to meet you Sarah. If you like I will try to visit you tomorrow."

Sarah returned the affection of friendship with a smile and a hug. "I would like that. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime you need to talk, I will be willing to listen."

Walking to the door, as Jocelyn went by Jareth, she said, "Jareth," in a passing goodbye. Lowering her voice so Sarah could not hear her, she added, "Be careful. You have her scare to death of you. You do not have to be so harsh."

Before she reached the threshold, Jareth stopped her. "Jocelyn, wait outside. I need to speak to you."

Rotating slightly to address him, Jocelyn said, "As you wish," then departed.

"I do wish to speak to you too Sarah. My conversation with Jocelyn should not take long." Jareth then turned and exited the room easing the door shut behind him.

Sarah was curious what Jareth wanted to discuss with Jocelyn especially if it had to do with her and was not about to sit idle as she quickly crept to door. She was elated to discover that while she could not hear everything she could hear snippets of their conversation.

….

Outside Jocelyn asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You already know Jocelyn." Jareth crossed his arms giving her a stern look. "What exactly did you tell Sarah?"

"Relax Jareth, I only told her what she needed to know."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I told her about the type of citizens you have to deal with and what you have had to do in order to deal with them."

"What else," Jareth pursued.

"We discussed what happened that has you mistreating her so," Jocelyn expressed with clear disapproval. "And now she blames herself for how you treated Hoggle today. You should not be handling things this way and you know it."

"You know why." Jareth looked intently at her before purposely turning his glance elsewhere. "And Hoggle, well, he is use to it."

"It still does not make it right," Jocelyn chided him.

Jocelyn then lowered her voice down realizing that others that might pass into the hallway should not be privy to the topics of where this conversation could lead. When she did Sarah could no longer make out the words even though she continued to listen.

"Anyway, in doing so I did enlighten her on why you have been so harsh. However, I do believe you could just tell her the trouble she could cause and it would be more effective. It would also help if you would just tell her how you feel. Because right now, what you are doing is not going to work. You lost her once. You do not want to again. And at this point, you are Jareth."

"I know that Jocelyn. Why do you think I came to talk to her?" Jareth in return had lowered his voice to match Jocelyn's.

"I understand Jareth, but I guarantee that she believes you came to punish her for her outburst." Jocelyn grimaced at him.

Jareth frowned back. "That is to be expected, but I will handle that. Now, you know the two things that I want to make certain you did not mention to her."

"Of course," Jocelyn said loudly flabbergasted that Jareth would even contemplate the fact that she would, "I would never mention that. However, you will need to at some point. She needs to know. But that is your responsibility to inform her of that."

Hearing that Sarah wondered what Jocelyn could be referring to.

"That is my choice," Jareth muttered. They lowered their voices where Sarah could no longer hear them again but she persisted on trying.

Jocelyn glared back fiercely at him. "She will feel deceived if you do not and she somehow finds out."

"How would she find out," he demanded, "Only four of us know the truth and none of us will tell her. In fact, I order you not to. And you are not to use him to tell her either for you are the only reason he would even dare. Understand?"

"Yes Jareth," Jocelyn reluctantly acknowledged the command. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes the other matter?"

"No I did not tell her that either."

"But you were about too." He eyed her knowingly.

"You were listening," Jocelyn accused.

Jareth shrugged his shoulders. "So I was."

"Jareth," Jocelyn gritted her teeth, "You know I hate when you do that."

"I do not do it much and I needed to make certain you were not about to tell her. I needed to know I can trust you alone with her in that you will not tell her too much. But from where I heard you getting ready to tell her, I do not know if I can."

"Well, she needs to know what you risked…"

"No," Jareth growled in a low voice, "I do not want her to feel obligated to me. And besides I only told you in confidence that day before you left what I was planning."

"Because you knew it was against the rules. If others find out, you could jeopardize…" Jocelyn had a desperate look in her eyes.

"I know but I could not let her suffer." Jareth glanced gloomy at the door before shaking his head. "And I know I have put you and others at risk as well."

Jocelyn smiled at him at last. She lightly touched his arm. "That might worry me a little, but I know what she means to you. I understand fully Jareth and you know that."

Letting his voice return to its normal level as their conversation neared its end, he told her with affection, "I know you do. You probably know me better than anyone else. Thank you."

"Of course," Jocelyn replied in her regular speaking voice as she leaned over to give him a hug, "I love you too much and will always be there for you Jareth."

Jareth replied warm-heartedly as he returned her hug, "I love you too Jocelyn."

Sarah's jaw dropped opened. Those last words struck her harder than she would have like. Deciding she could not listen to anymore, she backed away from the door heading back to the bed. No wonder Jocelyn did not fear Jareth. There certainly was something more between the two but what? Who was that woman truly? And how far did Jareth's love for the woman go? It left Sarah wondering about her own self. Where did she fit into this puzzle?

"Now, if only you could tell that woman in there that," Jocelyn teased him as she escaped down the hallway. "Just remember to be nice to her. Be a gentleman. As I remember, you can be quite charming when you are."

Jareth shook his head knowing that Jocelyn was right about letting Sarah know the truth of his feelings, but believing it was not the right time yet. Sarah would not be accepting of his love for her yet. After he foolishly tried to convince her that her previous time here had meant nothing to him and then his reaction to finding her putting herself at risk by venturing out alone, why would she even believe him? How could she?

He had to set things right with her first…if that was still even possible.

….

Sitting on the bed, Sarah watched as Jareth opened the door reentering the room. He glanced slightly up at her before turning around to shut the door behind him. She felt relieved that her eavesdropping had apparently gone unnoticed.

As his eyes connected with hers, Jareth stood there for several minutes seeming unsure of where to begin. Finally he walked towards her. Stopping by the bed, he gestured to beside her. "May I sit down?"

"It is your castle, you may do what you want," Sarah answered coldly.

Slipping onto the edge of the mattress near her, Jareth frowned. "Please do not be like that Sarah. I came here to talk to you, not to fight with you. I do not expect you to be happy with me right now, but I do hope we can find some understanding between us."

Jareth's gentleness especially when she was expecting to be in trouble for her behavior took her unaware. "I guess we can try."

"Good then," Jareth said, "About earlier this morning…"

Here it was. Sarah knew it had to be coming.

"Why did you not speak to Hoggle?"

"What?!" Sarah was stunned by Jareth's question. It certainly was not was she was looking for him to ask.

Jareth repeated, "Why did you not speak to Hoggle? He is your friend. It is not like you."

Sarah looked away from Jareth letting a piece of furniture occupy her attention. "I thought you would have disapproved."

"And when has that ever stopped you before?" Sarah could hear a bit of mirth in Jareth's voice.

"A lot lately," she replied still studying the nightstand.

"Well, it certainly did not prevent you from scolding me for my treatment of him."

Turning she could see amusement on Jareth's face. Puzzled she asked, "You are not furious at me for that."

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Why," she questioned.

Jareth smiled and took a hand from her lap in both of his. "Because you were being Sarah, the Sarah I know. For the Sarah I know, would always stand up for her friends if she thought they were being mistreated. You have not been acting like yourself as of late and it was good to finally see you being you again."

Something about the way Jareth said that almost made Sarah believe that Jareth had been so abrupt with Hoggle just to provoke her into doing something. In addition, it did not escape Sarah notice that Jareth had called Hoggle by his actual name this time. Or, the way he had spoke of her.

"But I thought…you said…and you have been," Sarah began trying to order her thoughts, "What exactly do you what of me?! You got mad at me earlier for standing up for myself, now you seem upset because I haven't been. And I thought for sure that you were coming to punish me because I openly challenged your authority in front of everyone and you have warned me about not obeying your authority."

Jareth took a hand bringing it up to her cheek. Sarah flinched slightly still a little unsure of what Jareth's intention was. He drew back a little ways pausing. He observed her intently but then proceeded to lightly stroke her cheek. It comforted Sarah slightly.

"Have I got you that scare of me that you really believe I would hit you?" Sarah looked into Jareth's troubled eyes. She could see that her reaction to him had both pained and distressed him. And indeed, it had broke his heart.

Sarah shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore." Casting her eyes downward away from Jareth's watching gaze, she continued, "Jareth, for the most part I don't think you would because I believe if you were that type of man that you probably would have already done so considering my position, but I honestly can't in full confidence completely claim that. Not with…it's just…I don't know."

Sliding his hand under her chin, he gently lifted it so that Sarah was now looking at him again. "Yes you do know Sarah. It is my fault that I have led you to believe that I was capable of such actions. I have at times been a little too abrasive with you and I have constantly tried to press upon you just how cruel of a man I can be. But what I forgot is that in certain ways there are men a lot crueler than I could ever be. I vow to you this Sarah, just as I promise that I will not take you against your will, I will never hit you. I could never be that cruel."

She looked at him studying him for a moment. His jaw tighten and his eyes went hard briefly in a far off gaze seeing something before becoming distantly sad, which remained that way as he returned his attention to her.

"I believe you."

"I truly hope so. In fact," Jareth paused fixating his gaze on Sarah before continuing, "I want you to know…" Jareth stopped.

"What is it," Sarah asked perturbed by Jareth sudden halt. It was not like him.

Jareth shook his head. Looking at her, he finished his statement, "I meant to say I would like you to tell me if I ever frighten you again to the point that you are worried about your well-being in my presence. While I am one you should fear, I never want you to fear for your safety around me."

She eyed him skeptically, believing he actually meant to tell her something else but then for some reason decided not to. "I will attempt to, but if I am really to that point of being that afraid of you then it may be hard for me to do." And Sarah was honestly not sure if she could.

He nodded. "Understandable but please at least try. I know it may be tough but I need to know for I want to prevent misunderstandings such as that from happening again." He squeezed her hand and smirked. "And I know you have the will to do so."

In mutual relief and understanding, she let her fingers curl around his as one side of her mouth rose at his playful taunt.

"So you are no longer angry with me for that day?"

Closing his eyes, he let out a breath. Opening his lids, he assured her, "Even the morning after, I was no longer upset with you."

"But…" She halted as Jareth held up his pointer finger to hush her.

"My reaction that morning was more anger at myself than you. During the night, I had to acknowledge that I was as much to blame, if not more, for the events of that day. While I should have the issue ealier that I would not be able to escort you around, you…" Jareth paused looking at the ceiling trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say without offending Sarah.

"Overreacted," Sarah supplied. "I do still have a quick temper at times, I know." She made a face crunching up her nose and squeezing her lips together.

His chuckle could not be suppressed especially with the expression on her face. "I reckon we have that flaw in common. For that reason alone, we should work better on our communication."

"I think we already are." She smiled at him feeling the most at ease she had with him since that night before their fight.

Jareth observed Sarah seeing the difference exactly what she meant. "Hopefully we can continue it. As I was saying, we have that flaw in common because then I lost my control especially so after I found you had disregarded my concerns for your safety by venturing out into the labyrinth alone."

Reliving the memory of what Jareth had done to her and her worry of what he was going to do still upset Sarah. Feeling nausea, she blanched. Removing her hand from Jareth's, she covered her mouth with both palms as she bent her head at a downward angle.

Seeing her in such a state, Jareth felt a stab of pain. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And the way I dealt with my fright of losing you was too intense for you."

Lifting her head, she watched him with a curious expression. There was something in what he said that spoke to her. It revealed some of Jareth's heart. It shed some light on Jareth's rage about her going out into the labyrinth. It was not actually about her not listening to him. She realized that now. Jareth's anger had come from something more pivotal, more important…his worry over her. He had become irate like a parent not knowing what else to do who screams at their child for wandering off alone and getting lost. While Sarah did not like the idea of Jareth treating her like a child who could not fend for herself, she had to admit that with her overall lack of knowledge of his world that in a way she was a like a defenseless child here. Sure, she knew the book about his kingdom by heart, but how much did she not know? She certainly had not known anything about what Jocelyn had told her and she certainly still had a lot to learn about Jareth himself.

"I was just so scared of something happening to you that when I got you back here and you were safe, I felt the need to hold on tight and never let you go just to verify that you were really okay. I had to force myself to stop. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to let you think that I would…," he trailed off.

The honesty of his explanation and the distress in his voice dissolved the last residue of Sarah's anxiety over Jareth's forcefulness that evening. She could read the guilt on the contours of his face over what his passion had caused.

"Is that why you have been so distant the past week," she questioned making the connection.

"What do you mean?" Jareth had narrowed his eyebrows in a quizzical way.

"Well, I've noticed how you have not been speaking to me and been barely making any contact with me even when you have kissed me," Sarah explained.

He knotted his forehead even further. "Did that upset you?"

She wanted to explain how it had made her feel in the right way. She did not want him to think that she had developed romantic feelings for him, not exactly sure what she was feeling for him at this point, but she did not want to hurt his feelings either.

"In a way, I felt it was further consequences of what had occurred. It almost felt like you had come to despised me and only kept me around to torture me."

Appearing aggrieved, Jareth threw a hand up to his forehead shaking his head back and forth. Taking both of her hands in his he assured her, "That was not my intention. After my reaction, I thought you could use some time so I gave you as much space as I could afford to. I had already made some requirements of our relationship and decided to maintain them for reasons that are not necessary to explain right now, but otherwise I was giving you time to heal."

"Now that I know why, I appreciate the gesture," she told him. She tilted her head. "But if that was the case and you were just angry at yourself, then why did you swat my bottom in the throne room that morning?"

"What?" Jareth sit straight up throwing his head back. "What are you talking about?" He indeed appeared confused.

"That day afterward, when you dismissed me from the throne room, right after I turned around, I felt my bottom lightly smacked by something."

"But I did not Sarah." Jareth shook his head and now Sarah was also confused as Jareth's mind jumped to another conclusion. "Are you sure because if I find out someone else did that to you, I will…"

Jareth was quickly becoming angry and even though it was not with her, she felt the need to calm him down. "Maybe I was so upset that I was mistaken…"

"I doubt that Sarah." Jareth looked at her with disapproval that she would even consider that.

"But you would have been the only one near enough and it is not like anyone else would have even tried it especially not with you standing right there," Sarah defended her claim, "Besides, it was only a light tap Jareth almost like it was paper."

"Wait! Like it was paper?" Jareth peered questioningly at her while trying to suppress a smile about something.

"Yes."

"I bet I had been handed some document and…"

"Oh my." Sarah started laughing at the realization that Jareth had unknowingly done it. "Now I feel foolish! With what had happened, no wonder I thought…"

"…that I had purposely…"

Once the two finally settled down from laughing over the unintended incident, Jareth felt the need to address an issue. "This now begs the question, would you rather me continue in this distance manner of touch of the previous week or revert back to how it was before?"

Sarah could see the hope in his eyes and realized that he did not actually need to ask her for he had the right based on their agreement to go back to the way things had been. But he was doing it for her sake. And maybe a little for his own for it was also about to let him know exactly where Sarah's feelings for him stood and she was wise enough to see that. She remembered Jareth's caresses and knew she was not quite ready to go back there but did not want the being overly distance either.

"How about somewhere in between," she suggested.

"Like this," Jareth asked. He took his arms wrapping them around her in nothing more than a friendly hug.

Feeling comforted by his hug and by their new found understanding, Sarah laid her head against his shoulder. "Yes, this is nice."

"You do realize however that the kisses will continue. I will be selfish on that matter."

Sarah snorted, "I did not expect they would quit."

He took a hand and raked it through her hair, smoothing it back behind her ear. The simple act brought a flood of memories and emotions onto Sarah. Her father use to do the same thing when he would hold her comforting her. Thinking of her father made her also think of her mother, her brother, and her stepmother, the later whom she had built a good relationship with after rescuing her beloved brother. Sarah had tried not to think about them, not being able to handle their lost along with everything else she had to endure, but now it was already too late as she felt the moistness.

"Sarah, are you crying?" Jareth was watching her clearly concerned. "What is the matter? Did I do something to upset you?"

Tears were flowing down her face. "It's not your fault. The way you were brushing my hair just reminded me of my father. I cannot help but to miss my family."

He pulled her a bit closer. "It will be okay. It is devastating at first but you will learn to cope. It has been awhile since I had to undergo that painful experience but I still remember the feelings attach to losing everyone you know and love in one fatal swoop. I promise it will get better."

This reminded Sarah that Jareth had mentioned he was not from here and she had been eager to learn more. Trying to distract herself from her own grief, she asked, "How did you come to be here?"

She felt his body tense. "That is a long story Sarah and not one for when you are upset. I will tell you later if you want, but not right now. Okay?"

Aware that Jareth was worried that something about his story might disturb her, she agreed to wait to another time vowing to him that she would not forget. He just smiled, an endearing smile that sent her heart fluttering despite her grief.

While her tears ceased at times, at other times her misery renewed itself allowing the tears to flow freely again. He sat there with her just holding her until she finally stopped crying.

Seeing her calm at last, he took his arms from around her almost unwilling to go. "I will leave you to rest."

"Please, don't go," she pleaded grabbing his arms. "Just keep holding me. Please. Doing so has helped."

This overwhelmed Jareth as he looked at Sarah. It was the first time she had ever made such a request of him. "Of course," he told her as he encircled her within arms again holding her close, her head resting on his shoulder.

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep still wrapped in his arms. He had planned to leave, actually needed to leave having duties to take care of. But watching the beautiful creature in his arms, he could not bring himself to. She had just been so insistent that he stay and now she finally looked at peace. He just could not. Instead, he eased them down to lying on the mattress, their legs still hanging off the side. Lying there, he blissfully watched her continue to slumber in his arms. For the first time in years, he truly felt at peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 11

I have rewritten this chapter several times or at least certain parts of it. I addressed an issue that I had intended for later but found a need to go ahead and address during this chapter so Sarah would not seem too foolish. It is not quite what I wanted but I think I finally got to the point where I am satisfied with it.

* * *

><p>Trapped in those first waking moments, Sarah moaned as she moved her head. When she did, she became aware that her head was not on a pillow. In fact, she was in someone's arms. But whose? Her eyes flew open.<p>

It only took her a second. Jareth's.

She groaned inwardly. What had she done? She knew nothing had actually happened, but the mixture of his sincerity and her grief had resulted in her letting her guard down, something she knew she should not have done.

What was she doing laying here in his arms? She had come to realized that he was not as cruel as he originally seemed to be, but there were other things she now knew she needed to worry about. Reasons still not to get too close like what exactly he was hiding from her that Jocelyn had been referring to and then there was Jocelyn herself. Jareth had told Jocelyn that he loved her, but then he still seemed to want Sarah as well. Was Jareth that kind of man that he would have multiple romantic relationships? She really did not know. However, what she did know is that Jocelyn seemed insistent of the fact of how much Jareth cared about her. And if there really was something to their relationship, why would Jocelyn have been trying to persuade her about the depth of Jareth's feelings for her? It just did not make any sense.

Sarah decided that the only thing she knew for sure was that she would have to seek out the truth of their relationship in order to be certain of where she stood. What exactly were Jareth's intentions when it came to her? Was she supposed to be part of some sick twisted game, a mistress, or something more?

Whatever his plans for her were, Sarah was smart enough to remember that she was already trapped in his web with no escape from those plans. But she still needed to know. And she grudgingly realized why. It mattered to her because in some small way, Jareth was actually starting to matter to her. She did not know however whether what she was feeling was real or a result of the forced daily proximity with him and only him.

"You are awake." Jareth's voice came as he took a hand and brushed hair out of her face.

She craned her neck upward to look at Jareth.

"You stayed."

"I did."

"Why?"

A look of amused puzzlement appeared on his face. "Because you asked me to."

Finding herself suppressing a smile, she clarified, "What I mean is that I am sure you had more important things to do than to watch me sleep."

"Nothing that could not wait." He touched his fingers to her cheek. "You needed me more."

This made Sarah feel a bit giddy, but then the unforbidden thoughts about Jocelyn crept back into her mind.

"Really, not even someone more important to speak to?"

Jareth appeared somewhat annoyed. "I just told you no. Why are you determined it to be otherwise?"

Sarah sat up. She concluded that it was probably best to go ahead and deal with the looming cloud. "Not even Jocelyn?"

He bolted up. "No. You think?" He started laughing, which irritated Sarah. When he saw the scowl on her face, his laughter ceased. "Sarah, I am not interested in Jocelyn. True, I have known her for a long time and care greatly about her, but that is it. And even if I was interested, what would it matter to you?"

Sarah did not know what to say. Could she even trust that Jareth was telling the truth? After all, she had heard them. But, he had admitted that he cared about Jocelyn and maybe that was all she had heard. However, considering it might not be she was determined to still seek out further information.

Smirking, Jareth commented, "For someone who seems to not appreciate my advances towards her, you certainly seem to be jealous of my possible interest in someone else."

Sarah blushed knowing there was no way of denying it.

"Well…" She shrugged.

"Well, what?" Jareth raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. She could see the mischief in the twist of his lips.

"Everything is so confusing and unknown to me here that I am just trying to gather information so I can understand it all."

"Hump, if you had asked anything else, I might actually believe that."

"It is the truth," she stressed as she thought that it is at least partially the truth. Then, giving him an adamant stare, she added, "And you are the most confusing part of it all. Therefore, I need to learn all I can about you, which includes anyone you are possibly involved with so I know how to handle myself and potential situations."

"Hmm," he murmured then smugly grinned, "Sounds rational enough, but it still seems too much like an excuse. Therefore, I still think you were being jealous. And there is only one reason a woman is normally jealous of another when it comes to a man."

"Like you said before you can think what you want to but it does not make it true," she countered, "Just because I asked about Jocelyn does not mean I have an interest in you."

"My, my, my, how defensive you have become over this. It does lead me to assume you do have feelings for me," he teased. Tilting his head, he inched towards her, "Let us see who is right."

Sarah felt his lips press onto hers as he pulled her partially into his lap. She wanted to protest and to push him away but the passion that had been lacking from his kisses for the past week felt like it had all been stored up for this particular kiss as he made love to her lips. All thoughts of keeping a distance between them surrendered as her mind went numb, her heart beating frantically.

When he concluded the kissing giving a final soft tug to her bottom lip before pulling away, Sarah found herself gasping for breath. Her mind was so far in a fog that it took her several seconds to notice how she was clinging onto to Jareth. Her hands were literally curled around wads of his shirt as they rested on his back.

At last when she was able to focus, she saw the glow of the look in his eyes as he watched her. Taking a hand, he ran it through her hair. "Now that does not seem like a reaction of someone who does not have feelings towards the person kissing her."

Finding her breath, she tried to deny it. "You cannot go about kissing someone like that and not expect some kind of reaction."

His eyes drew down as the smile played at the corners of his teasing lips. "It does not matter how strong a kiss is, if a woman truly has no desire to receive the kiss, she would not respond the way you did. She would react more like a statue. You may not have kissed me back, but the way you succumbed to it and the way it felt like you were about to rip my shirt off reveals it all Sarah."

Realizing that her hands were still clutching his shirt, she released the material bringing her limbs back around to herself, hugging herself. Jareth had caught her. At least, she thought, Jareth appeared to be unaware that the reason she had not kissed him back was because she plainly did not have the ability to do so.

"You do not play fair," she mumbled.

"Never said I would." He presented her a toothy grin.

"You never have," she replied getting out of his lap, "But this does not mean anything."

He did not utter a word. Just gave her a skeptical look.

Rubbing her arms, she asked, "Now what?"

"Now, we go eat something."

Sarah jerked her head up surprised by this response. "What?"

Jareth nonchalantly replied, "You slept a long time, including through the mid-day meal. I am hungry. And you should eat something as well."

Sarah observed him with a blank expression before breaking out into a gleeful fit of laughter. "Of all things," she said shaking her head with amusement but her stomach was in agreement with Jareth's.

She said, "Let's go then. I am hungry too."

He stood up from the bed stretching out his arms. "I do need to seek out a member of the cooking staff first. At this time of the day, no one is normally in the cookery. It is not close enough to the evening meal."

A thought formed in Sarah's mind. "If that is the case, instead of bothering them, why don't we just make our own meal?"

Jareth frowned, "But that is what the cooks are for."

Recognition dawned on Sarah. "You're never cooked before, have you?" She was peering at him in amazement.

He shook his head. "No. The time period I was from, men did not normally cook. It was considered a woman's domestic duty and then those from wealth typically had servants to do so."

She began heading towards the door. "Come on. It's time you learned." It would also be something to keep Jareth's hands and mind occupied and temporarily away from her giving her time, which is exactly why she wanted to.

He hesitated. "I do not think so."

Seeing Jareth so unsure of something for the first time tickled Sarah. "Come on, it will be fun."

A sneaky look came upon Jareth's face. "If I agree to this, what do I get in return?"

She knew exactly what he was up to and she was going to give him exactly what he wanted but on her terms. This she figured might be the solution to her problem of finding out more. If she could take some control of what was happening then maybe she could discover what Jareth was really about.

Walking right up to him, she smiled impishly. "Well if you do a good job, I will even reward you." At that, she placed a kiss on his cheek just to the side of his lips.

A look of astonishment formed on Jareth's face from what Sarah had done. It was abruptly replaced with a delighted smile. "Now, how can I refuse an offer like that? I just expect those lips of yours to be a little better placed such as actually on my lips next time."

Sarah smiled through her guilt, which she thought she should not even feel because Jareth had played similar tricks on her. "They will, but only if you do a good job." She smirked enjoying the jest just a little too much for her own good. "But for now, show me to the kitchen. We have some cooking to do. And while we are, you can tell me how you came to be in the Underground."

He expressed dismay at the thought of having to do so blowing at a sigh. "Can that not wait?"

"Nope, you promised. And it is later." She walked back to him and seized his hand.

Jareth shook his head as he allowed Sarah to drag him towards the doorway.

"You do realize I am not a fool to be deceived by your little game Sarah," he suddenly said.

Sarah halted turning around to look at him, a look of puzzlement plastered on her features.

"I know exactly what you are up to. You want something from me. I do not quite know what it is yet and I am certain you will not tell me, but you want something. Otherwise, after your denial a short while ago, you would not be so fast to be willing to kiss me."

He stood there with such an air of confidence that Sarah's mouth dropped open stunned and a bit embarrassed.

A smug smile appeared on his face. "Do not worry I will rather enjoy playing along and you might actually end up getting whatever it is you want from me since I do not know quite what you are after. Anyway, a deal is a deal. You cannot back out now for I will not let you." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "And I should warn you just in case you had any notion that I will fail to produce a decent meal that while I may not know how to cook I am a quick study. Therefore, those lips of yours will most certainly grace mine."

As Jareth ushered her out the door, she was berating herself at falling into another one of Jareth's traps certain he had set her up. He always seemed to be playing her like a puppet on strings. She was his puppet and he was most definitely the most masterful string master she had ever met.

Walking down the hallway, she thought about the idea of purposely giving Jareth bad directions in order to prove his egotistical boast mistaken. Could she get away with tricking him like that, she wondered. It would at least place her back in control of the situation.

* * *

><p>Remember, Jareth is a trickster so is he truly on the up and up with Sarah? And what else is he still hiding? But you will find out in the next chapter how he came to the Underground and how he became the king. That Sarah will find out. And she will discover something else about him, she would not have thought.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 12

Sarah has disregarded her plan to sabotage Jareth's efforts. She was in fact hungry and wanted a tasty meal. Besides, she had a nagging suspicion that Jareth would be wise to her if she did try.

She was not worried about the kiss because she knew that even if Jareth failed to receive his reward one, he was certain to still claim his goodnight one, something he would not let her out of. And the kiss or kisses she could only anxiously await knowing that from the earlier one that they would be excruciatingly pleasurable. Jareth would make certain of it.

In the kitchen, Sarah scoured the cupboards and cold box. Upon discovering that several of the items were foreign to her, she settled on bacon and eggs. In addition, it was not a complicated meal to teach anyone.

Upon informing Jareth of what they were to make, he stated, "That is for morning meals."

"Who says you cannot eat it at other times? There is not a law against it is there?" Sarah presented him with a sarcastic questioning look.

Throwing a hand up, he dumbfoundingly answered, "No one and of course there is not, but it is just the way it had always been."

For once, Sarah had ousted Jareth. "Well I am sorry to inform my king that it may have always been that way here or the time period where you were from, but where I come from people eat breakfast for other meals quite often. Nobody thinks anything unusual about it. It was actually one of my favorite things when my dad would decide to have bacon and eggs or pancakes for supper." It warmed Sarah's heart remembering those times. She allowed her eyes to drift shut and a happy, contented smile formed as the poignant emotions washed over her.

"Bacon and eggs it is then," Jareth announced grabbing up the bowl of eggs Sarah had placed on the counter. When he did so, one of the white ovals on top tumbled down the side rolling over the edge of the bowl. It smashed onto the floor breaking into. A pool of clear liquid membrane mixed with yellow yoke oozed out from under the shell.

"That is not good," Jareth commented carefully sitting the bowl back on the counter, "I will take care of that." Darting his eyes about, he began looking for something to clean it up.

Not able to help herself after seeing Jareth at such a lost, Sarah busted out laughing.

"And what is so funny," Jareth drily said, "I told you I did not think this was a good idea."

Sarah shook her head. "I did not mean to laugh. Just be more careful next time." Throwing him a dish rag, she said, "Here, use this. I'll help you." Grabbing a towel herself, she bent down to assist him suspecting that if Jareth had ever had to do any cleaning before that it had probably been a long time since he had.

After cleaning up the mess, Sarah was reaching for a small frying pan when she added in jest, "Besides if I teach you how to fry bacon and eggs, the next time you decided to serve me breakfast in bed, it means you can actually cook it."

As she slid the pan onto the huge, black, old-fashioned furnace-type stove, which Jareth had already magically started by lighting it underneath, he replied, "That is if I ever do."

"Oh, but you already said you where planning on it," she spouted back as she stretched up to reach for a large, cast-iron frying pan.

"Planning and doing are two different things," Jareth remarked as he stepped up behind her. "Allow me." She could feel the length of his body leaning against hers as he reached up lifting the pan off the hook bringing it down to the stovetop for her.

She turned towards him finding herself just quite uncomfortable being trapped between him and the hot, burning oven. "Thank you." She could not take her eyes from him.

"You are welcome," he replied not giving her an inch. "Now what?"

"Now we both move away from the oven so we do not get burned."

Sarah could see the glint in his eye. "Oh, of course." He moved backwards allowing her room to move.

Having actually managed to find some cooking oil, she instructed Jareth to pour a little in each frying pan explaining that he wanted just enough to coat the interior so the food would not stick.

When she believed the oil was hot enough, she used the sink to barely wet her hand. She showed Jareth how to tell if the grease was ready by flicking her fingers flinging water into each pan. When the grease sizzled and popped, she pointed out to him that this indicated it was ready.

Handing him a pair of tongs she had found, she told him how to lay the pieces of bacon across the pan. His only trouble was when the grease began popping against the fresh meat sending a few tiny splatters in his direction.

"Ouch!" The tongs fell from his grasp. "What I am doing wrong here? I know this cannot be right."

Sarah smiled reassuring him, "No, that happens. That is why you have to be very careful when putting something in hot oil."

Turning slightly, he told her, "If that is the case, I believe I shall collect two rewards for this torture."

Instead of getting upset by the added kiss, she laughed at his comment and annoyance with the splattering grease until she noticed he was letting his other elbow drift down. Right into the other frying pan! She grabbed for his wrist. "Careful!"

"What is it," he questioned looking down at her hand wrapped around his wrist before back up at her noticeably shocked by her behavior and unaware of why she had done it.

She pointed to the empty frying pan. "You were just about to fry your arm."

He glanced down at the pan then back up at Sarah. He appeared a bit embarrassed at first but then graciously replied, "Thank you, Sarah." His eyes were holding hers. After several seconds he finally asked, "Can I have my wrist back? I would not ask except I need it to finish the meal."

She turned red releasing her grip. "Um, yes, here."

When she did, he captured her hand and kissed it. "Truly, thank you." Before releasing her hand, he gently placed his lips on hers. Slowly drawing away, he let go of her hand.

"Um, the bacon," she murmured somewhat dazed.

"I forgot. I got caught up in the moment. I just could not resist." As he turned back towards the bacon turning it over, Sarah blushed. She was relieved that Jareth had not seen her red cheeks. Keeping her feelings in check and keeping him a distance was going to be harder than she believed. When he was this way with her, he could be so charming…too charming.

While the bacon continued to cook, she showed him how to crack an egg open dropping it into the pan Jareth had just about used on his arm. By the time Jareth had cracked open the rest of the eggs into the pan, the bacon was ready.

He was using the tongs to pick up the bacon when Sarah propped against the counter. "So, how did you come to be here?"

Placing pieces of bacon on a plate, he remarked, "I thought you had forgotten about that. If I must, I must."

Continuing to move the small slabs of meat, he told her, "I angered a sorcerer and he cursed me to this land."

Her mouth fell open. "That's terrible." She wondered if that had something to do with Jareth's attitude and actions for having something like that done to you was bound to cause bitterness.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was a long time ago." Glancing at the eggs, he asked, "What about these?"

"Oh," Sarah gasped. "They are probably ready to flip."

Jareth flipped the eggs over as instructed.

"May I ask why he wanted to curse you?"

When Jareth turned to face her, Sarah was chewing her lip feeling she may have asked something too personal for him. Although she wanted to know, she felt like there were still certain boundary lines between them.

The sorrow was etched on his features causing Sarah to almost regret even asking.

"Like I said, Sarah, it was a long time ago. But what I will tell you is that it was over love. He loved someone that did not love him back and I stood in his way." He immediately busied himself with watching the eggs.

Aware that he was trying to close the conversation, Sarah remained silent lost in her own thoughts. She knew that talking about it had apparently pained him. She could tell there was more to his story then he was telling her. Her mind flew back to Jocelyn wondering if she was the woman he had referenced. It would make sense in a way because if she had not returned the sorcerer's love, he might have wanted to curse her here too. But at the same time, would he not have wanted to keep the two apart? And if she was, then why would they not be together since from what Sarah knew they cared about each other, maybe more even though according to Jareth there was nothing more? Maybe Jocelyn had been the woman and resentment had formed between them squashing a romantic relationship but allowing a friendship to somehow remain? Sarah did not know and the more she tried to analyze it, the bigger headache she was giving herself.

Breaking her out of her reverie, Jareth stated, "These eggs look about done. What do you think?"

Peering over at the eggs, Sarah confirmed, "Yes, they do. You know for someone who claimed he did not know how to cook, you certainly seem aware of when things need to be done."

Getting the eggs out of the frying pan, he snorted, "I may have never cooked before, but I do like to eat and know what my food is supposed to look like. It is not hard to tell that these eggs were getting near."

Sarah smiled to herself remembering that the ease of being able to see things like that was part of the reason she had chosen this meal.

After fixing two plates, Sarah insisted they eat at the table in the kitchen instead of heading into the adjoining dining room. Jareth conceded to her whim since he had dismissed the members of the cookery for the rest of the day when they had walked in to cook the evening meal surprised to find them in there. Even Jareth had a hard time keeping a straight face at seeing the expressions on the workers.

After a few bites, Sarah complemented, "It tastes good."

Leaning towards her, he asked playfully, "So does that mean I get my reward?"

She pointed her fork at him. "Once we eat and clean up." After a few quiet minutes passed while they were eating, Sarah asked, "By the way, how did you become the Goblin King?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I never promised to tell you that part."

"Please," Sarah stopped eating to implore him.

Jareth's grin grew wider. "Okay, but you owe me another kiss."

Sarah playfully glared at him. "I seem to be adding up quite a debt. And I do have a feeling that when I asked, you had already planned to tell me but only pretended you weren't in order to get another kiss."

He laughed. "I wonder what makes you think that." He never denied the accusation as he continued, "Anyway when I came here, I already had some basic knowledge of magical skills, just not enough to defeat the sorcerer. Although they were mostly parlor tricks, I was able to use them along with my fighting skills to protect myself. You need to realize, this land is full of a lot of people that were banish here for good reasons long before the world forgot about magic."

Sarah nodded. "Jocelyn mentioned how dangerous most here are especially to you because of your position."

"And you," Jareth added. Taking her hand, he told her staring with seriousness in her eyes, "Look, I can defend myself against them where you cannot. Growing up, I was trained how to do battle and have had to utilize those skills in both my own world on the battlefield and here in the past. Then, I have my magic. And, I have taken great pains to make sure that I am feared by showing to be merciless cruel to trouble makers. As a result, most will not cross me at least not openingly. But you are a different matter. The only thing that shelters you from them is me. And if I was not there to do so, you would probably not stand a chance against them because the only thing you have to help you is your wits. You are clever, but against these ruthless cutthroats that act first and think later, it would not help you. They see you as someone who is weak and vulnerable since you have no fighting or magical skills. And those that would not try to harm you to hurt me would try to use you in some way to get to me. I do not want to frighten you, but you need to understand that there is almost a greater danger to you if you are not careful. And I promise you Sarah that I will do everything in my power to protect you from them."

A shiver ran through her as she gaped at Jareth. Scrutinizing his words and past actions, she interrogated, "Is that part of the reason you did not want me out of the castle by myself or with anyone but you?"

Nodding he verified, "Yes. I do not trust most others and you should not either."

A concerned look came upon her face. "What about Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo? And you seem to trust Jocelyn?"

He patted her hand, "Those you can trust. Most of the creatures that live here are decent, honest beings and your friends have proved themselves by helping you. And yes Jocelyn is one of the few people I completely trust and you can too. She will never lead you astray. She can be somewhat frustratingly impertinent at times but she is very shrewd. So for future reference, if she puts her faith in someone, you probably can too. She has been here a long time and knows these people as well as I do."

This eased Sarah's tension, but she noted the affection way Jareth had spoke of Jocelyn renewing some of her suspicions about them. "If the creatures are good beings then why do you treat them so…"

"Badly," Jareth finished for her letting go of her hand. "A lot of it is a show Sarah. If I treated them the way I should, the others would see me as soft and take advantage of it by using the creatures. But while my treatment of them is less than what they deserve, they know I keep them from greater harm. When I first came here the creatures had lost their land and were enslaved. I put a stop to that. I restored their land to them and made sure they are paid for their services. As a result, you asked how I became the Goblin King and that is how. While the other creatures wanted me as king for what I have done for them and to protect them, the goblins make up the majority of the population here. Hence, the title. And as far as any physical abuse you have seen towards them, I only strike the ones that I have reports of being traitorous but cannot prove it."

Remembering Hoggle's words, Sarah discreetly asked, "But I am sure that because of the way you treat them, there are creatures, including those not working against you with your enemies, that do not believe you to be a good king to them. They are certain to fear and hate you for your treatment of them."

He nodded. "And I am positive that is true. Many would say I failed them afterwards. I do not often like the ways I have had to do things but sometimes I have no choice. And Sarah, I know you are referring to Hoggle, but I understand his anger towards me and hold no resentment for it."

Wanting to protect her friend even though Jareth had said he was not bothered by it, she protested, "But I was not."

He gave her a reassuring smile picking back up his fork. "You were in some way but do not worry about it because I know it applies to others as well. You are very perceptive Sarah. However, we should eat before our meal gets cold."

Taking her own fork in hand, Sarah wondered if Jareth's lack of being able to trust others was why he seemed so guarded.

Once they finished their meal, they sat there and talked about random things, mostly Sarah asking and Jareth telling her about different places located in the kingdom. While Sarah immensely enjoyed the conversation, she found she still was not learning much about Jareth himself, which bothered her some. However, she let it go for the moment while listening to Jareth describe a beautiful area with a waterfall tumbling over a cliff forming a nice plungpool at the bottom promising to take her swimming there where there was time.

It grew late quickly and they brought the conversation to a halt in order to clean up the plates and pans they had used.

After handing Jareth the plates to put up in the cabinet, Sarah walked back to the sink to let out the water. Upon nearing the sink, her foot flew out from under her sending her falling backwards onto the floor.

"Sarah, are you okay," Jareth anxiously inquired as he rushed over to where she was.

She pulled herself up to a sitting position. "Yes. I'm fine. I must have gotten some water on the floor. Here, help me up."

She extended her hand to him, which he ignored.

Instead, he scooped an arm underneath her legs and placed one behind her back raising her off the floor in his arms.

"There is no need to carry me," she protested, "I can walk."

"Maybe so, but you are already in my arms now, so I will carry you. No arguments." His face was playfully but his eyes were firm letting her know he would not change his mind.

"Fine," she pouted, "Well, at least, carry me near the sink so I can unplug it."

He did so. As she unplugged it, she still marveled at the mixed of different eras there were in the kitchen. She could say that her era was the main one not represented since there was no electricity in the Underground for appliances she was use to.

Jareth carried Sarah to her room. Holding her still, he teased, "Maybe I should require more kisses for this."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Put me down."

"A kiss first," he told her.

Sarah glowered at him. Then she quickly smacked his lips and drew away before he could continue the kiss. "Alright, now please sit me down."

He had apparently taken her literally as he placed her on the edge of the bed. When he did so, Sarah noticed he jerked a bit. When he went to stand back up, she took note of the glazed over look in his eyes and the way his hand went to his lower back.

"What's the matter," she questioned him.

"It is nothing," he claimed as he went to leave.

Sarah stood up blocking his path. "It is more than nothing. You look to be in pain."

"I just strained a muscle is all," he explained placing a hand on her shoulder, "Truly nothing to worry about."

"Let me see." She walked around him and placed a hand near his feeling that portion of his back. It did feel tender.

"Lay down on the bed," she directed him.

"What," Jareth spun around towards her causing him to grimace. The confusion of Sarah's direction clear on his face. "Why?"

"I am not inviting you to my bed. But since your stubbornness of carrying me when I didn't need it caused this, I figured the least I can do is to massage the area to help alleviate some of the pain." She placed her hands on her hips as she waited for him to do as requested.

"Okay then," he consented as he lumbered onto the bed. Before laying face down, he removed his shirt causing Sarah some temporarily moments of uneasiness about her offer.

Sarah walked over to the bed and placed her hand on the small of Jareth's back. She almost pulled away at the feeling of his bare skin. It was only a massage she had to tell herself.

Working into the muscle, she saw Jareth cringe. Changing her technique a little, she asked, "How's this?"

"Better," he breathed out.

She worked on his back for a long time before asking, "How does your back feel now? Any better?"

No answer.

"Jareth?"

Again she received no answer.

She walked to the head of the bed and peered over the back on his head, which was facing her, to see that Jareth was fast asleep.

She moved her head from side to side in pure disbelief. It did not take her long to realize that this presented a problem for her. She did not want to wake Jareth up. If she did and his back was still in pain, it might be hard for him to go back to sleep. Therefore, her problem became where she was going to sleep.

She only had two choices. Go to Jareth's room or sleep in her own bed with Jareth. She debated these two options. If she went to Jareth's bed then she was technically going to it under her own volition, which might insinuate that she wanted to take things further based on Jareth's earlier comments about going to his bed. Also, she had made it clear that she had not invited Jareth to her bed, so even though he was in it, she still felt more comfortable sleeping in her bed.

Keeping her leggings and top on for she was not about to wear one of those flimsy nightgowns to bed this night, she slipped into the bed after having to managed to get Jareth's boots off without waking him. She took the top cover and threw her side over him to give him some cover.

Scooting to the edge of the mattress as far away from him as possible, she laid her head down allowing herself to drift off to sleep after a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 13

When Sarah opened her eyelids the following morning, she almost jumped out of her skin. Jareth was staring straight at her. And not only that, he was lying right beside her.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." His smooth, huskily voice sent a ripple through her.

"Um," she nervously uttered.

"You are not about to ask me why I stayed again are you," he questioned.

"No, but I wish you had the decency to stay on your side."

He drew his eyebrows down. "I do not know about while I was asleep, but I have not moved since I woke up. I did not want to wake you."

"What?" It was then that Sarah noticed Jareth seemed to be in the same position she had left him into the night before with his arms crossed under his head. And her arm was thrown around his back as she lay snuggled next to him.

She jerked her arm off as she rolled away onto her back. She picked her head up to glance in the opposite direction. When she saw the empty mattress when she had been the night before, she groaned. Throwing her head on the pillow she shut her eyes closed pressing her lips together. Why did this seem to keep happening to her when it came to Jareth? How could she have ended up making her way over to Jareth?

She felt the mattress move. Opening her eyes, she saw that Jareth had turned over onto his side and had propped up on his elbow watching her.

Feeling the need to rationalize things and to keep Jareth of thinking that her action had meant something, she explained, "I went to sleep on the other side of the bed. I do not know how I got over here. I do not remember moving. I did not mean to invade your space. If I had been conscious, I never would have."

He smiled. "That is okay Sarah. You cannot control what you do when you are asleep."

She smiled back. "Good, I'm glad you understand."

"Of course Sarah," he said running a hand down her arm, "When you are asleep your inhibitions do not get in your way and you let your true desires come out."

"Uh," she gasped as pushed Jareth's hand away. "No, that is not what happened."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "So you did not rolled over and cuddle up to me in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, but…," she began to protest.

Interrupting her, Jareth said, "See, you cannot keep your hands off of me." He was again letting his fingers trail across her arm.

"Jareth, that's not true. Now stop that." She once again pushed his hand away as she began to sit up rising to get out of the bed.

"Wait, Sarah," he said gently taking hold of her hand. "Stop. I will noy say another word about it. Just stay."

"Okay, but you promised, not another word," Sarah pronounced as she slumped back down against the pillows.

"That is better." He squeezed her hand. "By the way, thank you for the massage."

She glanced over at him. "You're welcome. How is your back this morning?"

"It feels fine. I probably owe that to you." He bowed his head slightly towards her in an indication of an additional thank you.

"Good, I'm glad." Sarah was happy that Jareth was no longer in pain. "Now what," she asked.

A devilish look crept into his eyes. "Well, I believe you still owe me four kisses."

"And I think you are miscalculating," she retorted.

His shook his head slightly. "Nope, I do not think so. Two for the meal, one for the goblin king story, and we missed our goodnight kiss."

"Well, shouldn't I get something for rubbing your back?"

"Yes, you should." Suddenly Jareth rotated more towards her settling his hand on the mattress trapping her between him and his arm. Before she could respond, he leaned down and kissed her. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat before it took off like a rocket ship.

When he drew away, Sarah chided, "That is not what I meant. I was meaning that I should have to give one less kiss."

"Well I guess you should be more explicit next time Sarah because it is too late now."

"We can still eliminate a kiss," she protested.

"Oh, but our deal was for you to give me those kisses. Whereas I gave you a kiss as gratitude for my back and I cannot take my kiss back now, can I?"

"Maybe not," Sarah said. She knew that he apparently was not going to let her get out of those three kisses, but she wondered if she could somehow turn his kiss into the missed nightly kiss.

"But you always give me our goodnight kiss, so can't we count it as that?"

"No," he said, "Because that is a ritual that we cannot bypass."

"Ahh, but we already did."

He stared down at her strands of his disheveled hair falling down. "That is why it is necessary we make it up as soon as possible."

If she could have moved an inch, she would have crossed her arms in frustration. "That still does not explain why that kiss cannot be counted as our nightly kiss."

He smirked. "Because I said so."

Sarah knew what that meant. Jareth wanted the kiss so he was not going to let her out of it.

"But I will make you this offer," he began in order to grab her attention. "We have our kiss this morning and then I will allow you to spread out those other kisses to anytime you want over let us say…the next three day. Yes, that will work, because then it can be a kiss a day if you want. Agreed?"

She thought about this and decided that if Jareth was not going to decrease the number that at least she was being allowed to choose the times. It would possibly allow her opportunities to make them quick kisses if she played her cards right.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good," he declared. "Now, as for last night's kiss…" He lowered his head meeting her lips. Letting his hand slide, his body lowered just enough that Sarah could feel the warmth hovering above her. It made her nervous but she enjoyed it. Before long, she found herself kissing him back. Just a little at first. But then, she was moving her own lips with as much fervor as him. Her arm was curled up around his bicep clutching his shoulder. When he went to withdraw his lips, Sarah lifted up keeping them. When he lifted up even further, Sarah finally broke contact.

"I believe you wanted that kiss as much as I did," he whispered, "Are you sure you want to wait on the others?"

His desire was evident and Sarah felt her own urge to continue. The words, 'Please, kiss me,' almost escaped from her mouth. She wanted him to kiss her again. Oh, how she wanted to feel his lips pressed against hers. But laying there as they were she could not risk that her resistance would hold.

She slowly shook her head back and forth, "I think we should not."

"That is probably wise," he said rolling away from her. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed sitting up, he added, "Even that kiss was probably a mistake."

Staring at his back she rose up in a sitting position, "What?! What do you mean by that?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he gave her a wolfish grin. "Sarah my restraint is only but so strong my dear."

"Oh," Sarah mouthed feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks.

Getting up he grabbed his shirt off the floor putting it on. "Do you want a few minutes to change or would you prefer food first?"

Sarah thought about the fact that they both were still in the same outfits as yesterday. "Are we going to stop in the throne room on the way back?"

"Not if you do not want to," he replied and added, "And if you are worried about that issue, I can just magically change our clothes if you want."

Crawling to the edge of the bed to get off it, she answered, "If you do not mind let's skip the throne room and just go as we are. I'll change afterwards." In fact, she also planned to take a bath but was not going to mention it in front of Jareth wanting to bypass any unnecessary lascivious comment he would make.

Walking back to the side of the bed, Jareth extended his hand helping her up. After putting on their boots, they went and ate. Upon returning to the room, Sarah draped her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him. Now that time had passed and they were not stretched out on the mattress, Sarah felt she could handle one of their lip locks.

When she released him, he asked, "May I ask why you decided on one of your kisses now? I certainly enjoyed the spontaneity of it, but I am curious as to why now exactly."

"That was not one of my kisses," she told him.

Jareth appeared lost by her statement. "Then pray tell what that was if it was not a kiss?"

Going to her bed to make it up after having left it unmade, she replied, "I never said it was not a kiss. I just said it was not one of my kisses."

He crossed his arms. "Sarah, leave those covers alone and explain yourself."

Turning around she smiled mischievously. "Oh my, you cannot seem to handle it when I skip around a straight-forward answer like you do to me all the time."

"Sarah." He continued to stare her down but could see the twinkle in his eyes at the acknowledgement of what she had said.

"Fine. It was not one of my three but rather the one for walking me to breakfast and back to my room."

Astonished he said, "That is the first time you ever actually initiated that kiss, or even a kiss like that for a matter of fact. Why?"

"You were being nice about things this morning. After the uninhibited sleep comment, you really have not made any other suggestive remark. And you did not even say anything about or attempt the kiss. I just figured you deserved it." Sarah wondered if her explanation might direct Jareth to tone down his insinuating remarks.

This caused him to grin. "I guess I am going to have to make more of an effort to be nice as you put it more often."

Good, she thought.

"But for now I need to go. I have a couple of things to attend to but I should be back later. Do not eat the mid-day meal without me, okay?"

"Okay," she replied finding what Jareth had asked to be a little strange for him but deciding that maybe it was just Jareth's attempt at being more agreeable.

Opening the door, he said his farewell before taking his leave.

Sarah was in the tub when she heard a knock on the door. It had only been a little while since Jareth had left her so the only other person it could be was Jocelyn, who had promised to come visit her the following day.

"I'm coming. Please give me a few minutes," she called out. Rising out of the tub, she toweled off and threw on the dress she had pulled out for the day. Wrapping the towel around her wet hair she walked to the door. She hoped that the customs of Jocelyn's time period did not make her find Sarah's state unseemly. Although, she knew Jocelyn was had been in the Underground for a long time, she did not know exactly what time she was from or what she found acceptable. But considering their discussion the other day, Jocelyn did not appear to be the superficial kind who worried about the normal constraints of social society.

Opening the door she greeted her, "Hello, Jocelyn. Please come in. Excuse my appearance. I was bathing when I heard your knock."

Emerging into the room Jocelyn assured her, "No need to apologize. How are you today Sarah?'

"Feeling a lot better, thank you," she said as she gestured to the two chairs at the small sitting area in her room, "Please have a seat. And how are you?"

"Good, thank you for asking," Jocelyn replied as she took a seat. She waited until Sarah took a seat to question, "How did Jareth's conversation with you go yesterday once I left? I will presume well considering your spirits today."

"It did. We discussed several things including some of what you mentioned about the people here and why he has conducted himself the way he has." Sarah smiled at remembering her delight in her discovery of everything.

"What else," Jocelyn interrogated making Sarah wonder why she was so interested in what they had talked about.

Deciding that there was nothing to hide and trusting in what Jareth had told her about Jocelyn, she went on, "We also talked about the pain of losing my family and then later on about how he came to be here and how he became the Goblin King."

"Really he told you that?" Jocelyn appeared shocked by the information. "He actually told you what happened? He told you why he is here? What exactly did he mention?"

Being careful not to reveal too much feeling it was Jareth's story and not knowing what Jocelyn knew, she stated, "Yes or at least part of it. He only mentioned something about a sorcerer."

"Nothing more? Only about the sorcerer that cursed him here." Jocelyn was watching her and it finally dawned on Sarah that maybe it was Jocelyn who knew more and was being careful that she did not reveal something to Sarah. She recalled what she heard of Jocelyn and Jareth's discussion the other day and concluded that it just might be the case.

Even though she was determined not to reveal too much, she wanted to find out what she could. Seeing if she could trick Jocelyn into revealing more, she added, "He also confirmed that it was over a woman."

This time it was Sarah that was studying Jocelyn for any reaction as to whether Jocelyn knew more or if Jocelyn was possibly the woman involved. When she saw a flash of recognition in the other woman's eyes, Sarah knew she was right that Jocelyn knew more.

Jocelyn nodded. "He actually told you more than most others know." Then looking at her, Jocelyn continued, "Well, I certainly cannot explain to you why Jareth does the things he does. But anyway do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Based on Jocelyn's sudden change of subject, she knew Jocelyn was trying to keep her from asking if she knew anything about Jareth's story. Knowing that even if she asked, Jocelyn would not reveal anything, she answered Jocelyn, "Nothing of course." Then remembering Jareth's comment about lunch, she added, "Well, besides for lunch with Jareth. Why?"

"I am to be escorted to a friend's house that I thought you might like to meet and who just happened to live near your friend Hoggle." Jocelyn winked at her in a conspiracy plot. "Why do you not join me today? I am not planning to go until after the mid-day meal."

Thrilled with the idea but worried about what Jareth would say, she started, "Thank you, but what about Jareth?"

Jocelyn gave her an encouraging look. "Of course we will ask him first. Actually, let me ask him. I know how to word it in order to get him to agree."

This provided an opportunity for Sarah. "Jareth mentioned you were shrewd."

"You talked about me?" Jocelyn readjusted in her chair.

"Briefly," Sarah verified. "I was curious about you and your relationship to Jareth."

Not giving Sarah anything in return, Jocelyn asked, "And what did you find out?"

"Nothing much other than he has known you a long time and respects and trusts you."

Jocelyn nodded smiling. "We have and that is good to know." Then she point-blatantly asked, "What exactly were you trying to find out about me?"

Sarah remained silent.

Jocelyn pursed her lips. "Or was it trying to find out how Jareth felt about me?"

Standing up, Sarah paced before facing the woman. "It was."

"And now you want to know how I feel," Jocelyn concluded.

Sarah froze for a second at having been read so easy before revealing, "I heard the two of you say you love each other."

Jocelyn looked grave. "You were listening to us yesterday. What did you heard?"

"Not much. I could only hear some of it, most of the time the two of you were speaking too low. I know there is something you think he should tell me, but I will not ask you about that because I do not want to cause trouble. And besides, I believe there are probably still several things he is not letting me know for whatever reasons. But if Jareth insists on pursuing some kind of interest in me by kissing me and such, I need to know what is going on between the two of you. I will not be involved in some triangle," Sarah stated.

Suddenly Jocelyn broke into laughter. Standing up she walked over to Sarah. Taking her hand, she told her, "Sarah, I do love Jareth."

Sarah's face fell.

"…but as a brother," she added.

"You're his sister," Sarah gasped her jaw dropping.

"No," Jocelyn spouted, "I guess I should have said like I would a brother."

"Oh," Sarah replied. No matter whether Jocelyn was his sister or not, she was still relieved by what she had heard.

"Is that what you were hoping to hear or did you want an excuse to push him away," Jocelyn questioned.

"I do not care about Jareth in that way. I just did not want to be in some illicit affair with him," Sarah claimed.

Jocelyn shook her head at Sarah. "I saw your face when I said I loved him Sarah."

Throwing herself in a chair, she answered, "I do feel something for him. I just do not know what yet."

"Well, whatever you feel, rest assured that Jareth and I are just friends and that you are the one he loves." This did make Sarah feel better. She was not sure about the love part but did not argue the point.

Jocelyn and Sarah continued their visit until around noon when there was a knock on the door. Jocelyn stood up as Sarah went to open the door letting Jareth in.

"Jocelyn," Jareth nodded slightly in her direction acknowledging her presence.

Speaking to Sarah, he said, "I hope you have enjoyed your visit with Jocelyn today."

"I have."

"Very good but if Jocelyn does not mind," he glanced over at Jocelyn with a look that said you will not mind before turning back to Sarah, "we should be off to eat now."

"Of course, Jareth," Jocelyn said smiling as she made her way confidently over to them. "But I do need to ask you for a small favor first. Just a tiny one."

"Proceed," Jareth told her staring down, a wary expression on his face.

"I cleared my visit with you earlier to go to Hagatha's this afternoon. And I was hoping Sarah could accompany me. You know Hagatha has been a bit depressed lately and I think she would like meeting Sarah. Also, I believe Sarah would benefit from the visit. It would be especially nice if meeting Sarah lifts Hagatha's spirits enough to make one of her special trinkets for Sarah." Jocelyn was watching him as she spoke.

Sarah sensed there was some secret message being said by the way Jocelyn was eyeing Jareth.

It took only a few seconds before Jareth responded, "I hope Hagatha feels up to making one of her trinkets. Please let her know I would greatly appreciate it if she does."

Sarah found herself smiling at the possibly of finally getting out of the castle.

He paused before continuing, "However, Sarah will not be accompanying you."

"Jareth," Jocelyn said, "Be reasonable."

"Why can't I," Sarah demanded, "If you are going to allow Jocelyn to go? It is not like I will be alone and Jocelyn has already mentioned she was going to have a trusted escort." In truth, unless Hagatha was someone special, Sarah did not quite comprehend why Jocelyn needed his permission. Or just like Sarah, did he not want Jocelyn outside the castle by herself either?

He looked at Sarah. "Because you will not have time."

"Why not?" Sarah was not able to let it dropped based on only that explanation. She had all the time in the world. All she ever did was to sit in her room all day. Jareth was just making up an excuse. This could not be about her safety. Not again for surely she would be safe with that many people around her. Jareth was quickly making her mad.

Instead of answering her, Jareth turned around and walked to the open doorway. Sarah glanced at Jocelyn who exchanged a questioning look with her. She could see that Jocelyn was also displeased as well as concerned about what Jareth was doing.

Seeing Jocelyn who had known Jareth so well for so long worried and frightened Sarah. He did not appear to be mad, but to walk away without a word especially after coming to collect her for lunch did not make sense. What was happening? Why would she not have time, if he was even being honest? And most importantly, what was he about to do?

* * *

><p>Hmm...what is Jareth up to?<p>

And what are Hagatha's trinkets and why would both Jareth and Jocelyn want Sarah to have one? If you recognize the name as a recurring character from a classic american tv series, you may figure it out. No the character never made trinkets in the series and will not be related to the series. I only used the name.

And yes, I decided to play up on the fact that some believed Jocelyn would turn out to be Jareth's sister. I have other plans for Jocelyn. Ever since I thought up the character of Jocelyn, I knew what role I wanted her to play and it is not as Jareth's sister.

Ahhh, Sarah finally admits her feelings, at least to Jocelyn. Was Jareth listening to their conversation again like he did last time?


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 14

At the threshold, Jareth leaned outside and picked something up. He held it to the side of the doorway where Sarah could not see it as he turned back around to address her.

"You will not have time because you will be with me this afternoon."

"And what will we be doing?" Sarah shoved her hands on her hips exasperated by this whole thing.

Bringing his hidden arm into view, he produced a picnic basket. "Why, I thought we would go on a picnic today. And then take a brief stroll. But if you really rather go with Jocelyn to Hagatha's, I guess we could go some other day. The only problem is I made you a promise I have yet to fulfill and I have cleared the rest of my day in order to do so."

"No, no," Sarah shook her head at his antics, "Hagatha's can wait. I would thoroughly enjoy a picnic. Let me just put on my boots and I will be really."

She noticed Jocelyn's smile out of the corner of her eyes. She turned to her and expressed her regrets. "Well, it looks like I will not be accompanying you. Maybe next time."

Jocelyn replied with an expression of amusement, "I will send Hagatha your regrets. You would really have enjoyed meeting her, but I am certain you will have a wonderful afternoon." She winked at Sarah as she passed by her walking towards the door.

While Sarah was searching for her boots, Jocelyn spoke to Jareth as she was leaving, "That was wrong of you to torment us that way." She then smiled at him. In a whisper, she told him, "This means a lot to her, but I think you can see that."

His eyes twinkled at her words. "I knew it would."

"Have a good time and behave yourself." Jocelyn lightly patted his shoulder as she headed for the door.

Before she escaped out the door, Jareth stopped her. "Jocelyn, please do request for me that Hagatha create one of her trinkets for Sarah. If she does not want to send it with you, let her know that I will personally bring Sarah by to retrieve it. I have been meaning to visit her anyway."

"Of course," Jocelyn replied. "She complained you had not in a while the last time I saw her so she will probably hold you to that."

"Probably."

Jocelyn was just turning back to the door when Jareth added, "And when you have time tomorrow morning, I need to speak to you. I have a task for you."

"What is the task," Jocelyn questioned.

Jareth just smiled at her. "You will find out tomorrow. Now off with you."

"But…," Jocelyn started as Jareth ushered her out the door shutting her out. "Have a good day."

He turned to Sarah.

"Have you not found your boots yet?!"

"No," Sarah said frustrated at her search as she crouched down peering underneath the bed. Getting up she ranted, "I have searched everywhere and cannot find them."

Jareth gestured to the wardrobe. "Just wear another pair of footwear then."

Giving up and going to the large wooden dresser, she fussed, "I guess I'll have to but I really hate wearing heels. You know you could have given me another pairs of boots.

Opening the large closet she peered down at the bottom to see that most of the heels had been replaced with flats or shoes with barely any heel to them. And in the corner were her missing boots, which she never put back in the closet because she always wore them.

She glanced backwards to see the waiting expression he had. "So that is where my boots went." Reaching for the boots, she pretended she had not notice the change. "I must have forgotten I put them there." She was curious as to when Jareth had managed to put them in there for the only time she had been out of the room was when she had been bathing and she had wore her boots that morning to breakfast.

"It is so nice outside today that I do not think you want to wear those," he told her walking over and removing the boots from her hands.

"But I do," she insisted reaching for them as he pulled them out of her reach.

"No, I think not," he reiterated in a playful voice smiling.

"But you are wearing boots," she pointed out.

He glanced down then back up. "Um, well there is no other footwear for men here."

"Really?" True she had never seen anything but boots on the men, but she was taking pleasure in giving Jareth a hard time.

"Yes," he stated, "Now I will only give these back once you put on a different pair of shoes."

She smirked. "Oh, do you mean one of the pairs of flats I asked for that you snuck in my closet?"

"So you did notice them?" He grinned broadly pleased with the situation.

Grabbing a pair that matched her dress, which was an out-of-place, knee-length summer dress she had been pleased to discover, she stated, "I did." After slipping them on, she walked over to him to collect her boots which he relinquished to her. Once she placed the boots into the bottom of the cabinet she returned to Jareth.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You… are… welcome," Jareth replied appearing stunned. Sarah found it amazing that with everything else that a simple peck on his cheek had thrown him. It made her smile as her heart filled with elation.

"Are you going to stand there or take me on the picnic you promised," she asked when he was still standing in a daze.

Snapping out of it he took her arm. "Let us go then."

Picking up the basket, they were out the door.

He took her through twists and turns and down a staircase before opening a door to reveal an enchanting garden. The very same garden she had seen Jareth in before.

"It's beautiful," she murmured in awe.

"That it is." He took her hand leading her to a large tree casting a sizable shadow.

"Let's sit in the sun," she requested.

"As your heart desires." He grabbed the blanket out of the top of the basket as he sat it down on the grass.

Trying to fan out the blanket, Sarah could see his frustration when one corner would not flip out like it was suppose to. Sarah suppressed a laugh as she grabbed the end of the other side. "Here, let me help."

Sitting down on the blanket, Sarah reached for the picnic basket. Just as her hand reached it, the basket disappeared.

"Hey!" She spun around to Jareth. He was holding the woven basket. "What is the idea?"

"I wanted to do the honors." He reached in digging out the sandwiches to hand one to her.

"Alright then, show-off." She unwrapped the sandwich biting into it.

"Show-off, eh?" He studied her for a moment then looked around for a minute. "Okay then, how is this for showing off."

Several flowers throughout the garden rose up in the air forming a circle. The circle floated its way to Jareth's hand.

"For you." Jareth reached up placing the crown of flowers upon her head.

She placed hands on the garland giving him a smiling shake of her head. "Jareth, it is lovely."

"So are you."

Her hands went to her cheeks blushing.

A short while later they sat there after finishing their sandwiches.

"This is great." She took in a deep breath of the fragrant fresh air. "I love it out here."

"I am glad you are pleased." He glanced over at her. "But you seem distracted by something. What is it?"

Something was bothering her. She wondered if she should just tell him it was nothing but she believed he would pursue it until she told him. "I was not going to mention it, but that morning we fought I went to find you in the throne room. When I found it empty, I looked out the window and saw you here in the garden. You told me you had some important matter, but you were down here. Why?"

"I was calming down," he explained, "I did have something to do, but in the mood I was in, I was in no position to be making decisions. And you saw me and got the wrong idea, which is why you left the castle."

She nodded and snorted. She elbowed him gently. "We make some kind of pair, don't we?"

"I guess we do." He wrapped his arms around Sarah leaning her back into him. Too contented with everything, she allowed the back of her head to rest against his chest. It was so blissful as they sit there in silence.

It was not until Jareth quietly pointed out a rabbit that had hopped into view that either of them moved.

After the rabbit hopped away, Jareth told her, "There are several creatures here that are the same as the other world."

"And several that are not I am sure and I cannot wait to discover them all." Turning to look at him, she added, "And my tour guide is right here to tell me what each of them is. I am ready to explore if you are."

Releasing her he stood up before she could to give her his hand, "Explore we will."

She accepted his hand. "What about the blanket and basket," she questioned worried about leaving them lying.

He dismissed it, "Nothing should bother them here. Most animals that roam this section will be too afraid of the human scent and the other creatures should know not to mess with it."

He steered her off into a deeper section of the garden until it opened up into a section of the labyrinth. As he showed her around he pointed out how to tell if a section of the ground would cave in landing her into the tunnels below or where a false wall would extend out trapping her inside a section. It amazed Sarah these little differences that she had never had the mind set to notice the first she had been in the labyrinth when she had fallen prey to these traps.

One of the most important things he revealed to her was that near the bottom of the walls spaced apart was an unknown trail of bricks that marked the path to the castle. This absolutely astonished her.

"You mean if I had found these before, I could have just followed them." She peered at him in amazement.

He just smiled at her. "Yes. Hardly anybody knows about them even the creatures themselves. It was something I accidently discovered a long time ago. However something I think you would find interesting about the castle and the surrounding labyrinth is that no one knows who built them, not even the creatures that have always lived here. It is a mystery."

"That is interesting," she said contemplating who would have gone to such trouble and not taken claim for such wonder.

"But Sarah," Jareth warned, "about those bricks, they do not work the same if you are heading away from the castle for there are many exits to the labyrinth and you may find yourself crossing into another path and heading back towards the castle. It is hard to explain why that does not seem to happen when heading to the castle, but when I first discovered it, I tried going both ways several times and for some reason going to the castle you never get lost using them." He shrugged. "I guess maybe that is just another one of those mysteries for there are still numerous things about the Underground that nobody truly understanding."

She found the notion of others, even Jareth, being befuddled by things about the labyrinth strangely comforting.

"And one other thing," he cautioned, "Even if you are on the correct path, as I have pointed out to you, there are still hindrances and deceptions along the way."

She nodded. "I'll remember. Not like it really matters. You are so overprotective you will probably not let me come and go without you."

He grinned at her statement. "Not at this time but maybe later for there are some that are knowledgeable enough to manage the labyrinth on their own, but I will still worry about your safety to the point that I will guarantee that I will require an escort just like I did Jocelyn today."

"Is that why she said she had to clear her visit with you," Sarah asked remembering her own observation at the time Jocelyn had said something about it.

"Yes. Otherwise, Jocelyn could navigate this maze on her own. I showed her along with the very few I trust some of these secrets a long time ago. However, Jocelyn and Rupert, the person with her, are the only other ones besides you and me, oh and Hagatha, that know about the bricks unless someone else had stumbled upon that knowledge."

"So you must really trust this Rupert," Sarah concluded as she stepped around a tree branch invading the path.

"True I do and for good reason. I have known him for almost as long as I have known Jocelyn. He has always been a loyal friend." He gave Sarah a side-long suggestive glance. "Especially to her."

Understanding what Jareth was implying, Sarah murmured, "Hmm, so are you saying that Jocelyn probably will not really be that disappointed that I could not go with her today?"

"Probably not," Jareth confirmed, "They have been together for almost as long as I have known Rupert."

"That is nice." Sarah liked the idea that Jocelyn had someone but it made her wonder something. "Why did you not just tell me about Rupert earlier when I was concerned about Jocelyn?"

Jareth appeared dumbfounded. "Because I really did not think about it."

Sarah took it as an oversight but found it odd that Jocelyn had not mentioned him either.

As it grew later they headed back towards the garden. Shortly after reentering the garden, Sarah twisted around to say something to Jareth. He was gone.

"Jareth," she called out. She searched with her eyes from the direction they had come but saw no sign of him. She called his name again with no answer. This worried her. Where had he gone? There was no way he would have left her out here alone.

"Are you looking for me?" She peered in the direction of his voice only a few steps in front of her towards the garden. He stepped out from behind a tree, a peach tree, holding two succulent-looking peaches.

"I almost forgot about dessert." He handed her one of the fruits.

"Thank you," Sarah murmured eyeing the orange fuzzy fruit with reservation. She still remembered what happened the last time she had taken a bite from a peach in the Underground. Since then she had not eaten a single peach not even in her own world.

"Fear not, my dear." He gently took her hand enfolded around the peach and lifted it to his mouth taking a bite. "I no longer need a bespelled peach to bring you to me. It is just an ordinary peach."

Slowly she took a bite and then smiled. "It is delicious." At that he joined her eating his own peach.

Noticing his glistening chin, she used her pointer fingers to wipe the juice off. "You have it dripping down everywhere."

"It is. The peaches are always the juiciest around this time of the year," he told her capturing her hand to remove the syrupy liquid from her fingers with his mouth before releasing it. "Now they will not become sticky." She demurely glanced away.

He was right because upon her next bite she found herself being spray with the sweet nectar.

"Here let me get that." He produced a handkerchief that he used to wipe off the bottom portion of her face.

"Oops, I missed a spot." He leaned near throwing the pit of his peach away. His lips met hers as his hands tenderly embraced the sides of her face. The remainder of her peach rolled out of her hand.

Ending the kiss, he took her hand leading her back to the where they had eaten.

"You are wearing a dress for the first time with the exception of that one I magically put on you."

She nodded. "I could tell already this morning that it was going to be warm due to the warmth inside my room. And…" She looked over at him with a smile. "…I was in such a good mood that I wanted to dress up some."

"Good to hear." She saw the contented expression on his face.

Upon reaching the blanket, Jareth motioned for her to sit. "We have been walking for quite a while. Let us sit and relax for a bit before we pack up and head inside."

Sarah gladly agreed. Sitting down, Jareth laid back placing his hands behind his head. Sarah laid down next to him. Jareth reached out one of his arms wrapping it around her.

They laid there until the sun begun to set. "When should go in soon," Jareth commented, his voice holding his reluctance to do so.

Knowing he was right, Sarah propped up on her elbows. "We should but first you told me I could pick anytime for my kisses and I have had such a lovely time today that I want to thank you with one of them." This time she found it was not because she was trying to make the kiss quick but because she really wanted to express to Jareth just how much she had enjoyed the day and his company. She truly had enjoyed spending the afternoon with him.

She pressed her lips to his. Soon the simple kiss she had started became much more. The two found themselves entwined in each other's arms bodies pressed tight against one another, Sarah's hands holding and caressing Jareth's shoulders and neck, Jareth's tangling in Sarah's hair against her face and pressing to the small of her back drifting ever lowering.

Soon Sarah found herself sprawled out underneath him. He moved his mouth along her neck eliciting a gasp as his hand crept up her thigh and under her dress.

Her hand grabbed his. She pulled it away.

"What is it, Sarah?" Jareth seemed dismayed by the sudden discontinuation but more concerned that he had done something to upset her.

"It's just I think it is time we should get inside." Sarah found it to be a reasonable excuse as while they had been making out the sun had disappear beyond the horizon and dusk had set in.

"I guess so." Jareth got up and with Sarah's help folded the blanket and then replaced into the top of the picnic basket.

An awkward silence continued to hang in the air as Jareth returned Sarah to her room. Sarah wanted to say something but anytime she tried the conversation fell short.

At the door she went in her room retelling Jareth what a wonderful time she had and expressing her gratitude but still feeling the tension in the air.

It was not until later when Jareth never showed up to collect his goodnight kiss that Sarah's concern about what had happened grew.

Going to his room, she knocked on the door waiting for his answer before easing it open.

Closing the door behind her, she was about to ask him what was wrong what she felt herself speechless. The room was dark with only the fireplace lit.

And there he was, standing in front of it…shirtless. She found herself merciless entranced as she watched the shadows of the flames lick at his muscles. She had seen him without his shirt on that morning but the way the shadows danced across his body entranced her to such a degree she forgotten all else.

"What it is?" His voice was not exactly cold, but it was distant, almost hurt.

Reluctantly compelling her eyes away, she requested, "Can you please put a shirt on first?"

"Do you find me that disgusting Sarah?" Jareth turned away from her watching the fire.

"What?!" Sarah found herself sick that he believed that.

"You heard me." His eyes never moved from the fire.

"I did and you are wrong," she stated firmly walking towards the fireplace, towards him.

"Really? Then why else would you want me to put my shirt on so badly," he softly ranted on.

Stopping short of him, she felt her cheeks burning as she revealed, "Because I find you too attractive! So much so that I often wonder why you would want me! And I am finding it extremely hard to think when I am having a difficult time keeping my eyes from staring at other parts of you because it is not just your face that I find pleasing. For you have no idea what those shadows playing across your body are doing to me right now!"

He finally looked at her again. His face was purely mystified by what she had said. "But you must know I feel the same way about you which is why I am confused about why you keep pushing me away."

"Jareth, please," she insisted darting her eyes to his shirt.

"Oh." He picked up his shirt from the back of the single chair in the room putting it on. "Is that better," he asked.

"Well not in a way." She blushed at her own words especially seeing look in Jareth's eyes as he watched her. "But at least I can focus better now."

He brushed a hand against her cheek. "Now, you do know I feel the same way about you Sarah."

"I know," she confirmed, "You have made that abundantly clear since my arrival by your advances."

"However, you do not seem to care for them by the way you shy away from them."

Sarah shook her head. "A woman always likes to be told they are attractive but you just seem to go too far with your come-ons making me feel too often that you only want one thing from me."

"But that is the way the men of your world act," he stated in his defense, "I go between the worlds often enough to see how things have changed and to learn of the new ways so I better understand new arrivals."

She could not help but to laugh. "You apparently have been observing the wrong type of men. No self-respecting woman ever takes ones like that seriously. True some do like that kind but most really just want a gentleman at heart, someone who is going to love her and treat her with respect."

She covered her mouth to suppress at giggle. "At least now I understand my confusion over why a man from your time period would be making comments like that. I kept thinking it was something to do with the Underground or the type of people you were forced to be around."

Jareth too found himself laughing. "Maybe I should have done some more research. I knew what I had saw did not seem in accordance with the books I found you reading. So is that why you keep pushing me away both physically and mentally, why you will not let me into your heart?"

So he had been studying her interests she thought as she told him, "A little but it is you Jareth that I find will not let me in."

"What do you mean Sarah?" Taking her hand he placed it above his heart. "You are already part of my heart and soul."

"Caring about me is not what I mean Jareth." She stared earnestly into those mismatched eyes. "I mean I want you to let me in to discover who you are. I know you have feelings for me and I admittedly have feelings for you too, but I do not know you, not really. What little I have learned I have had to drag out of you like how you came to be here. And I know you are a very guarded, caring individual who rules his kingdom with an iron fist because he sees no other choice in the matter. But that still does not tell me who you are. I do not know things like what your favorite activity to do is or what do you hate to eat. I know these may seem like small unimportant things but they are part of who a person is. And you seem to know several of them about me but I do not know any of them about you and I want to take my time and get to know them, to know you Jareth."

"I feel like an imbecile." He shook his head upset with himself for having been so blind. "These are things I learned about you a long time ago and I forget you do not know them about me." Waving his hand at the bookcase, he made the books reappear.

"They were never gone, were they," Sarah gasped out in revelation.

"No, only an illusion for like you I love to read too much to get rid of my books," he revealed to her, "Particularly, I enjoy learning about other cultures and how the other world has progressed over time. However, I did find your fantasy novels to be somewhat interesting. Sometimes it is a wonder how those writers conjure up the ideas they do, but then I look around and find it amazing to be in a world that most would think is just a fantasy itself."

Sarah smiled for she understood exactly how he felt.

They continued to talk into the night discussing their interests and dislikes. It was the wee hours of the morning when Jareth walked Sarah back over to her room wishing her goodnight with a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 15

In the morning Sarah woke up eager for the day. Jareth had promised her that after breakfast and talking to Jocelyn, he was going to take her to visit Hagatha since he had prevented her trip the day before.

It was a bit little later than usual when Jareth arrived at her door. "I thought I would talk to Jocelyn this morning before we ate so we could head straight to Hagatha's afterwards."

"What did you want her to do," Sarah asked closing the door behind her.

Jareth shook his head from side to side slightly. "Nothing that you need to worry about. By the way…"

He wrapped an arm behind her back pulling her to him. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to hers hungrily kissing her before drawing away looking down at her, his eyes glowing with passion.

She smiled up at him. "What a way to change the subject."

"I am good at distractions." He winked devilishly at her. "Especially one I just could not resist. Now, let us go eat."

After the meal Jareth stood up. "So we have more time at Hagatha's, do you mind if we skip the walk to her place?"

"And how exactly do you suppose we get there then?" Pushing her chair out, she stood up and joined him.

"Like this." He enfolded her in his arms holding her close.

Within a second they were standing in front of a small blue cottage with yellow shutters hidden within a thicket of trees.

"Now that is how to travel," she told him with a smile before observing the cottage. "Oh, it's so lovely."

"Hagatha loves her little place here," he said as he escorted her to the entrance.

Before they could even knock, the door swung open. A little aged woman appeared. "Who is tramping around my yard? You had best leave if you know what is good for you!"

The woman's temperament gave Sarah pause as she found herself shying behind Jareth.

Jareth just laughed. "Still scaring everyone away, huh? Not like anyone would dare to bother you."

Hagatha snorted, "No one except you, Jocelyn, and Rupert."

Jareth leaned down and kissed the little old woman on the cheek. "We think a lot of you too."

"I know my dear boy." She patted his arm. "You do not visit me often enough anymore."

"I will try to come by more once things settle down, but you know how things are."

"Of course, of course," she dismissed his claim with a wave of her hand, "But first, what about that cute little creature standing behind you that must be Sarah? I think my threat must have scared her."

Sarah stepped forward as Jareth placed a hand on her back for comfort.

"Hagatha this is Sarah and Sarah this is Hagatha." He then told Sarah, "You will find that Hagatha is actually a sweetheart underneath that crabby exterior."

Hagatha pointed a finger at him. "Watch it boy or Sarah may see just how crabby I can be."

He just laughed. Hagatha cut him eyes but turned her attention to Sarah.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Sarah," Hagatha greeted her, "I have heard much about you."

"Really now that is even scarier than you," Sarah joked smiling at the little old woman. "And it is great to meet you. I can tell that Jocelyn was right that I am going to like you."

"Good that means another visitor to my little cabin."

"But I thought you apparently didn't like visitors," Sarah observed.

Hagatha shrugged. "I like certain ones. I am very particular. Besides, my reputation as a witch keeps them at bay. In all the years I have been here, only one young man has ever been brave enough to knock on my door." She took a quick glance at that young man and added, "And then he brought two others to me, which also became my friends, and now one more."

Hagatha took Sarah's arm and escorted her inside with the king following them. "And you, I am certain to like as well."

Sitting at a table Sarah looked around the sparsely-furnished room. Her eye was caught by the section of the room Jareth was mulling over. He was looking at several shelves of bottles, sachets, and various collections of strange objects.

Heading towards the table he commented, "You have added to your inventory."

"I have." Hagatha set a freshly brewed pot of herbal tea on the table. "You should let me teach you about some of them."

Reaching for the pot he picked it up pouring each lady a cup before fixing his own. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to teach me about your potions."

"What happened," Sarah asked curious to know.

Hagatha chuckled, "Why the fool nearly blew up my cottage."

"Oh my," Sarah gasped.

Taking a sip of his tea, Jareth snorted, "It was not that bad."

"Oh yes it was," Hagatha disagreed. "He was very impatient and thought he could speed up the process of making the potion by adding more firewood to flame. By doing so the mixture heated too quickly and became explosive sending up a blast of energy through my roof."

"I repaired it, did I not," Jareth remarked before taking a sip from his cup.

Hagatha nodded. "Because you knew you never hear the end of it otherwise."

"I still have never heard the end of it," Jareth spared back.

Hagatha grinned at him. "And you probably never will my boy."

Sarah smiled at their playful banter. It surprised her to see Jareth so relaxed and at ease. She also marveled at how he allowed the woman to speak to him, but she could feel the underlying affection they had for each other.

"However, you have grown much more patient since I first met you," Hagatha observed, "And I think you would be more successful now."

"Thank you all the same Hagatha," Jareth told her, "But for now I believe I will pass on your offer. The magic I use allows for quick reactions whereas potions take time."

Hagatha shook her head. "You are still a marvel to me in the fact that you honed your other magical skills so easily considering the magic from within requires much more concentration and patience to master than all other forms of magic."

Shrugging his shoulders, he hypothesized, "Maybe I just had an excellent guide."

"If that was the case, I would have been able to teach you how to do potion magic correctly." Hagatha peered over the brim of her cup at him.

Hearing this conversation surprised Sarah. "What a minute. Jareth, I thought you told me you already knew magic when you arrived here."

"I said I knew some basic skills," he corrected her, "but Hagatha helped me further my knowledge of those skills. That is part of the reason why no one dares to come around here because Hagatha is really more powerful than I am."

Sarah's eyes widen a bit at this information.

"Only because he is not studied enough," Hagatha told her, "In reality, Jareth has more inner magical strength than I do, but is just less knowledgeable than I in his studies of magic."

"And her knowledge is what makes her more powerful," Jareth added, "for Hagatha can do things I could only dream of."

Hagatha smiled. "Only because you have not me teach how to do them. Let uss change the subject because otherwise we will keep going around in circles. So Sarah, how do you like the Underground so far?"

Sarah sat her cup down on the table. "Well, at first I found a few things intolerable."

Regretfully she noticed Jareth blanch with shame.

"But, besides for some of the people, I have found that I thoroughly enjoy it."

"And has Jareth been behaving himself," Hagatha questioned like a mother or grandmother.

Sarah smiled, "Most certainly."

The woman clicked her tongue at her. "I do not think so. You are lying."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Sarah is only trying to be nice. Yes I have done things I should not have, but I am certain you are already aware of that but I request that you do not mention them."

Hagatha nodded. "I am and I will not, but I will tell you that I agree with Jocelyn."

He glared at her. "So that is how you know. I should have known."

"Do not blame her," Hagatha warned, "She is only trying to look after you both."

"As am I," Jareth contended.

"You have always tried to protect everyone which is what got you into trouble to begin with," Hagatha reminded him, "Just remember that."

"I will," he growled, "If you were anyone else."

Getting up to clear the table, she patted him on the cheek. "I know, I know, my boy, but remember we are just trying to look out for you as well."

Listening Sarah knew this had to be about what she had overheard between Jocelyn and Jareth. When Hagatha disappeared into the kitchen for a minute, she found her nerve to question him, "Jareth what is she talking about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about my dear," he said patting her hand.

Sarah groused, "You seem to only say that when you do not want to tell me something."

He smiled comfortingly at her. "Hmm, I guess so. Therefore, you should realize there is no need to pursue this matter for I do not want to worry you with the information and as a result I will not tell you."

"Fine have it your way Jareth," Sarah heatedly replied, "But just remember that you cannot always protect me from everything."

"Maybe not," he said, "But I will do my best to."

Walking back out of the kitchen area, Hagatha produced an object in her hand. "Speaking of protection, I completed this last night." Sarah saw that the object she handed Jareth was some kind of necklace.

"Thank you," Jareth told her receiving the necklace from her. Sarah heard the intake of his breath. "You have really outdone yourself Hagatha. It is magnificent."

"I knew you would want something special for Sarah." Hagatha smiled back genuinely pleased.

"That it certainly is." Jareth gently handed the necklace to Sarah.

Sarah found that what she held in her hands was the most breath-taking piece of jewelry. The necklace was a sliver double-stranded chain. The top chain held a small cloudless icicle crystal while the bottom strand held another cloudless but round crystal secured in place by a thin piece of sliver wrapping around it.

"It's…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She looked up at Hagatha with the appreciation in her eyes. "I am most grateful. Thank you so much."

Hagatha smiled. "You do an old woman's heart good." Sarah smiled back at her for she had come to conclude that for Hagatha must have been older than most others in the Underground when she had been cursed here.

Jareth turned to Sarah. "It is almost an amulet of protection which is why I wanted you to have one."

"Oh," Sarah sounded as she almost dropped the talisman.

"It may have an element of protection but it will not completely keep you safe my dear," Hagatha inserted.

"Huh," Sarah questioned. Her confusion was apparent as she looked at each of them in turn.

"She is right," Jareth added, "For even with the necklace you will still need to be careful."

"Let me explain how it works," Hagatha offered. "Sarah, you see while there is no actual spell or potion of protection, there are spells of defense and that is what I have imbued that amulet with. Essentially, it will slow any attacker down just enough to give you an advantage over them. However, if it was several to one, the amulet would not be of much use."

"It that the same thing your necklace, Jareth's necklace, and the one I have seen Jocelyn wear are for," Sarah asked curious to know.

Hagatha nodded with a smile. "Exactly. Very observant of you."

At that Sarah wrinkled her brow. "But if two people were both wearing these amulets would they not counteract each other?"

The smile on Hagatha's face grew wider as she nodded her head even more. "Amazing. You are exactly right. The amulets would indeed cancel each other's powers out. But here I seem to be the only one capable of making such amulets and only you, Jareth, Jocelyn, Rupert, and I have one."

She looked at Jareth. "She is extremely sharp-minded. You must let me teach her some of my basic potions." Turning back to Sarah, she repeated, "Sarah you must allow me to teach you."

"But I have no magic," Sarah argued not understanding how it would even be possible.

Jareth shook his head. "It does not matter when it comes to potions. While one with a natural of gift of magic like Hagatha can make stronger potions, anyone can make basic potions for the power is derived from the ingredients themselves."

He then told her, "It is your decision if you would like to learn about them."

"Do you have preference whether I do or not," she asked.

"Not really." He took her hand. "You do which one makes you happy."

Hagatha pleaded. "Please Sarah it has been so long. Jocelyn and Rupert have already gone has far as I can take them with basic potions. And Jareth here is too stubborn to continue his studies."

She saw the eager delight in the woman's eyes and remembered her own love of teaching others. She also decided that it would give her something to occupy her time when Jareth was busy. "Okay, I would love to."

"Great!" Hagatha clapped her hands together in delight. "Now put that necklace on. I want to see how it looks on you."

"Here," Jareth held out his hand, "Allow me."

Sarah handed him the necklace and turned around bunching her hair up out of his way as his carefully placed the necklace around her neck.

Sarah rotated back to where they could see it.

"It looks perfect," Hagatha commented.

Jareth smiled. "It is aided by the beauty it is on."

Sarah blushed. "Jareth."

Suddenly Jareth smile faded as he gawked at the necklace in stunned silence.

"I cannot believe it," Hagatha mumbled also staring at the amulet.

Aware that she was missing something that the others were seeing, Sarah looked down at the necklace to see the each crystal was aglow with a brilliant, almost blinding, white light.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 16

Sarah stared down at the glowing light. While the light alarmed her at the same time she had an unusual, peaceful feeling as the light grew and encompassed her. Bathed in the warm of the its radiance she closed her eyes and basked in it until she felt it recede away.

When she opened her eyes, Jareth was staring at her in a trance-like state.

"Jareth."

He did not move. Did not even blink.

"Jareth." Still nothing.

She turned to Hagatha.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why isn't Jareth responding to me?" She sought her answers from the woman knowing that whatever was the matter with Jareth had to do with the glow from the amulet.

Hagatha snorted. "He is fine. He is just still in shock."

"Why?" That little feeling of alarm was creeping back onto her.

"Because the glow of the necklace like that means you have magic my dear." Hagatha was patiently observing her.

Sarah's eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of their sockets as she stared at the woman.

"What?" She gave a little hysterical laugh. "I cannot have magic. It's not possible."

Hagatha gave her a compassionate look. "You do. And yes it surprised me too. But more over the power of your magic surprised me."

"What do you mean," Sarah asked as she glanced over at Jareth concerned about his reaction to the revelation. She was relieved to find that Jareth was no long staring at her like he had been but had turned his attention to Hagatha.

"I first need to explain to you something else about my amulets. For ones with magic, they aid in centering and focusing the magic. The more magic one has the larger the glow. In the course of my life even before I came here, I only ever made amulets for a handful with the gift. None of those amulets, including my own, ever shined with the luminosity of yours with the exception of one other."

Her eyes shifted to Jareth. "His."

Sarah turned to look at Jareth herself startled by this added news. First to find out that she had the possession of magic and then to find out that it was as strong as Jareth's, it was just too much. She worried what Jareth was thinking for he had yet to say anything about it. Maybe he would not like the idea of her having magic. Worse than that, would it offend his ego to know that her inner magic was as strong as his? In the back of her mind, she knew that it should not matter, but that could not keep her from concerning herself with what this may do to their newfound closeness with each other.

"Jareth," she questioned in a meek voice.

She waited until he turned to look at her.

"You have not said anything. What are you thinking?"

He grinned a little. "That it explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like how even after you left here, you were still able to communicate with others here like Hoggle. While I never had a comparison to prove that it was not possible, I was also certain it had something to do with you."

Although she found the idea interesting and very probable, she felt like there was something he was holding back from her, something he did not want to tell her.

Sarah found his hand. "Okay, but I want to know how you feel about this. Are you okay with the fact that I have magic?"

He squeezed her hand. "Is that worrying you? That I would be upset about the fact that you have that kind of power within you? Not at all Sarah. I adore you for who you are, magic and all. I was just not expecting it is all. I assure you that I think it is wonderful that you have this gift. It just means there is something else we share in common." He gave her a reassuring smile that washed away her fears.

"I'm glad you feel that way. And this also means you do not always have to worry so much about having to protect me all the time. You can now teach me how to defend myself using the magic." Sarah smiled brightly at the idea.

His face fell. "Now Sarah, I will also worry about you being safe. That will never change."

The corners of her mouth lifted. "I understand. But you will still teach me about magic?" She hoped that this was something that they could truly share. But the fleeting concern that he would refuse to let her learn about the power crossed her mind. What if he was afraid of letting her grow more powerful? That he wanted to keep her in the position he had her in now. Although her feelings for him would not change if she was not as defenseless as she was now, would he realize that or fear that would be exactly what would happen? She pushed away the thought that there might be another more controlling reason he might not want her to have the ability to use her magic. She wanted to refuse to believe that Jareth would be that way, although there had been previous evidence to the contrary.

She felt the tips of his fingers brush against her face. "Magic is hard and takes many years of training. Hagatha and I both know the dedication and the pain of it. Learning to control your magic can sometimes be painful and I do not want you to have to feel that pain if you must not. However, I also know the wondrous beauty and the joy that can be felt from learning the magic. For just like life, magic has two sides, it can be both painful and pleasurable. And I know you Sarah. You will do what you believe you should as you always have. Therefore, if you choose to follow down this path, then I will be your guide."

Hearing his words and the strain of his emotion, Sarah now understood why Jareth was hesitant to teach her about magic. She understood that Jareth would know the pain she would have to endure because he had already endured it before.

She gulped back any fear of that pain. "I can handle it Jareth. It would mean a lot to me."

He hugged her to him. "Alright then. However, you must promise me that if you ever want to stop, then you must let me know. Do not think it will hurt my feelings for it will not."

"Okay," she murmured.

In a light, humorous tone, Hagatha complained, "And just when I thought I would get another apprentice, she is stolen away from me just like that."

Still embraced in each other's arms, the two turned to look at her.

"Sorry," Sarah said even though she was not completely because of who her teacher would now be.

"Oh, that is okay," Hagatha told her, "And long as you promise to visit me often enough to show me what you have learnt. I still have to make sure that he is instructing you properly." Hagatha gave her a sly smile.

Sarah knew Jareth was up to something when a mischievous grin came across his face. "Well there is the problem that I cannot teach her about potions so she will still need to come to you for that."

"Oh, you are most certainly right." Hagatha clapped her hands together into a hold.

"And," Jareth added, "I think I should come as well. It is about time that I finished learning about potions. Sarah taught me how to cook eggs and bacon the other day and I found that I rather enjoyed cooking. And I believe that cooking and brewing potions seem similar enough to each other that I should just learn both at the same time."

Sarah watched the woman's face brighten in sheer joy and it made her heart swell at what Jareth had just given Hagatha.

She turned to look up at Jareth who winked at her. "I guess I should have asked you for the cooking lessons before I said something but…"

"But nothing," she interrupted as she hugged him tighter, "I would love too. But when are you going to have time to do everything you are planning?"

He smiled at her. "Oh, I will make the time somehow."

Suddenly he let go of her and stood up. "And speaking of time. Hagatha, Sarah and I must be going. It has been a pleasure like always."

"Very well, have a good day. I have enjoyed having you both here. Now remember do not tarry in visiting me next time. And Sarah, I am going to hold you responsible for dragging him back here as soon as possible," Hagatha said eyeing Sarah.

"I've enjoyed meeting you and I'll try to come by again as soon as possible. But as far as holding me responsible…" She pointed at Jareth with her thumb. "You seem to know him well enough."

Hagatha just laughed as Jareth made a sound of clearing his throat.

"Let us go," he said shaking his head, "I should have never let the two of you meet."

Sarah gazed up at him. "Too late now and see what I mean about finding time."

He shrugged. "We have another stop to make before heading back to the castle."

"Where?" Sarah knew that he had not told her where because he wanted her to have to ask the question.

"Hoggle's," he said acting like he was distracted by something on the roof before glancing down to see Sarah's response to his reveal.

"Really, you do not mind?" She was delightfully surprised by this but could not imagine Jareth wanting to spend time with Hoggle. And she could just imagine what Hoggle's reaction to seeing Jareth at his house would be. She knew the little dwarf would be scared out of his wits at seeing the king arrive at his doorstep.

"Mind? Well I planned it, did I not?" He put his fists on his hips giving her a funny wide-eyed expression trying to fake disbelief.

She laughed at him. "Thank you Jareth. You know I have been wanting to visit him especially after what happened at the castle."

Helping her up he told her, "I know." What Sarah did not know was that Jareth actually wanted to speak to him too for he had been too harsh on the creature because of Sarah and it weighed on him. It probably would have not in the past and he knew it causing him to realize that Sarah's friendship with the dwarf is why he felt compelled to make some amends to him. Sarah's presence was certainly starting to change him, even Jocelyn and Rupert had noted how he was becoming more of his old self again.

Standing up, the sleepiness hit her hard. She stumbled hard into Jareth, who grabbed quickly ahold of her.

"Are you okay?" Jareth tilted his head observing her.

Sarah tried shaking the tiredness off as she fibbed, "I'm fine."

He waited for a minute. A minute that Sarah found she could barely keep her eyes open.

"No, you are not," he said leaning down and scooping an arm under her legs. Cradled in his arms, he told her, "That little display of magic has drained you. In the beginning the magic will until you get use to it and the effects are not also immediately either. We will head on back to the castle."

"No," she protested through almost slurred words, "Hoggle's."

"Hoggle's can wait till another day. He may not even be home," Jareth told her knowing it was a lie. He knew Hoggle was at home this day for he had secretly arranged it by ordering the goblins that normally created the fairy spray Hoggle needed to do a different task hindering them from creating the spray. And without his spray, Hoggle could not do his job meaning that the hermit of a creature would be exactly where he preferred, home.

As if from a distance, she heard him continue, "You need to rest. Therefore, I am taking you back to the castle and putting you to bed."

By the time Jareth transported them to Sarah's room, he could hear from her breath that she was already fast asleep. He smiled down at her thinking about how angelic she looked laying there in his arms. Laying her down on the bed, he removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead before leaving.

"Sleep well, my love," he said as he closed the door.

He had not walked far when he crossed Jocelyn's path.

Jocelyn knew something was amiss. Jareth was not scheduled to be back to the castle till much later.

"What is wrong? Why have you returned so soon?"

He shook his head his eyes not even looking at her as if they were focusing on something in the distance. "Nothing is wrong. Sarah is just tired. I brought her back early so she could rest."

"So did you make it by Hoggle's?" Jareth had mentioned that morning his plan to surprise Sarah with a visit to her friend's home.

"No when were heading there right before we returned." Jareth still seemed despondent to her.

She slid her hand up to his face turning it towards her. "You are not acting right. What is bothering you?" She had known Jareth a long time and had hardly ever seen him this distracted.

"Sarah has magic," he stated.

Jocelyn blinked her eyes for a second. "What? And she did not know? You never suspected? How can this be?"

"The world she is from no longer believes in magic as we once did."

"But what about before?"

He shook his head. "I cannot answer that question."

"How powerful," Jocelyn asked, "If it is not that powerful that may be the reason…"

"No," Jareth cut her off, "Her inner power is as strong as mine."

"Really," Jocelyn gasped knowing that Jareth's power was extremely strong for any magical creature according to what Hagatha had once told her. She knew that Jareth did not often display his full measure of power unless pushed to do so. In fact, she had only seen him unleash that power once and that was before meeting Hagatha, before he could access his full power completely.

"Yes," he answered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, Sarah has very powerful magic. But I know you Jareth. It does not matter to you. You love her no matter. So what is bothering you?"

He frowned. "The sorcerer. I do not know what happened to him."

"You are afraid he is still alive and will come after Sarah because of her magic."

"That is why I am wondering if Sarah would be safer back in her own world away from me and away from magic for she would never learn to use it there." Jareth's voice was sad. He could not stand the thought of possibly sending Sarah away.

"Jareth you cannot," Jocelyn spoke in a raise voice. Glad no one had been around to hear her speak to him like that she lowered her voice back down. "First off Jareth, if you did that now she would hate you for it. Yes she would probably eventually forgive you but she would still hate you for it. And she would believe it was because of the magic not her safety."

"That would not matter as long as she was safe," he defended against her reason.

Jocelyn added, "And although I want Sarah to be safe as well, you cannot risk so many others by breaking the law again for her. You got away with it once, but do you think they would not notice this time? And if you were not in charge, where would that leave everyone?"

"Jocelyn, beside for the fact that I cannot bear the idea of parting with her again, I know I have to consider others in my actions." He knew that as the king his actions heavily affected others and knew that sending Sarah back to her world would have major consequences.

Determined to make Jareth forget the idea of returning Sarah to her own world, Jocelyn reminded him, "Besides there has been no sign of him since. He probably stayed in the other world and is long dead. Otherwise, he would have done something a long time ago. He would not have waited this long!"

He gave her a weak smile. "I guess you are right. It is just me worrying too much again like normal. So how is what I asked you to do coming along?"

She lifted the box into his view. "I found it and everything else is coming along perfectly."

"Is there anything I can do to help," he offered.

She smiled. "No I have everything under control. Why do you not go rest? You look like you need it as bad as Sarah."

It was not until Jocelyn spoke the words that Jareth realized that he was weary and needed a rest.

"Okay," he told her, "But if I am needed come and wake me."

"I will," she assured him making a mental note to make sure he would not be needed for anything.

She waited until he was out of view to slump against the wall to calm her own fears and order her own thoughts.

Standing up, she knew she needed to find Rupert and inform him of everything that had occurred. She also wanted to question him about his knowledge of Sarah having magic. She tore down the hallway bringing the box with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 17

It was later that afternoon after Sarah had awakened from her nap that she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, she found Jocelyn standing there exquisitely dressed in a stunning deep red ball gown. In her arms, she held two boxes.

"Um, hi Jocelyn, what is all this?" Sarah was eager to know but had experience enough surprises for one day learning about the magic within her.

Entering the room, she announced, "Jareth planned a ball for tonight. And I came to help you get ready."

"Is that why he wanted to talk to you?"

Jocelyn gave her a side-long glance. "Who do you think made all the arrangements for it? Actually, I do not mind for I rather enjoy doing stuff like that. For the women of my time, it was considered part of our social status to be able to arrange such events. Therefore, I grew up being trained in such aspects."

Sarah grimaced. When she had read her books that centered on princesses and women in earlier time periods, she had often wondered if she could have really stood it. While she loved the idea of it, she knew that in reality there were many things that she could not have dealt with. For instance, she knew she was too out-spoken at times for what women were allowed to be back then and Jocelyn herself had made reference to the fact that she had often gotten herself in trouble for the same reason.

"I think I would have found that a bit boring. I guess I was just never one into planning parties anyway, which considering I did not attend many of them myself."

Jocelyn looked at her kind of funny. "Why not?"

She laughed. "I guess my nose was stuck in a book too often that I preferred to stay home and read than go out."

"Well no books tonight." Beaming brightly, Jocelyn took Sarah's hand dragging her to the bed to lay the stacked boxes down. "For tonight, you get to be the social queen for you are the king's date."

This made Sarah smile. "Okay then, what is up with the two boxes? I assume one of them must be a dress for tonight, but what about the other one?"

"Actually, they are both dresses for tonight."

"What? Why two?"

Sliding the top box off so the two boxes lay side by side on the bed, Jocelyn told her, "Jareth wanted you to have a choice."

Sarah shook her head. Jareth and his choices she thought.

"Well let's see them then," she stated wanting to see what she had to choose between.

Opening the lid to the first box, Jocelyn told her, "Jareth thought you might want a more modern look that you are use to." She removed the lid and picked up a beautiful sapphire blue evening gown with an empire waist. The top and waist of the dress were trimmed in silver, the skirt having a scattering of twinkling silver stars.

"It's lovely," Sarah gasped in awe, "Who picked it out?"

Jocelyn smiled. "Jareth did among some I brought to him to choose from."

"I believe I know which dress I will be wearing for it is just so beautiful." Sarah was immensely taken with the dress and had no doubt as to wearing it that night.

Jocelyn placed the dress back in the open box removing the lid to the second container. "And now for the other dress."

Upon seeing the dress, Sarah knew that the blue gown would not be worn that night. She could scarcely believe the gown Jocelyn was holding up.

For the gown…the gown was the stunning white gown she had danced with Jareth in. It moved her that he still had the gown. At that moment, she realized more than she had ever before just how much he cared for her…even back then…

She walked forward taking the gown from Jocelyn. "I…I can't believe he still has this. Do you know what this is?"

"I do for I was there."

Sarah turned to her. "You were at the ball."

"Of course."

"I did not even notice," she mused looking back down at the dress adding, "which I guess I would not have. I did not even know you back then."

"No, you would not have paid any heed to me," Jocelyn agreed with a pleasant smile observing with pleasure Sarah's reaction. "For, as I do remember, you only had eyes for one person in the room. Even back then, anyone who watched the two of you dance could already tell that you two were in love."

She spun around once holding the dress to her, dreamily recalling that moment which Jocelyn spoke of. Feeling her heart pound as she remembered how it felt like time had stood still for them. The gentleness of his hold as he danced with her. The way his eyes seem to stare into her soul. She had wanted to stay. To stay in that moment forever. But her brother…

In her heart, Sarah knew she had done the right thing for her brother, but for one of the first times in her life, she wondered if she had done the right thing for herself back then.

She laid the dress down on the bed. "I will wear this one, my dress," she said laying possession to the gown that she had once worn. A gown that meant a lot to her and that she was certain must mean a lot to Jareth.

"I thought you would. That is why I waited to show it to you second," Jocelyn told her replacing the lid on the box with the blue dress in it. "And I know Jareth hoped you would pick that dress as well, but was afraid of how you would feel about that dress, about the memory of that time."

Sarah smiled. "It is a good memory." However, Sarah recalled her reaction to the peach and realized why Jareth would be concerned about her response to the dress.

"Like I said even back then the love was evident," Jocelyn reiterated noticing Sarah's dream-like gaze.

"Oh," Sarah sounded giving Jocelyn a devious expression. "Speaking of love, who is Rupert?"

Jocelyn gave her a quizzical look. "Have I not mentioned him?"

"No and that is why I am curious as to why not considering my concern about you and Jareth." Sarah waited in expectation of an explanation as was obvious by the expression on her face.

"I guess I must have just had too much on my mind that day. But Rupert…" The other woman's face lit up. "…has always been whom I love."

Turning to Sarah, Jocelyn got back to task. "Now, let us get you ready. Jareth is an impatient man and will likely be knocking on that door before we are finished. Now, do you want your hair the way it was that night…"

Jocelyn helped Sarah to get ready. It did not take nearly as long as Sarah had imagined. When she stepped in front of the mirror, she gasped. She looked almost exactly has she had the time before. The jewelry was different for she continued to wear the amulet and her hair pieces were not quite the same. While fixing her hair in such a manner had been a nuisance, she had wanted it that way as much for herself as for Jareth.

"Thank you," she told Jocelyn while still studying her reflection in the mirror.

Jocelyn walked up beside her. "You do realize that you are as beautiful as he sees you."

Before Sarah could answer there was a knock on the door.

"That would be Jareth," Jocelyn said before asking, "Should I open it or would you rather do it?"

"I will," Sarah told her. She wanted to be close to Jareth, not across the room, when he saw that she was wearing the dress.

She eased the door open. Jareth wore the same ruffled shirt and blue coat he had worn before as well.

For several moments he did not say anything as he just stared at her. "Every time I think you cannot become more beautiful, you do."

Accepting the compliment, she smiled at him sliding her hand into his as she stepped through the doorway closing the door to give them privacy from Jocelyn. "Thank you for keeping my dress for me. We never did finish our dance."

"Sarah, you do not know what it means…," he began.

She laid a finger on his lips. "I do Jareth. I know what it means to you because it means the same to me." She rose up and pressed her lips to his. Soon she was solid in his embrace as his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him.

The two lovers' kissing had not ceased when Jocelyn opened the door to Sarah's room believing she had given them enough time to exchange small talk and move down the hallway.

Upon seeing them, she turned red. "Um sorry, I will just slip on by and be off."

Releasing his hold on Sarah, he whispered to her, "When we are alone, I want to tell you something."

Before Sarah could ask what, Jareth told Jocelyn, "That will not be necessary. Besides if you leave the two of us alone here, we may not make it to the party."

"Um, Jareth," Sarah blushed giving him a disbelieving glance that he had said that.

Jareth smirked at her causing Sarah to turn even more crimson.

"Uh, okay," Jocelyn awkwardly agreed.

Turning his attention to Jocelyn, Jareth questioned, "Where is Rupert?"

"We are to meet in the ballroom."

"Let us not keep him waiting for I am sure he is as eager to dance with you as I am to dance with Sarah," he said stepping between the two ladies. He stuck both his elbows out. "Allow me to escort you two lovely ladies to the ball?"

As the three entered the room together a man with black hair and blue eyes approached them. When he did, Jocelyn immediately separated herself from Jareth attaching herself to the other man's arm.

"Sarah, I would like to introduce you to Rupert," Jocelyn said making the introductions drawing Rupert's eyes from her to Sarah, "And Rupert this is Sarah."

Rupert stood frozen not saying anything for several moments before he seem to regain his manners. He extended his hand lightly taking hers before letting it go never taking his eyes from her face. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sarah."

Feeling a bit awkward, Sarah returned the greeting. "It is nice to meet you Rupert."

Soon afterwards Jocelyn and Rupert had taken leave of them and were walking away talking in hushed whispers to each other.

"Shall we finish that dance?" Jareth held out his hand.

"Why not?" Sarah grinned as she placed her hand in Jareth. "It would be my pleasure."

They walked out to near the center of the room. With her hand still in his, Jareth placed a hand on her side leading her around the floor. Her eyes never left his as he stared into hers. It made Sarah feel that maybe her life away from the labyrinth had been the delusion and that maybe she had really been here all along dancing with Jareth.

When the dance ended, several seconds passed before Sarah realized that the music had ceased while everyone else clapped for the musicians.

Ignoring the others, Jareth kept Sarah in his arms as he finally revealed, "I was never trying to distract you before. I only wanted to dance with you, to be near you."

Moved, she gently poured her heart out. "I know Jareth. I know. I never wanted to leave you. Not really. I only did what I had to for Toby. Not for myself. I would have stayed. I wanted to stay." Sarah could feel the wetness welling up in her eyes.

As he looked at her, he found himself speechless. He did not know if she was referring to staying to dance with him or to the offer he had made her to stay with him forever. But to which she was referring to was of no importance for she had wanted to be with him as much as he had wanted to be with her. And she was with him now.

To them no other was present as they remained in their own little world.

"Jareth," a voice interrupted them.

Sarah watched as he glared at whoever had interrupted them.

"Pardon me, my lady," the man apologized for the intrusion, "but my lord I need to speak to you."

Jareth glanced regretfully over to Sarah before nodding to the man. "Go ahead."

"If you do not mind, I will excuse myself," Sarah inserted before turning around quickly making her way out of the crowd. She had a bittersweet ache in her pounding heart as she wiped the mistiness from her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay," she heard Jocelyn's voice before turning to see her and Rupert.

Exhaling a quick breath of laughter, she answered, "Yes, I'm fine. Better than fine actually." She smiled at Jocelyn.

Sarah could see that Jocelyn understood as she nodded and smiled back.

Rupert glanced over to where Jareth was conversing with the man that had interrupted them. "Oh no, Lord Godfrey. If the two of you will excuse me." He strolled off towards the men.

Jocelyn shook her head. "Hopefully, Rupert can find a reason to pull Jareth away from that conversation. Jareth finds that man almost intolerable and will be disposed to an ill-tempered mood if not."

Sarah just kind of glanced at her while still lost in her own thoughts about Jareth and herself.

"And apparently you and Jareth having been having a good time, almost too good of one I daresay. Otherwise, normally Jareth would have dismissed that man till later and you would not have such a look on your face."

"Um, we did have a lovely dance," she mused not quite talking to Jocelyn as much as herself.

With a side-long grin, Jocelyn remained silent afterwards until a couple approached them.

As the couple introduced themselves to Sarah, she could tell from Jocelyn's forced smile that she did not care for them.

"Although I met you before Sarah, we did not have the pleasure to talk," the woman commented in a high-pitched, sickening-sweet voice that made Sarah want to throw up. However, Sarah politely chatted with her as she watched Jareth out of the corner of her eye.

She was relieved when she noticed that with Rupert's help Jareth had managed to extract himself from Lord Godfrey and proceeded in their direction.

"Oh, I know you are thrilled Jocelyn that Sarah's presence will lessen your burden," the women prattled on.

Jocelyn's face became serious as she demanded, "And what exactly does that mean?"

The man spoke up, "Why Jocelyn everyone knows that you have been the king's favorite for as long as you and him have been here. And everyone knows what it means to be a king's favorite." He watched Jocelyn snidely.

Having been drawn back into the conversation by what the man was insinuating of Jocelyn's relationship with Jareth, Sarah observed as Jocelyn's face hardened.

"It is well known of my relationship with Rupert. How dare you! Just because I turn down your advances towards me and both Jareth and my Rupert has turned down Helena's…," she glared over at the woman, "advances towards them."

Ignoring Jocelyn's comment, the man haughtily added, "It is not unheard of for a king to bed another's woman." He then turned to Sarah. "Just like it not unusual for a king to be bedding more than one woman."

That was the last straw for Sarah. She had heard enough. And by this time others surrounding them had halted their conversations intend on hearing what was being said.

With despisement spewing from her features, her voice became ice-cold.

"And it is not unheard of for ones who are jealous and ill-conceived to make false accusations in an attempt to wound others. You should hold you petty little beliefs to yourselves before you provoke worse actions upon yourself than just displaying in your bitterness how inferior you feel in comparison to others."

Taking hold of Sarah's wrist while giving her a smug smile the man said, "I do not fear you or your scathing tongue. But I will tell you that if you think my accusations are so absurd then you may want to know that it has been a long time since the three of them arrived together and Jocelyn is the only woman till you arrived to have ever been seen going to and from his room."

Sarah quickly broke his hold on her wrist, grabbing his in return twisting his arm painfully around before releasing it. "Do not lay your hand upon me or next time I will do worse." Sarah could hear the crowd gasp at her actions. She realized that most had probably never seen a woman defend herself in such a way before. At that moment, she was glad she had taken that self-defense course in college.

"YOU WILL heed what she says," Jareth voice came from behind the worthless couple. It was then that Sarah noticed that a furious Rupert had taken his place beside Jocelyn while Jareth was standing behind the disagreeable duo. It was also then that Sarah realized that the crowd might have actually been shocked that the man would have such audacity to behave that way towards her in the king's presence.

Sarah suppressed a laugh at the paleness of the man's face as he realized Jareth was standing behind him. Slowly he turned around to face the king. He started um-ing trying to find something to say as Jareth took hold of his shoulder with his left hand moving him from where he stood. Suddenly Jareth let go of the man's shoulder and let his right fist connect with the man's jaw sending him sprawling on the floor.

Jareth waited quietly until the man regained his senses glaring up at him.

Before the man could even get a word out, Jareth told the man in a voice loud enough that the room could hear him, "Do not bother with excuses. I do not want to listen to what your vile mouth has to say. But do hear this and listen closely. If I ever hear you speak in such a manner to either of these ladies or make insinuations of such nature ever again, I will personally sever that shameless tongue from the depths of your mouth and feed it to you. Furthermore, if you ever lay a hand on Sarah again, you will not have to worry about anything EVER AGAIN."

The chill of Jareth's threat could be felt throughout the span of people present as the room remained deadly quiet in the aftermath.

Facing the rest of the room with a cold, menacing stare he continued, "And that goes for ANYONE ELSE who would tempt their fate with such actions."

Someone well hidden snickered, "Considering everyone knows of Sarah openingly rejecting his offer to his bed, no one should bother with such accusations. The king could never really find a woman to love him."

A hand poised in action, Jareth glared like he was about to kill the person in the direction of the comment but could not find the foolish one as the others in that area cringed back too afraid to even utter a word.

Upon hearing the insulting remark, an infuriated Sarah closed the short distance between her and Jareth. He noticed her just as she reached him. Not giving him a chance to say anything, Sarah grabbed both sides of Jareth's neck as she pushed up upon her toes to kiss him long and deeply. She loved Jareth and was going to let everyone see it, to see that Jareth had indeed found a woman that loved him.

When Sarah pulled away settling back down on her feet, Jareth told her, "You did not have to do that."

With a gleefully determined look that clearly showed how she felt about him, she let him know, "I wanted to."

Others had starting going back to their business realizing that there was no more to witness, no daring to helping or even talk to the man scrambling up off the floor.

"Jareth," she meekly said waiting for him to answer so she could ask something.

"What," he questioned tilting his head looking at her.

She gave him an open and honestly pleading look. She needed to know this. "That man mentioned that you, Jocelyn, and Rupert arrived in the Underground together and you said that the sorcerer cursed you here because of love. I need to know the truth. I know you are hiding something from me. I can sense it from both you and Jocelyn. There is some secret about the two of you that you are trying to keep from me. What is it?"

Standing near, Jocelyn spoke, "Jareth you need to tell her."

She could hear the strain in his voice as he told her, "You deserve to know the truth, but let it wait until tomorrow."

"No, I need to know now," she bespeeched him.

"Sarah…"

She continued to stare at him with a relentless expression.

"Let us leave first," he requested.

Remaining rooted to her spot she told him, "Jareth, I understand your want for privacy but if we leave now, you will most likely find some way of not telling me. Therefore, I am not moving until you tell me."

She actually hated having to do this but was finding it might be the only way to get the truth out of him.

"Sarah, Jareth is right that this is not the right place," Rupert injected into the conversation revealing that he must know what the secret was as well, which considering everything made sense.

Jareth knew he could not tell her in there. There were too many people around and he was not quite sure how Sarah would react, but was positive she would be furious with him. He thought about just grabbing her and transporting them out of there, but with what Sarah wanted to know, he did not want to upset her even more. Therefore, he decided he would use the shock of the truth to stun her hoping he could get her out of there before she caused an issue.

With no explanation he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "She is my wife."

Sarah heard the word echo in her ear…

Wife…WIFE…WIFE!

She glanced over at the overly beautiful woman then back at Jareth as her eyes blurred before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Just no cussing in the reviews please.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 18

She heard their voices before they realized she was regaining consciousness. Not wanting them to know she was awake, not yet anyway, she did not move. She did not want to deal with them yet, especially him. How could he have done this to her? HOW?!

"It might be best if you left," she listened to Jareth say, "I do not want her to be overwhelmed when she comes around and we all saw how she looked at you before she passed out." She could tell from his voice that he was near the bed, which did not surprise her.

Jocelyn's voice, from further away, came next countering his reasoning. "It was no worse than how she looked at you. I warned you that you should have told her earlier. Now she will feel betrayed by us both."

There was a pause and Sarah imagined that Jocelyn was probably physically displaying her displeasure in some way.

"Anyway, by not informing her earlier, she will not trust you. Also, she heard parts of our conversation that day I warned you about this. While she revealed that she knew that I wanted you to tell her something, she never questioned me what it was. Because of this I believe she would be more assured by our presence that you will convey the truth. Besides if we apply your reasoning, then we both should leave and let Rupert explain. She just met him so she would have no anger towards him keeping the truth from her."

Rupert, whose voice came from the same area of the room as Jocelyn's, agreed, "I am of the same opinion as Jocelyn. However, the decision is yours to make. And for reasons of my own, I would prefer to stay."

"Stay, both of you," he consented apparently seeing the logic behind Jocelyn's argument. Sarah was relieved that they were staying because she did not want to be alone Jareth. Not now and if she could help it, not ever again.

As the room fell silent, Sarah knew she would not be able to feign sleeping much longer. Reluctantly, she slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she found Jareth's eyes were upon her as they probably had been almost the entire time.

Crouching down, he spoke her name in a questioning voice, "Sarah?" It was obvious that he was unsure of what to say, of how she would react.

There was something about hearing him say her name and seeing him watch her with such a concerned, caring look that he had no right to do that spark something within her. It was the fury of what he had done to her. Of the lie. Of the deceit. He pretended he cared so much while he was married to another.

Without warning her hand flew out from under the covers. It landed smack across his face with a crack of sound that could be heard throughout the room. It was not until she felt the throb of her hand that she really became aware of what she had done.

She heard Rupert mutter something indistinguishable to Jocelyn. Whether Jareth had actually heard what it was he had said or not, he raised a flat hand in his direction signaling him to stay back.

There was no anger in his eyes as his stoic expression met her cold one. "I deserved that," his voice patiently said with no animosity.

He reached for her hand. "Now Sarah..."

"Do not touch me," she yelled shoving his arm away as she scrambled from the bed racing from it pushing him to the side.

She was across the room when she finally turned around. Jareth was still standing near the edge of the bed eyeing her with a mix of caution and shame while Jocelyn and Rupert stood together at the foot of the bed hesitant on what to do. With his palms up, Jareth slowly took a step towards her.

"Calm down Sarah and I will explain everything."

"Stay away from me," she spat with pure venom, "I do not want you anywhere near me. Don't ever touch me again, you, you, you black-hearted, no-good louse. You disgust me. You made me fall for you even though you had another. You made me a fool of me. No wonder that man and woman were being so callous towards me tonight. They knew the truth. Everyone knew the truth. That I am just the king's mistress! Some harlot for his entertainment and pleasure!"

"That is not true," Jareth painfully bellowed out not being able to contain his emotions that she felt that way, "I care too much about you…"

"Do not," she cut him off, "I do not want to hear your false declarations of love. And do not pretend you care about me. You couldn't have to have done this to me. I hate you, Jareth! I wish I had never even read the Labyrinth for then I would have never even known of your existence. Now get out and leave me alone! And if you ever try to kiss or even touch me again, I will claw your eyes out!"

Jareth just stared at her wordlessly shocked that she could display such hatred for him. She was glad that she had wounded him to the depths of his worthless soul with her words. Glad that he was feeling as much pain as she was.

"Sarah maybe you will listen to me," wide-eyed Jocelyn tried, "No one else knows about this except Hagatha. Jareth would not do that to you. And there is a reason behind our situation."

Sarah glared violently at Jareth's wife and felt her blood boil with even more rage. "Do you really think that matters, that no one else supposedly knows? It hardly changes the fact that you are his wife who tried to convince me of his love for me. And worse than that, you claimed to be my friend while doing so. Do not expect me to be a party to you two's sick, twisted game. Just because you desire to be someone else's mistress, do not expect me to be so for I will not lower myself to your unscrupulous ways."

"You do not have to speak to her in such a manner," Rupert stated defensively as he protectively stepped in front of Jocelyn in more of a symbolic gesture since doing so could not protect her from Sarah's words. "Just because you do not understand does not mean you have to be so cruel to others."

Sarah now unleashed her rage upon him. "And you. You know the truth but are still a party to this. Why? Because of her looks or it is because of the power associated with the position of being the Queen's lover?"

"I am not the Queen," Jocelyn stated calmly.

"You desire to know," Rupert said, "Then halt your accusations and we will explain. Like it always does, hurt is making you unreasonable. Now Sarah, you need to know…"

"Why should I do anything the three of you ask," she demanded not letting him finish, "And do not talk about me being unreasonable. You do not even know me. I do not trust you anymore than I trust them. Why should I? You are a part of this as well."

"That is enough," Jareth finally commanded, "I allowed you to rant and rave because you needed to. Now you will be silent and listen to our story. I order it. You may not like what you have to hear, but you need to hear it and you will listen. And although you may not believe me, I vow on my honor and my feelings for you that the truth will be revealed. But considering your doubts on our honesty, you will have to decide for yourself if you believe the validity of the tale. Furthermore before I begin, I want you to know not to blame the others for not telling you for I forbade them from revealing this information to you. Now Sarah, have a seat."

She glanced over at the two lovers with realization that Jareth had absolved them entirely of any fault in not informing her placing the responsibility entirely upon himself. And by commanding their silence, she knew that they could not have told her without possible consequences if Jareth had really wanted to punish them. While her anger still raged inside, she did want to know how they could possibly explain this fiasco. Besides, Jareth had commanded her and she was obliged to obey as unhappy and unwilling as she was to do so.

Slowly she edged to a seat keeping her eyes on Jareth. Once she was seated, Jareth made a stride towards the sitting area. Although she was aware that he probably only intended to sit, her feelings had not changed and she still did not want him near her.

"Stop," she stated plainly halted his progress, "I will do as you requested for you ordered it and I am curious. But, you must stay over there away from me."

He nodded. "Agreed." He put his hand out and one of the empty chairs flew across the floor to his hand. He regally took a seat. He then slid two more chairs in Jocelyn and Rupert's direction letting them come to a stop just before them. Once they took a seat, he began.

"All this occurred before we were ever cursed here."

Sarah took in a breath as she thought, so they were all cursed. She wondered if their situation was why.

"Jocelyn's father and my father's estates were neighboring lands. Our families associated often and we became close friends from childhood."

"Hence," Jocelyn inserted, "why I told you that I love Jareth like a brother. We grew up together and were practically inseparable up until he had to go away."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Away," she questioned, "Away where?"

"Away to war," Jareth answered, "Our lands were under attack. That is where I met Rupert. He was my commanding superior on the field. We fought side by side during the battles saving each other's lives several times. We became tightly bonded as brothers of war and I invited him for an extended visit to my father's homestead after the war, which was not unusual back then. And it was not long after we arrived back that I recognized that my two closest friends were falling in love with each other." Jareth smiled at the last part and Sarah glanced over to see Jocelyn and Rupert gazing lovingly at each other remembering a beautiful time in their lives.

"But if you knew they were so in love, why," she questioned confused because Jareth sounded to have been supportive of their relationship from the beginning.

He continued, "One night, our parents requested a private meal with only Jocelyn and me. We were wary of it already suspecting their intentions for we had been aware for some time of their hope that our fondness would lead to a union between the families. At that meal, our fathers announced that an arrangement for our marriage had been reached."

"But didn't they know about Rupert and Jocelyn?" Sarah glanced over at Rupert and then back to Jareth.

"I believe that is the reason my father hurried the negotiations for my marriage along for it was unusual that not a word of the discussions had been mentioned to either one of us beforehand," Jocelyn answered her.

This made Sarah inquisitive of something. "Why would they be so against Rupert?"

Rupert called her attention to him by speaking. "Both Jocelyn and Jareth were from families of wealth and while I had gained much respect among all families due to my valor in battle, I was still one of little wealth. And that made me an unacceptable match in her father's eyes."

Sarah nodded solemnly finding the sadness at how the social class had kept them apart. "So what happened exactly?"

It was Jareth that answered her. "At first we both protested the marriage. When we did, Jocelyn's father revealed that another offer had been made for her hand in marriage. It was his intention to pressure my father into forcing me into the marriage and during the time in which we lived he could have easily unless I wanted to be outcasted by my own family. However, it never went that far. As soon as her father revealed the name of the other suitor I knew I had to in order to protect Jocelyn."

Jareth brought a balled up fist to his mouth struggling with some internal turmoil before slamming it back down on the arm of the chair.

"Jareth," Jocelyn's voiced with a mix sympathy and concern.

Seeing him in such pain, Sarah started to go to him but because of her own hurt and confusion did not. "Jareth, are you okay," she asked with a gentleness as her heart ached to reach out to him.

Jareth looked up at her. He just stared at her for awhile like he was amazed that she could still show such consideration for him. The room felt so unusually silent as neither said a word to the other but just watched each other.

Finally, Jareth responded, "I am fine Sarah. Thank you for your concern. It means a lot that you still…" He stopped midsentence seeming to think better of what he was getting ready to say. "What the other suitor was capable of still enrages me to this day. He was a monster of a man. His wife died under mysterious circumstances. And although people believed his claims of what happened, he had previously beaten her before almost to the point of death."

Jareth faced suddenly hardened as he seem to begin talking to himself. "I know he was lying. I know he killed her. I should have taken care of that man myself."

Sarah gasped. This broke Jareth out of his reverie. "Sarah, no matter what it cost me, I could not let Jocelyn fall prey to such a nightmare."

The empathy poured out of her as she told him, "I understand." She also now realized even more why Jareth had became so distraught when he believed she thought he was capable of physically abusing her. Having recognized Jareth's familiarity with the situation she added, "It must have been hard seeing someone you knew and cared about accept such mistreatment. You could not let another."

He nodded. "It was, but what it was like for me does not matter. The war kept me from protecting her like I should have but not Jocelyn." Sarah suspected there had been something between the man's wife and him before he left. It would explain why she had always felt some deep-seeded hurt within Jareth.

"Anyway," he continued, "When I agreed to the arranged marriage, I was really only trying to delay and give us time to come up with a plan. I knew Rupert and Jocelyn belonged together and I was going to try to help them elope so they could be together even if that meant disownment from our families. Jocelyn was aware that it would from hers but I had a chance to be spared from it for I was my father's only surviving child and with being a son it was unlikely for him to take such actions. I needed to hide my involvement since with the banishment Jocelyn would not receive a dowry which would have help them financially, but I would have still have access to enough money especially once I inherited my father's estate that I could aid them if needed. Now do not misunderstand me Sarah for I would not have wanted to be banished from my family because I did love them. They were my family. But I also loved both Jocelyn and Rupert like they were my family."

Sarah wondered if Jareth thought he always had to protect everyone from everything he could for it seemed like he was always doing so. Her, Jocelyn, Rupert, the creatures that had once been enslaved…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a look Jocelyn was giving him and could tell that the woman was thinking something similar.

"But things did not go as planned," he said sounding depressed, "Jocelyn's father found out somehow and refused to allow her any ventures away from his manor until after the ceremony. And my magic was useless against her father's sorcerer so the ceremony took place and we were wedded in a farce of a marriage."

"You see, Sarah," Jocelyn took over, "We do not consider ourselves married because it was a forced marriage. We had no choice. Or we did, but…" Rupert hugged her close as the strong woman broke down in his arms appearing as fragile as a porcelain doll. The memory of everything must have been too much for the woman to continue to endure anymore.

Rupert regarded Sarah while continuing to comfort Jocelyn. "She still blames herself and her beauty for bringing tragedy to us all. Neither Jareth nor I have ever laid the fault of out fates at her feet for it was due to the circumstances," he stated stressing, "AND NOT HER FAULT. No one knows the course of events until they happen. We are all victims of those events, you included." It made Sarah feel guilty for the manner she had spoken to them earlier. She had been rash and had made unfair judgments about them. Jocelyn was such a good person who had sought to be her friend and Rupert was so caring and loving towards the woman.

"He speaks wisely," Jareth suddenly cut back in, "Jocelyn had no choice and foolishly blames herself when I was the one who made MY choice." He observed Jocelyn for a moment as she peeked timidly over at his statement. "You know your father would have still forced you into an unwanted marriage no matter what I had decided and the sorcerer would have still bounded you to your father's home."

Seeing the exchange, Sarah's heart wept for the woman and how she must have felt like a pawn in a game of struggle for wealth and beauty. A game that had hurt others she cared about. And again Jareth was trying to protect others by attempting to keep Jocelyn from blaming herself, but she realized that in reality Jareth had been the only one with any real decision in the matter. A decision that had cost him, that could still cost him…

And then something that had been said hit her. "It was her father's sorcerer that cursed you all here, wasn't it," she questioned. "That is why Jocelyn insists on blaming herself isn't it?"

"Yes," Jocelyn croaked out in a weak timbre.

"Do not strain yourself," Jareth told Jocelyn before turning to Sarah, "That night we set out to a distance land that our families would never visit where I had purchased a manor, supposedly as a present to my new bride, where the no one would know of our situation and Jocelyn and Rupert could be married. We did not know we were being followed until we were deep into the woods. Rupert and I had taken turns at the reigns and Rupert was at the reigns while I was in the back resting when he ambushed us." Sarah could tell from Jareth's tone that he thought that if he had been alert that maybe he could have done something.

"The horses went wild," Rupert inserted, "and I lost control of the carriage allowing it to crash into a tree. Jareth bravely attempted to fight the sorcerer with his magic. He was the only chance we had and he fought well as long as he could. It was not until Jareth was slammed back against the carriage being knocked unconscious from the force of the blow that the sorcerer had his opportunity to curse us. He said we would suffer for what we had done."

Jocelyn glanced up with ghostly eyes. "He even turned to me before he casted the spell and stated, 'Even you my beauty.' He punished us because of me. The entire time in my father's home and I never even knew."

"Jocelyn," Sarah's voice was gentle, "You are not responsible for another's actions. From the story, each of you undeservedly fault yourselves for things that occurred. And Jocelyn no one should have been put in your situation."

Jocelyn gave her a weak smile while Rupert nodded slightly towards her mouthing, "Thank you."

Sarah returned the smile and requested, "I do not mean to be rude but if that is all to your story, then I need to speak to Jareth alone." While she was still not fully sure about being alone with Jareth, there were matters that they still needed to discuss that the others need not be present for especially Jocelyn in her current state.

"Of course," Rupert said ushering out Jocelyn, who remained quietly tucked in his arms.

Jareth waited until the two had left before standing up. "I did not want to tell you the way I did but could not afford to have you act the way you did in front of everyone since we have never revealed this information to anyone else but Hagatha. In all honesty, I thought of never telling you. I did not have to. I know you said you understand but do you forgive me for what I did back then?"

A slight grin appeared for a second on her face before vanishing. "There is nothing to forgive about that. You did it for Jocelyn's sake and after what you told me about that other man, I cannot hold anything against you for that especially since at that time you had no idea that we would come into each other's lives." And Sarah could not. In fact, she admired him for the lengths he had taken to save his friend.

"That means a lot to me," Jareth said taking a step towards her.

She held up a hand stopping him. "But I do hold it against you that you hid it from me and that you even just admitted that you thought about never telling me. By doing so Jareth, I feel like you lied to me…"

"But I never…," Jareth tired defending his actions but Sarah continued.

"No, you technically did not," she said, "But that does not change that I feel deceived by your need to keep it from me. You must have felt like you had to. Why?"

"To avoid this here," he told her, "I was afraid of how you would have felt about me. And by the way you reacted earlier, you would have never allowed things to progress between us as they did if you had known. Now would you have?"

Sarah sighed unsure of whether she would have, "I don't know. You did not give me the chance. And now by your deception, how can I trust you? I do not know what else you are hiding from me?"

Jareth stiffened. "Sarah, there will always be things I will keep from you for there are things about the kingdom that I have to deal with that you have no need of knowing and I will save you from that knowledge if I find it necessary to do so. I realize that it is hard for you to accept that but you must. But do know that I will always be true to you." Sarah eyed him interpreting that whether she liked it or not he would attempt to shield her from anything he deemed unfavorable aspects.

"Now Sarah, I need to know where we stand. Can you still accept me with what you now know?" The display of the sadness from his fear over what Sarah would say broke her heart. She found herself having to turn away from him before being able to answer.

With tears in her eyes, she painstakingly told him, "I cannot answer that question. My feelings for you right now are mixed. I care deeply for you but I do not know if I can get pass this. Your lack of faith in me and then even if you and Jocelyn do not consider yourselves married, you still are. And that makes you a married man, which is hard for me to deal with."

"Sarah," Jareth started the pain was there in the slight wail of his voice.

"Jareth please," she pleaded, "I need time to search within my heart."

"I understand. I will give you the time you need. I…I…goodnight, Sarah." She could hear the misery in his voice and wondered what it was he had wanted to say there at the end. She spun around to inquire knowing it had been important but he was already gone.

He had used his power to disappear and put the chairs back to their proper positions. Sarah felt the empty ache in her heart at wanting to call him back, at wanting to be in his arms. She wanted him, but could she truly have him? Could she accept him despite the fact that while Jocelyn did not claim him, he was in reality hers by one of the oldest covenants in existence?

* * *

><p>I know some might say that because of the circumstances Jareth's marriage would not trouble you, but remember that Sarah is still in shock here over learning about it and I believe most anyone would need at least some time to cope with the knowledge. And some would say they never could get passed it for moral reasons. So I wanted time for Sarah to search within herself to decide what is right for her which will mostly happen in the next chapter along with other things.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 19

Hmm, bacon, her mind processed as she began to stir the next morning smelling the delicious aroma wafting through the air. She opened her eyes to see a single silver tray waiting for her on the table with a note lying against it.

Throwing the covers aside, she rose going over to the table to secure the note knowing it had to be from him.

_Dear Sarah,_

_ As promised, I want to give you the time you need. Therefore, you will not be burdened with my company today. I will see you tomorrow to see how you are fairing. Until then enjoy this morning meal of bacon and eggs that was specially prepared for you._

_ Faithfully yours,_

_ Jareth_

_P.S. The kitchen staff is not too happy over the mess I made before they ran me out insisting they would clean it up._

The last part sent Sarah into a fit of laughter. Laying the note down with a smile, she almost wished she could go back to being ignorant of the truth. She realized that her feelings for him had not changed, but rather there was just a roadblock keeping her from acting upon them.

Letting thoughts continue to flow through her mind, she ate the meal Jareth had taken the time to cook for her. As she ate, she noticed the fresh vase of purple hyacinths and again wondered what Jareth meant by them. Dismissing the curiosity, she found that Jareth had learnt pretty well how to prepare the food for the only issue she found was when she had crunched down on a little piece of eggshell. She quickly decided that if he asked her about the meal, she would not mention the shell, only the deliciousness of the meal. Otherwise, Jareth would be displeased with himself and she saw no need to hurt him further by mentioning something as measly as an eggshell for she had hurt him enough through her own hurt.

Not exactly knowing what to do with the tray, whether she should take it to the kitchen since she knew where it was and could quickly go and come without running afoul of any dangers or if someone would come to fetch it, she left it on the table and headed towards the bathroom. Her hair needed washing for it still had the stuff that Jocelyn had used on it the night before in it. Besides she hoped it would occupy her mind briefly so she would not have to think about the situation. She needed to quiet her mind for a little while.

Once she finished bathing, she walked out of the bathroom to find the tray removed and a book along with another message waiting for her.

As she picked up the note, she noticed that the book was the same one on flowers she had been trying to get that day in Jareth's room.

The message read:

_I thought you might like something to read today and I know you have been searching for this book. If you were prefer another book feel free to retrieve one from my room where my schedule will keep me from being today. Just if you do, please resist the urge to get any books from the upper shelves or at least be extremely careful for I do not want you to spend hours lying unconscious on the floor._

_ Enjoy the book,_

_ Jareth_

Sarah shook her head thinking about the lengths that Jareth was going to trying to do things he thought would please her. The staying away, the breakfast, the book. She even noticed how he made sure she knew she would not have to accidentally run into him if she decided to get another book. But even while doing all this he was still being Jareth she thought as she smiled at his little quip at the end about her clumsiness. Laying the note down, she kind of wished that if she did go to his room, she would run into him. While she did need the time to sort things out, it did not change the fact that she missed his presence.

Grabbing the book, she sat down and opened it up finding the page on hyacinths. The other flowers could wait. Drawing her finger down to purple, she felt her eyes brim with wetness at the meaning, at what Jareth had been telling her all along in his own way.

Purple hyacinths were used to tell someone you were sorry. Ever since that first day, Jareth had been apologizing to her. Even during that horrible week between them he had given her these flowers every day without failure. Although he had expressed it in other ways, he had never really vocally said it but the meaning behind the flowers said it for him.

She held the book to her breast as she thought about him. Maybe he had trouble voicing it, but at least he had said it in some way. And now by giving her the book, he had wanted her to be fully aware of his messages especially that he was sorry about last night and the secret. In truth, she had already forgiven and forgotten most of what he had done that had been an issue between them.

The only thing that had really remained between them was the deceit from the secret and she now forgave him for that too realizing that while he had not been right to keep it from her, at least, he had only done it out of his own fear of rejection from her. She remembered the hurt in his eyes from the first time she had rejected him, standing there denying his offer to be with him as she rescued her brother. No wonder he had been so unwilling to tell her.

As she thought about that time, something that had slipped her mind came crashing back. The morning after she had rescued Toby, she had woken up to a vase of fresh purple hyacinths in her room. She had found it very peculiar back then and had just assumed that her stepmother must have put them there, but now she knew different. A tear rolled down her cheek at realizing what Jareth had done. It made him mean that much more to her despite her conflict of feelings.

She occupied the next hour or so perusing other flowers and their meanings from the text. While she was certain she would not remember most all them, maybe she could at least recall a few in case Jareth sent her more messages with flowers.

She was still reading when she heard a knock on the door. Aware that it could not be Jareth due to his vow to not disturb her, the only possibility was Jocelyn. No one else had ever come to her room.

Opening the door, indeed she did find Jocelyn standing there. Jocelyn stood a distance from the door as she uncertainly questioned, "Is it okay that I came by today?"

"Yes, please come in," Sarah encouraging answered as she moved away from the door allowing room for Jocelyn to enter.

As she did so, Jocelyn let her know, "I was not sure you would care for my coming by today after last night, but I needed to speak to you in regard to that."

Sarah headed towards a chair. "Actually, I am glad you did. I said some things that I shouldn't have to you all last night and I am sorry about that."

"Considering the way Jareth went about telling you, I think we all understand," Jocelyn reassured her as she took a seat across from Sarah. "How are you fairing?"

"I am not so certain about Rupert. He was pretty upset with the way I spoke to you last night," Sarah protested Jocelyn's claim before answering her question, "I am trying to cope with the knowledge. I now understand it all but it still does not change the fact that the two of you are married."

"Do not worry about Rupert. He was actually more worried about you when we spoke this morning. He knows that you were just upset when you said what you did," Jocelyn told her, "Now as far as Jareth and me. I understand where the contract of marriage is an issue for you. And I think what I came by to say to you might actually help with that. As another female, I know there is a matter that while it was implied last night, I think it would help you to hear it stated fully."

She took Sarah's hand. "I want to assure you that nothing has ever happened between Jareth and I, not even before I meet Rupert. We have never even kissed. We have only ever hugged each other the way a brother and sister or two friends would."

Sarah smiled knowing that Jocelyn wanted to help her and Jareth through this so desperately that the poor woman was probably still feeling guilty for having been at the center of the situation. "It does help and I want to assure you that while I know you take it hard upon yourself what happened back then that I do not fault any of you, not even Jareth, for what you did."

"But you still cannot get over the marriage?" Jocelyn appeared frustrated at not knowing how to help her friend.

"No, unfortunately I cannot seem to," Sarah answered then asked, "Isn't it frustrating for you and Rupert?"

Jocelyn shook her head, "No because we have lived with it since we had to. Our only frustration is not being able to get legally married."

"But that is partly what I mean," Sarah clarified herself.

"Remember that Jareth said that Rupert and I were going to be married to each other in the foreign land we were heading to?"

Sarah nodded. "Well, that still would not be considered legal but why have you not here?"

Jocelyn face dropped. "Because of a law that was already in place before we arrived that prohibits marriage. We do not know the origins of this law, although we have ideas on why someone might have put it in place like preventing the strength of an alliance between a husband and wife. Jareth has attempted to have it removed several times, even more so since having you here. The only problem is every time he tries, he meets opposition preventing it. In the bylaws, it states that the ruler must have the agreement of the representatives of each group before a law can be removed. The bylaw I am certain is to protect groups from being cruelly targeted by removing laws that aid them, but it is something more of a hindrance than anything because I am certain that you can deduce which group causes Jareth the most trouble with this."

"The humans," Sarah stated comprehending exactly what Jocelyn meant and understanding the woman's frustration at not being able to marry the man she loves. It also made Sarah wonder at how much Jareth's hands often seemed tied from being able to execute things he would like to do even though he was the king. She had also caught what Jocelyn had said about Jareth having tried harder to have the law against marriage removed since her arrival and felt her heart swell at the implications of why Jareth wanted it removed even more now. But if he ever did manage to have it removed, could she marry a married man?

Trying to get Sarah's mind elsewhere, Jocelyn asked, "Do you want to take a walk with me? You need to get out of this room for a while."

"I am not certain Jareth would like that," Sarah told her reminding her, "Jareth is too overprotective that something will happen to me if I am not either here or with him."

Jocelyn smiled at her. "I am not planning on leaving the castle so you will be fine and besides, right now, Jareth would probably let you do just about anything you wanted."

Sarah knew that from the morning that Jocelyn was probably right because Jareth had been trying to do anything he could to please her. "Could we walk to the throne room? Because of what I asked for last night, Jareth made a vow not to bother me today, but I need to see him."

"Of course," Jocelyn said as she rose. "I am certain that he will be elated to see you."

Sarah hoped so because he still might hurt from what she had to tell him but he needed to know exactly how she felt, some things she needed to reveal to him.

Just before reaching the throne room, Jocelyn stopped Sarah. "I have one question for you Sarah that I kept debating on whether to actually ask you or not. Would it have made a difference to you about Jareth and me, if Rupert and I could actually get married?"

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Maybe a little but not much I do not think."

Jocelyn nodded. "I was just asking because if it did then maybe even though it is not allowed here, Jareth could transport us all to the other world where Rupert and I could be because I have often thought about it. I just have never had the nerve for some silly reason to mention it to either one of them. I guess because to me and Rupert, our souls are already bound to each other."

"If that is what you want then you should," Sarah told her almost overwhelmed at the way Jocelyn spoke about the bond she had with the man she loved. It made Sarah wonder exactly how Rupert felt about the marriage. Maybe because Jocelyn had been the one married, it was easier on her then him. It was something Sarah needed to know because of the way she was feeling.

They entered the room. When Jareth saw her, he immediately stopped what he was doing walking away from the person he had been talking to approaching her. His gaze never left her as he made his way across the room. When he reached them, Jocelyn quickly excused herself making her way to another part of the room to give them a bit of privacy although neither really noticed her departure.

Sarah could tell that Jareth was indeed overjoyed to see her but somewhat concerned at her arrival. Sarah smiled to put him at ease. This caused Jareth to beam at her in return.

"I am overjoyed to see you. I did not think I would today. May I ask what this means?" His eyebrow rose ever so slightly. Sarah could see that hopeful look in his eyes that wanted to believe that she had come to tell him she wanted to continue their relationship together and was not worry about his past.

"May we talk in private," she asked, "Maybe in the garden?"

He grinned warily at her apparently aware that it was not going to be that easy. "As you desire, but do allow me a moment."

He turned and left her finding Jocelyn to tell the woman something before returning to Sarah's side. "Jocelyn will handle anything that comes up while we are gone," he told her as he escorted her from the room.

The entire time they walked from the throne room to the garden, Jareth kept a distance between them like he was even afraid that a slight touch would upset her. It made Sarah sad that he felt that way.

They walked for a several minutes in silence before Jareth finally pursued the situation. He stopped walking and turned towards her. "You wanted to talk Sarah, but you have yet to say a word."

Sarah looked away. "I do but…"

"But what Sarah," he questioned.

Refocusing on him she let him know, "I am just enjoying being near you right now. I missed not having you around this morning. I know it seems silly considering what I said last night, but I did. And I guess that I am just afraid of hurting us both with what we need to discuss."

Jareth gave her a reassuring look. "Do not worry about hurting me Sarah if it helps you for I have already experienced enough pain by just hurting you."

Sarah eyed him uncertain for she knew she had hurt him, but she could not help it. She had only spoken her heart and now she needed to speak it again.

"Jareth, I need you to realize that my feelings are still the same for you as they were before I knew about the marriage. That has not changed. It is just marriage means a lot to me. Maybe it was because of my parents' divorce. I think I never got over it, my mother leaving my father."

She stared off in to space until he caught her attention with a questioning look. "Divorce?"

Sarah returned the quizzical expression of his. "Yes."

He shook his head. "I have read about that once."

It dawned on Sarah that Jareth was from a time when there probably was not such a thing for she still did not know exactly what time period he was actually from. He always tried to avoid revealing that to her. She believed he probably did not want her to know his exact age because of how much longer he had lived than she had.

"You did not have divorce in your day, did you," Sarah queried.

"Not really," Jareth answered her, "There were certain cultures that did. And even for those it was a rarity. Hence, what I said about reading about it. But where I lived once you were married, you were married. No divorce or what is that other thing that people do? I believe it has something to do with declaring that a marriage never existed." He watched her waiting for her to fill in his lack of knowledge.

"Annulment," she supplied.

"Yes, yes," he replied, "That is it. I never quite understood those things because like I said they just were not done. A husband and wife might live separately or have their secret affairs, but that was it."

"Is that way you and Jocelyn never got either an annulment or divorce," she inquired.

He laughed then frowned at himself. "Sorry, I did not mean to find your question silly my dear but you have to remember that right afterwards we were sent here."

"Where marriage is not even allowed," she added.

He expelled a breath. "So you know about that."

"Yes, I questioned Jocelyn about why she and Rupert had never."

"Well that is part of it for since it was already against that law to be married if Jocelyn and I had even mentioned it in trying to end it in some way I do not know what would have happened. And besides in a land where marriage does not exist, why would divorce or annulment exist?"

She snorted, "I guess you are right. Without one, why have the other. But why not just go to the other world and have it done then?"

He appeared pitiful as he gazed seriously at her. "By the time I learned to travel between the two worlds, my lifespan would have been over. And I found no need to worry about it until that day I saw you in the park."

Sarah lifted her eyes to him. It was the second time that day that she had been impressed upon the nature of Jareth's intent to make her his bride.

"When I did, I tried once but was laughed at for I had no documentation and it was a marriage between two people that should have long been dead. I reckon I cannot blame them for thinking I was insane. I could do nothing about it short of presenting falsified documentation but then just like the documentation, the papers for annulment or divorce would have been fake." Sarah just hope that with Jareth's temper that he had not done anything to the those who had laughed at him for she did not think that Jareth would have been too tolerate of feeling like a fool.

"Jocelyn never mentioned that," she observed thinking that it would have been something she would have. She also found it interesting that, in truth, Jocelyn and Jareth's marriage would have long been over for they would have long been dead if it were not for this world they lived in.

He grinned slightly. "That is because she does not know about it. If I had been able to, I was going to surprise both her and Rupert with the news."

He then at last touched her by grabbing both her upper arms. "And Sarah, if I could manage to obtain a real annulment or divorce, it would not matter which, I would. I would do anything if it would help us through this ordeal." He then suddenly released her like he had just realized he had touched her.

Sarah smiled at him. "I know Jareth. I know. If only it could be that simple, but unfortunately it apparently cannot be."

Jareth shoulders slumped as he asked, "So where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Rupert might be able to help me," she answered him.

He became puzzled and shocked. "What? Why Rupert?"

Sarah had to wonder a bit if he was jealous but dismissed the idea considering his background with Jocelyn and Rupert. "Because he has lived all these years with the fact that he loves Jocelyn despite her marriage to you. As a result, his situation is the closest to mine. Therefore, talking to him about how he handled it might help me."

Jareth nodded his head comprehending. "Then let us go find him."

As Jareth lead her through areas she had not been, he asked, "So how was your breakfast this morning?"

She gave him a sly smile. "The cooks did an okay job."

"Did you not read the note," he inquired apparently a little upset that she had not taken notice that he had cooked it.

She laughed and Jareth shot her a playful glare upon realizing she knew. "You did a wonderful job Jareth. Thank you. And also thank you for the book and the flowers, including the ones you gave me that morning all those years ago. I never remembered or realized you had until this morning." She looked warmly at him. "I appreciate it more than I can tell you."

"Hearing you say that makes it worth it," he told her, then ask, "And their meaning?"

Instead of answering his question, she asked, "I can understand the first time because that morning if you had shown up, I do not know what I would have done, but since I have been back here, why didn't you just tell me you were sorry? It would have been a lot easier on us both."

He shrugged his shoulders as if he did not know himself. "Well, at first it was because I was keeping up the pretense of who most everybody here thinks I am, but afterwards I guess it was because I had already started it and did not want to end it so quickly because I do have a teasing nature." He grinned at her because he knew that she was already aware of this.

"Or," she jested back being partially serious, "Is it because you cannot actually say you are sorry?"

He busted out laughed. "Is that what you think? Sorry my dear but I can." The mirth was still in his eyes as he looked at her. "I am sorry and lay my heart at your feet for all the wrongs I have done you."

"Okay, okay, stop," she managed to get through a fit of giggles, "I believe you."

"Humph," he sounded as he continued on ahead. "You still prefer things to be too simple."

"Life is complicated enough," she countered, "Why make it more so?"

He never answered as they sustained their pace.

Eventually, they entered an open space where Rupert stood in front of a group of what appeared to Sarah to be soldiers. The soldiers were mostly goblins but did include a few other races among them.

Before she could even inquire, Jareth explained, "Remember that I said Rupert had been my superior commander on the field of battle. When I became king, I placed him in charge of the infantry."

Jareth then signal Rupert who joined them. He was anxious. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Jareth answered, "but Sarah needs some moments of your time." At this, Rupert gave Jareth a questioning look who in turn shook his head 'no'.

Sarah inserted, "But if you are busy, it can wait." She had seen that Rupert had been occupied with his task and did not want to interrupt him like she had Jareth, who she knew who probably never mind her interruptions. However, from Jareth's expression to Rupert, she knew that her comment had been useless.

"There is always training to be done," Rupert told her, "Therefore, it can be done at anytime." With that he turned and dismissed the troops.

He offered her his arm, "Sarah." Sarah glanced hesitantly at Jareth and when she saw no reaction from him, she took the outstretched arm.

Jareth addressed Rupert. "If you did not mind escorting Sarah back to her room when you two are done, I need to get back to the throne room and rescue Jocelyn from the wolves if she has not already bitten them back."

Rupert shook his head laughing. "I know Jocelyn probably agreed to it, but you know better. She is almost more temperamental than you are when it comes to those situations."

Jareth gave him a sly smile. "Exactly, she will not put up with their nonsense anymore than I would and has probably already ran off the ones with unreasonable requests."

He then told Sarah, "I hope you find the answers you seek."

"I hope so too," Sarah replied adding in farewell as Jareth turned to go, "Until you arrive to escort me to our evening meal."

Jareth, who had been in the process of leaving, stopped and observed her with a strange look. "But…"

"Unless, you are too busy." Sarah stood patiently waiting, watching Jareth too fully aware of why he had yet to respond.

The corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly. "Not if that is what you desire," he promised.

"It is," she answered before he left. She could see the delighted expression on his face as he did so filling her heart with warmth.

When she looked back at Rupert readying herself for what she had to say, she caught a look from him that made her uncomfortable. "And I was worried about you. You seem to be handling all this fairly well." He began walking.

"Speaking of handling things well," she spoke, "I need to apologize for what I said to you and Jocelyn last night. I have already spoken to Jocelyn about it, but I think you should also know how bad I feel for what I said."

He reassured her, "Considering what happened, it is no wonder you reacted in such a way."

She gave a small expression of her amusement before telling him, "You sound just like Jocelyn."

"I guess that shows how long when have been together." He smiled in response.

Sarah broached the subject she had wanted to discuss with him. "That is actually kind of why I needed to talk to you. Their marriage seems not to bother you and I wanted to know how you have dealt with that all these years."

He halted for a minute. "It may seem that way but it does ever great now and then. However, it is different for me than you for I was there. I loved her before they were ever married, an action that neither of them wanted to take." He began walking again. "While yes it is a slight bother, I know what is in their hearts and that is all that matters to me. Jocelyn and I love each other and Jareth loves you."

"But I have not always been a factor," she objected as she matched his stride.

"Even when you were not," he continued, "Jareth never had those kinds of feelings for Jocelyn. Even before I met Jocelyn when Jareth and I were away at war, at the times he would talk about her, you could tell he loved her but was not in love with her."

Although Sarah realized that she had been hearing basically the same thing from everyone since the night before for some reason hearing what Rupert had said helped her a little. It might have been because he had admitted to her that it still did trouble him but he had learned to cope with it and if that was the case then maybe she could as well.

"There is something else that you should know." Rupert's voice had become a bit distant.

Sarah gave him a side-look. "What?"

Just then they stepped into a small open area with what appeared to be a gravestone sitting in the middle.

"A part of the story Jareth did not tell you."


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 20

"What do you mean? He promised me he was telling me the truth." Sarah looked at the gravestone then back to Rupert. "Whose grave?"

Rupert placed an arm around her back, which startled Sarah. "He did tell you the truth. He just did not mention Seraphina. It pains him to do so. And I just could not bring myself to do so at the time either." He removed his arm and walked to the grave kneeling down.

Sarah followed standing over him. "Who was she?"

Rupert stood up to meet Sarah's gaze. "She was my younger cousin. She was with us that night." He closed his eyes. "She did not make it." The grief painted his features.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort the grieving man. "What happened to her?"

"When I lost control of the carriage, the door flew open. Jareth remembers reaching for her trying to grab a hold of her as she fell out. As soon as the carriage came to a crashing halt, Jareth was out the door yelling for her. I had barely comprehended what had happened, that she was missing, when the attack came. She never came here with us."

"But maybe still she survived," Sarah suggested trying to give him hope and relief. She too hoped that maybe Seraphina had indeed lived. "And maybe she went on to live a good life."

He shook his head while looking down at the grave. "No. After Jareth learned to move between the two worlds he went back to find out even though she would have already been dead. He managed to find someone who remembered hearing as a young child what had happened. A traveling merchant found her body in woods. She had been stabbed through the heart."

Sarah let out a horrified gasp. "OH NO! Why would…"

"I suppose the sorcerer at least had enough mercy to allow her a quick death and not to have defiled her for the person remembered that it was said that she had not been violated, which I am thankful for. Also, he could have left her to the animals in the woods that would have been sure to have devoured her before she could have made it to the nearest town. Why he chose to do so, I do not know. Maybe he thought she had been innocent of the situation or discovered her after he had already sent us here and did not want to bother sending her too." He peered skyward at a loss himself. "There is really no telling."

"Well at least you can find comfort in that she did not suffer," she commented not exactly sure what else to say. The man had just helped her and now she wanted to do the same for him. But what else could she say?

"A little," he said observing Sarah before having to turn away again. "While she had become my charge, my responsibility to oversee her wellbeing since her parents had passed, at least I realize that with the exception of if she had not been with us that night that there was no more I could have done to protect her. And even if I knew of what we would have encountered, I had nowhere else I could have sent her, not that she would have gone or that I could have sent her away. She was the last family I had left and I cherished her." A hint of a sad smile appeared on his face as he glanced at Sarah.

"It sounds like you really loved her. But you said at least you realized you couldn't have saved her," Sarah began having read a deeper meaning in what he had told her, "But considering Jareth's over-protectiveness and quickness to fault himself, he blames himself for not protecting her, doesn't he and that is why he did not mention her?"

"Yes, he does," Rupert confirmed her suspicion. "It still pains him that he could not save her. Sometimes I believe Jareth takes the world upon his shoulders. He was even that way on the battlefield if he thought he should have been able to save a comrade."

Lips drawn tight, Sarah nodded her head at the observation believing it too. "He does, doesn't he," she said more as a statement than a question.

"But that is probably why he makes a good king. Jareth was born a leader. From the time I met him, I was impressed by his skills to lead and command others while trying to do what benefits all, which is why he became my friend and then my second in command so quickly."

Sarah found herself highly awed by what Rupert was telling her about Jareth. While Jareth had mentioned his fighting skills and having been on the battlefield, he never elaborated on it. And from what Rupert had said, it was probably to avoid remembering fallen comrades.

She was also moved by just how much Rupert thought of his friend for Rupert displayed no envy over what Jareth had accomplished not even how he had surpassed him in rank, though it be in a different world, to become king where he served under him. It was no wonder to her why Jareth had such fondness for both him and Jocelyn, both of whom showed as much affection and respect for him as he did for them.

"However," Rupert continued, "leadership does come at a cost for you feel yourself responsible for the losses or harm done. And Jareth takes it a little too hard. He never seems to let anything go."

Sarah knew he was right but could sense the underlying mutual empathy he had for the responsibilities Jareth faced for he himself had been and was a leader, a leader on the battlefield who had probably seen his fair share of men die under his command. Something that probably still haunted him as well just like his cousin's death. While Rupert may understand that he could not help what had happened, Sarah could tell that it still bothered the man.

"I'm certain it must be hard to get over something like that though," she commented for as much Rupert's sake as she did for Jareth's. "But I realized a while ago that Jareth was that way."

He gave her a slight grin of mutual understanding. "That is why I hope you understand when I ask you not to mention Seraphina to Jareth. I thought you should know about her. My cousin was a part of what happened and her story should be told too. However, I know what it does to Jareth."

"I promise I will not say a word," she pledged to him. "I do not want to hurt Jareth if I can help it. But I do thank you for letting me know about her. I know it must be just as painful for you to relive the memory."

He sighed. "Very true but you are welcome because you needed to know about her." He let silence fall between them before he asked, "I am sorry I distracted you with my cousin's story when you came to talk to me about the other. Do you have any more questions for me about my feelings and the marriage?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "Was it tougher at first and does it get easier to live with?" She felt they were stupid questions, but she still had to ask them.

"Yes on both accounts." He took a hard breathe. "The hardest part was actually witnessing the wedding. Even though I knew truth, I could barely stand there watching her marry someone else, let alone my closest friend. But I think it may have been worse not to have been there at all. After that everything else was much easier. And now it is just something that is." He shrugged before looking at her questioningly. "Is that all?"

Sarah nodded still partially lost in her own thoughts again. "Yes. For now."

He caused Sarah to jump slightly when he took her arm without asking first, but when she realized it was the same way he had to usher her earlier, she relaxed. "Then allow me to escort you back to your room."

He walked her back to her door wishing her a pleasant afternoon.

In wishing him goodbye, Sarah wanted him to know, "My conversation with you did help me some, thank you."

"Anytime." He softly smiled at her, a light shining in his eyes before surprising her with a quick hug. "And I am at your disposal if you ever need to talk again."

He took her hand in both his, "And I do mean about anything," before he departed.

Sarah found herself taken aback by Rupert friendliness, which seemed a bit out of place to her for some reason. However, she had to admit that she did not really know Rupert that well yet and maybe this was normal for him for the hug had been nothing really. He had only placed his hands on her upper arms and touched his cheek to hers, which felt harmless enough.

Sarah checked the thirteen hour clock Jareth had placed in her room after their conversation that first evening. She still had awhile before dinner. As she grabbed up the book considering heading to get another one out of his room, she decided that she needed to find something else to occupy her time in the future. While she loved reading, she was becoming restless and needed something more. Jareth had promised to teach her magic but she felt like she needed something else for the days that he could not. She would ask Jareth or at least Jocelyn, whom was likely to be of more assistance, about suggestions later.

After awhile as she was reading, she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock seeing that it was a little early for Jareth to be calling for dinner. Getting up she walked to the door opening it. It was not Jareth just as she had expected but both Jocelyn and Rupert.

"Hello," she greeted them a little puzzled by them being there together. She was use to Jocelyn's visits and it should not be anything strange for Rupert to be with her but Sarah just had a strange feeling about it.

Jocelyn gave her a tight grin.

"What's wrong," Sarah interrogated.

"Oh nothing really," Jocelyn told her, "I just come bearing news that will probably disappoint you. Jareth hates it but he will not be able to dine with you this evening. He asked us to tell you because he disliked the idea of informing you in a note and is trapped mediating an issue."

Sarah was certain that her face had noticeably fallen even though she had already realized something was going on. "Oh, well he could not help it. It's not his fault."

Jocelyn smiled at her. "No and you know that he would prefer to be with you whenever he can."

This caused Sarah to give the kind-hearted woman a grateful expression for her comment. "I know."

"Since Jareth cannot join you, why do you not join us this evening," Jocelyn asked to which Rupert guaranteed, "We would love to have your company."

"No," Sarah politely declined, "I do not want to interrupt you two's time together and besides I still need more time to think."

"Nonsense," Rupert told her giving her a slightly disapproving look that she had done so. "Jocelyn and I can always find time for each other and you are certain to need a break from dwelling over everything."

Jocelyn gave her a sly look. "If you agree to come dine with us, then I will tell you about Jareth when we were children along with other stories that you would find amusing."

"That is a difficult offer to refuse," Sarah commented eyeing the woman. She really just wanted to sulk but found the idea of learning more about Jareth's past almost irresistible.

"Then do not," Jocelyn responded eagerly awaiting an answer.

"But," Sarah began.

"Now, we are not going to have that," Rupert told her as he took both ladies arms. "Let us proceed to the dining room. I am famished and you are joining us. No arguments."

"You sound like Jareth," Sarah complained.

Rupert shrugged. "Maybe I do. But I am not waiting to eat while you argue with Jocelyn about coming when I know she always tends to get her way in the end."

Jocelyn snorted and joked, "Do I need to worry about you two? First playful arguing and then…"

Rupert peered at her puzzled for a second before shaking his head almost laughing. "Oh yes, I am after all these years going to abandon you and run off with Jareth's love," Rupert teased her back.

"And who says I would go with you," Sarah joshed joining in on the game.

Rupert smirked at her. "If I did not love Jocelyn so much," he said pulling Jocelyn closer to his side, "and Jareth would kill me, we could discover if you would."

"Sorry, but I still wouldn't," she replied.

"Only because of Jareth," he said giving her a tender look.

"Of course." Sarah smiled contently to herself before turning the expression to Rupert. "Otherwise, I might…just might would. But I guess you will just have to settle for being my friend."

"That I can do," Rupert consented.

Sarah glanced over to see that Jocelyn was watching, highly amused at the interplay between them.

"Rupert has a habit of making one feel better quickly," she informed Sarah before gazing at Rupert, "That is part of the reason I fell in love with him. He can always make me smile no matter my mood."

This made Sarah smile herself. The two were still so in love with each other after all this time that it made her think of Jareth. It was in that moment that she realized that if these two did not let the unwarranted marriage affect their desire to be together, then why should she? She was in an unconventional world, so why let her conventional morals stand in her way anymore? And she decided that she would not. It might still take some time but she loved Jareth and that was enough.

The three spent the next couple of hours eating and exchanging stories for the couple also started asking Sarah about her life, which she gladly consented to tell after several stories about Jareth and themselves had been presented to her. When the meal was over and the two walked with Sarah back to her room before they departed.

Since it was still fairly early in the evening Sarah picked up a book and plopped down in a chair to read, which reminded her that she had forgotten to ask the others of anything else they knew of that would occupy her time.

Barely any time had passed when she heard a knock at the door. Considering the other two had just left, she rushed to the door hoping that indeed it was Jareth. Since he had not been able to dine with her, maybe he had found time to at least come by afterwards.

Upon opening the door, she found no one there. Only a note laid on the floor.

_Dear Sarah,_

_Please join me in the garden._

_ I will be waiting for you,_

_Jareth_

Sarah smiled wondering what Jareth was planning. A moonlight stroll or did he have some other surprise waiting for her? She wondered if Rupert and Jocelyn had really been only a distraction so Jareth could plan something. After all they had been the ones who delivered Jareth's message and they had been so insistent that she join them.

Eager to see, she closed the door behind her making her way to the exit that lead to the garden.

Opening the door and stepping outside, she wondered where Jareth was as she looked up at the lovely moon above. Dreamily, she took a couple of steps outside.

A hand covered her mouth, an arm snaked around her waist roughly grabbing her backwards against the castle wall.

Her eyes bulged as she realized that she had been tricked. Her heart pounding in fear, an adrenaline rush kicked in her flight or fight response as she jabbed an elbow into the man's ribs. The man groaned. The mere moment of distraction allowed her just enough time. She pushed and bit at him wrestling loose of his arms.

Her feet were swift. She ran. Another man stepped out blocking her. As the man grabbed for her, she twisted in another direction heading for some bushes and trees. She dashed around them. She could hear them chasing her as limbs pulled at her clothes, scratched at her skin, yanked at her hair. She glanced back over her shoulder and could not see either of the men as she twisted around a path. Just as she looked back ahead of her heart dive-bombed. Two more men emerge from places among the bushes located at the sides of the path. She was blocked.

Skidding to a stop, her mind raced on what to do. She knew the others were close behind her. Jareth! But it was too late! A knife pressed against her throat, her wrist seized, twisted painfully up against her back. It did not matter though. She could call for Jareth. He would hear her. She was sure of it. And he would come rescue her taking care of these men.

But as she opened her mouth to call for him, she felt the cold blade press tighter against her skin. The man holding her threatened flatly, "If you try yelling for the king, I will slit that pretty throat of yours before you even get his name out."

Sarah shut her mouth. To call for Jareth would mean her demise for this man was certain to slit her throat as promised the moment she opened her mouth. And even with his powers there was no way Jareth could get to her before the man cut the blade through her skin and he knew it too.

And while those in the Underground life spans were infinite, their bodies were still susceptible to mortal dangers. Jareth had only told her that after they had started getting along, after that horrid week. When he did, she had wondered if Jareth had really thought she might commit suicide just to rid herself of him making him not tell her previously. She could not even contemplate the other ludicrous idea that Jareth might have thought she would try to kill him because it had been just too preposterous to her. And besides she would have still been stuck in this world and then what?

But now that did not matter for the danger was real. In her eagerness to meet him, she had failed to take heed of Jareth's warning about wondering outside the castle alone. She berated herself for having been so carelessly stupid in her haste not to realize that Jareth would never have asked her to meet him outside.

If fact there had only been one time he had ever requested her to come to him instead of him meeting her and that was the first day in the dining room when no one probably even knew that she was there yet.

Pushing all other thoughts out of her mind, she tried to focus for she realized the only possible way to get out of this was to keep a calm head. Something that was never easy for Sarah. And not knowing what these men were planning made it even harder.


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 21

"How could you have let her get away so easily," she heard the man that was apparently the leader of this little ambush confront the one that had originally attacked her.

The attacker, which was the same one who now held the knife to her throat defended himself, "She is strong for a wench and fast too. Knowing the king, it is probably some kind of witchery he placed upon her for that is the only way she could have escaped me the way she did."

The other man she had dodged chimed in, "He's not telling tales. When she saw me, it was like she changed directions faster than the wind. I'm not sure what kind of witchery it is, but I do not like it. The sooner this is done with, the better."

"No matter now," the leader stated, "We have her. Now bring her along."

She was not certain where they were taking her as they forced her to walk along with the blade still resting just above her collarbone and just above Hagatha's charm. The magic they spoke of was not Jareth's but was Hagatha's. Her charm had indeed helped her until she had become herded by the men and put at knifepoint.

As she walked, Sarah wished Jareth had already taught her some magic of her own, but it had only been yesterday when they had learned of her magical ability. And even if she had not been coping with the information she had just learned, how much magic could she have learned in only one day?

The men did not take her far before they reached their destination. Sarah had no clue where they were or why they had taken her here. It was dark and she was fairly certain this had not been the direction Jareth had taken her before, but she remembered that if she could get loose about the bricks that showed the way to the castle. Besides if she got a chance, she would call for Jareth.

"Here." The leader picked up a coil of rope and tossed it to one of the other men. "Bind her hands."

Sarah's arms were bound behind her back.

The leader then walked up to her. "I am certain that you are wandering why we have taken you prisoner."

"To use me against Jareth in some way," Sarah answered with sneer.

"Hmm…I should have given you more credit," he told her eyeing her with a twisted delight, "You show yourself to have some brains. Maybe if you continue to use those, you can become my pet like you are Jareth's." The man slid the back of his hand along the side of Sarah's neck and down until he reached the neckline of her top letting a couple of fingers just graze underneath the fabric.

Sarah glared at him. "Never. I will never let you touch me."

The man cackled at her response. "Oh but I will. I can already tell that I like your spirit and it will be fun forcing you for you are one that is certain to try to fight me off. I will enjoy hearing your screams as I impale you."

"But that is rape," Sarah remarked shocked to have such a comment stated so openingly without any shame by these awful crude men.

She heard the other men hooting and making lewd comments.

"Maybe if you do not like his sword, you would rather try mine."

"Oh what is the matter harlot? Are you afraid of a real man's touch?"

"You will like us once you get to know us. I promise I could show you some pleasure."

"You know, I wonder if her problem is that Jareth is not man enough."

Sarah snarled at the last comment, "Jareth is more of a man than you are, you coward. The only way you can get a woman is to tie her up!"

The leader chuckled again. "That is probably the problem. He has always been a wimp. All those years with that tasty tart Jocelyn living in the castle and he has never taken her. And now he has another little lovely tidbit and I bet he has never even taken you either. Now has he?"

Sarah remained quiet scowling at him for that was not of this slime's business and she was not about to tell him.

He smirked self-satisfied at what he believed to be the case. "Your silence says it all. Jareth has never bedded you because he is too weak."

It made Sarah mad to hear this man keep talking about Jareth like this. "He is not weak. But unlike you, you scum, he is a gentleman. A man who shows respect for a woman's right to choose their own path."

He scoffed at her. "A gentleman is no man. I respect those that are strong enough to take what they want. Those are who I consider real men. And whore, I am a real man and I will have you just like I will also have you little friend Jocelyn. But if you promise to be good and do as I say tonight, then I may keep you for my own and order the others to be gentle with Jocelyn once I am through with her. She has rebuffed almost every man except that one who hides under Jareth's shadow and I am certain there are several who would take pleasure in teaching her a lesson. I do find her beauty something else to look at but you are just as lovely and much livelier."

"And besides," he said with a smirk at his supposed superiority, "keeping Jareth's harlot for my own would make a statement. You will make a fine trophy to remind everyone of how I disposed of the former king."

Sarah spat in his face. "You want lively. How is that for lively? Jareth will kill you for this and if Rupert heard how you talked about Jocelyn, you would find his sword in your gut. Rupert does not have to hide under Jareth's shadow and Jareth…well Jareth, there is no telling what he will do to you, but I am sure that it will not be pleasant. You are crazy if you really think you can kill him."

The man smile became even more wicked as he wiped the spittle off. "That is why I am going to have you do it," he stated in a deliberate slow, leveled voice keeping his eyes level with hers.

Sarah did not know whether to scream that he was mad or to laugh at his insanity. "You are insane. I will never lift a hand against Jareth, let alone kill him."

"Oh that is the beauty of my plan. Jareth will never expect you to." He was almost giddy with the idea that Jareth would never see his death coming. "And that will pain him all the more."

"But you have one problem," Sarah reminded him, "How do you plan on making me do so for I won't? I will not be a party to your plan. You cannot possibly have a knife at my back once I am in the same room as Jareth and as soon as I am, I will reveal your plot to him."

The man's malevolent smile returned. "Oh, but you will." He motioned to the others. "Bring him forth."

One of the other men went into the shadow and drugged something out into the open that was obviously struggling against the man.

"No," Sarah shook her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she saw what or rather who the man had…

…Hoggle.

"So you see," the man continued, "You will do your part or your friend here dies. So it is your choice, either your friend or your lover. Personally, I would choose the friend. Or, I can go ahead and kill you both here." He chuckled at the situation.

Sarah swallowed hard. While she despised the idea, she had to agree to take place in this until she could figure something out. She could not kill Jareth, but she could not let Hoggle be murdered either. She did not know what she would do, but if she did not agree than they would both be dead and these brutes would still try to go after Jareth somehow. If nothing else, she had to at least get word to him.

"Do you vow that Hoggle will not be harmed and will be released afterwards?" Sarah stared down the leader knowing that if she gave in too easily that he would sense something amiss.

"Of course." He voice was laced with fake sincerity but it was all Sarah had.

Sarah heard her head high to do was she did not want to. "Then I will do as you say."

"Good," the man smiled as he spoke highly pleased with himself, "This went quicker than I expected. At least that means that I will be enjoying my prize even sooner." He stuck a hand down and groped a thigh bringing his hand up to her crotch. "I will certainly enjoy showing you what a real man is like."

Hoggle struggled against his own bonds furious at seeing his friend being treated like this. The gag muffled the vile things he was calling the men. He desired himself that he could call for Jareth. He may consider the man a rat, but he would never allow such treatment of Sarah. And Hoggle wanted these men to pay for it, something Jareth was sure to handle better than Hoggle ever could.

Sarah felt a mild relief that she wore pants instead of a dress, which the man could have reached under, as the others hooted and hollered in malicious humor at their cohort's actions. But the relief was dominated by her outrage of what was being done to her.

That temper of hers surged overpowering her resolution to keep a calm head. She was not about to stand there and let this slime ball touch her like this. With no thought as to the possible consequences, she kicked her leg up, kneeing him in the groin. She hoped what the original attacker had said about her strength earlier due to the charm still worked when it came to something like this. While it may hurt, she hoped that the increase in strength would make it hurt even worse.

As the man grabbed himself falling to the ground in pain, she smiled with satisfaction at what she had done. The men laughed at the man's state, at being brought down by a woman the way he had.

"Just because you have given me no choice but to have to play a part in your scheme does not mean I have to accept that kind of treatment from you and I won't. So when you are done cradling yourself and rolling on the ground with the other worms, you filth, then you may escort me back to the castle where the distasteful task can be performed," Sarah spoke with icy steel in her voice sneering at him.

She glanced up at Hoggle in an unspoken statement that she was going to help him. Hoggle's eyes showed that he comprehended that she was not about to kill Jareth in the process. Their eye contact also allowed Sarah to witness Hoggle's appreciation at what she had done. There was more than a distinctive twinkle in his eye.

The leader of the group clambered to his feet. "Why you insolent little strumpet!" The man raised the back of his hand to slap Sarah. Sarah braced herself for the impact just to be surprised when his hand paused mere centimeters from her face.

"No, I will not strike you, not yet anyway. I would not want your precious Jareth to be forewarned that something was amiss by a mark on that pretty little face of yours. But afterwards, you will be mine just so I can break you."

"That's what you think," Sarah said darkly.

He grabbed the back of her hair snatching her head painfully back so she was forced to look up at him. "That is what I know."

He snapped his fingers and pointed at two of the men. "Take that creature to where we discussed. As long as we have her, he should not be a problem." He turned to look at Sarah. "And I rest assured that as long as we have him, you will not cause a problem either."

With her head still pulled back he threatened, "I would be good or your friend WILL pay the price."

Sarah glared silently up at him wanting to cause him pain again. The only thing that did stop her was her concern for Hoggle.

The beast forced his lips down upon hers. She kept her lips pressed firmly together as he tried to invade her mouth. She cringed at how repulsive the scum was prodding at her lips with his tongue. Sarah thought she was going to be sick as the man slobbered over her despite her resistance.

When he pulled away, she curled her lip in disgust. "If your plan works, I will kill my own self. It would be preferential to experiencing that again." She callously smirked. "That was nothing compared to the ecstasy Jareth can make one feel with his kisses."

"You are a brazen one aren't you," the man nastily replied. "But that will change. Let's go." He yanked her forward.

He practically dragged her back inside the castle. When they were almost to the throne room, the leader told the remaining man, "Come in after us and stay in the back. If things do not proceed as planned, then you inform the others and dispose of that creature."

He glanced over at Sarah and she understood that he was emphasizing that if she failed to do what had been agreed upon that Hoggle would pay the consequence.

"Here," he said as he slid a knife into her hand, "And do not get any funny ideas."

Sarah placed the knife through the belt of her pants.

Looking at the placement of the knife, the man acted dissatisfied. "It is too noticeable. Here." He reached over and tugged her top out more so that it covered the knife to Sarah's dismay. If Jareth had seen the knife on her, he would be alerted to the plot.

They entered the room. Jareth's attention was diverted to them immediately and his expression at seeing the man with Sarah was a mix of both hurt and anger. Sarah wanted to sit down and cry as she looked at Jareth. She was so miserable at the situation. And she still had no clue what she was going to do. And the man hanging around in the back to carry word did not help matters.

The man ushered Sarah to Jareth's throne. As he did so, Sarah noticed Rupert and Jocelyn's presence which unnerved her even more. She knew that even though her and Rupert had became friends in such a short time that with his loyalty to the king if he even saw the knife poised in her hand and believed that she was about to assassinate Jareth that he would likely attack her to defend his long-time companion. It deepened her mood even more to think that she may have to put him in that position, but forfeiting her own life may be the only way to save both the ones she cared about.

However, it worried her that no matter what she did, they would still kill Hoggle.

"What is this about," Jareth interrogated revealing very little emotion although Sarah could read the struggle ongoing within him. Hurt and anger raged within him along with hope that this was not what it appeared to be.

"I found her outside," the man told Jareth before Sarah could speak, "And I believe you told her before not to leave the castle."

Jareth glared slightly at Sarah. "That was before. Sarah now has the freedom to travel where she wants to as she pleases." She watched Jareth aware that he had lied slightly in order to protect her for while she could go anywhere, Jareth still would not let her go outside the walls unaccompanied.

The man smirked. "And I regret to inform you that she was in the arms of another man." Sarah realized that the man wanted to disgrace both her and Jareth before Jareth's death, to make Jareth believe that Sarah truly did not love him, to wound him to the depths of his soul.

"WHAT!" The man provoked the reaction out of Jareth that he had wanted as Jareth shot to his feet and over towards Sarah.

"NO," Sarah wailed as she shook her head, "I WASN'T. I WOULD NEVER…"

As he towered over her, he demanded, "Then why were you outside? I warned you how dangerous it was. Were you trying to escape again because you now hate me after what you now know?"

Gasps arose as Jareth revealed a little too much in his outburst of emotional hurt, something that the others had never seen before. She gazed up pleadingly at Jareth. He was a frightening sight. But it was not the stern menacing expression he had that struck Sarah as it did the others. It was his eyes. The hurt behind them, the pain from the belief that Sarah could not live with was she had learned and was trying to leave him that she could not stand. Or even worse…the minute possibility that Jareth believed that the man was telling the truth, that she had betrayed him with other.

Sarah could not even speak as she just stared at him fighting back the tears. Fighting back her hurt that he could really believe she could do that to him.

She barely even noticed when Jocelyn and Rupert closed in on them.

She felt a hand on her arm as Jocelyn dismissed the belief herself. "Jareth, if that was the case, she would not have come to you this morning."

Rupert inserted his own defense of Sarah. "You cannot believe that. You know in your heart that Sarah is not capable of such things. She would not do that to you."

"How do I," Jareth stated with contempt that was more out of hurt than anything else.

"I…I was never trying to escape the first time and I told you that." Sarah could feel the tears running down her face. Jareth's doubt in her stung her. "And I was not trying to escape this time either. I went to meet you Jareth. There was a note and I thought…I was foolish and reckless. I realize that now, but you had already left me two notes today, so I did not even think about it. I just wanted to see you. But it was a trap and they've taken Hoggle and are going to kill him."

Sarah was crying so hard that she was blubbering the words. Jocelyn had slid an arm around her shoulders hugging her in support.

"Jareth, you must do something," Jocelyn demanded.

However, Jareth was too intensely watching Sarah with those mismatched eyes of his that he took several seconds to respond. "Sarah, forgive me."

He turned away from her.

Sarah could not comprehend this. To only ask for forgiveness and then turn away. Did he not realize how much his distrust in her had hurt her? And why had he turned his back on her? Was the apology actually meaning something else? That he was getting ready to truly to his back on her for good because he did not believe her?

Forming a crystal ball, he looked into it and then slammed it to the floor. As the shards fanned out, Hoggle appeared in its place still bound and gagged.

Sarah closed her eyes relieved that her friend was at least safe.

Jareth turned to look at her. "Well, are you going to leave him standing there like that?" While he did not crack a smile trying to remain stern in front of the others, Sarah could see the slight bit of mirth in his eyes as he peered at her with eyes full of love.

Sarah felt silly for even thinking that Jareth would ever truly turn his back on her. She pulled out of Jocelyn's comforting embrace and over in Jareth and Hoggle's direction. But instead of heading directly to Hoggle, she stopped to throw her arms around Jareth's neck, hugging him tightly, telling him, "Oh, thank you. Thank you," before whispering, "I could never hate you Jareth, never."

"I lost you before and I just could not stand the thought…," he broke off. Sarah tenderly looked up at him before hushing him, "Shhh. Don't."

No more words were spoken between the two as Sarah pulled away to go untie Hoggle. No words were necessary. They understood what was being felt in each other's hearts.

Sarah swiftly removed the ropes. When they were off, Sarah hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you are okay."

Hoggle hugged her back dropping his normal gruff attitude in relief that his friend was okay as well. "You as well. I didn't know what that…that bastard might do."

Although it was only a hug, Hoggle worriedly glanced over at Jareth remembering the man's jealously over Sarah's affection for him before, over how the kiss on his cheek had landed both Sarah and him beside, nearly in, the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Quelling his fear, Jareth appeared both pleased and relieved himself as he watched the scene before turning towards the attacker.

His face became hard. "Now to deal with you and your treachery."

"They were not lies. She was outside and she was in another's arms," the man stated defiantly as Sarah walked up to Jareth's side.

She noticed at the time that the other man had apparently already escaped out of the room. He could be found later along with the two other men for she had seen them well.

"Only your lackey that grabbed me as I walked out the door before I evaded him like I did the rest of your comrades until the four of you herded me where I had no escape."

Jareth still staring down the man said, "You had better speak now to give what little defense of yourself that you can for attacking Sarah and for what you did to Hoggle? Although it will probably not help you in any way."

Someone commented from the back, "Four men to capture one woman. He should be hung just for the shame of it."

The man whirled around declaring, "She obviously was protected by some witchery of his."

Sarah grinned smugly. "Not quite." Then speaking to Jareth, she told him, "Remind me to thank Hagatha again for her gift."

"She will be pleased," Jareth commented, "However, it is a shame that you had to find use for it."

"So that was it," the man sneered at Sarah, "Instead of your lover's magic, it was the evil witch woman's magic."

"Watch your tongue," Jareth warned recalling to everyone's minds his threat towards those who disrespected Sarah. And although he knew it would not have bothered Hagatha for she would actually prefer it because it would help to keep others away, he did not like the sweet, feisty, old woman being called evil.

"From my perspective, Hagatha is not the evil one," Sarah defended the lovable woman.

"Does not make a difference to me," the man prattled on seemingly bored. "We still manage to capture your little plaything…"

Jareth took a sudden step towards the man just to be halted by Sarah's calming hand on his arm. She did not like what the man had called her, but realized that this had somehow turned into a public trial where it would not be wise if Jareth lost his temper. Sarah hoped she could keep hers intact as well.

The man continued, "…where she begged for my touch, which she seem to find most pleasurable." Sarah took a quick inhale of breath knowing that Jareth was about to lose it as his eyes flashed. Sarah had to wonder if this man was insane to provoke Jareth in such a way.

"More like disgusting," Sarah retorted before whispering to Jareth, "He forced his hand between my legs and forced a kiss on me, but did not get a chance to do anything else to me." She worried how Jareth would react finding this out, but worried more about what nightmarish things Jareth might fear was done to her if she did not tell him.

"I will kill him," Jareth murmured while squeezing her hand.

Hoggle snorted behind them, "If so then why did she kick you in the most painful place putting you howling on the ground in pain for it. However, I am certain that worse is about to be done to you and I am glad for that."

Upon hearing Hoggle's comment, Jareth busted out laughing.

"That is my Sarah for you," he said with a smug grin of satisfying approval as he glanced at her, "Do not make her angry for she will bite." Sarah shook her head both amused by the joke and at how Jareth could still be humorous despite the situation.

"Oh, is that why she carries a knife to kill you with," the man cunningly replied.

"I do carry a knife," Sarah admitted, "but I never from the moment you gave it to me intended to use it on Jareth. You were foolish to ever believe I would." She turned to Jareth. "That was the man's plan, to force me to choose between saving you or Hoggle. That is what all this was about, to have you killed. And to make it worse he wanted you to suffer by it being at my hand."

"So in addition to assault, kidnapping, and intent to murder, we can add treason to your list of crimes," Jareth taunted delighting in torturing the man after what he had done to Sarah. He only desired that he could do worse. But that would come in due time. "Which means the only action of recourse is death. And I order it to be death by being abandoned in an oubliette where you will rot to death alone and miserable with only the rats to keep you company so they can nibble on you while you attempt to sleep among other things I have in mind for you." Jareth's smile was the creepiest, scariest, most dangerous smile Sarah had ever seen on him. She did not know what else he had planned but shudder to think about it.

"Only after you die," the man shouted brandishing his blade as he rushed towards Jareth. Jareth threw an arm up shoving Sarah behind him. He was not about to let her get hurt. He would die first. Peering over Jareth's shoulder, Sarah saw the man charging at him while he stood unarmed protecting her.

Rupert had already unsheathed his sword, hurtling his way towards the man but from Sarah's vantage point he was too far away. Sarah had to do something. She could not just stand there.

She tugged the knife at her belt loose as she ducked underneath Jareth's arm lunging towards the man before Jareth could stop her. His fingertips brushed against her as he desperately tried to get a grasp on her. But he could not. It was too late.

"Sarah, NO!"


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 22

She plunged the knife into the man reckless of the blade he held. As soon as the knife was in him, she jerked her hand away in shock at what she had done, the bloodied knife still in her hand.

The man stumbled backwards falling to ground blood oozing from the wound.

Sarah did not hear the whispers and gasps around her. She was in a trance staring at the prone body on the floor. She barely even noticed Jareth at her side murmuring distant reassurances to her.

She looked down at the knife wet with the red fluid. It was like something out of a dream, no a nightmare. The gloved fingers enclosed on hers. They were prying the knife out of her death-grip. She refused to release it. She hated the knife, but she could not let it go. However, the fingers were stronger, more insistent as they pulled hers away.

The knife clattered against the floor jarring her senses. "What have I done," she questioned with a dazed sickening feeling as Jareth wrapped her in his arms.

"What you thought you had to," Jareth told her. Sarah could tell he was holding something back not wanting to upset her further. Worry, dread …

He stroked the back of her head in comfort as he assured her, "I know it hurts. It seems like a nightmare. But it will get better eventually."

Jareth had killed before and he knew what she would be facing as a result. He still remembered that first time on the battlefield. He had never killed before, but in the scrimmage of battle he had too. The way that man, no he had been a young lad no older than he at the time, eyes had glazed over as he ran his sword through the lad haunted him. He had finally forgotten most of the others with the exception of a few, mainly those who had necessitated extreme actions to be taken upon them in the Underground, but the expression on that first young man's face and the blood on his own sword would be forever etched into his mind.

He feared that with Sarah having lost that innocence that she would never be the same again. He knew she would replay the scene in her mind. That she would see the man, the blood, and remember the pain of having taken a life. No matter the reason, he knew that taking a life was always painful even if you have no choice. He just prayed that she could forgive herself and find some peace after awhile.

"I will be there for you through this."

"So will I, if you ever need to talk," Rupert offered as he sheathed his sword into the scabbard, "Sometimes it is harder to talk to those you care most about with something like this." He glanced over at Jocelyn as she joined them. "You will be okay," he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"You have us all," Jocelyn assured her. "And I would have done the same thing especially if my Rupert had been in danger. What you did was a brave thing."

She noticed an awkward glance between Jareth and Rupert. She could tell that they believed she should not have taken such action, whether it was male-pride or over-protectiveness.

"Thank you all." She closed her eyes laying her head against Jareth's shoulder drained.

She felt a rough hand take hers, which had been balled up against Jareth's back. "Don't forget about me," Hoggle said, "If you ever need me."

Forcing her weary eyes open, she look down at him. "I have never forgotten that my friend Hoggle will always be there for me." She went back to resting her eyes while keeping Hoggle's hand in hers.

She heard Jareth order someone to get the body out of the room before asking, "Sarah, do you want to leave? I think you would be better off in some other room for now."

"Yes." She wanted to get out of there even though she did not want to move, not from the warmth of Jareth's embrace.

"Not so fast," she heard a familiar voice call out. Everyone turned in the speaker's direction. It was the rude male from the dance.

"I do not have time for this Michael," Jareth huffed out glaring at the individual.

"Well now, by law I believe Sarah still has to answer for her crimes," he contended.

"What," Sarah gasped in surprise, but she had taken a man's life, she thought.

"Sarah was coerced into agreeing to the treason, which she never intended to go through with, and she only killed in defense of another," Jareth stated defensively, "Therefore, she has committed no crimes."

"Ah, but by the law, treason is still treason, a crime whose only punishment is death," the man stated before continuing, "And you know as well as everyone else that the law holds no mercy for reason or intent. And as the king you must sentence her to death or undermine the law, which you have already done once for her. But this time you would break a law that is more serious, something that most of us will not stand for."

Sarah could see the look in his eyes and knew that the man wanted her dead for his own reasons. He did not care about the law. He just wanted her dead. Well, not really her, but Jareth. He could probably care less what happened to Sarah as long as it caused Jareth problems.

"Get out," Jareth growled begrudgingly pulling away from Sarah as he marched angrily towards the man. "Everyone out."

Fright of what he might do to them if they remain sent everyone racing from the room. The only ones who stayed behind were Rupert, Jocelyn, and Hoggle, the last of who might have taken off in fear if Sarah was not clutching his hand. However, Hoggle was glad to be there for his friend, who he was certain Jareth would not let harm come to.

Jareth stormed around the room spouting out curses before picking up a vase and heaving it against the wall and cursing again. Throwing himself into his throne, he beckoned her, "Come here, Sarah."

His tone was gentle but Sarah stood frozen by his recent ranting. While logically, she knew she was not the reason behind it, she felt like she was because of what had happened. And with the events of the night, it had just been too much for her. She was worn out and such as outrage made her tremble.

"Sarah?" Jareth observed her petrified state.

She shook her head. "I'm scared."

Jareth gazed over at the shattered vase and pale. "Oh." Looking back at her, he begged, "Please do not be. My anger is not towards you. I just cannot stand what has happened. What they did to you. What they are trying to do to you. I will not let it happen. I will not."

"It's not you." She let go of Hoggle's hand making her way to Jareth. When she reached him, he pulled her into his lap holding her close. "It's just everything. The attack, the horrible things said and done, I killed a man…," she sobbed, "I can't take it!" Hiding her head in his shirt she cried, "What is going to happen? They want me dead. They want you dead."

"Shh…," he cooed to her, "You have experienced too much bad for one day. Do not worry. I will take care of everything."

"But the law, what he said…" Shaking her head, she looked at him, her eyes full of questions, "Why does it seem like killing that man is less important than the supposed treason? Although I am not discounting the importance of treason especially considering everything and it being you," she gave him a weak smile before continuing, "but I just don't quite understand why he focused more on the treason than the death unless it is just to jab at your heart."

"Although Michael might get pleasure out of thinking he has done so, do not fear that is the reason for it is not." Jareth looked at her firmly holding her close. "It just has to do with the law and how the other man died. You cannot be touched for that. He made an attack so your actions were justified."

"Jareth." She had noticed how Jareth darted his eyes away for a brief second before saying justified. "It may have been justified but you do not think I should have. I noticed you were holding something back earlier and then there was an odd look between you and Rupert. Are you upset with me that I did what I did?"

He motioned no as he told her, "I am just upset that you had to."

"Stop lying," she demanded, "You are still not being forthcoming with me. I can tell it Jareth. What are you not telling me?"

"Sarah, Jareth is just worried about you like we all are," Rupert stated almost too defensively, "I am certain that is what you are picking up on for all of our minds are going in different directions tonight.

Sarah glanced over at Rupert and knew he was also trying cover whatever the issue was. "You are hiding something as well." Turning back to Jareth, she told him, "You know that if you do not tell me the truth, I will think it is worse than what it is."

"Sarah, please…" Jareth looked absolutely pitiful at trying to get her to let it go.

"Jareth."

He closed his eyes. "I was already forming a spell to shield us and Rupert would have had him before he would have gotten to us even if I had not been shielding us."

She felt another wave of nausea pass over her as she realized Jareth had not been in the danger she had thought. "But Rupert was too far away," she insisted worried that maybe the shield would not have done much good.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Rupert glance away from her.

"What is it," she demanded.

Knowing that Sarah would not give up, Rupert went ahead and told her, "Hagatha's charms."

"It makes one faster meaning you would have had the time."

"Yes," Rupert answered.

"Sarah, you did not realize it," Jareth stressed.

"I know, but…" She started shaking her head. "But it changes things."

"No it does not," Jareth told her sternly before gently revealing, "And this is exactly why I did not want you to know. Why we were not going to let you know."

"But..," she started to protest finding her words choked off by tears, "I did not have to."

"You were not wrong in what you did."

Jareth did not know what else to say as he soothe her nerves and calmed her down laying her head against him before turning his attention to Hoggle after Sarah was finally at ease.

Upon seeing Jareth's gaze drift to him Hoggle began, "I'm sorry. I should have left when you said to."

"No, it is good you stayed and I am relieved you are okay," Jareth stated stunning the little dwarf. "Rupert, make certain Hoggle has a safe place in the castle tonight. After what happened, his life may still be in danger. Now if the three of you do not mind."

"It will be done," Rupert addressed the order moving towards Hoggle. He turned back around to say, "And Jareth, you know I will stand behind you. Do what you must to protect her." He looked at Sarah. He knew just like Jocelyn and Hoggle that whatever Jareth decided to do that he would not allow Sarah to face death over this. He knew it would probably mean a revolt, but he was ready to lead the charge against it if that is what it came down to for Jareth to save Sarah.

"We will support you and whatever you have to do to protect Sarah," Jocelyn said as she walked to where Rupert and Hoggle were. She was worried for Sarah and for what may happen, the trouble that this situation would undoubtingly cause them all and the rest of the kingdom. "And you know there are others that will too."

Hoggle piped in, "Sir Didymus and Ludo will help if needed as well. They care about Sarah too."

"Thank you," Jareth told them before stopping Hoggle as they were about to leave.

"Hoggle, I owe you many apologies for things over the years, too many to account for right now, but do accept my humble request for your forgiveness for my past indiscretions against you."

"Of course," Hoggle replied dumbstruck before following the humans out the door.

Sarah, who had been listening to everything smiled. "That was nice of you."

"It was something I needed to do." He had realized things needed to change. And this was the start of it. Only what had happened to Sarah was setting them off in the wrong direction. He already knew where this would lead, the same place Rupert knew it would lead…the battlefield.

Sarah glanced to where the body had been, "I know what you mean." While it still plagued her that she did not really need to, she realized that she had really thought Jareth was in danger and had raced to do what she thought she had to.

Seeing where she was looking, he shook his head, "Like I said earlier, you do not need to be in here, not after what happened."

Before she had any warning, Jareth had transported them to his room, where they were sitting on his bed.

Sarah went to get off his lap.

"What are you doing?" Jareth grabbed her hand refusing to let go.

"Going to my own room to bed," Sarah told him feeling the need to rest and to think, "I am so drained, I do not think I will be long after my head hits the pillow."

"Sarah, stay." His eyes, his voice were almost begging her not to leave.

"Jareth, I can't." Sarah looked at him. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms. She wanted to feel that warmth, but she knew that part of it was because she just needed to be comforted. She did not want to succumb to her passion for that reason, the reason of just a desperate need to be close to someone. "Not tonight. I just couldn't. It wouldn't be right."

Getting up, he placed his hands on her arms. "That is not what I mean. I would never expect … not after what just happened. Just stay with me tonight and let me hold you in my arms. I need to have you near me tonight as much as I do not believe you should be alone."

"I need your arms around me too," she told him blushing slightly. She marveled at how Jareth made her feel like some shy schoolgirl at times.

Put at ease that she would, he grinned. "So, you will stay?"

She nodded.

"Good," he stated, "because otherwise I would have spent the night sleeping in a chair in your room if I had too." Sarah could tell that he was serious about it too.

"Because you fear someone would attempt another attack on me." She peered up at him wondering if he would be true or try to deny it.

He took her hand leading her back to the bed where they sat down.

Staring into the fireplace, he told her solemnly. "Yes and it is not really the ones who are against me that I fear tonight for I do not believe they would attempt something else after what happened earlier. It is those who support me being in power that I fear most tonight because they worry what will happen." His fears of course did not extend to Rupert and Jocelyn for he knew they would never hurt Sarah.

"What will happen in the morning Jareth," Sarah questioned again her future, "You cannot hide from the fact that we must face what I did and what the people will expect of you."

"I honesty have no idea what I am going to do right now Sarah," he lied. "All I know is that I will not sentence you to death no matter the cost." He grabbed her to him. "I could never…"

She laid her head against his chest. "And that will cause much trouble," she murmured apprehensively.

"Let me worry about that," he told her.

"Jareth…"

"No."

"So it is that bad," she stated reading his avoidance of the matter.

He did not say anything.

Leaning back to stare up at him, she suggested, "Let us just leave then, if that is what they want. That is what they are really after aren't they, to have you gone. So let us be gone together."

He closed his eyes. "I wish it were that simple."

"But it is," Sarah insisted, "And if you are worried about Jocelyn and Rupert, then they could join us as well. I would help the three of you to learn my world. You would have to forgo immortality but at least we would be together."

Opening his eyes, he smiled down at her. "That sounds nice, to be together without all of this chaos, but there are too many others here who depend on me. For instance, you would not want to leave your friends like Hoggle to the mercy of the ones who would take over and how could you ask him to leave his homeland."

"Oh," Sarah sighed disappointed, feeling guilty, "Now I feel stupid and selfish. How could I not think of all those others?"

He compassionately promised her, "You would have eventually. You are just tired." At that he pulled her farther up on the bed with him where he laid back against a pillow laying her down with him. She nestled in beside him resting her head on his chest, an arm curled up against its warmth.

She could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart, which comforted her. They were lulling the already tired woman to sleep as the steady beat allowed her to concentrate of the peaceful rhythm rather than her plaguing thoughts.

However, she was about asleep when something she had heard bothered her. "Jareth?"

"Hmmm…," he indicated that he was listening. He had been silently staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out how to go about what he had to do.

"What did he mean when he said you have already broken the law for me? You never denied the claim so it must be true."

Sighing he admitted, "Although, I do not know how he knew, I returned your students. I was not playing games that day when I told you about having used your one chance. But I knew how much it meant to you and I just wanted you so badly that I had to for both you and me."

"I'm glad you did," she said before looking up at him propping her chin on his chest. "Not only for my students, but for us."

He fingered her head, smiling slightly. "So I am."

"But again, why the pretense before when we made the deal? To keep up the cruel, insensitive image you tried to earlier? Because it was against the law?" She thought about how they acted towards each other in the beginning and wondered what it could have been like. "If I had known the truth, things could have been so different."

"Because I did not want you to know. If you had, you would have felt obligated to me and I would have never known if your feelings for me were real and some formation of being grateful to me. And while I know the alternative seemed harsh, it allowed your feelings to develop for me despite your hate for me," he explained and then added with a chuckle, "And you certainly did hate me in the beginning. I thought maybe I had done the wrong thing and I know both Jocelyn and Rupert, especially Jocelyn, kept insisting that I tell you because they believed it might have been the only thing to make you come around to seeing me in a different light. Jocelyn was even in the process of doing so before I barged in to prevent her."

"What?" Sarah knew what conversation he was referring. "You were eavesdropping?"

He frowned. "Magically I was." He produced a crystal in his hand before making it disappear again.

She laughed. "Well, I guess I cannot say too much because I tried to listen to Jocelyn and your conversation out in the hallway."

He chuckled with her. "At least you should know that Jocelyn did read me the riot act for it."

"I'm certain she did." Sarah could imagine Jocelyn would have been very upset with Jareth over listening to their conversation and Jocelyn was once of the few people that could tell off Jareth.

She laid her head back down.

"Sarah," Jareth spoke her name.

"Yes," she drowsily replied, "I'm listening."

"Remember, I told you the night of the ball that I wanted to tell you something later when we were alone?"

"Um-hum," she sounded. She was barely still awake.

"So much has happened that I never got the chance to and while I am certain you already know it, it is important for me to tell you. And I wanted us to be alone the first time I said this to you." He paused.

"I love you Sarah."

Sarah did not say anything. She did not even respond to the words.

"Sarah?"

Jareth glanced down at her sleeping form and gave a painful smile. She appeared so precious.

It made him regret what he was going to have to do. And he knew what he had to do. It was the only thing he could do.

And it would hurt her. And him too. Just the thought of doing that to her, hurt him. And she would hate him for it.

He only hoped that Sarah had heard his words.

He laid there until morning memorizing her. When the first rays of the sun started appearing in his window, he knew he could wait no longer.

Still lying in the bed, he transported them to another bed…Sarah's bed. Not hers in Jareth's castle, but hers back in her apartment. He was relieved for Sarah's sake that the place seemed to still be hers, whether it was just her rent had not ran out or that her family had kept it in hopes that she would reappear someday soon. Well, he thought, at least their prayers will be answered.

He carefully pulled his arms from around Sarah rising from the bed. As he pulled covers over her, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"I just hope you can understand that I did this for you. I had to protect you and this is the only way I know how. I love you Sarah."

As he rose, he felt his own heart break.

This was the end for them. He promised himself that he would never pull her into his world again.


	23. Chapter 23

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 23

Stretching her arms out to loosen her muscles, she felt the empty sheets and wondered where Jareth was. The sheets! Something was not right. They felt different. They were cotton. Both hers and Jareth's beds had satiny-silk sheets.

Her eyes flew open dreading what she already suspected. She looked around the bedroom of her apartment.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She could hear the pounding in her ears. She could feel the bile rising up in her throat.

Noooooo, she thought, what has he done!

Heaving the covers off, she screamed out his name before her feet even hit the floor.

"Jareth," she called out, "I know you can hear me. You will come to me."

She waited and when he did not show up, she yelled, "Jareth, you cannot do this to me!"

It was then that she saw him. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted at the window a white owl perched on the ledge. Slowly she faced him. Those large black eyes were sad. When he saw her look directly at him, he took flight, flying away.

He had not wanted her to see him. He had not wanted to hurt her further. But it was that sick self-torturing nature of a person that had made him stay. He had needed to know. He had to see what he had done to her, as heart-wrenching as it was, he had to. He wanted to hurt worse than he had hurt her, he needed to. He hated himself for what he had done to her. And the pain was the only thing that could come close to masking that hate.

Running to the window, she threw it open. "JARETH! If you are going to do this to me then at least don't be a coward! Come back here and face me!"

Clutching the windowsill she meekly cried out, "I love you," with tears in her eyes as she watched him disappear into the distant sky.

Heaving a moan of pure despair, she turned around to see on her dresser a vase of purple hyacinths. A single pink and white rose lay on a letter in front of the vase.

Jareth, she thought shaking her head in despair, as she went to them.

She moved the beautiful rose off the note not recalling its meaning.

Almost not wanting to read it, fearing what it would say, she flipped the letter open.

_My Dearest Love,_

_Please forgive me for doing this to you, to us, but I could find no other way. I just want to protect you and keep you from harm's way. To remain in my world, would mean the outcry for your death. I will not allow you to suffer such a fate. What may become of myself for having spared you, I do not know. I fear it may put the whole kingdom at war, which may last for some time. They would continue to come after you Sarah because of me. But they cannot cross between worlds like I can. Even if one could, they would never be able to find you there. You will be safer there. _

_Sarah, you are the most important thing there has ever been in my entire life, which has been a long one. No one has ever touched my heart the way you have. I love you, Sarah, and that is why it pains me to hurt you so. You know I can never fully leave my world and I fear what would happen to you if I selfishly brought you back to it. Therefore, with as much as it pains me to even think about it, you will never see me again Sarah. I love you too much to keep reappearing in your life when we can never be together. Try to forget about me and have a happy life. You deserve more than the life of having to constantly look over your back, which you would have with me here._

_Do know that I will never forget you my love. As a symbol of my heart, I leave this pink and white rose for you, whose meaning is I love you still and always will, for that will always be how I feel about you. I will never stop loving you._

_ Forever Your Faithful Goblin King,_

_ Jareth_

Unsteadily, Sarah staggered to the bed collapsing in tears. She was hurt. She was angry. No, she was furious. But she understood. Jareth loved her. He just wanted to protect her. How could she not understand that?

No, she didn't. She pounded a frustrated fist onto the mattress. Why was this happening?!

Jareth loved her. She loved Jareth. They were supposed to be together. It was not suppose to be this way. Not after everything that had happened.

Her heart ached for the man she had once loathed. The tears streamed down her face.

It wasn't fair!

She continued to let her misery pour out until her eyes could weep no more. There was nothing left in her that she could cry out. She was completely drained of everything, of all emotions.

That is when her mind started processing the things she would rather not even think about, which felt even worse than the numbing pain of just crying it out.

She thought that stubborn, overprotective fool. What did he think that she could just pick up her life where she had left it and move on. Not likely. How could she explain just disappearing for…well she did not even really know how long she had been gone from this world while living in the Underground… and then reappearing? She could never go back to the way things were. Her career was out of the question considering what everyone would see as irresponsibility. And what would she tell her family? That was the only possible upside to this whole ordeal…that she would have a chance to see her loved ones again, something she thought would never happen.

Well, at least those that lived in this world. She had several loved ones that now lived in the other world too, ones that she would miss with her whole heart. They were almost more of a part of her life than most others she knew here. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Hagatha, Rupert, Jocelyn, and most importantly…Jareth. She would miss the others to be sure, but Jareth was another story. What was she going to do without him? How could he expect her to move on with her life knowing that he was still out there? Knowing he still loved her? Knowing that he was suffering just as much as she was by them not being together?

If one could really die of a broken heart, then she believed that she would for she would never love another the way she loved him. Although she knew it was possible, she could never imagine falling for another. She had always believed in one ultimate true love and Jareth was hers. And being apart from him knowing she would never see him again was ripping her heart into.

Not able to think about it anymore, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out everything. While she knew she would have to face it eventually, as long as her eyes were close, she could at least pretend that this was not happening? She could pretend she was still in the Underground…with him.

And sure enough that is what happened as her fatigue pulled her into a tormented sleep.

She dreamt of dancing with Jareth. She was in her white ball gown and Jareth in his blue attire with black pants waltzing her around the room. He looked so handsome to her. Like the man of her dreams for that it was he was, what he had always been, the man of her dreams.

She was at peace. She was happy. She never wanted to leave this place or this moment. Then the clock struck. Her heart started racing in panic. But instead of running away like she had the first time, it was Jareth that disappeared. He just vanished. And as she raced around the room searching frantically for him, she saw all her friends disappear one at a time as she reached them desperately trying to ask where Jareth was.

Soon everyone was gone. And she saw him. Standing alone across the room on a staircase she could not reach from where she was at. Just like the time she had tried to get to Toby, she did not know how to get to him. As she bounded towards him, he just seemed to get further and further away. There were no stairwells to try, so she just kept running. She called out his name, but his back was to her and he did not seem to be able to hear her.

As everything became darker until it all disappear except her and a distant Jareth, he finally turned around. He reached out a hand to her, his fingers reaching for her as well before completely disappearing leaving Sarah alone in the dark place that surrounded her crying out his name.

"Jareth," she sobbed out as she jolted awake. She was curled in a ball, soaked in sweat.

She knew that no matter how long it took, she had to find her way back to Jareth, back to the Underground.

The problem was now how was she going to get back to him. He was obviously ignoring her pleads and would continue to do so. She could only hope that if she keep trying that maybe one day he would answer her, but how long would that be, years from now… if ever? And without Jareth, how was she going to get herself back to the Underground?

She was almost tempted to try wishing her brother away again, but doubted that Jareth would actually come and take him this time around. She could probably keep repeatedly wishing away people to him and he would probably just keep ignoring her completely. It frustrated her.

She wrinkled her brow trying to think of something. No one else could cross worlds like Jareth could. Or could they, she thought? She wondered about Hagatha.

Hagatha may not be quite as powerful as Jareth but she knew more magic than he did. And while dining with Jocelyn and Rupert, she had come to find out to her shock that Hagatha had brought herself to the Underground long ago to escape during a time period in which it was a dangerous time to possess magic. Being true to herself Hagatha refused to hide her gift, but she often found herself having to move due to the unwelcoming nature of each town once they discovered her powers, which normally occurred while trying to aid someone whose life hung in the balance. However, they feared her and while they were too afraid to try to forcefully get her out of their village, their standoffish attitudes towards her drove her out.

After this had occurred several times, she took matters into her own hands hoping to find a place where she would be tolerated and could tolerate in return. She wove her spell finding herself in the Underground. And while she like the place itself, she found the same fear among not only the people that were already there at the time, but among the creatures too. The only problem was that once she had gotten there, no spell she could weave could get her out. And when Jareth finally figured out how to cross the divide between the two worlds, Hagatha was no longer interested in leaving because by then she had met three good friends who accepted her for who she was.

Sarah just hoped that she could contact Hagatha the way she had been able to with Hoggle and her friends over the years. And even if she succeeded in such a task, would Hagatha help? She was loyal to Jareth. If she knew what was happening would she judge fit to intercede if she did not agree with Jareth? Furthermore, even though she was able to get herself there, would she actually be able to get Sarah there? It was not quite the same situation.

However, there was something Sarah needed to do first, just in case it did work, which she prayed it would. She thought about using her computer if she even still had access to the internet to email them a farewell message. She also thought about calling and leaving a message on the machine hoping no one was home. She knew she could not go to her father's house to tell them goodbye. For if she heard their voices or saw them face to face, would she actually be able to go through with telling her family that she was forever leaving and they would never see her again especially considering how worried about her they must already be?

She hated the idea and almost thought about not even saying a final goodbye to them, but it was not fair to them. They needed to know she was okay and happy, or at least would be. And she needed the closure as well. But an electronic or voice message could be an issue for the message would already be there if, what she did not want to even consider, she could never get back to the Underground. In the end, she settled on a handwritten letter to express to her family how much she loved them, how much she would miss them, and how she must follow her heart.

She almost laughed at how they had always thought of her as flightily and stuck in her own little dream-world and what they would probably think after reading the letter. More than likely they might think she was crazy, but she saw no need of not telling them the entire truth including apologizing for having wished Toby away as a baby.

Finding her copy of _Labyrinth_ she laid it on the table. She regretfully looked at the book. It had always meant so much to her even after her first trip to the labyrinth and now it meant even more, but she really did not need it anymore for she would have Jareth himself. Placing the book down on the table she hoped that maybe with some of her details in the letter that it might help her family to believe her and be happy for her. After taping the letter to the top of the book knowing that her family would have to come by her apartment at some point to at least collect her things, she went to gather the only thing she was worried about carrying with her.

Opening her closet, she reached up grabbing something from the top shelf. Blowing the dust off, she smiled glad it was still where she left it. She had feared that maybe her father or brother may have taken it while she was gone to feel closer to her. She lifted the cover leafing through the heavy pages. It was her scrapbook/photo album. It had her most treasured memories stored in it: mementos of her life, mementos of her mother's life, and pictures of her stepmother, brother, and father. If she was forever departing from this world like she hoped, it was the only item she wanted, the only thing that really mattered besides her actual family themselves.

Clutching it to her, she went to the mirror and called Hagatha's name like she had always done with Hoggle's. To her relief, a slightly stunned Hagatha appeared in her mirror.

"What…?"

"Hagatha," Sarah spoke her name.

Hagatha expressed a sigh of relief at seeing her, at realizing what was occurring. "Oh my dear, are you okay? Jocelyn told me what happened. I am so sorry. And for that hard-headed lad to have taken you back to the other world without your consent! He better be glad it was not me…" Hagatha was rambling on but at least Sarah knew that she was on her side of the issue. She suppressed a grin at the woman's chatter.

"Hagatha," Sarah interrupted, "That is why I called for you. Jareth will not even answer my calls and has made it clear that I am to never see him again because he is too afraid of my being hurt, but if he does that then both of us will just be miserable. I have to come back there. I was hoping that you might be able to help me in some way. I know you got there on your own. Is there any way you could somehow bring me there?"

The wise magical woman appeared distraught. "I wish I could but that was so long ago and to be honest I really do not know how I did it at the time. Now why did not I have Jareth teach me how to cross between the worlds when he learned to so I could help you?"

Feeling on the verge of tears again at Hagatha not being able to help her, she begged, "Do you know of anything at all?"

Hagatha disappointingly shook her head. "Even if Jareth had the time and did not suspect why I was asking, I do not know how long it might take me to learn for myself. That is the only thing I would know to do. I will speak to him about it because I really would like to help you, but I have a feeling he will not let me know how he does it for now considering the situation. He would be too suspicion of why I would want to suddenly learn to. And I would not put it pass him to be watching you as we speak."

"I wouldn't either," Sarah remarked aware that Jareth would probably continue to secretly check on her to make certain how she was fairing. And with his crystals, she knew that she would never be aware of his watchful presence when he did. However, in a way, it raised her spirits just a bit knowing he would be there no matter what he said. At this she wondered about putting herself in a position to provoke Jareth to have to show up to help her, but she could never truly be sure of when he could spare the time to keep an eye on her. And besides doing something like that would probably put him in a mood to just show up, save her, and then rebuff her behavior before leaving her feeling like some child just trying to get attention, which in truth would be exactly what she would be doing. And that might cause Jareth to be even more resolved on not taking her back to the Underground for it would prove even more that she could be a liability to them both.

The face in the mirror frowned. "And unfortunately, even though you would clearly have the power, without the training there is no way you would be able to because it took Jareth such a long time to succeed in doing so." Sarah felt her heart sink even lower listening to the woman's words, having not thought of that possibility.

"How is Jareth doing," Sarah gently asked her feeling the need to hear he was okay, "He worried that what he was doing would cause trouble."

Hagatha did not say anything letting her gaze drift off to something in the distant.

"Hagatha," she pursued, "I must know. Please tell me that Jareth is at least okay."

Making eye contact with Sarah, she nodded her head in understanding. "In body he is, but in spirit…I am certain you understand for you feel the same. And he does have trouble. The kingdom is now at war, which it has been coming too for several years now." Sarah noted how clipped Hagatha's statements were for the woman did not want to reveal too much to her.

"And it is all my fault," Sarah insisted.

"No," Hagatha tried to rest assure her, "Plenty have wanted this war for a long time. They only used what happened as an excuse."

Sarah barely nodded. "I understand that, but I still feel at fault."

Hagatha sighed. "Try not to, honey. I had hoped for more visits with you in person and not this way, but I would not give up for you never know what the future may hold. Keep your chin up and take care."

"Goodbye and thank you," Sarah told her as the image of the woman disappeared from the mirror.

Devastated, Sarah stared into the mirror at her own reflection contemplating on what to do now while feeling guilty at what the others in the Underground must be going through. She only wished she could be there for Jareth. While she knew he would never tell her much of what was truly happening at least she could be there for him, a sympathetic shoulder for him to feel comfort from.

Oh how she wished. She would give anything just to be there for him, to be with him. Sitting there, she propped her head on the album she was still holding as she pictured his room remembering the night before and how tenderly close he had just held her. There desperate need just to feel the warmth of each other's embrace. "Please, please, let me get back there somehow," she pleaded to the air around her. "Please…" She began to feel warm and tingly all over as the longing in her heart continued.

Her surroundings began to swirl until she found herself sitting on his bed in his empty room. It stuck her that the warm and tingly feeling had not been her emotions but the magic, her magic. Without knowing how, she had used her own power to bring herself back there. The only thing she could conclude was that it must have had something to do with her concentrated desire to return.

Her immediate thought after that was wondering where Jareth was. Standing up to race to the throne room hoping he would be there, she swayed with dizziness causing her to fall back on the bed. She recalled what Jareth had said about how using magic at first would drain one and make that person extremely tired.

As she tried once again to stand up, she regrettably found herself too weak to go to him like she wanted. Curling up on the bed, she smiled wondering what Jareth would think when he came back to his room to find her there waiting for him. As her eyes drifted closed, she just feared that if Jareth found her asleep that he would take her back to her world before she even awoke, which she feared he might do anyway despite her level of consciousness.

Sometime later she was awoken by voices outside the door. However, as she listened she realized that neither of the men's voices were Jareth's. It took her a second, but she did recognize one of those voices. One of them was of that Michael's. She knew something was dreadfully wrong as she heard the door start to push open.

Rapidly she rolled off the bed to the side that was less noticeable from the door right. The door opened. She went to crawl underneath the bed but remembered her forgotten album still lying on the bed. She was not sure where Jareth was or how many times these men may have been in the room since Jareth last was. Peering over at the door she wondered if she could grab it without being seen.

To her relief the door, the man at the door was interrupted again by Michael's voice allowing the opening at the door to narrow. Sarah took this opportunity. She pressed up snatching the book before falling back as quietly and as quickly as she could. As soon as she did, she wasted no time in crawling underneath the bed. She was grateful that Jareth's bed had long covers that fell to the floor.

The man at the door walked in. Sarah wondered who it was for Michael had clearly not been the one to enter the room, but she was not about to risk taking a peek and being spotted. Again she wondered where Jareth was. What had Hagatha not told her? She knew they were at war but why was this man in his room? Had Jareth had to flee from the castle? Was he a prisoner somewhere? Was he okay? Please let him be okay, she prayed.

Sarah's heart pounded in fear as the man drew the covers back getting in the bed. Him using Jareth's bed infuriated her and just being under Jareth's bed while another man was in it made Sarah feel dirty. It was Jareth's bed, the one he wanted to share with her. The one they would share eventually.

Staying as still as she could be, Sarah decided that the only thing she could do was to wait until the man fell asleep and then try to sneak out of the room undetected to go find Jareth or one of her friends that could help her. But where would she search? Surely if Jareth was not still in the castle, neither Jocelyn nor Rupert would be. She had no idea where Hoggle, Hagatha, or Ludo stayed. Sure she had been to Hagatha's and knew Hoggle lived near, but Jareth had magically taken them to and from there. And she did not remember after all this time how to get back to the Bog of Eternal Stench, which she had not been back to since her first trip here, where she could probably find Sir Didymus. And besides for them, who could she trust for certain?

She could after escaping the castle try calling for Jareth but worried that he might not realize she was back in the Underground and therefore continue to ignore her screams. And she did not think she could wish herself to him the way she had to the Underground for she still felt weak and tired and did not know really how she did it the first time. So how exactly was she going to find Jareth? He could be anywhere. And she had not the first clue where to go. However, if she had to search the entire labyrinth and the rest of the Underground that lay beyond the desert wasteland surrounding the labyrinth, then she would. She would find him!

* * *

><p>Oh now what! Where is Jareth? And will Sarah be able to sneak out without being noticed?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 24

Lying underneath the bed, the sound of her own breathing was too much noise. Every little breath thundered in her ears eager to announce her presence to the man lying overhead.

At last, she heard the sounds of snoring. As she listened to the man take in a honking snort, she thought about how he sounded like a pig. It was not the snoring itself for she was use to hearing another snore. Another that use to lull her to sleep with his peaceful, rhythmic sound.

As a young boy, Toby would often have bad dreams and knock on the door wanting to crawl into bed with his older, overprotective sister. Sarah often wondered why he chose to be comforted by her to chase away the monsters from his dreams instead of his parents, but she assumed that it had to do with how protective she had become of him. She had also worried that some of the bad dreams may have had something to do with what she had done. However, nothing seemed to indicate that was it for he never described anything that reminded Sarah of the Underground. And Sarah could no longer regret anyway what she had once done. Wishing Toby away had propelled her life in a desired direction, not only with her brother but with Jareth as well. Now her only regret was having ever left Jareth.

Jareth, she thought, where are you, as she heaved herself noiselessly across the floor. She took a second to take a deep breath before she reached to push up the overhanging bedspread. It was now or wait until the sleeping man woke up and left, whenever that would be.

Recollecting her resolve, she pushed the fabric out of her way and gently slid out from under the bed. She stayed by the side of the bed for a moment before rising up to her feet still crouching. She peered over the edge to double-check that the person still slept before standing up to make her way out.

Carefully, she slowly picked her feet up lightly placing them back down with as little noise as she could manage as she made her way across the room to the door. She stared at the door for a moment thinking about the sound that this large, heavy door would make when she opened it. She just hoped that the man continued to sleep through it.

Grabbing the handle, she eased it ajar. It creaked. The man's snoring stopped. Glancing back, she noticed the man move. Her breath caught in her throat. The sound had exposed her presence.

Standing there like a wide-eye doe on a highway caught in the beam of someone's headlights, she froze. She knew that she should just throw open the door, taking her chances, and run, but she just could not bring herself to do so.

The man flopped over on his belly burying his head in a pillow. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She had not been caught like she had thought, but knew she had better get out before she was.

Hurriedly, she eased the door open the rest of the way and made her escape.

In the hallway, she vigilantly eyed the empty space fearful that someone would appear before she could find her way to the exit. She had been too visible in Jareth's company that she would be recognized if someone happened upon her. Every step increased her anxiety that someone would suddenly appear.

Retracing the path she remembered, she made her way down the hallway to a stairwell that lead downward. At the bottom of the stairs, voices reached her ears. She froze.

She did not know these voices and they were heading her way. She contemplated trying to make her way back up the stairs, but whoever the voices belong to were almost upon her. She would never reached the top before they passed by.

As they proceeded nearer, she pressed herself into a dark corner feeling somewhat confident that the shadow would do more to shield her presence than a hasty retreat in the light.

To her relief they went pass without a second glance. She waited for them to get further down the hallway before she hastily ducked out in the other direction making a swift sprint to the nearby door that lead to the garden.

Shoving the door open, she felt relieved to feel the fresh air and sunlight hit her face as it meant she was free of the castle, free of the danger of being caught inside with those others would now resided within.

Thinking about how Jareth always worried about her being outside the castle walls alone, she found it a bit ironic how what was inside those very same walls was now more dangerous to her than what laid beyond. Or at least, she hoped that to be true. It was still a long ways to find Jareth.

As she looked beyond, she wondered where to go. She decided to begin on the path Jareth had taken her that time.

Walking with cautious attention she wondered how much time had passed here since she had been gone for the time between the two worlds seemed to proceed at different rates. She had only been to her old home for less than a day, but much had changed here in that short time. And she had been somewhat surprised to see the sunlight when she had stepped out. With the man in bed, she had expected the dark.

When she was well-hidden by the trees near the back edge of the garden, she stopped. While still under the bed waiting for the man to fall to sleep she had tried to use her own magic to wish herself to Jareth without any success. But now she would try what she could not earlier. She would try to get Jareth to answer her cries.

Please let him be listening, she prayed.

"Jareth," she stated in a low voice not knowing who might be lurking around, "If you can hear me, I am back in the Underground and need you to come and find me. Please, I do not know where you are and need your help."

When he did not come, she became disappointed even though she had half-expected it to be that way. Dejectedly, she kicked the ground before pushing onward.

She ambled around for hours before she smelled something wretched. Having to cover her nose, she brightened with glee even as her stomach lurched in a wrong manner. The Bog of Eternal Stench was near, which meant Sir Didymus was near! Maybe he would have some information to the others' whereabouts and what happened. And even if he did not, he was sure to offer his assistance, which she would gratefully accept.

With a renewed vigor, she raced towards the smell. Finding herself near the edged, she tread carefully around the stinky swampland to the rocky footbridge as globs bubbled up exploding to release even more gaseous aromas into the air. The smell was worse than she remembered! She fought not to gag.

Upon reaching where the bridge had been, she was amazed to find that the rocks Ludo had called up still remained in place and no bridge had been rebuilt in their place.

Stepping onto the first rock, she took great care not to slip as she made her way across the rest.

On the other side, she called out, "Sir Didymus, Sir Didymus."

No one answered. "Sir Didymus! Ambrosius! Where are you?! I need your help!" Searching around and calling their names she found that neither her friend nor the other dog that he called his steed were anywhere to be found.

Her heart fell as the smell grew worse burning her nostrils. She fell into a fit of dry heaving choking on the disgusting air in her misery.

What was going on here, she wondered as she tried to catch her breath. First Jareth is missing, now Sir Didymus. Where were they? And who else had just disappeared? She feared slightly that they had been captured, but with Jareth's powers who could capture and restrain him? The only possibility of that was someone with superior power to his. But no one had ever indicated that such a person existed in this land giving Sarah some relieved to that not being an actual case. So where were they?

Holding a hand over her nose while cradling her stomach, she forced herself to move away from the familiar, safe but smelly location.

Venturing on, her mind continued to wonder about her beloved and other friends. What had befallen them all? Would she ever actually find them? Had her dream had been some kind of premonition?

The sky darkened and she had happened upon nothing else when she heard the sounds of rushing water making her parch mouth, dry from waking from hours upon end without anything to eat or drink, long with desire to quench her thirst.

Listening to the sounds, she carefully wound herself around walls hoping she would not end up in a dead end or taking a false trail that would lead her away from the water. The entire time she had been alert to the tricks of the labyrinth that Jareth had pointed out to her, but remembered that he had warned her that those were only a handful of them.

Only a small sliver of moon lit the sky when a section of the walls opened up to a grassy area. Sarah could barely make out the outline of the body of water below.

Treading her way to the edge, she fell to her knees, diving her hands into the cold, refreshing water. Cupping them, she brought to her mouth what in that moment was to her the sweetest tasting water she had ever had. She took several more mouthfuls before just sitting there looking around.

With only the bit of moon and stars, she could not see a thing beyond her own hand.

And while the labyrinth was a dangerous place, it was sure to be even more so at night. Finding it too risky to try to keep searching in the dark, she found a soft grassy mound a few feet from the stream. Curling up into herself, she closed her eyes to get the rest she was certain to need before the morning came and her search began again. Her tiredness overcame her as she was soon asleep.

A rag was shoved into her mouth. Her eyes popped opened. Her hands and feet were bound together. She thrashed around trying to get loose to no avail.

She panicked! But they already had her? Who were they? She could not see them. It was too dark? Who had captured her?

What were they going to do to her? Carry on the sentence of death for treason? Make an example of her for having been loyal to Jareth? Or worse yet, use her as bait to lure out Jareth wherever he was? Was she to be a pawn in someone's game against Jareth once again?

NOOOOO….., she screamed in her mind, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

To finish her restraints, they threw a bag over her head. Several strong sets of hands hoisted her up, carrying her away.

As they carried her, the chill of the cool night air disappeared, replaced with comfortable warmth, which indicated to her that she was now inside somewhere.

It was quite a while longer before she felt the ones carrying her shift her slightly.

"Ouch," she made a garbled screamed through the gag in her mouth as her body hit the hard, stone floor sending a jolting pain through her side.

"What are you doing bringing someone in here," a commanding male voice demanded.

A low garbled, voice near her responded, "She was outside. Searching us out for them no doubt."

"Doubtful since it is a woman. They would send a man," the other voice stressed before wondering aloud, "But now what to do with her?"

The dread welled up inside Sarah at hearing this. Using her tongue and teeth, she somehow managed to get the rag out of her mouth relieved that the carelessly person had not tied it on instead.

"If you let me go, I will never come back or tell anyone of this place," she pleaded, "I was only searching for someone I needed to find. I meant no harm. I do not even know where I am. Please, let me go."

Someone gasped. The man cursed under his breath.

"Release her," the voice ordered. His footsteps thudded across the floor towards her. "The rest of you should leave now!"

She heard a familiar female voice. "I am going to go find him." She was the one who had gasped. Sarah knew it.

"Do and do not reveal too much or you know what will…"

"Do you think you have to tell me?! He will be furious just knowing!"

"Poor souls if he finds out," the man muttered as he knelt down beside her.

Lifting the bag from her head, he spoke in a softer tone, one that she now recognized along with the previous female one. "Sarah, are you okay?"

As her eyes adjusted, she saw Rupert staring at her, his eyes gentle with caring concern.

"I think so." She glanced around to find that there were in a cave. "What is going on here? Where is Jareth? He is okay, isn't he?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Yes, of course, I just saw him before the goblins mistook you for a spy. Jocelyn went to go get him." He shook his head and smiled brightly at her, clearly glad. "Anyway…"

Helping her stand up, he gave her a warm, embracing hug. "It is good to see you again." Pulling away he told her, "I am glad you are back. I do not know how you got him to change his mind…"

He paused as something seem to suddenly hit him. "Wait. The way you asked… You did not know. But if Jareth had brought you back, you would have. So how? How are you here?"

"That is what I would like to know because I did not bring her back," Jareth's voice boomed out as he exited from a tunnel being followed by Jocelyn. "Although I already have my idea of how and who!"

Seeing Jareth, Sarah raced towards him tears already in her eyes. "Jareth."

He held a hand up to stop her. "No, do not. I will return you to your home as soon as I speak to Hagatha about meddling where she does not belong. I should have known she was up to something earlier, but I do not know how she figured it out."

"No, you won't," she informed him raising her chin in a firm indication that she would not accept what he was planning, "I will not go! I will not leave you!"

"You have NO CHOICE! For your safety, you will go!" His voice echoed off the walls.

She gritted her teeth. "No choice, huh? Then you may want to know that while I did speak to Hagatha, she had no part in my returning here to MY HOME, TO YOU."

Jareth squinted his mocking eyes at her. "Really? Then do tell me, how exactly did you get back here? I would love to know." The insincerity of his words grated on her nerves.

She glared back at him, mad at his response. "By my own magic."

"Not possible." His face showed that he did not believe her. "You have no control over your power to do so."

"Then explain how I am here then," she challenged him, "You did not bring me back and Hagatha does not know how to."

Jocelyn's eyes become big as she still stood behind Jareth.

"Maybe you did." A strange look passed over Jareth's face as his eyes showed that he was not sure how she could have before his eyes narrowed. "But I am still sending you back!"

"And if you do then I will just keep coming back." She squared her shoulders defying him to do so.

He snorted. "Sarah, you still have much to learn. A single time does not mean you can necessarily perform the feat again."

"Are you willing to take that risk," she asked before revealing, "Because you had abandoned me, I was forced to hide underneath your bed when I came back while another slept in it. I risked being caught by those now dwelling in the castle. I may not be able to truly control my magic, but I can get back here!" She hoped she would not have to end up testing that theory, not sure if she could. "So are you willing to take the chance that I could and ending up in worse danger because of it?"

She could see the heat laced with disquiet in Jareth's eyes as he stared at her. "You have made your point. Even though I do not like it, you may remain here, at least for now. But that does not change things. You will go back. Forget any ideas of actually remaining beyond a certain time for as soon as I figure out how to keep you in your own world, you will go back there."

"But Jareth…." She placed a hand on his.

"No." He gave her an unwavering look as he gently shoved off her hand.

Speaking to Jocelyn, he told her more harshly than he would normally speak to her, "Show Sarah to a room near mine. If she is stubborn enough to defy my wishes then I will at least see to her protection while she remains."

He turned to leave, not even speaking to Sarah. His coldness towards her infuriated her, especially after everything she had been through. She had been scared to death about him and by the events of the day. And now she was exhausted and emotional hurt by his reaction to her appearance there. She snapped.

Letting her fury out, she screamed, "Jareth, turn your scared butt back around and face me."

Flipping around he demanded, "What did you just say to me?!"

She marched directly up to him, her eyes glaring directly into his. "You heard me. I do not know what your problem is Jareth, but you are acting like you used to towards me, which I purely detest!"

He sneered at her, "Well then if you do not like it, go home! I do not have time to pacify some little girl's beliefs of how I should be!"

In that instance, from those words, she knew exactly what Jareth was trying to do. Her eyes never wavered from his as she informed him, "If you think that acting this way towards me will make me change my mind about staying, then forget about it. I am staying. There is no way I am leaving. So you can just drop the act!" She stared him down determined to make him relent.

Instead, he just looked indifferently at her. "Really? The last time you were certainly more than ready to leave and I will treat you this way as long as it takes. Your safety is more important to me than what you think about me."

He then smiled sarcastically at her. "You should remember I have had years to build up my patience. I will outlast yours. So now are you sure that there is really no way I can persuade you to go back and stay there?"

"Only one way," she stated leaving it off so that he would be force to ask her what that way was, the one thing she was certain he could not do.

"And that would be?" He cocked his head towards her.

"Tell me that you do not love me." She stared at him wanting to cry at the mere aspect that maybe he could. He could tell her that. But he would not mean it. That she did know.

But would he? Could he still be capable of hurting her so?

He remained silent never breaking eye contact with her. She watched as the resolution on his face turn to hurt and shame.

"You know that I could never do that," he solemnly admitted before turning around only to vanish.

Left standing there, she continued to stare at where he had been. What should have been a wonderful reunion had gone drastically wrong. Jareth should have been with her right now, holding her, relieved that she had found her way back to him, not trying to push her away, to get her to go away, to leave his world and him.

She felt Jocelyn's hand on her shoulder. "He will come around. He is just scared for you."

Rupert silently watched as Jocelyn lead Sarah away to the section of the caves that held the makeshift rooms, not quite sure he agreed with the way Jareth had handle the situation, had handle Sarah.

* * *

><p>I thought about carrying on Jareth's coldness towards Sarah for another chapter before Sarah realized what he was doing and called him on it, but I did not think it was plausible to carry off, especially not with Jocelyn and Rupert there. They would certainly try to comfort her mentioning how much Jareth cares for her and it would have been hard to believe that it would have taken Sarah that long to realized what he was doing.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 25

Walking past a series of doors, Sarah feet suddenly halted in front of one of them. She was overwhelmed with a feeling. Something was drawing her to the room. It was odd, beyond odd in fact, but she already knew why.

"This is Jareth's room, isn't it?"

Jocelyn shot her a disbelieving look. "How did you know that?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know. I just felt like it was. I can sense it. I can sense his presence." She grabbed the handle and threw the door open.

"Sarah?" Jocelyn stood a pace behind aware of what, rather who, Sarah was searching for.

She had hoped. Dismayed, she shut the door.

Jocelyn gave her a pitying frown at her disappointment. "Sorry."

"Which room is mine?"

"The one right there." Jocelyn pointed to the next room before giving Sarah a knowing smile. "I was in charge of assigning rooms and I purposely left that one vacant. Just in case."

Sarah could not help but to give her a knowing look in return. "You were planning on me being back."

"I was hoping at least, especially after Hagatha spoke to me. She thought that maybe I could help the two of you." Sarah understood why Hagatha would acquire Jocelyn's assistance. Jocelyn knew Jareth better than anyone for she had known him practically their entire lives.

They entered Sarah's room.

…..

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief as he reappeared in his room. He had not expected that. But of course Sarah would look for him. She had come all the way back to the Underground. How she had done that still amazed him. It should not have been possible.

The more he came to know Sarah, the more he came to find out what a remarkable treasure she truly was to him.

Collapsing on his bed, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He hated treating Sarah the way he had, but Sarah's welfare had to come before his longing to have her near, to just hold her, to make love to her, whether it broke both of their hearts or not.

He would force her back to her own world. He had to.

….

In her room, she asked Jocelyn more about everything that had occurred since she had left and how everyone else was.

"Everyone is physically okay at least. And most of us are keeping our spirits up. And your other friends such as Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo are with us. In fact, the reason we have such nice accommodations here in this cave is due to your friend's, Ludo, gift with the rocks. Not only can he call the rocks but he can actually get them to reshape themselves. It is absolutely amazing to watch. Unfortunately though, you will find that the sleeping pads are not very comfortable."

"And Jareth's emotional state?"

Jocelyn looked at Sarah. "Do you even need to ask that?"

Sarah pulled her lips tight. "Would you not ask the same of Rupert even if you already knew?"

Her companion nodded her understanding. "He has been moodier than normal. He will not even confide in me, which is unusual. I think it pained him too much to have hurt you by doing what he did."

"I just wish he was not so stubborn about this," Sarah grumbled half-upset, half-mad with Jareth.

Jocelyn smiled. "Well, he can be stubborn, but I do not think he can resist you but so long." Jocelyn winked at her. "Now try to get some rest. I would stay and keep you company a bit longer, but with this war going on, I barely ever get to see Rupert."

A smile played along Sarah's lips. "I understand. Goodnight."

As Jocelyn slipped out the door, Sarah hoped Jocelyn was right. She knew that Jareth loved her, but she also knew his determination to get what he wanted. After all, he had gotten her despite her attempts to push him away. Oh, how she desired to go back to that time, except she would be responding a bit differently now.

Curling up on the tiny cot-like bed, Sarah wondered how she was ever going to sleep that night.

She woke up stiff and sore in the morning. She looked down at her wrinkled clothes and wondered if Jocelyn had something she could borrow.

Standing up to make up the bed, she noticed a small pile of clothes on the chest at the end. They had not been there last night. She smiled, pretty certain that Jocelyn had not placed them there, but that someone else had.

She had to wonder why Jareth always insisted on being sneaky about things like this. He might want to force her away, but he could not help but to look after her.

Grabbing the clothes, she thought about asking where she could bathe. She could feel the layer of grime from her exhausted search the day before still clinging to her. She changed only to hear a knock on the door minutes later.

She went to open it expecting it to be Jocelyn. Her heart leaped. It was not Jocelyn. It was him. It was Jareth.

"Jareth." Her voice held the beauty of such pleasure that no one could possibly mistake how pleased she was to see him there.

"The morning meal will get cold," he unemotionally stated as he stared down the hallway. Her heart plummeted realizing that Jareth was not about to let things drop.

She doubted it will do any good, but she had to try to get to Jareth. "Well, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What," Jareth flatly asked trying to act impatient even though he was secretly curious about what Sarah was referring to.

"I believe I owe you a good morning kiss for being a gentleman by walking me to breakfast." She smiled encouragingly at him hoping he would take her up on her offer.

Jareth felt his breath catch. He desired to allow the exchange, but for his own sake could not. If he allowed it, then he was sure to succumb to his feelings for her. And considering what he was trying to accomplish, that would lead Sarah down the wrong path for her.

"You owe me nothing," he stated in a level voice, "but if you believe that you do, then make it leaving this place."

Stung, she glared at him. "That will not happen."

"Then we may as well proceed. I have much to do and do not have time to tarry."

He walked on ahead not even bothering to take her arm.

She hastily followed bristled by his actions. He could act that way if he wanted to, but she would outlast him. She promised not only herself that, but Jareth too.

Walking through the passageway, Sarah had a flashback of that first day racing to keep up with Jareth. At least this time she was not frightened, just highly dismayed at the current situation. Even his comment about the breakfast being cold reminded her of the horrible week that had followed her leaving the castle and getting lost. He was being more than indifferent to her. He was trying to remind her of all of the horrible things he had done, at least so she believed.

They entered what appeared to be a spacious area meant for cooking and dining. Unlike all the times they had dined alone, there was no way of having any sort of privacy in this large busy place for there were people scurrying every which way. Sarah took this as a good thing considering that Jareth would probably not behave but so badly in front of the others. However, an audience had never really stopped him before.

Jareth walked to the end of a table that held the food. Sarah treaded close behind. When they reached the table, those that were there graciously moved away insisting that their king get his food first. Jareth just slightly nodded to them before picking up two plates thrusting one in Sarah's hand.

He silently filled his plate before leaving Sarah at the table still placing the last of her food on hers. Her gaze fell upon him as she noted where he headed. He had made a beeline to the where Jocelyn and Rupert were seated enjoying their breakfast.

Once Jareth had departed from her side, a few of those that had been at the serving bench getting their food spoke to her as she absent-mindedly but politely replied to their greetings and acknowledgements of her having returned for the news had quickly spread throughout the camp. Excusing herself, she went to join the others.

Upon reaching the table, she noticed the tension between them, particularly Jocelyn and Jareth. She did not even have to wonder what it was about. She knew that Jocelyn had probably been giving Jareth a hard time about how he was treating her and Jareth had probably in return told Jocelyn that it was none of her affair and to stay out of it.

As Sarah sat down, Rupert politely greeted her. Jareth remained silent, a scowl etched on his face while Jocelyn gave him a side glare.

Ignoring the others, Rupert continued to politely focus his attention on her. "This afternoon I need to check some defenses we have set up throughout the encampment. It would give you a wonderful opportunity to learn some of the different areas of the cave if you would like to accompany me. That is unless Jareth wants to give you the grand tour."

The wild-haired-headed king snorted at that. "I have others things to attend to myself today. I will be too busy to bother with such an unnecessary task. She will be going home soon enough."

Sarah shot him a fierce look before answering in a sugary, sweet voice, "I would love that. Thank you Rupert for unless you believe this war to be over soon, I am sure to need to be acquainted with everything for the duration of our stay here."

"Very well then," he stated not seeming to be bothered about getting in between the two's quarrel over matters, "I will meet you and Jocelyn for the mid-day meal and then we will head from there." Turning to Jocelyn, he inquired, "By the way, what is on your agenda today?"

He glanced back at Sarah. "While Jareth and I are busy taking care of the soldiers and defense of the encampment along with planning an offense at the enemy, Jocelyn has taken it upon herself to run the interworkings of the camp."

"Well someone needed to or else it would have been chaos. It is just like where your army needs a commander or the kingdom needs a king. This many people together would have resulted eventually in bickering and resentment leading to even worse troubles if someone had not taken charge in assigning tasks to be completed," Jocelyn stated with certainty before adding, "Let me see, check the food supply to see if we need to send parties out to gather more, plan on the meals to be cooked, make sure everyone has enough pillows and blankets because we have had some additions beside Sarah, mending anything that needs mending for several had their clothes torn while escaping, washing items that need to be washed,…"

As Jocelyn prattled on with a list, Sarah smiled aware that Jocelyn's list was in fact items similar to running a household, which in fact had been exactly what Jocelyn had been breed for. While Sarah was not discounting the fact that these were still the same elements that most women and now several men did as well, she recalled how in Jocelyn's time an efficiently ran household would have been considered an art, a must for any properly breed woman.

Once she finished, Jocelyn brought a matter up to Sarah. "For the morning at least you can join me in completing these tasks. I do not mean to sound abrupt about it, but even though most would excuse your attendance to chores, it is only right that you pitch in as well."

Sarah nodded in utter understanding and agreement. "I whole-heartedly agree. I am a part of this now and should do my share. Only remember that you are likely to have to show me how to do some things for modern conveniences have spoiled me. For example, I have only ever washed a few things by hand and that is only because they could not be put in the machine we use for washing and I am not even sure I cleaned them like I should have. And I have never learned to sew."

"Hump," Jareth make a sound of discouragement. Sarah and Jocelyn both shot him a look of annoyance.

Jocelyn waved a hand dismissing both Jareth's clear attempt at insulting Sarah along with Sarah's worry that she may not be capable of the needed tasks. "No problem. I will be glad to show you anything like that."

"Good." Sarah's eyes widen in excitement at learning something new and finding a way to be helpful. "But I do have a question. Why should the others believe I should be exempt from this?" She had not understood why Jocelyn would think that.

Expressing a bit of amusement quietly to herself first, Jocelyn answered, "Because of your relationship with Jareth." Still seeing some confusion on Sarah's face, Jocelyn gave her a serious look before adding, "Most consider you next to a queen if they do not consider you to be their Queen."

This threw Sarah in a whirlwind. She could not believe it. She could not even speak for several moments before questioning, "What?"

She looked at Jocelyn and then glanced over at Jareth who was apparently as stunned by the information himself as she was

Jocelyn shrugged. "It is true."

Rupert nodded his agreement. "I have sensed and heard the same."

"Excuse me," Jareth abruptly said. He took his plate rushing off at a brisk pace.

"I knew that would get him," Jocelyn commented conspiratorially, her eyes glinting.

"You did that on purpose?" Sarah frowned at Jocelyn. "Is that really true or did you just say it to needle Jareth?" No matter how Jareth was treating her, she did not really like the idea that Jocelyn would do such a thing.

"Believe me that it is true," she insisted, "And it might get Jareth thinking about what he really wants. He might want to protect you, but we both know that he has deeper desires than that and I just wanted to remind him of that. Jareth can be too one-minded when he is trying to protect someone he loves."

Sarah gave a melancholy smile aware that Jocelyn was referring to what Jareth had given up in the past to marry and protect his friend from an abusive, possibly deadly, marriage.

Rising from the table, Rupert shook his head. "Jocelyn, one day Jareth will not take any more of your meddling."

Jocelyn eyed him. "And I have known him for how long?"

Rupert pulled one side of his mouth back, "Just because he has not in all these years does not mean that he will not eventually."

"I guess I will just have to take my chances." Jocelyn smirked up at him. "Besides I have never feared one of Jareth's tantrums."

"Okay," he conceded before leaning back down to kiss her on the cheek. "Till later, love."

Glancing up at Sarah he added, "I would really believe those two were brother and sister if I did not know better. Have a good morning Sarah and do not worry about Jareth, he will come around to your charms eventually." He winked at her before leaving.

Hearing those words again for they were so similar to Jocelyn's from the night before made Sarah want to scream _When, When is he going to come around!_

Rupert barely made it out the door before Jareth cornered him dragging him off to a less populated area.

"Is what Jocelyn said about the way the others view Sarah really true," Jareth wasted no time interrogating the man about what was on his mind.

Rupert looked upon his friend seeing the torrent of emotions. It grieved him to see his friend in such pain. Rupert might not agree with the way Jareth was handling the situation, but he empathized with Jareth's internal conflict of wanting Sarah near but as far away as possible from the danger at the same time. He wanted the same for her as much as he wanted the same for Jocelyn.

He nodded. "It is. I have heard it too. They think of her in the capacity of a queen."

Jareth grimaced. "Be honest with me Rupert. Do you think me a fool for what I am trying to do?"

He shook his head placing a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "I might not agree with your way of going about this, but no Jareth. However, I also understand Sarah's side." While he did not think his friend a fool for desiring his love's safety, he wanted Sarah to able to remain with them.

"So do I, believe me so do I," Jareth avidly declared, "Sarah might think I do not, but I do."

"I think she does know," Rupert's low voice confirmed.

Jareth nodded his appreciation to Rupert being his sounding board before walking off. While he could always talk to Rupert, it was normally Jocelyn he sought out, but ever since bringing Sarah here, the woman had been trying to push his buttons more than usual. She had her opinions, but lately, she had become downright nagging when it came to Sarah. But he just could not seem to get mad at her for this realizing she was only doing what she thought best for Sarah and him.

He ducked into an empty tunnel leaning against a wall.

Sarah, his queen. That is what he always wanted, ever since the day he had seen her. But he knew that even if she was not better off away from him, away from his world, that she could never actually be his queen, his bride. That law, he thought with anger slamming the side of his fist against the wall.

And why now, he thought. Why could not Sarah have come back into his life when they could have actually have been together without all this mess? If this had not been happening, then even if they could never be married at least they could have been together. But now it was not only dangerous for her, but for everyone. He had to get her out. He knew he could not get everyone else out, it was nearly impossible and most would not leave.

And he was not sure they could actually win this fight. It had been so long since he had felt so utterly defenseless for his inhabitants depended on him and he could hardly do anything for them against this new enemy that had attacked him, attacked them. Even his power seemed useless. How could someone be that strong? He was more than a match for Jareth's power. Clever too for he had waited for the perfect scenario before attacking drawing even more of Jareth's enemies and a few he would have considered allies into his fold.

Where had this individual come from? That was something that really puzzled Jareth.

Pushing away from the wall, Jareth renewed his resolve to get Sarah to leave. It was not only for her protection that he wanted her gone. He would do everything that he had to in this war and he was afraid that it might mean his death. He did not want Sarah around for that if it happened. He knew what it would do to her.

For the rest of the morning, Sarah helped Jocelyn with different tasks relieved to find a use for herself. It was a welcomed change after all the time she had spent pondering around her bedroom in the castle.

At lunchtime, they met Rupert in the eating area to dine.

When he noticed Sarah's eyes searching around the room, Rupert conveyed with a look of sympathy, "You are not the reason Jareth is not here. He skipped dining at the mid-day meal with others yesterday too. I believe it pains him too much to see everyone in such a predicament. However, he does take morning and evening meals with us. His appearance keeps up everyone's morale, which is well needed."

"Even after only two days, is it already that bad," she questioned, a look of pure pity crossing her features.

Jocelyn solemnly nodded. "They are not use to this Sarah, not anymore. It has been so long since Jareth managed to bring a semblance of peace to the kingdom. And several were already lost in the original attack."

She moved her fork absent-mindedly around her plate. "I did not know that. I did not know much about the first attack."

"With everything else happening, we did not think to tell you and did not want to upset you any further," Rupert reassured her placing a hand gently on hers halting Sarah's moving fork.

After the meal was over, Rupert escorted Sarah around while attending to his duties.

Sarah was thrilled to run into her old friends with Sir Didymus guarding a section leading into one of the main tunnels and Ludo moving some rocks to create a stronghold for the encampment.

Heading back to the dining area for the evening meal, Rupert asked Sarah, "So what do you think?"

"I think you and the rest have everything well in hand," she observed, "Which at least, I guess preparing such precautions is something you are trained for."

He blew out a breath. "Yes, it is, but I much rather all my training and strategies goes to waste than having to put than to use."

Putting an arm around her shoulders, "And at least Jareth and I both have such training, which is why we will prevail along with Jareth and Hagatha's magic."

He grinned wickedly. "Hagatha has already come up with some doozies of some potions to aid us in this fight."

"Jareth is worried that you will not triumph though, isn't he?" Sarah peered with earnest at him. She knew that Jareth would probably not be quite as insistent with trying to get her away if he was not.

"He is." Rupert squeezed her shoulder. "But I would not worry about that. Just worry about persuading him to let you stay. He wants you here, we all do. You are one of us Sarah."

"Thanks." She smiled at him realizing that similar to Rupert's ability to always make Jocelyn smile, he seem to always have the ability to set her troubling thoughts at ease.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, Rupert removed his arm from around her shoulders and took her arm instead. It was almost as if Rupert deemed his action of putting an arm around her shoulders as socially inappropriate.

Entering the eating area, Sarah spotted Jareth already seated with Jocelyn. She walked with Rupert to the serving table, who insisted that she serve herself first. She filled her plate but as she turned around after waiting for Rupert to finish, she spied her old friend, Hoggle, sitting alone at the end of a table.

She made her partings to Rupert, entreating him to apologize to Jocelyn for not joining them.

Walking over towards Hoggle, she glance out of the corner of her eye as she sat down and saw the blank look in his Jareth's eyes. Jareth was disappointed that she had chosen not to sit with him and the blankness was his mask to cover his true feelings.

"Sarah," Hoggle greeted her.

Sarah smiled. "It is good to see you. I have not seen you since…well, what happened."

Glancing over towards the king, Hoggle questioned, "Why are you not sitting with Jareth?" While Jareth still worried him a bit, he was no longer quite as scared of Jareth as he once had been.

Sarah explained the situation.

Hoggle guffawed, "Well he still does not seem happy that you are sitting over here instead."

Looking back at Jareth before saying something, she told Hoggle, "If that is the case, then he can always do something about it."

They sat for awhile after finishing their meal before Sarah departed off to the tunnels. As she passed by the table where the others had been, she noticed that while Rupert and Jocelyn had left, Jareth remained watching her. She went ahead not even acknowledging his presence.

She heard him rise and follow her. He trailed behind her all the way through the tunnel to her bedroom.

She reached for the door deciding that if Jareth wanted to speak, he would have to speak first. She was not about to strike up this conversation. She was going to prove to Jareth that she could be just as determined as he was.

"Sarah," she heard him say.

She craned her neck questioningly towards him. "Yes?"

"Why did you not sit with us? I know Hoggle is your friend, but you could have just invited him over to sit with us." Jareth had a sad look in his eyes as he looked at Sarah. She knew what she had done had gotten to Jareth. He could not stand receiving the cold-shoulder in return from her.

In an almost nasty voice, she answered him, "Because why should I sit with someone who does not even want me near?" She skipped into the room before he could delay her with another question.

The door was swinging close when she saw the hand placed on it pressing it back open.

He paced in grabbing her into his arms. Her heart leapt with joy at his embrace. He pressed her to him as he passionately acknowledged, "Sarah you know this has been killing me too. I can barely stand not to hold you, not to kiss you whenever I see you."

Before she could reply, his lips were upon hers. The fire ignited between them as her mouth opened to his. She clutched at his shirt pulling him even closer to her. Their lips were locked together moving in such a passion that the fever burned within them.

When Jareth pulled away from her, Sarah took quick, rapid intakes of breath collapsing onto the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart pounded with her love for him. This had been what she had been waiting for since she had come back, for Jareth and she to return to their state of bliss in just being near each other. Jareth taking her in his arms the way he had reassured her that everything would be okay between them. That Jareth would not try to send her away.

Still heaving himself, Jareth rubbed a thumb against her cheek. "I love you. I always will. But this does not change anything."

Sarah just sat there staring after him as he walked out the door. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was crushed. Jareth had not changed his mind. Even if it killed him, he would still try to exile her from his world.

Wiping the tear from her face, she resolved to do something about it. And she knew exactly what she would do.

* * *

><p>So, what is Sarah going to do? And what will Jareth's response be to it?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 26

She waited until she believed he would be asleep before sneaking into his room. Staring down at his sleeping form on a bed not much bigger than hers she smiled. He was flat on his back, an arm sprawled out above his head.

Feeling a little awkward about doing this even though it was what she desired in her heart, she disrobed. Climbing underneath the thin sheet, she snuggled in next to him on the cot. If he was determined to send her home, then she was determine that he would at least not spend any more time pushing her away. They loved each other and they both knew it. If one day Jareth finally did send her away, then at least she would have the memories of their passion and love together, the memory of making love included.

To gently wake him up, she lifted herself up gently placing her lips on his kissing him while trailing fingers lightly over his chest. As she had pressed up next to him, the heat within her body rose as she realized that Jareth had been true to his earlier words for she was not the only one fully undressed.

Through his sleep he murmured, "Sarah…"

"Yes, Jareth," she whispered softly, "I'm here."

In shock, his eyes flew open. "Sarah, what are you…," he trailed off as he moved his hand brushing against her bare thigh sending a surge of warm racing up through her. He froze not moving a muscle.

"No. You must go." His voice was strained with emotions. Scrambling away from her he rolled off the bed almost tipping the whole thing over as Sarah reached for him, "Jareth, are you okay?"

She was crawling to the side to peer over to check on him as he rose up, now wearing pants.

"Jareth?" She looked up at him.

He stared with disbelief at her, a look that for made her unsure. What was going through his mind? Why had he reacted that way? She could clearly she the hunger in his eyes. He pried those hungry eyes away turning his back to her. "Sarah, you need to get dress."

"Why Jareth? What is the matter? You want me to. I know it!"

His head disapprovingly shook. "Not like this Sarah. If you think this is the way to convince me to let you stay, then I will not have it. I will not let you lower yourself to that."

Hurt that he would think such a thing, she pulled the blanket tighter to her chest. "Jareth that is not what I was doing."

Without turning around, he demanded, "Then why else are you doing this at this particular time considering what I have done and what you know I told you I am planning on doing?"

"That is exactly why," she explained, "Because I love you Jareth. I have never felt towards anyone even half of what I feel towards you. You can send me away, but no matter what my heart will always be with you. And I want us to enjoy the time we have together. If one day, I wake up and you are gone like you were last time and I cannot get back to you, then I want to have lived my life with you as fully as I can. I refuse to let you keep us at a distance emotionally or physically. You can still plan what you believe you must, but you will not continue with this ridiculous act you have been fronting."

Jareth at last turned around to look at her with an expression of utter amazement and bliss. "Do you realize that is actually the first time you have told me you love me?"

A woeful smile touched her lips. "I said it before, but you had already flown away from me."

He sat down on the edge of the cot rubbing her shoulder. "I am sorry about that. I did not know." He glanced down taking her hand in his before bringing it up to his lips kissing her palm. "And I cannot send you away. I realized after I left you tonight that while I still should for your sake, I simply can not bear to." He rested his cheek on her hand while looking at her. He gave her one of those smiles of his that always made up her heart skip a beat.

"Really, Jareth?" She watched him eagerly almost fearful that maybe she had actually fell asleep and was dreaming it. "Really? No more trying to get me to leave or sending me away?"

He rubbed his cheek against her hand. "I do not know what will happen in this war, but I promise that if I ever do that again it will only be if I believe your life is in imminent danger."

"Jareth," she protested.

He hushed her. "Do not worry about that now. It will only be my last resort. I swear that to you."

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed, "But just know that I will still try to get back to you no matter."

He smiled at her with such warmth in his eyes that the past couple of days almost felt like they had never happened. "Well, I guess we will just have to deal with that if it ever happens. So let us just hope that it never does."

"Agreed," she smiled back happy to have come to at least some sort of agreement and peace over the issue that had hung between them. Her hand was still at his cheek when she leaned forward to kiss him. Jareth tenderly returned her kiss keeping his hand on hers. The soft touch of his lips on hers sent shivers throughout her body making her want him all the more.

It was when he moved his hand to her back to draw her closer that the feeling of her silky, bare skin against his hand caused him to pull away.

"Sarah, you still need to get dress," he said before turning his gaze to the far wall.

"But why Jareth," she questioned using her hand to turn his head back to her, "You have made it more than known to me since I first arrived back in the Underground that you wanted me in this manner. And I came to you of my accord because I want to be with you as well."

Then she added with a smirk, "And Jareth, you promised that if I ever came to your bed willingly I would be more than welcomed."

She inched closer to him. He groaned as he placed a hand on her shoulder holding her at arm's length. "I would Sarah. I want to know every inch of you my sweet, but not now, not here, not in this way."

She thought about what he had just said. "Jareth, are you afraid of me becoming pregnant during the middle of the war and it being an issue. Is that what part of this is about? If it is, then is there some way to prevent it? Maybe Hagatha knows some herbs or a potion until it is a more convenient time."

Jareth face grew ashen.

"What is it Jareth," she asked concerned.

He gasped a bit like he was trying to catch his breath. "No, that is not it Sarah."

If it was not then why had what she said stuck him so? "Jareth, what is it about what I just said that affected you so?"

He glanced down then back up at her. "Something I dreaded telling you but you will learn of it eventually anyway so I may as well tell you now." He paused. "Sarah as a result of living in the Underground you will never have children."

"What?" Sarah peered at him through lost, confused eyes. She appeared as if she might cry. He knew that she loved children. If not, why would she have gone into teaching at a public school with teenagers? There were jobs out there where she could teach adult acting classes. And she certainly had in truth loved her baby brother. It had just taken her awhile to realize it. Therefore, he knew that it pained her to discover that she could never have a child if she was to remain with him in the Underground.

He shook his head in frustration. "I do not know why it is, it just is. Something about the immortality we receive in return by living here I guess. I just do not know. The other creatures can, but the humans here cannot. It may be that our bodies cannot adjust to this world whereas the others are born to this world. Jocelyn and Rupert have tried for years to have a child. I even took then back to the other world a few times and left them there for several weeks, but it never helped them. It kills Jocelyn. I know it hurts Rupert as well, but poor Jocelyn, she use to weep until her eyes ran dry when we first became aware of this."

He sadly looked at Sarah worried that her reaction would be the same as his friend's. While Jareth had come to accept a long time ago that he would never have a child, it had been okay with him because he had believed that he would never have someone to share that experience with. But now with Sarah there, it did strike him harder then it use to.

Sarah surprised Jareth with an unexpected question. "Is that why you were so willing to take and keep Toby? Did it have less to do with my wish and more to do with this?"

He thought about her question for a minute. "I think it probably had something to do with my desire to keep Toby but I still did it mostly for you and my hope that you would either fail and have to remain with me or choose to remain." He draped his arm around her back to hug her to him. "But are you okay about this? I mean it hurt Jocelyn so much."

She nodded. "I'm certain it will hit me eventually Jareth, but for now I'm fine. I am disappointed of course but we can get through it. After all, I have you. But I am curious, not that a child showing up missing would be the best thing, but could you not have helped Jocelyn and Rupert to bring an orphan here to raise as their own?"

"We never thought about it. At least not until after I took your brother. They actually never even knew that I had done that until after everything was over."

"But, Jocelyn said she was at the ball," she blurted out not understanding how they could not know.

He nodded. "She was but they did not know about your brother. I kept both of them too preoccupied so they would not. I knew they would not agree with what I had done. Even though it was in my right as the Goblin King to do so, I had never in the past. And when he found out, Rupert definitely was not happy with my use of the troops to stop you, even though I warned them that you were not to be harmed in the process," he explained.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him. "They did not seem to be that reserved when they attacked us."

He chuckled. "That is only how it appeared to someone who is not knowledgeable of how well Rupert trains those soldiers. I know. Who do you think trained me?"

"Oh," she mouthed.

"Anyway, because of what I had done, I mentioned the idea to them about bringing an abandoned child here for them knowing how much having a child had meant to them, but by then they were afraid to rear a child in this world, in the animosity. I promised them that I would protect the child from the dangers, but they did not want to take the risk for they knew that eventually someone would try something. And they were probably right, for I tried to protect you and look at what happened." His face had gradually saddened as he had progress through his explanation.

Sarah frowned. Placing a finger under his chin, she directed his view towards her. "Jareth, I am here now and that is all that matters."

He squeezed her arm. "It does not change what happened, but you are here and you are well."

"Good then, we agree," she said, "Let's put all that away for now." She leaned forward towards him.

"Sarah," he said causing her pause.

She gave him an exasperated scowl. "Well?!" She was tired of this. "What is the reason? Why can't we be together like we want?!"

With a hand, he gestured about the room. "This is not how I want it to be. I want you Sarah and believe me if we were back at the castle, I would not hesitate to show you just how much I desire to be with you as well. But here in this small cramped space on this uncomfortable padding of a bed, it not how I want it to be for us. I might not be able to marry you like I desire, but I will at least make you my bride and my queen in our bed we will share in our castle when we re-secure it. That is how it should be."

"How it should have already been," she commented.

The little smirk of a grin split across his face. "I agree."

She peered up at him. "Can we at least sleep in the same bed?" She gave him a tantalizing grin. "I promise to behave myself."

At that he bellowed a deep joyful laugh. "I guess I will have to start wearing pants to bed then."

She laughed too. "I guess I should put my nightgown back on now."

"Why," he questioned.

She looked at him puzzled. "But…"

He placed a hand on her back.

At his touch through the fabric she realized that she was already wearing her nightgown. She did not even know when he had done that. She shook her head.

He just grinned and shrugged. And then in a smooth, low, teasing voice, "I had to do something. The thought of only a blanket separating me from your lovely body was much too tempting."

Leaning back, he pulled her down with him.

Her head rested on his shoulder as he added, "Beside there is another reason for waiting Sarah." He waited for her to glance up. "I have never stopped keeping an eye on you so I know that you have never..."

She blushed. "Jareth...," her gasp cut him off.

He hushed her. "Remember I am one from a different time, a time where it was not looked upon as peculiar but proper. I see nothing wrong with it. I think it is wonderful you have waited, which is why I should never have been so persistent in the beginning."

"You have already explained that," she reminded him hoping he was not over-berating himself about it again. "I always thought that maybe I was too stuck in my fantasies from all the books I loved to read and the reoccurring theme of true love in several of them. I wanted that experience and I would not settle for less and now I know why. It wasn't that I was waiting for my true love but that I was waiting for my true love to come back and get me. I was waiting for you all along."

"And now you have me and I have you. The way it should be." The warmth glowed from his eyes as he spoke. "I love you so much."

"And I love you with all my heart," she replied before they shared a quick kiss. Jareth would not allow for much more telling her the temptation was too much while they lay in bed together. Sarah agreed feeling her own urges to continue pass the small smooch they had shared.

That night they feel asleep in each other's arms.

It was still dark when they were both startled awake by hammering at the door.

"Jareth, Jareth," Sarah heard Rupert's voice shout, "I need to speak to you. It is urgent!"

The dread internally built within Sarah as she felt Jareth's hurried leap from the bed in a rush to the door. She knew that Rupert would not have disturbed Jareth in the middle of the night if it was not crucial.


	27. Chapter 27

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 27

Jareth yanked the door open. "What is it," he questioned in a gruff, scratchy tone, "What has happened?"

From the light creeping in from outside the door, Sarah could see Jocelyn was with Rupert. Both were in nightclothes.

"Sarah is missing," Jocelyn said in a hurried rush as she explained, "I could not sleep and in walking by I noticed the light coming from her room. When I knocked and she did not answer, I opened the door but she was not there. I did not want to alarm you unless it was necessary, but Rupert and I have checked everywhere…"

She was speaking so fast that Jareth could not get in that Sarah was there.

Rising from the bed Sarah searched the floor for her robe. She could see the distressed look on her friends' faces as she hurried across the room. Rupert appeared as if he was about to be sick. It was his responsibility to make certain that the perimeter of the cave was secure and Sarah was certain that it bothered him that some negligence on his part might possibly have resulted in her disappearance and whatever might befall or had befallen her.

"Sarah is not missing," Jareth told Jocelyn when she finally took a breath.

"Yes, she is Jareth." Jocelyn paused before her eyes grew big. "Or do you mean you sent her away again?!"

"No, that is not what he means," Sarah spoke coming up behind Jareth.

Both Jocelyn and Rupert's eyes darted to her.

As the relief formed on their faces, Jareth commented with a smirk, "I believe you overlooked the most obvious place where she might be."

"I guess so," Rupert muttered still appearing uneasy.

Jocelyn chewed her bottom lip. "I did not think considering everything that Sarah would be in here."

"Sorry, I did not mean to worry anyone," Sarah apologized aware that they had been truly worried about her, "I did not realize that I had left the lantern going and Jareth and I needed to talk matters through."

"So," Jocelyn questioned eager to know, "Has Jareth came to his senses finally? Which you are in here with no lights so I would say so because otherwise Jareth would not…"

"Jocelyn," Rupert admonished her. He gave Jareth a cautious expression that held something more. Sarah could not quite place what the look meant.

Jocelyn blushed. "Sorry, I got carried away in my excitement that Sarah seems to be staying with us. I was not meaning to…," she trailed off.

Grinning Sarah commented, "I think we all know what you were trying to say Jocelyn. It's okay."

Jareth just smiled at his childhood friend knowing too well that Jocelyn was sometimes too forward without meaning to be so. "You can wait until morning for your interrogation." Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist. "However, there are some things we will not discuss but for now, we are going back to sleep since it was rudely interrupted. Goodnight." He had grabbed the door and was closing it in their faces while still smiling amused at the circumstances.

As he did so, Sarah noticed that Rupert appeared distraught over something still. It is probably something to do with the war, she thought. She worried that he was concerned how this whole thing between Jareth and she might affect Jareth's future decisions. Or maybe he was just embarrassed that Jocelyn and he had caused a scene. But that did not seem to be it. So what was it?

"Of course we will not tell her everything," Jareth teased as he lead Sarah back to the bed, "Like how you tried to seduce me."

Even in the dark, Sarah knew well the expression Jareth was wearing at his jest. "Oh what, are you afraid they would think that I was trying to take advantage of you," she joked back as she crawled onto the bedding.

Climbing in beside her, he pulled her to him kissing the crown of her head as she cuddled up beside him. "Yes, I am afraid it would impugn my honor."

She giggled as her head lay against his chest. "I guess I would not want that to happen. At least them waking us up means I get to wake in your arms again shortly. Night, Jareth."

His heart filled at her precious thought. "Sleep well my love.

As her body slowly awoke in the morning, she could tell from Jareth's shallow breathing that he was already awake before her as normal. She wondered about it. Was it something to do with his training on the battlefield? Or something that he did because of being the king and needing to often be up early to meet with people? Or was it simply just Jareth?

She kept her eyes shut a little while longer trying her best to hold onto this peaceful moment of lying with him. It was the first time they really woken up in each other's arms like this without her feeling anxiety about him being there and she wanted to remember the feeling of it.

Jareth placed a hand over hers that rested on his chest. She blissfully purred at the touch.

"I thought you were awake," he spoke in a low tone.

She tilted her head back to look up at him. "I wanted to hang onto this moment," she explained.

"I know what you mean," he agreed, "but we should rise and join the others for morning meal."

She placed her lips on his chest kissing it. "Are you sure you do not want to just stay in bed?"

With mirth in his eyes, he shook a finger at her. "Now you promised to behave yourself."

She laughed at the payback for what she had been through with his past comments and advances towards her as she pushed herself up. Acting innocent, she said, "Whatever are you talking about? I thought I was behaving myself. After all, I thought my offer was a nice one."

Before she could spring off the bed, he caught her dragging her back down on top of him. Holding her to him, he kissed her lightly at first and then more deeply letting his hands roam before rolling them both over so that he laid on top of her. Letting go of her lips, she gasped for air as he moved his down her neck leaving the warmth of his kisses lingering on her sweet skin before rolling off of her and the bed.

At the side of the bed, he grinned down at her. "You need to get dressed so we may go."

Propping up on an elbow she pouted, "That was not very nice of you, your majesty."

He leaned over the bed close to her. "Oh it was not, was it?" He then grabbed her up in his arms, before telling her, "And you tempting me that way was not either, my love." He sat her down on her feet in front of him nibbling at her neck until she groaned.

"Just remember that two can play that game," he reminded her before releasing her. "Now go get dressed." He playfully swatted at her bottom.

"Oh, I think you just want to see me naked," she tantalized him as she ducked out the door to her own room to fetch her clothes and change.

Meeting her at the door when she came out, he caught her in his arms and kissed her. Throwing his arm around her waist he said, "Come on, you minx." As they near the exit of the tunnel where she could see Jocelyn and Rupert waiting for them, Jareth bent close to her ear and whispered, "And of course, I want to see you naked."

The presence of so many around who could have possibly heard the comment if they had been near enough caused Sarah to turn maroon as she watched their friends approach. She muttered, "You are cruel." He chuckled. "I warned you."

"So, what is the verdict," Jocelyn questioned not wasting time.

Rupert rolled his eyes. "She would not go eat until the two of you came."

Sarah grinned. "I am not going anywhere!"

"Good," Jocelyn stated.

"I am a bit surprised you changed your mind Jareth," Rupert mused.

Jareth shook his head. "Only about this. I have not changed my mind about what is to be done if this war becomes worse."

"Oh," Rupert nodded, "Good."

"What does that mean?" Jocelyn eyed them both suspiciously.

Sarah expressed her dismay before answering. "Jareth just means that if the war becomes too bad, he plans to send me back still."

"Yes, I do," Jareth confirmed glancing briefly between Jocelyn and Rupert before getting a resolved look on his face. He eyed Rupert who acknowledged his acceptance. Speaking to Jocelyn, Jareth added, "And as Rupert and I have already discussed, if it comes down to that, you will be going with her."

Jocelyn signaled her disgruntled understanding. "I knew the two of you were planning something but did not know what. You should have informed me sooner."

Grabbing Jareth's arm, she told Sarah, "If you do not mind, I have a few words for my dear friend here," as she tugged him away before glancing at Rupert. "I will speak to you about this later." Sarah could hear Jocelyn chiding Jareth as she walked off with him.

"I can only imagine what I will hear later tonight," Rupert muttered before offering Sarah his arm. "Well, I guess you just get left with me."

Sarah smiled. "And what is wrong with that? Besides, I need to ask you a favor."

They were at a table eating breakfast. Jocelyn had accepted Rupert and Jareth's plan without much argument after being promised that this would not take place unless absolutely necessary and she and Sarah would be bought back as soon as possible but she had rebuked them for not telling her.

Sarah announced, "I have an idea that might help with the war."

Jareth eyed her dubiously. "And what exactly do you know about war?"

Sarah shrugged. "Nothing really except to use all resources available to you."

"She is right about that," Rupert commented. Jareth glared at him. "I do not know how they roped you into whatever is going on here, but I suggest you stay out of it."

Jocelyn butted in. "I actually have nothing to do with this. I do not even know what this is about. I know that may be hard to believe, but it is the truth."

Sarah confirmed, "She's right. I discussed this with Rupert while Jocelyn held you captive."

"And what exactly was it that you discussed," Jareth demanded already suspecting where the conversation was leading.

"Let me help. Train me to use my magic. I can help and you heard Hagatha say my magic was as strong as yours. If this being is really as strong as you said, then let me help you Jareth. I know that I may not be able to do much when the time comes but would it not be better if there were more of us who went up against him together." She placed her hand on Jareth's. "Please."

Jareth just shook his head at her in a firm no before glaring again at Rupert. "Was this your idea or hers?"

Rupert gave an insulted glare back. "Hers for you know I would never normally even think of such a thing and you know why, but you also know she is right Jareth. With your training and the battles we have fought together, strategy-wise letting her help is the best option. And even if you will not let her help…" Sarah cut him a look feeling like he had abandoned his promise. "…then at least train her to defend herself with the magic. It would be useful in case she ever needed it."

Sarah relaxed realizing what Rupert was doing. If they could at least get Jareth to start training her in defensive techniques then maybe they could eventually get him to teach her other forms of her magic in order to attack if she needed to. Or at least maybe she could sneak off to Hagatha for that part.

A broad smile spread across Sarah's face. "You did promise me Jareth that you would teach me to use my magic."

He scowled at her. "Not in this way, not for these reasons, but I guess a few defensive illusions and spells cannot hurt." He lifted a finger. "However, you will not be part of any battles do you understand?"

"Jareth," she started.

"No," his voice held the commanding authority of his position as king, "Your only part can be helping Hagatha to create potions that the soldiers will carry into battle with them."

"Fine, I understand." She leaned back crossing her arms knowing that Jareth would never relent on this matter. "So, when do we start?"

Picking up a piece of bread, he said grumbling, "This afternoon."

That afternoon, Jareth escorted Sarah to an open grassy field surrounded by trees.

Exuberant Sarah asked, "So how do we start?"

"Right here." Jareth stepped up behind her encircling her waist. "Your first task is to free yourself from me." She felt the touch of his lips on her neck.

"I think you are trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" He kissed her neck again. "I can think of a much more enjoyable way to spend the afternoon."

"I'm sure you can." And she almost was willing to give into his plan, especially as she felt his lips touch her back. "But you promised."

"And I am doing as promised," he commented, "You must get away from me."

"And how exactly am I suppose to accomplish that particular task?"

He turned her around to face him. "Try."

"Jareth!" She was becoming highly agitated with him. "Stop playing around. You made me a promise. Now, are you going to stand by it or not?!"

"Now, now, this will not do," he said before leaning to kiss her.

Before he could, she pressed her hands up against his chest. "Oh, no you don't. No more smooching on me until you teach me some magic."

"Really?" He lowered his eyebrows staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she stated with determination.

The sides of his mouth drew up in a grin. "I already have. Look at your hands."

Sarah did as he said. Her hands were glowing along with her arms and the rest of her.

Mouthing 'what' she stared back up at him.

He smiled at her. "I know you Sarah. I knew how to get you to tap into your power. Desire, determination, and focus are the keys to our powers. That is probably why you were able to get back here with relatively little knowledge of your power because you wanted it so much and that was the only thing you wanted at the time. I needed to bring that out of you. Even though you desired the knowledge of the magic, learning how to touch your inner magic is a difficult task but one that must be learnt before you can begin to master any magical feat. Otherwise, you will not have control over your power and it may fail you when you need it most. And that is where the focus comes in because you have to be able to concentrate on what you want despite the situation."

He leaned in brushing her lips. "And that is why I tried my best to distract you, to make you focus even in the most tempting of circumstances. There are other ways, most of them less pleasant, but you are stubborn like I am and I used that because I knew your determination would more than likely win out over other desires."

She tilted her head. "And what would have happened if I had succumbed to my other desires?"

He shrugged. "We certainly would have had a good afternoon." He smiled suggestively before adding, "We still could, but I believe you wanted a grueling day of learning magic so let us get to work."

"I do and besides you seem to need a distraction yourself." She slanted her eyes knowingly at him. "For you seem to be eager to break your forbidden decree and I have been thinking that you are probably right that we should postpone being together until this war is over with. It would be an incentive for us and could serve as a celebration over those who tried to harm us and those we love which would have kept us apart. So then, to keep the mighty king from falling prey to his over-whelming desires…" She pressed her lips against his letting her hands trailed down his chest a bit before escaping his arms laughing.

"...other forms of magic we will do instead."

He tossed his head back and forth amused by her antics. "I think I am a bad influence on you."

* * *

><p>The enemies are not quite knocking at the door yet...but they will be...soon...and then what will happen.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 28

"Concentrate," he repeated, "You can do it."

She strained and felt it a moment before it receded away. "No," she pouted slamming a fist onto the ground.

He slid his hand gently down her arm. "You did fine."

"I can't make it stick," she complained irritated by her repeated failure to bring a shield up.

Cupping her chin, he stroked his thumb along the side of her cheek. "You will and you had it for a few seconds there. It took me a bit as well when I was first learning my powers. Now, why do we not take a break?"

"No," she stated determined to get it, "I want to keep trying."

"Sarah, you need to relax," he told her, "Now come on." He stood up pulling her to her feet with him.

"Jareth," she protested.

"No…, I refuse to let you continue for now." He then smiled. "And I know exactly what you need."

In an instance he transported them both. She found herself standing with him near the edge of a large lake of water with a waterfall rushing down into the endless expanse.

"It's beautiful," she said dreamily.

He circled his arms around her drawing her near. "Yes it is. That is why I wanted to share this place with you before. We just never got the chance to come here like I told you we would."

"Where are we exactly," she questioned.

Letting go of her, he took her hand leading her up onto a large boulder. "Not far from the encampment."

As they reached the top of the boulder, Jareth sit down yanking off his boots. "Let us go for a swim."

"But Jareth, I do not have a swimsuit," she pointed out.

Turning to her, he gave her a strange look. "A what?"

"A swimsuit," she told him, "Um, something a person wears to go swimming in."

He nodded while gesturing to Sarah to take off her boots. "I think I read about those once. Do not worry about that. Just take off your clothes and jump in."

She gasped, "Jareth, I can't go in there without anything on! I won't!" Sitting down to remove her boots, she told him, "I will just sit here and dip my feet in while you go swimming."

He shook his head. "Modesty, it has come too infectious in this day and time. Sarah, I was referring to going swimming in your undergarments, which was a normal occurrence in my time."

"But Jareth, I am not wearing the type of undergarments those of your time use to wear." She bit her lip watching him.

He tilted his head letting his eyes travel just a bit. "I had not thought about that. However, it was not unusual for two of the opposite sex to go swimming naked together with it meaning nothing and resulting in nothing."

Sarah's eyes widen a bit as she stared at Jareth. "I already told you I will not go in there like that. And besides, I do not think that is wise at this time for us. Not unless…" She placed a hand on Jareth shoulder giving him a seductive look. "You want to risk our desires becoming too much for us."

Sounding a bit uneasy he agreed, "You are probably right about that. We need not risk such a temptation for us." He thought for a minute before stripping off his shirt and asking, "Your undergarments, do they reveal too much?"

She confirmed that they did not with a shake of her head. "No more than a bikini, which is a type of swimsuit, but I never did feel comfortable with the idea of wearing one of those."

"Well then," he said standing up reaching to remove his pants before he thought better of it, "I guess I will just have to go in alone." At that he plunged into the water splashing Sarah.

"Hey," she giggled as he rose back up to the surface, "You do not have to soak me in the process."

Swimming up near her, he said, "You know, this will not do. It is no fun swimming alone." A sneaky grin formed on his face. "And since you are already wet anyway…" Before she could say anything, he reached up grabbing her wrists hauling her in with him.

"Jareth," she screamed as she hit the water. It surged over her head before she bobbed back to the surface. As she did so, she placed her hands on Jareth's shoulders to catch a quick breath before using his shoulders as leverage. "Why you…" She pressed down raising herself out of the water as she dunked him beneath the surface.

After breaking up back through the surface, he started laughing. "Come here you."

As he reached for her, she kicked away. "You'll have to catch me first!" She took off paddling through the water.

The smile on his face grew wide before he took off after her. "I am going to get you. And when I do…"

"What are you going to do," she shouted back to him as she continued to tread water.

"I am going to kiss you," he told her picking up his speed just a bit to close the distance.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"A promise."

She turned slightly to look back at him. "Then hurry up so you can give me that kiss." She ducked behind a low hanging branch. She waited several minutes wondering why Jareth had not followed her. Had he not seen where she had gone?

She peered back underneath the branch she had gone behind but did not see him. Where had he gone?

It was then that she heard strange voices in the distance sending her scurrying back under for cover. "I saw them. It was Jareth and that wench he has a thing for."

Sarah panicked. Where was Jareth, she thought as she worried that those men might find him. She did not know who these men were and for all she knew one of them could have been the powerful being that had attacked Jareth before.

A hand closed over her mouth. She issued a muffled scream while kicking her legs trying to get away.

"It's me," Jareth's voice whispered.

Relieved she whirled around hugging him keeping her voice low. "I heard those men and not knowing where you were, I worried…"

"No," he told her, "One of them saw us earlier apparently, but they did not see me just now. However, we do need to get out of here, but first I want to listen and see if they might reveal anything useful."

She nodded remaining silent so they could listen.

"I know they are here," the voice said again.

The other seemed to believe him. "I will have the men search the lake and its surroundings. You keep an eye out for them. Even if we do not find them, it strengthens my belief that they are hiding near here."

She heard Jareth curse under his breath. They waited another minute but after hearing nothing else of importance, Jareth transported them back to their room in the cave.

Sitting on the thin mat, their clothes soaked the bedding. As Sarah thought about this, she remembered, "They will find our boots and your shirt."

Jareth dismissed her concern. "It does not matter. They already know we were there, but…" He waved his hand and the articles appeared in the corner of the room.

Jareth blew out a breath. "I need to change and then go inform Rupert of this development so we can strategize about what to do."

"Okay, but first." Sarah grinned as she laid a hand against his bare chest. "You promised me something if you caught me. And you did catch me."

The sides of his mouth drew up. "A promise is a promise." As he leaned in to kiss her, the door flew open just moments after a knock.

"Jareth, I am sorry to burst in like this," Jocelyn called out. She paused for a moment. "Why are the two of you dripping wet?" She shook her head. "It does not matter. I am glad I found you. Rupert needs to speak with you. They have spotted the enemy near the lake."

"We already know," Jareth told her, "I will be there in a few minutes." He picked up a hand and motioned her away. "Now if you do not mind."

As Jocelyn shut the door behind her, Sarah lightly laughed before looking back at Jareth.

"Now where were we…" He pulled her close.

After finally removing themselves from each other's embrace, the two of them headed freshly clothed to where Rupert and Jocelyn waited for them.

Jareth left Sarah with Jocelyn while he went off to speak to Rupert alone.

"So do you want to explain what was going on earlier," Jocelyn interrogated, "Not that you really have to tell me."

Sarah shrugged. "Nothing. Just after I exhausted myself by trying to create a shield around me, Jareth insisted we go for a swim to relax. We did not know the enemy was there and Jareth brought us back."

"Oh." Jocelyn then roped her arm though Sarah's leading them both to a place to sit down. "So how did the training go?"

"Jareth said I am a quick study and did fine, but I could not get the shield to last for more than a few seconds."

Jocelyn could see that Sarah was upset. "Well it will come. And besides you sound like Jareth when he was first learning."

This made Sarah smile. "Who taught Jareth anyway? I know Hagatha did once the three of you came here, but what about before?"

Jocelyn's face darkened. "My father's sorcerer did."

"The same one who cursed you here?" Sarah was astounded at this news and could hardly fathom that the man would first teach Jareth then curse him. But she understood what love and jealously often did to a person.

"Yes," Jocelyn confirmed. "Jareth's mother was born with the power, but his father distrusted the magic and refused to allow her to use her magic or teach Jareth how to use his. However, Jareth was not about to let that stop him. He would come over and learn from the sorcerer."

"Why did Jareth's father distrust magic so," she questioned Jocelyn.

Her friend shook her head. "I do not rightly know. However, do not get the wrong idea for Jareth's father was still a good man. He just had his ways. More than likely, his own father probably did not trust magic."

It was awhile before they saw the two men headed towards them. Sarah and Jocelyn stood up. "What is to happen," Sarah asked as they neared.

Jareth took her arm leading her into a dining hall where most were gathered for the evening meal. They had not gone far when Jareth stopped raising an open palm to signal everyone's attention.

Rupert and Jocelyn stood on his other side as he began. "Citizens. The time has come to head into battle. To take back what is ours. Tomorrow will we prepare and the following morning we will surprise our enemies who are nearing our location with an attack."

He grabbed Rupert's shoulder. "Rupert has trained you well and I look for this to be a triumph battle that he will lead us into." Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm tight as she heard the 'us'. She had reasonably known that Jareth would not sit back while the others battle, but hearing it…

"I know our numbers are small in comparison with our enemy, but our spirit is large and I will be proud to head into battle with such noble fighters."

He turned away patting Sarah's hand at the same time. Jocelyn and Rupert followed them from the room.

Jareth slowed resulting in Jocelyn and Rupert bypassing them. As they did, Jocelyn and Sarah shared a mutual look of concern and support. They each recognized and understood the dread in the other's heart for what may happen to the man they loved.

Sarah watched as the two proceeded down the hallway to their bedroom. Jareth and she slowly followed allowing the distance to build. They remained silent neither eager to speak upon the situation.

Once they were deep in the tunnel, well away from the crowd, Jareth stopped and turned towards her. Sarah communicated a look of desperation with him.

"I have to Sarah," was all he said.

"I know." She looked up at him. "But it does not make it any easier."

He squeezed her hand in comfort, his eyes holding a deep sadness in them.

"Promise you'll come back."

"Always."


	29. Chapter 29

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 29

The following morning a dark cloud hung over the entire encampment. Everyone dreaded the following day.

"Jocelyn, whatever you had planned for you and Sarah to do today, I need you to assign to others. Hagatha will need assistance mixing all those potions."

Jocelyn nodded towards Jareth before solemnly saying, "Of course."

Jareth turned his gaze to Sarah who had been almost completely silent the entire morning. It worried him just how quiet she had been. He was aware of the types of thoughts that were surely plaguing her mind.

"Sarah, this will be a good opportunity to learn from Hagatha how to make these potions," he said with as much muster as he could.

She barely forced the corners of her mouth up still messing with the uneaten food on her plate. "That will be good and anything to help."

"Sarah, I know you are worried but you are starting to frighten me." The look on Jareth's face was so pitiful that it made Sarah want to cry even more than she had already wanted to.

"I just cannot help it. And really I should be trying to keep your spirit up. You and Rupert and the rest are the ones who are going out there, putting your lives at risk." Sarah despised making Jareth feel awful because of how she was feeling.

Jareth gave her a reassuring smile. "Now do not go making yourself feel worse. I think that is exactly the problem everyone is facing today, worry about what is to come. And I know of a way to help fix that."

Standing up, Jareth called for attention. "In lieu of the mood, I have decided we need to do something to pick everyone's spirits up before we go into battle. Being this down-trodden is not useful or healthy for anyone. So tonight after all the preparations are complete, we will celebrate our forthcoming victory with a feast and dancing."

A few clapped at his announcement, and then smiles started to spread as the merriment infested itself into others. Soon there were a few cheers until the eating room was abuzz with chatter of the forthcoming send-off feast.

Jareth sat back down. "You certainly know how to get everyone in a good mood," Sarah commented with a small smile, the joyfulness having reached her a bit as well. However, it did not lift her spirits by much.

"They needed it and so did we," he said as he looked around at Sarah and his two friends. "And besides Sarah, I plan to join you in making potions if I can manage the time. That should mean something."

Sarah smiled at how thoughtful Jareth was being. "Of course it does." Although Sarah knew that one of the reasons Jareth planned to assist in the potion making was because his power just like hers would result in the potions being stronger than either Hagatha or Jocelyn could make.

"Good," he threw an arm around her for a quick hug. "That is better. Seeing your smile does a lot to boost my own spirit."

His words caused Sarah to smile again.

Soon the two women departed to go ask others to attend to certain tasks so they could help Hagatha.

As the two men watched them leave, Jareth stood up telling Rupert, "I have something to take care of myself. I will join you soon."

Rupert eyed him curiously. "What could be more important than all the things we need to get done to ready the troops?"

"You will find out," was all he said before departing.

Rupert shook his head rising from the table almost certain that whatever Jareth was up to had something to do with Sarah. It did worry him as well just how withdrawn she had become. While Jocelyn was noticeable upset and that saddened him, it was just something about how dark Sarah's mood that was worrisome.

He headed off to attend to his own necessary tasks and to see to it that his troops were making proper preparations as well.

As Sarah and Jocelyn headed towards Hagatha's alcove in the cave, Sarah asked, "Jocelyn, did you ever have to experience Rupert going into battle before?"

"No, we did not met till after the war and there was never another either there or here since."

"Oh," Sarah uttered, "I would have thought that in all these years that at some point there would have been something."

Jocelyn reached a hand out halting Sarah. "I think I know why you are asking Sarah. I might have never experienced Rupert going into battle like this before, but I was there when Jareth, a man who is like a brother to me, went off into war. It may not be the same but it filled my heart with dread then just like it does now for both men. And you are wondering how I can cope so well. I am not really; I am scared to death for both of them, but especially Rupert. I love that man more than life itself and if anything happens to him..." She shook her head. "But I think it is almost worse for you because at least I have had time with Rupert. And at least, if the unspeakable happens, which it will not, then we have had a good life together."

Sarah did not like the way Jocelyn said that they had experienced a good life. It was almost sounded as if Rupert did not come back that she would choose to end hers. Sarah just hoped that she never had to find out if this was so for both parties' sakes.

Jocelyn continued, "Whereas you and Jareth have barely just found each other. But what you do need to keep faith in Sarah, just like I have to keep faith in Rupert's abilities, is that Jareth knows how to fight and he has a huge advantage over those he will face tomorrow. In addition to his fighting skills, he also has his magic."

Sarah conceded, "I have realized that, but it does not change anything."

Jocelyn gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know." Jocelyn closed her eyes. "I know." Opening her eyes, she grabbed one of Sarah's hands. "And that is why we must stick together and reassure each other that they will be fine."

"Agreed," Sarah said. Just talking things through with Jocelyn had helped Sarah. While she knew that Jocelyn had been feeling similar inside, it helped her just hearing it along with expressing a bit of her own concerns. And without Sarah being aware, it had helped Jocelyn too.

The two proceeded down the hallway until they reached Hagatha's large, expansive room. Hagatha's room was larger than the others beside for the common rooms due to all the space she needed for objects and ingredients she required.

"Hello Hagatha," Jocelyn greeted while entering the room, "Jareth sent us to help you with the potions."

Hagatha ignored them for a moment. She finished throwing ingredients into a pot before turning around to welcome them.

"Oh my dear, I am so glad you are back." She did not hesitate in embracing her newest friend. "I had already heard but had not had chance yet to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Sarah told her as she hugged her back.

A sly smile came across the older woman's face. "And from my understanding of an interrogation I received, you apparently found your own way back here."

Sarah nodded wondering if maybe Hagatha had more insight on it than Jareth had, but Jareth's explanation was enough for her. And in this situation about moving between worlds, Jareth did tend to have more knowledge than Hagatha anyway. "I did and I am sorry that Jareth came down on you thinking you had something to do with it."

Hagatha brushed the notion aside with her hand. "Naaa, that boy would never even think about it. He did question whether I was involved but that is all." Sarah doubted how truthful Hagatha was being. However, on the other hand, she had seen how Jareth was with Hagatha.

"And I also understand that you are finally learning more about your powers. How is that going?" Hagatha turned around to a pot stirring the mixture.

"Jareth insists that I am doing well but I really do not know." Sarah explained about her disappointment in not being able to keep up a shield.

Hagatha dropped that ladle as she spun around. "You are already learning that? He knows he should teach you to tap into and feel your inner power first."

"He has," Sarah announced.

"What?" Hagatha appeared stunned. "How? You just barely found out you have magic. How did he get you to learn it that fast? I mean it was quite a feat for you to instinctively use your magic to come back but to connect to your inner power so fast is almost unfathomable."

Sarah smirked. "Jareth knew how to reach me is the only thing I will say." Sarah was certainly not about to reveal how Jareth did it. Their passion was the key and that was theirs.

Hagatha gave her a side-long glance as she turned back to the potion. "Ahh, I see. Now come over here so I can learn you about potions."

Sarah was busy listening to Hagatha while Jocelyn was cutting up herbs that they needed for the potions, when she heard Jareth's voice echo in her head, "Jocelyn, come out to the hall and do not let Sarah know."

Surprised she heeded no mind when her knife sliced down less than a centimeter from her pointer finger. His little interruption had almost caused her to slice into her finger. Peeved she sighed as she laid the knife down and quietly sneaked out while Hagatha explained to Sarah what ingredients should never be brewed into the same potions together because they would cause explosive results.

Easing the door shut, she turned around and glared at Jareth. "What was that about," she hissed.

Jareth's brows drew together. "What is ailing you?"

Jocelyn explained what she had almost done.

"Oh, I did not know," Jareth apologized.

"Okay, so what is all this about," Jocelyn asked, "What do you not want Sarah to know?"

Jareth produced some papers. "Just taking some precautions in case I do not make it and I did not want Sarah to get upset by knowing about it."

"Do not say that Jareth." Jocelyn looked up at her friend recalling the last time they went through something similar to this. "You will come back to us." Those words echoed in her ears from before when he had departed for battle.

Jareth closed his eyes. "I hope so but I have to prepare for the worst. Nevertheless, they will need a leader and you will need to be that leader."

Jocelyn's eyes became overwhelming wide. "What? No. Jareth, I cannot."

Grabbing both her arms, he firmly stated, "Yes, you can. Jocelyn, I have known you basically our whole lives. I know you. You are capable of doing this."

"But so is Rupert. He already leads the army and is more suited to the task," Jocelyn argued afraid of even the thought of having to lead everyone.

Jareth shook his head determined she would not refuse him this, refuse herself this. "Rupert is equally suited, but the army needs him. The people and creatures need you, someone who can devote more of their time to everyone and not just the army. You have stepped up for me on numerous occasions in the past when I needed you to because you already knew what I would do with most decisions. And that is what I am looking at. You would know what I would do, what they would need."

Jocelyn protested raising her hands up in frustration, "But I could just advise Rupert on what to do. Besides, I may be very opinionated and put people in their places easily enough, but I am not domineering and would stand no chance of making others that would not support me, or a female leader for that matter, from coming after me."

"And you would have Rupert there to protect you. Every knows you two's relationship and they know that if he had to that he would bring the whole of the army down on them to both protect you and to punish any wrong doings to you if he had to." Jareth stayed firm knowing that Jocelyn was already aware of this. He squeezed her upper arms. "Just say you will. Please. It will help ease my conscious knowing you will be there for everyone. Besides, look at what you are doing now. You are practically running things around here. Running a kingdom is not much different."

Jocelyn pursed her lips. "You will not relent on this matter until I agree, will you?"

"No," he confirmed. He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "You would make a good leader."

Jocelyn finally nodded. "You never really wanted to be the king either. You only did it because you knew there was no other choice. And I realize that if something was to happen to you that I already know the interworkings of the kingdom politics, which Hagatha has no patience for, Rupert does not have time to deal with along with the army, and you would not want Sarah to have to deal with even if she knew them. So if I must then I will accept the responsibility."

"Thank you," Jareth told her producing the papers he needed her to sign, "I have made three copies, one for you, one I will keep on me, and one I will hide for safe-keeping where I normally do."

Jareth eyed Jocelyn as she glanced at him. She knew where Jareth was talking about. There was a section in the wall near the Bog of Eternal Stench where he stored items that he did not want to chance anybody else finding knowing no one would ever even think about searching there.

As she signed the documents, he added in confidence, "And Jocelyn, I have set a spell in place to take Sarah home if I do die. She will need her family if that happens."

Jocelyn tossed her head from side to side. "Jareth, when are you going to learn? She would rather stay to feel closer to you."

"I know but I also know how lonesome and miserable it is to pine for that lost love. Forever is too long when you are immortal."

Jocelyn stared at her friend remembering the pain he had suffered through. "You do not want her to suffer like you did."

"Here." He handed her one of the papers before rolling the other two up and vanishing.

Jocelyn looked skyward at the cave wall. She loved Jareth dearly but the man could be so frustrating. He should not keep avoiding his feelings like he often tried. That much she did know for certain. She opened Hagatha's door.

In trying to sneak back in, Hagatha and Sarah both caught her.

"And where did you go," Hagatha probed with squinted eye lids.

"I just needed some fresh air," she lied.

Sarah's eyebrows drew together. "What did Jareth want? What is he trying to hide from me this time?"

Going back to the chopping board, Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders wondering how Sarah knew Jareth had been there, but she had probably sensed him just like she had done at his room. Jareth had discussed the incidence later on with Jocelyn so she knew he had actually been there when Sarah opened that door. "I do not know what you are talking about. Like I said, I just needed some fresh air."

"Because I know you are not about to tell me which is the only reason I am going to let it drop, but Jocelyn you would not be this evasive if it was not something important that Jareth wanted and I know that he or Rupert is the only reason you would duck out like that without saying anything. And since Rupert would have to knock to come in and get you, it had to be Jareth and it has to be something he did not want me to know about." Sarah turned back around to the cauldron highly aggravated that something was being kept from her.

Jocelyn wanted to be honest with Sarah but knew at the same time that it was best not to. The truth would only upset her. And besides, Jareth had not wanted Sarah to know and he had trusted that she would not tell her, a trust she could not break.

It was later that afternoon when Sarah heard the door creak open behind her. She glanced ever so slightly behind her already expecting it to be him. Continuing to stir the brew, she allowed him to sneak up on her.

His arms encircled her waist as he breathed in her ear, "I missed you." He kissed the curve of her neck causing her to moan, "Jareth, not with them here."

"With whom here," he asked in a mock voice removing his arms.

Sarah turned around to see that both Hagatha and Jocelyn had disappeared. Sarah smirked up at him. "Where did you send them off to?"

He motioned to two plates on a table. "To eat. It is well passed the mid-day meal and the three of you needed a break."

"Well then, by all means keep kissing me." She wrapped her arms through his around to his back.

With a lustful smile, he told her, "I think I will."

Eventually, Sarah and Jareth did eat. Sarah never said a word or asked about the events earlier when Jareth had called Jocelyn out to speak to her. She knew he would not tell her and why cause friction if that was the case especially with him leaving the next morning to go into battle.

Soon the others returned and the four of them continued to make potions until they had all containers filled.

Jareth stepped back. "I wish we had more, but this will have to do." He threw an arm around Sarah's waist. "Thank you for your help Hagatha. Are you coming tonight? I know you normally skip these types of events but please consider it."

Hagatha smiled. "I think I need the break. I will come for a bit."

"Good," Jareth told her as he led Sarah out the open door. "And Jocelyn, you should hurry up as well. I am sure Rupert is waiting for you."

"I will be along in a minute," Jocelyn assured, "I just need to stop by my room and change first."

Jareth glanced at her outfit and then at Sarah's and his. They all needed a change of clothes from the work they had been doing. "No need." He waved a hand and the three of them were transformed into nice, clean clothes, ones that were a little fancy for the situation, but nothing over-the-top.

"I think we are ready. Jocelyn?" Jareth stuck a hand out to his friend and she took it.

He escorted the two of them to the dining room, where they found Rupert. Sarah noticed that a platform of some kind had been added to a prominent section of the room and tables had been pushed away from it.

"What is that for," Sarah questioned.

Jareth shrugged not concerned about it. "I guess we will have to wait and find out, but some are probably planning to entertain tonight."

"Hmmm." Sarah nodded for it made sense that others would want entertainment.

As the four headed to where they normally seated themselves, they were incepted and escorted to tables positioned directly in front of the stage indicating their respected status among all there.

Sure enough shortly after the food was brought out, a juggler came out. Musicians, some with make-shift instruments because they had left theirs behind, played lightly in the background. After the juggling act was through, others came out and the celebration went on.

Through her merriment and watching other's merriment, Sarah noticed and pointed out to Jareth when she spotted Hagatha come in and sit down off in a corner by herself.

When Jareth rose extending his hand to Sarah to rise with him, she thought they were heading to go over to greet Hagatha until he insisted Jocelyn and Rupert follow them. He led them towards the stage. The moment the person on stage saw Jareth heading that way, he ended his act and made an introduction for the king.

Jareth stepped on stage pulling Sarah up with him. As he did so, the room fell silent.

"Tomorrow we face a challenge, but tonight we celebrate. And that celebration is not only to be of our victory but of how things will change."

Sarah could hear the soft murmurs wondering what Jareth was referring to. She glanced over at Rupert and Jocelyn who appeared a bit confused apparently as unaware as the rest to what Jareth had planned.

"We have lived under rules that were set in place before most of us can even remember or were even here. I have had to govern by these rules. But no more! When we take back our kingdom, we will make a new kingdom under the laws we deem fair and reasonable to all inhabitants. The ones who hold power at this time were the ones that kept us from doing do. But they are traitors now and will no longer be able to stand in our way as such. So tonight we start a new kingdom."

Cheers arose from everywhere as the crowd thundered with applause at his announcement.

He raised his hand to silence them. "And one of the first laws, I plan to rid us of, which I hope you all agree, is one that the desire in my heart most requires of me."

He glanced over at Sarah before looking back up. "The law has always restricted marriage, but no more. Tonight, anyone who chooses to do so will be wedded…starting with Sarah and me." He gaze went back to her.

While the noise went on in lieu of the news and the proposals that ensued from couple that had longed for unions over the years, he took her hands. "That is if you agree to marry me."

"Of course," Sarah cried throwing her arms around his neck kissing him. "Yes, yes, YES!"

He grinned the biggest, happiest grin Sarah thought she had ever seen. "But first…" He motioned Rupert and Jocelyn to join them.

As they did so, he took out some papers and unrolled them handing a copy to Jocelyn and Rupert and then one to Sarah. "Another little surprise."

As Sarah looked down and read the paper, another smile spread across her face, a warm relief over a forgotten worry feeling her heart. "Is this valid?"

"Of course it is," Jareth stated firmly as if she had just had the most absurd question, "After all, I am the king. Who holds more power in the kingdom?"

"But I do not remember signing this," Jocelyn murmured in an utter daze. "I cannot believe it and will more than willingly accept it. It is something we always wanted, but how…" She then glanced up. "That is what this morning was about."

Jareth put a hand up shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry I tricked you. The other paper was real. I just coated these with magic to make them appear to be copies of that paper. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"Well surprise you did," Rupert grinned. "I knew you were up to something this morning, but I never would have imagined." He clutched Jareth's shoulder in a brotherly embrace. "Thank you, man. Thank you."

Jareth grabbed his arm. "Now things will be the way they should have been."

Sarah read once again the line on the annulment papers Jareth had drawn up. _The marriage between Jareth _ and Jocelyn _ is hereby absolved._

Besides for signing in his rightful place as one of the parties involved, he had also signed it below as the king officiating the annulment.

Looking up, Sarah inquisitively asked, "But who will marry us?"

"He will." Jareth pointed to a man, no a creature, no Sarah did not know what it was that came up onto the platform.

"This is Devin." As she looked at the male with his long white hair, a glow distorted his features making them appear hazy. While he did not look completely human, he certainly had human-like aspects but Sarah instinctively knew that he was not, could not be.

"Hello, Miss Sarah." Devin took her hand bowing.

"Hello," she replied distractively, still preoccupied by the unusualness of the being.

Jareth inserted. "You have not met Devin or anyone like him before. He is an Eafaeral, a spirit-like creature that can take on any form. Eafaeral are friendly beings that live within the winds. They only make their presence known when they want to bless you with their guidance. They are among the wisest of creatures. And if they deem to help you then it is truly a blessing indeed just like if you find that one you can truly love. That is why I summoned Devin to bless these marriages."

Devin tilted his head towards Jareth. "Jareth has done a lot for this land and in return this is the least I can do for all he has done for others. I led Jareth to the throne and he has suffered for it. Now I will bring the happiness into his life instead of the suffering by binding you two together." He smiled pleasantly at her and memories of the encounter between Jareth and Devin which had led to Jareth reluctantly being informed that he would have to become the Goblin King and how it would cost him flashed through her mind.

She gasped in anguish and Jareth grabbed hold of her. "What is the wrong?"

"You were so sad," she cried putting a hand on Jareth's cheek, sadness filling her eyes before turning to Devin, "Thank you for showing for me."

He simply nodded.

The look Jareth gave him was not a harsh one, but rather an indication that he really wished he had not done that.

Soon afterwards the ceremony between Jareth and Sarah began. Jareth had transformed their clothes placing Sarah in the beautiful white gown she had wore at the dances they had shared together.

"I hope this will do," he had said.

"It is perfect," she assured him and it was. The gown meant a lot to both.

The vows drew to a close as Devin pronounced them husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Bride, such a beautiful word," he murmured as he leaned to kiss her. Their lips touched and she thought about everything that he led up until that moment reveling in it all. The tender moment ended all too quickly for both of them as their lips parted in order to turn to the over anxious crowd whose applause had started the moment the kiss had begun and still had not ended. It still got to Sarah just how different things were now, how differently both she and others now viewed Jareth.

Jareth moved Sarah with him off to the side gesturing to Jocelyn and Rupert. Jareth and Sarah waited happily hugging onto each other while they watched their friends get married.

Afterwards, they all moved down and were assaulted with congratulations. Sarah saw Hagatha smile towards them nodding her approval before leaving the crowded room behind.

Jareth whispered in Sarah's ear. "As soon as we can, let us get out of here so I can be alone with my new wife."

A suppressed anticipated giggle escaped from Sarah as she leaned into her new husband's embrace.

In the onslaught of other couples getting married and the congratulations that followed, Sarah and Jareth were eventually able to sneak off to their room unnoticed.

"So what does my husband want to do with me," Sarah questioned teasingly as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Jareth smirked devilishly at her. "Well that depends on you…" He kissed her. "It is our wedding night…"

"But I thought you wanted to wait until…," Sarah taunted merely just meaning to tease him.

"That is why it is your decision." He whispered in her ear, "While I am more than willing to make an exception." There was an unmistakable longing in his eyes for her as he looked hungrily at her before continuing to whisper, "Our big, comfortable bed still awaits."

Sarah smiled knowing that Jareth had not changed his mind, but was just willing to give Sarah what she desired, what he himself partially desired to go ahead with. He longed for her now, but wanted their first time making love together to be so much more than what he believed it would be in that small, dank little room with its uncomfortable tiny cot under the fear of what was to come.

"I am tired Jareth," which she was, "It has been a long day and for you tomorrow will be even longer. You need your rest." Just like Jareth, she wanted so much to be able to be with him fully, but she had to think what was best for him and that was a good night's rest. If they did make love that night, she already knew Jareth was not the type of man to rush things when it came to pleasure. Sleep would be a long ways off, something Jareth could not afford when he would need his full focus the next day.

Touching his nose to hers, he teased, "So you do not want to tire me out, ehh?"

"No, I don't," she laughed feeling the blood reddening her cheeks at what he was indicating, "Besides anything to force you to come back to me."

"All that takes is you waiting for me." His eyes bored deep into hers nearly taking her breath away.

"I would wait forever for you if that is what it took." Her voice was low and filled with such love for him.

He smiled tenderly as he scooped her up in his arms laying her on the cot-like bed.

He lay down next to her cuddling her in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "I promise I will always come for you."

* * *

><p>You knew eventually I would have Jareth find a way around that law.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 30

I know some disagreed with my decision at the end of the last chapter, but was suppose to be reflective of how exhausted they probably would have been from the day, Sarah's concern over Jareth needing to be well-rested to head into battle, and Sarah wanting to respect a desire that Jareth had previously made and obviously wanted to keep. And besides, it shows how their love extends beyond passion. I do address this slightly again to serve as a vehicle for something else.

* * *

><p>The next morning they both rose with a heavy heart. The happiness from the night before was now bittersweet as Jareth dressed in clothes more suited to go under his armor.<p>

Sarah rose out of the bed coming up behind him. She threw her arms around him laying her head on his back. "It just seems so unfair."

Turning around in her arms, he hugged her to him. "I know."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Would you rather stay in here till I am gone?"

"No," Sarah shook her head as she caressed his cheek, "I will see you off."

Sarah quickly dressed and they departed down the hallway.

In the main room, they found Jocelyn sitting alone watching Rupert hurry about talking and giving direction to different men. Sarah went to sit with her while Jareth went to see if he could assist Rupert.

"How are you holding up," Sarah asked laying a hand over her friend's.

Jocelyn shook her head. "I honestly do not know."

Sarah nudged her. "Well at least you and Rupert finally made it to the altar."

Jocelyn smiled at that. "We did and you and Jareth are married as well."

As time drew closer to the men leaving, Sarah saw Jareth begin to put on his armor along with Rupert. Jocelyn rose. "I guess it is time." She took a few steps and then looked back. "Coming?"

"In a moment," she answered as she just stared.

Jocelyn joined the two men. As Jareth and Jocelyn got caught up in a conversation about something, Rupert glanced over in Sarah's direction. Noticing that she had not joined them, he walked over to her and sat down.

"Are you okay," he questioned taking her hand in his.

Sarah took a deep breath. "I won't be until he is back." She glanced over at Rupert and added, "Until everyone is back. Take care of yourself out there." Rupert and Jareth were not the only one she cared about going out there. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were also going.

Rupert rubbed her back in a gesture. She jumped slightly still not use to his oddly overfriendly ways despite their recent marriages to others and really liking Rupert as a friend. Luckily, Rupert seemed to not notice her nervousness taking it as part of her worry over Jareth and the rest.

"Do not worry so about us Sarah. Jareth and I have been through battles before and we will prevail. We will have each other's backs just like we always did before. I promise you I will look after him and I will bring him back to you." He just hoped it would be the truth, a promise he could actually fulfill, but he had to do something to help her.

She glanced up with enduringly grateful eyes. "Thank you and I will hold you to that."

Drawing his eyebrows down slightly at her, he smiled before shaking his head chuckling. "I will remember and be wary of that then. Now come join us." With a gleam in his eye, he lightheartedly elbowed her leaning into her side, "It would do both you and Jareth a lot of good."

Calmed once again by Rupert, she nodded. "I'm ready now."

Rupert walked Sarah back over with him.

His gaze looking suspiciously at Rupert, Jareth questioned, "What was that all about?" Rupert gave Jareth a slight shake of his head.

Sarah gave Jareth a weary smile. "Nothing new, just the same thing that has been nagging at us all." He reached out grasping her hand. She looked at Jareth noticing his armor compared to Rupert's and the others'. His was oddly simple for Jareth.

Jareth noticed her studying the armor. "Rupert asked that I wear plain armor so that I would not be recognized by the enemy in battle," he explained, "whereas Rupert must stand out some so that our soldiers can recognize him in the midst of battle especially if he needs to give new orders."

"Oh, okay," Sarah nodded dumbly at the logic. It did make sense. They would not want Jareth targeted.

Before Jareth could put on his helmet, Sarah grabbed his hand silently insisting that he follow her. Curious, he sat the helmet down and trailed after her.

She pulled him into the darkened deserted hallway.

"What is this about Sarah?" He pulled her chin up to peer with concern in her eyes. "You are not about to ask me not to go, not now, are you for you know I have to and you have not once, which has surprised me?"

"No," she whispered as she gently urged him back against the wall. Pressing up against him, she told him, "I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye without everyone watching." Finding the armor to be a hindrance, she added, "However, maybe I should have done this before you got all this metal between us."

She pressed her lips to his kissing him deeply. She felt the heat of his response as he pulled her closer, the armor vanishing as the heat of his skin warmed her. Her hands roamed drifting underneath his shirt to feel his bare skin beneath her hands. Soon she found herself flipped against the wall as Jareth's mouth trailed down her neck. She groaned at the feeling of Jareth's hand on her thigh as she hooked her leg around his. He was kissing above the neckline of her dress as she leaned backwards causing her lower body to press into him as he pulled her against him when they heard the call from Rupert inside the common room to begin heading out.

Regretfully, they both stopped and just stared at each other. The smile slowly crept across Jareth's face. "That was some goodbye kiss."

Pulling slightly away so they could head back, Sarah gave him a seductive smirk. "I know. And I am certain that our reunion kiss will be even better. "

Jareth raised his eyebrows suggestively as they walked. "Really? I cannot wait then. It might make it tough to delay our passions, but maybe if we are successful today it will be the kiss that finally leads us to our marriage bed."

He grabbed her hand bringing it up to his before kissing it. "Thank you for accepting my request that we do wait until then. I know we both really wanted to last night, but it only seems right that our first time should be in our bed in our home especially now that we are married and you are my wife." He paused before taking a breath. "I really do love being able to say that."

The bright loving smile lit her face. "And I will never get tired of you saying it my husband. And I know it takes you just as much resistance as it does me…"

"If not more so," he added with a wink, "Remember that I have wanted you before you even knew it. For just finally being able to kiss you that first time felt like a dream come true."

She blushed feeling giddy at the comment. "Whatever you say, but even though I am anxious, just being near you after the fear I felt that I would never see you again is enough for now. I can wait until I am finally in your bed."

"Our bed," he corrected.

"Our bed," she repeated before telling him, "Besides the wait does have some advantages…" She trailed a hand down his backside before laughing. "…I can get even with you for all the times you left me longing for more before I was even ready to get that involved with you."

"Oh really," he raised an eyebrow. "Just remember what I said about two can play that game." He grinned at her, his roguish charm doing well enough to send her heart racing again. But he had more planned. A warm sensation tingled throughout Sarah's skin forcing a pleasurable gasp in response.

She fell into Jareth's side as he bellowed at her reaction.

After regaining her composure, she swatted at his side. "Hey! No using your magic!"

"And why not?" His mismatched eyes teased her with a sardonic gleam. "Just because you cannot do that yet with your magic does not mean I cannot."

"If you do then when I learn to, you are in trouble."

Sending another slight sensation through her skin, he whispered, "I will be waiting."

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head trying to remain composed and focused. "But seriously, I do appreciate the notion of our first time being in our own bed and not some make-shift one we are resigned to."

Sarah could see the pleased look in his eyes that she felt the same as he did over the matter. She knew most would not, but maybe that is why he had always been considered so different and maybe that was exactly part of the reason she was drawn to him. Jareth was a different sort of person just like she was.

"Oh and as far as the difficulty of waiting… what you might need to know yourself is that even that first night I kept having these torturous dreams of you beginning to make love to me, but I would always wake up before it went anywhere," she told him, "And even though I did not know it at the time, it was always in your room."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is the matter?" She turned to look at him.

His face turned crimson which Sarah found somewhat amusing. Had she embarrassed him with her confession?

"Um," he started, "I am sorry for that."

"For what," she questioned not understanding what he was apologizing for.

"Those were my dreams," he answered disconcertingly, strained lines formed around his mouth. "My magic, and possibly yours, must have linked us through our desires. However, since it was my room and you would not have known what my room looked like, it had to be me. I never meant to." He shook his head. "I am relieved now that I kept feeling guilty after what had happened before and woke up every time before it went further."

"It is okay. They were only dreams anyway," she comforted him thinking he was being too hard on himself over something that simple.

His hands gripped hard on her shoulders. "No, no, you do not understand. Magic dreams like that where the people are linked are not just dreams, every feeling, every touch actually occurs."

"You mean we could have actually in our dreams and not even have realized it…," Sarah trailed off having finally realized why Jareth was so upset.

"Yes…" He jerked his head up and down. "…at least not till afterwards, possibly. And considering your feelings towards me at the time, it just would not have been right. It would have been equivalent to rape."

"Not considering that I desired it too," she contested. She leaned her head against his chest. Why had she even brought it up, she berated herself. She just wanted to help him to forget it and move on. To her, it was ridiculous that he was even worried about it.

"But you would not have known that it was actually happening. And I should have realized that I was…" He looked ashamed, furious with himself.

"Jareth it does not matter anymore," she pleaded with him, "I am certain if you had known that you would not have done it. Not stop torturing yourself. Please. If anything, at least forgive yourself for my sake. I wish I had never even mentioned it." She peered up into his eyes begging him to just let it go.

He exhausted a breath. "As long as you are okay with what I did not mean to do since nothing actually happened."

"I am," she told him as they continued walking down the hallway. She suddenly smirked at him. "And besides, now I know why it felt so good."

As they reached the main room, they saw others starting to depart. Sarah quickly hugged Jareth. "Take care of yourself out there and you better come home to me."

"Of course," he promised adding, "For especially now, I have a wife to come back to." He nuzzled his face into her hair not wanting to leave her again. "I love you Sarah."

"And I you." She clutched to him even tighter. "I love you."

In a heartbreaking act, they pried themselves from each other's arms.

She held the tears back as she watched him leave the cave. But as soon as he was out of sight, she let the tears roll.

She felt a hand on her back. "They will be back." Sarah glanced and saw the same pain on Jocelyn's face that was the same as etched on everyone's. "Come on. Let us find some work to do. It will help get your mind off of things."

Later that day as Jocelyn, Sarah, and a few others were in the kitchen area cleaning up from the feast the night before. Her mind was still plagued with thoughts of the battle, but at least it did help to focus on other menial tasks they had been working on still the men had left, even in the confines of the eerily quiet kitchen.

She was scrubbing at a pan when she heard someone holler out, "Jocelyn, are you okay?"

Sarah flipped around just in time to see Jocelyn collapsing. The woman nearby rushed to grab hold of Jocelyn before easing her down to the floor.

Sarah raced over to her. "Jocelyn, Jocelyn, are you alright?" Sarah looked up and barking an order for someone to get a healer.

"Of course, Queen Sarah." A dwarf named Gwendolyn raced off.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Jocelyn. She now understood why the title annoyed Jareth so much. Ever since the night before everyone except her friends, excluding Sir Didymus who believed it was un-chivalrous to address her without the title, had insisted on calling her Queen Sarah and acted liked they had to do her every bidding. They had even tried to insist she not include herself in the work around the cave, which she along with Jocelyn's help had put an instant stop to. However, calling her by the title, they would not stop.

"Jocelyn?"

"I am fine," she answered weakly struggling to sit up, "I just became a little dizzy."

"Are you sure," Sarah probed, concerned about her friend.

"Yes, of course." Jocelyn said partially annoyed as she finished pulling herself up.

After rising to their feet, Jocelyn swayed. Sarah caught her arm. "I think you should take a break. I am going to walk you to your room. The rest of us can take care of this mess."

Jocelyn glanced at her.

Before Jocelyn could even argue, Sarah forcefully told her, "Since everyone else insists on calling me Queen, then I will act like it and order you to do so if I have to."

"Fine," Jocelyn conceded adding, "You sound like Jareth anyway," as she stumbled under Sarah's support to the doorway.

Sarah suppressed a smile thinking that it did sound like something Jareth would say.

"Come on." She led Jocelyn to her room.

As they neared the door, Jocelyn suddenly lurched to the side retching her guts out.

Coming back up, Jocelyn held a hand to her stomach groaning. "I think I may need that healer after all or at least Hagatha."

"Have you been feeling sick before now," Sarah questioned delicately smoothing Jocelyn hair back out of her face.

"No," Jocelyn answered.

Tilting her head, Sarah questioned, "How are you feeling now?"

"Just nausea." Jocelyn covered her mouth as a bout passed, but at least she did not throw up this time.

Sarah breathed in. "No longer dizzy."

"No." Jocelyn shook her head.

Sarah mashed her lips together. "Jocelyn, if I did not know any better, I would almost say you were pregnant."

"But that is impossible," Jocelyn stated with a fear in her eyes that she would have to tell Sarah something she did not want to, "You do not know."

She smiled solemnly at the woman. "Actually I do. Jareth already told me."

"So you know it cannot be," Jocelyn repeated before finding herself heaving up again.

"I would not be so sure." Sarah squinched up her face in thought. "Let's go see Hagatha. I have an idea and she might be able to answer my questions. And then I will ask someone to take care of this."

Thinking about Jocelyn making it to Hagatha's room, she added, "I wish we had a bucket."

Luckily the room was not far from Hagatha's and Jocelyn managed not to throw up again until they reached it. She ran into the room finding one of Hagatha's empty pots. Grabbing it, the contents of her stomach poured out once again.

"Hagatha," Sarah called out not seeing her at first. Hagatha emerged from a corner of the room.

"What is this? What is the matter? Jocelyn, are you alright honey?" The old woman rushed to Jocelyn's side seeing the she was obviously sick.

"We are not sure," Sarah answered with uncertainty, "Jocelyn is not feeling well. I almost think she is pregnant but I know that is supposed to be impossible."

"But you suspect there may be a way," Hagatha perceptively observed.

"Yes," Sarah announced. "Could the law on marriage have been some sort of spell binding our kind from having children? Is that even possible?"

Hagatha's eyes widened in realizing something she might not have before. "Depending on the wording and the intent behind it, it might be. I would have never have even thought of it."

"And by Jareth ridding us of that law…"

"…it would have ended the spell," Hagatha finished Sarah's hypothesis.

"But the spell just ended last night," Jocelyn remarked having already sat down on a stool near the pot readying herself in case she needed it again.

"And did you and Rupert…," Hagatha questioned.

Jocelyn blushed a bit. "We snuck out as soon as our ceremony was over." Sarah remembered having been envious of Jocelyn and Rupert being able to escape from the crowd long before she and Jareth had been able to. Their position had gotten them stuck there a lot longer than they had planned.

"So it is possible," Hagatha concluded.

Jocelyn appeared confused. "But even if I am, why would I be feeling the effects of it so soon?"

Hagatha thought for a minute. "Well, it is not unheard of that a few women do experience symptoms right away or it could be an effect of the spell or it could be something to do with this land. For the obvious reasons, we do not know anything about humans being pregnant here."

"Do the other creatures experience symptoms so fast," Sarah asked not sure if either woman even knew.

"Some do and some do not," Hagatha answered. Getting up she grabbed a couple of items off the shelf. "But I do know a way to tell. It is an old way."

"Are you sure it will work," Sarah asked as she watched the woman mix the ingredients. While she knew Hagatha to be knowledgeable of potions and herbs, she found herself a little skeptical thinking about how this would be a considered a folk lore compared to modern medicine. It was something that even while Sarah knew of certain folk remedies that were considered better than the modern medicine, she was finding a little uncomfortable knowing she would have to do without since she had chosen to live in the Underground.

"Of course," Hagatha stated fully confident in her abilities, "I have used it several times before I came here and it never did fail."

Hagatha held the cup up to Jocelyn telling her to take in the concoction but not to swallow and then to spit it into another concoction she had in her hand. When Jocelyn did the second concoction swirled before turning white.

"So," Jocelyn asked impatient to know what it meant.

Hagatha looked up at her, an unreadable expression remaining. "Well Rupert will certainly have news to come back to."

Jocelyn squealed with delight as she hugged the woman before finding herself leaning over the pot again.

A minute later, Hagatha was forcing something else in her hand. "Here, it should help with the nausea."

Jocelyn tried to refuse insisting that since it was a natural part of child-bearing that she should just suffer through it.

Hagatha continued to press the cup into her hand. "As long as I can offer you something, you should take it. Besides, I am not saying it will make it completely go away. It will only ease it some."

Sarah agreed with Hagatha pressuring Jocelyn to take it as well. "Have not women throughout time used different things they could in order to help ease the discomforts of child-birth," Sarah asked trying to use logic on Jocelyn, "I am certain your own mother used herbs or ate specific foods or something."

"I guess you are right," Jocelyn finally relented taking the cup.

Upon heading back towards Jocelyn's room they were intercepted by a goblin who had been sent to get them.

"The soldiers are back. The soldiers are back," the creature cried out.

Sarah and Jocelyn exchanged a worried look. "Already?"

"Maybe it is a good thing," Jocelyn feebly tired to make an excuse before they took off racing down the tunnel.

At the tunnel entrance, they impatiently waited to see Rupert and Jareth emerge into the cave with the others. It frightened Sarah seeing those that had received wounds from the battle. And the longer it took for Jareth to come, the more anxious she became. She had seen so many wounded. Even Sir Didymus wore a bloodied sling over his arm. She craned her head over the crowds trying to see those in the tunnels who had yet to emerge.

She and Jocelyn were squeezing the circulation from each other's hands when Rupert sauntered with some effort into the cave, a look of wretched disappointment on his face. Upon spotting them, he made a beeline in their direction as Jocelyn broke loose her grip on Sarah's hand running to him. She threw herself into his arms smothering him with her embrace.

Seeing Rupert was okay gave Sarah a little relief knowing that Rupert and Jareth had planned to fight back to back in the battle. Rupert only appeared to have a few wounds that needed to be seen to. Otherwise his wounds appeared to be minor. If in their fighting, Rupert had faired that well, then certainly Jareth had not fared much worse, but still not seeing Jareth come through the entrance worried her.

As she made her way over to Jocelyn and Rupert, she could see a dark shadow of apprehension in his eyes as she met those clear blue eyes of his.

Pulling Jocelyn from his arms, he faced her with a stoic face, one he had certainly formed from his former years of battle and death. She knew.

She felt as if she was going to be sick. Before he could even open his mouth, she panicked begging, "WHERE IS HE?"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 31

Rupert grabbed her by both arms holding her in place, ready to do more if needed. "Calm down, Sarah. I need to tell you…"

Before Rupert could finish, she saw him. The men carried him in.

"No," her hushed voice involuntarily came out as her eyes fixed to his body.

Seeing her expression, he shot a look over his shoulder before uttering angrily through clenched teeth, "Damn it! I told them to keep him out of here until I warned her."

She tore from Rupert's grip running towards Jareth's prone body, dashing through the parting crowd who quickly dodged out of her determined path. Reaching him, she saw the bloody, bandaged wounds covering his torso and head.

She clutched his hand staring in shock as she numbly felt for the weak pulse to verify for her own sake that he was alive when Rupert reached her as everyone had crowded around their wounded king's body.

Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, he told her, his voice filled with empathy, "He is bad off, but he will survive."

Closing her eyes, she exhaled a breath of relief before turning an accusing glare onto Rupert, an ashen Jocelyn standing behind him. "You promised me you would watch out for him. What happened to that?" She beat her tiny fist on his chest.

"Sarah!" Jocelyn's voice rang out over the noise in the small cave, all eyes glued to the ongoing before them.

Grimacing, Rupert shook his head as he closed his arms around her to halt her assault of him. He already felt horrible. "Sorry, I should have never promise that, but I did until…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE SORRY," she screamed at him pushing against him, shoving him away from her.

"It is not his fault, but mine," she heard Hoggle's voice come meekly from her other side. Her gaze drifted to him. "I was cornered. And Jareth was there. He told me to get out. I was a coward and did as he said."

Rupert finished explaining, his eyes hollow with grief. "One minute Jareth was fighting beside me and the next he had taken off. It was not until I searched around while continuing to fight that I saw him. He was surrounded. When he stepped in to help Hoggle, they must have realized who he was because they swarmed him attacking him from all sides. He had no chance to use his magic and I tried to get there. By the time I did, he was still fighting but was already badly wounded. I dragged him off the field and into the brushes as soon as I could."

Sarah could see the desperation in his eyes and felt ashamed for her outburst at him. He was Jareth's friend after all.

She closed her own eyes before reopening them. "Forgive me. I know you did what you could." She looked at him as he nodded to her acknowledging her apology. "You were upset."

She turned to Hoggle. "And you did only what he told you to do, what he ordered you to do."

"He did it for you," Hoggle remarked. She knew he was right. Jareth knew that Hoggle was her friend and how much she cared for the little dwarf.

She nodded feeling guilty that Jareth would put himself in such danger because of her at the same time that Rupert commented, "No. Sarah, you remember what I have told you before. How Jareth was in battle."

Sarah glanced up at Rupert understanding what he meant to tell her.

Mashing her lips together, she turned to Hoggle. "He is right. Jareth would have done what he did to protect anyone of the soldiers out there. Rupert has told me stories of their past battles before they came to the Underground and I have heard the way Jareth talks in private about the beings of this land. Do not feel guilt that our friendship caused this for it did not." Sarah was not completely sure about what she had just said. While she knew that Rupert was right, she also knew the lengths Jareth would go to for her. And she knew that Hoggle would still feel guilt over the position that he had gotten himself into resulting in Jareth coming to his rescue.

Turning towards the men holding Jareth's gurney, she ordered, "Take him to his room and someone fetch Hagatha." Of any healer that was about to look at Jareth and treat him, she wanted the best. Hagatha's knowledge of herbs extended any basic healer especially when mixed with her knowledge of magic.

Rupert watched as Sarah followed the men carrying away the gurney with Jareth on it. He felt disappointment that he had let her down, but knew that there was nothing he could have done. He knew even before they had left that the promise he had made her had been fruitless. He knew Jareth and what he was like, but he thought that maybe with Sarah there that just maybe Jareth would not take the kind of risk to protect others like he use to. And maybe Sarah and Hoggle had been right, he thought, maybe it had been because of Sarah's relationship with Hoggle. And, he wondered, maybe that was exactly why it seemed Hoggle had been targeted, but with as upset as both were, he was not about to mention it.

He felt Jocelyn's fingers slid through his. He marveled at how Sarah seemed to have assumed a natural leadership role in her new capacity as queen. The way she had just taken over and ordered what needed to be done was something he had not expected.

"It was not your fault." Jocelyn leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know," he replied physically and emotional drained, "but I still feel awful. We lost others out there. And we almost lost Jareth. Sarah almost lost Jareth."

Jocelyn studied his face with a look of concern.

He kissed her forehead. "I will be fine. I just need some rest, but that will have to wait until I let the loved ones of those who died know of their lost. And until I check on Jareth's status per Hagatha's diagnosis and how Sarah is doing."

Jocelyn hugged him. "Do not worry so about her. She is stronger than you think."

Holding her to him, needing the contentment of her nearness, he told her, "Maybe so, but I cannot help it."

"Of course you cannot and you have good reason for it." Jocelyn drew away and stared into his eyes. A smiled of utter exhilaration lit her lips. "But before you do anything else, I have something to tell you…"

Jareth laid there as Hagatha looked over him and applied a few poultices to his wounds, which as she said was about was she could do for the time being. She was worried that Jareth had not regained consciousness since shortly after Rupert had dragged him off the field. They all knew the head wound was the issue. However, the only thing they could do was to wait and hope he woke up. Like Hagatha said, "Magic can only do but so much."

"Hagatha," Sarah softly said waiting for the woman to turn to address her.

"Yes?"

"In case this is something similar to a coma…"

"A what," Hagatha questioned not understanding the term.

"A state where a person either takes a long time to or never regains consciousness," Sarah filled in the blank.

Hagatha shook her head before trying to comfort Sarah. "Do not believe that will happen."

"But if it does," Sarah tried again, "Several believe that it has to do with the brain needing to realign itself, that the person's mind gets disoriented and cannot find its way. Before Jareth left we discovered that we accidentally magically connected through our minds before we even knew I had magic."

Hagatha's eyes widen as she stared with a astonished expression at Sarah. "It is no wonder the two of you found each other. I have never met two that seem to go about magic in such unusual ways. But what are you trying to ask?"

"Could I go into Jareth's mind and lead him out if that is what it takes to wake him?" Sarah stared at Hagatha with her eyebrow furrowed waiting for the answer she hoped for.

Hagatha frown. "I am afraid you would not have the experience or knowledge to do so and then get out. It would not only be too dangerous for you, but you may cause more damage."

"Oh," Sarah frowned herself looking down at her love's comatose body before looking up again with a sudden idea. "But what about you?"

"I may would have the experience," Hagatha admitted, "but Jareth's power would form a natural barrier that I would not be able to pass through."

Sarah looked disgusted. "What a state! I have the power, but not the experience and you have the experience, but not the power!"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Hagatha looked sympathetically at her. "I would not worry about it for Jareth will wake up. He is strong and after all those years of longing and waiting for you, he will not let a head wound keep him from you. He would walk through brimstone and fire for you."

Sarah grinned a bit at the truth of Hagatha's statement. It was the closest to a smile she had come to since Jareth had come back in this situation. "Thanks, but we both know that sometimes even that is not enough when it comes to something like this."

"But the will does have a lot to do with it and that is something Jareth has a lot of," Hagatha reminded, "And a reason, such as love and wanting to get back to that love one, makes that will even stronger."

Before Sarah could doubt any further, Hagatha made her way out the door telling Sarah she would be back later to check on Jareth.

Sarah remained up most of the night never leaving his side.

Jocelyn and Rupert constantly kept coming to the room to check on both Jareth and her. Every time they did, they tried to coax her to rest but she refused.

And a poor, guilt-ridden Hoggle also came by a couple of times to check on the king and his friend.

When he did, he kept begging for forgiveness from Sarah for what had happened. She in return kept assuring him that it was something that had just happened and he could not help it insisting he stop blaming himself.

This was how the night went on.

It was almost morning when Jareth finally opened his eyes. When he did, he saw his friend Jocelyn sitting half-asleep slumped in a chair pulled beside his bed.

When she noticed his eyes opened, a weary but delighted smile crossed her face. "Jareth, you are awake."

"Sarah," his groggy voice hoarsely questioned.

Jocelyn directed her eyes to the other side of Jareth. He turned his head to see that another bed had been dragged into the crapped space and Sarah laid there, curled up on it.

"I finally convinced her to rest," Jocelyn's low voice informed him, "She has not left your side."

He smiled at the sleeping form before turning back to Jocelyn. "What time is it?"

She straightened in the seat yawning. "Very early morning."

"I have been out that long, huh?" He brought up a hand and pushed his hair back. "And you? Have you had any rest?"

She nodded. "For a bit, but Rupert and I had been taking turns checking on you and Sarah while keeping Sarah company."

"You should go then." He gestured to the door. "I am certain you and Rupert would like some time together without worrying about us. And thank you for looking after Sarah."

"Jareth?" Sarah's voice whispered having stirred at hearing their voices.

He turned towards her. "Yes?" The look on his face was like nothing had happened as he grinned teasingly down at her. "Whatever may I do for you?"

"Oh Jareth," she exhaled as she leaped over to hug him, rattling both cots. He made a face grunting in pain. Pulling away, Sarah began profusely apologizing, "Oh! Sorry, sorry…"

He patted her hand lovingly. "The joy you sent to my heart outweighs the pain."

She smiled at him a loving but you are just trying to make me feel better look.

He glanced back over at Jocelyn again. "Really Jocelyn, you should go and probably rest yourself."

"Yes she should." Sarah eyed Jocelyn. "I ran her out of here earlier insisting on it. When I went to sleep, Rupert swore he would make her go to bed."

Jocelyn blew out a breath. "And he did, but I got back up after he went to sleep for a bit."

"Yes and snuck out on me," Rupert heatedly stated while emerging into the room lightly scowling at Jocelyn, "You should be in bed getting your sleep."

"I will soon." She looked up towards the ceiling muttering about how if Jareth was as bad as the others when he found out that she was going to go crazy as Rupert commented to Jareth, "It is good to see you alert. You had us all worried especially Sarah. You know that what you did was reckless."

"But I got him out of there, did I not," Jareth spouted irritated by Rupert's admonishment. "And now why does everyone seem so overly-concerned about Jocelyn and what is she muttering about? What am I to find out?"

"Rupert and Jocelyn have some good news to share," Sarah announced eager to see Jareth's reaction to the news.

"Well, I will put it this way," Jocelyn began almost bursting at the seams, "You will have a new little citizen soon, one of mine and Rupert's blood."

Jareth eyes went back and forth between the two before the smile crept across his face. "Really?"

Rupert nodded wrapping an arm around Jocelyn. "She told me shortly after we got back."

"That is wonderful, but how," Jareth questioned amazed at the fact before shaking his head, "I mean why now after so many years? We thought that in this world…"

Sarah explained her idea and discussion with Hagatha.

Jareth was truly amazed. "I have never. And now there is even more of a reason to get this war over with. I will not let that child come into this world in the midst of this war."

As he tried to get out of bed announcing that he and Rupert had to arrange the next attack as soon as possible, everyone shouted, "No!" in unison.

As Jocelyn and Rupert blocked him, Sarah grabbed his hand pulling him back down beside her. "You are not going anywhere. And you are not doing anything until Hagatha takes a look at you."

"She is right," Rupert agreed advising, "And besides since I know you will be determined to be part of any attack we undertake, you will need to get better before we can even think about another attack."

"Fine," Jareth muttered sinking back against the pillow, "but we will begin discussing the plans for it this afternoon."

Rupert shook his head. "I am afraid that we have other things we should discuss." He glanced at the two women not really wanting to say anything in front of them but knowing it was useless to hold back. He resettled his gaze back on Jareth. "The way they attacked you, they knew who you were and that means that they know you are wounded. And they are now aware of our whereabouts. They may not know exactly where we are, but they know enough that it will not take them long to find us."

He paused before continuing. "Instead of preparing for an attack on them, we should prepare for an attack from them and soon. They are certain to take advantage of your current state."

The silence filled the room as everyone knew the truth of his words and knowing that the encampment even with its current defenses could not defend a full-scale attack like that especially not with Jareth's current weakened condition.

They all feared what might soon come.


	32. Chapter 32

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 32

Hope you enjoy! You will see some tensions of the war displayed between the characters in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"We will do what we must." They could feel the determination emanate from Jareth's words. "Retire to bed for we will have a lot of work to do today once the sun rises."<p>

As Rupert and Jocelyn bided them goodnight, Sarah and Jocelyn shared a look wondering if this would put into effect the plan Jareth had for them and both feared to mention it dreading that it would bring it into reality.

"But not until you are seen by Hagatha." Sarah took a finger and pointed at Jareth with just as much determination as he had just shown. "For if you are not in the condition to do work than you will just have to let others."

"That is not possible for the things I need to do," Jareth reasoned, "I plan on casting more defensive spells around the boarders. And you know Hagatha's would not be as strong and you cannot do such a thing yet. And besides, casting spells takes less than energy than physical work."

Sarah knew from experience that Jareth was lying. Spells of the kind Jareth wanted to cast would take much effort and energy from him. However, she did not want to argue at this time. "Let's just see what Hagatha says."

He rolled his shoulders up in as if it did not concern him. "It does not matter what she says for I will do what I have to. I have to put the others first."

"Jareth." She placed a hand on his arm. "I just do not want you to harm yourself further. I know everyone depends on you including me, especially me." The corners of her mouth whisked upwards in a gentle smile. "But it won't do you or anybody else any good if you strain yourself beyond your limits to the point that you endanger yourself or others during an attack. For Jareth, you know that if you are not capable of fighting when an attack happens that you will still try to be involved and others, including both Rupert and me, will attempt to protect you putting us at greater risk."

As she stared at him, the clear resolve in her eyes showed. "And I do not believe you will take that risk, at least not with me. You have made that clear."

He closed his eyes and nodded before putting an arm around her shoulder and dragging her closer. "Come here."

Scooting over onto his bed, she carefully tucked up beside him as he wrapped the blanket around them both securing her next to him.

"Now I will admit that sometimes I may be a stubborn, old fool," he began as he laid his head on top of hers, "but I do believe I am still wise enough to listen to others when need be. And in this case, I guess I should listen for you do make sense. Also, I know you are just as stubborn as I and would probably do as you just said resulting in getting yourself killed just to try to save me."

He paused letting the silence reveal the pain that would cause him. "And that I certainly could not abide. Therefore, a compromise, I will listen to Hagatha if she truly thinks rest is a dire concern. But since there are things to be done, if she agrees, then I will do the work, but will take breaks."

He lifted his head to meet her face to face. "Deal?"

"Deal." It relieved her that Jareth had listened to her concerns over him.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Good and then you leave the fighting to me."

"Only if you are able." Her voice was playful, but held the undertone of the seriousness of her vow to interfere.

He tossed his head from side to side signaling he was not going to let that happen. "If you ever try to get into the midst of a battle then I will always be able to fight. For you may think it old-fashioned, but in the world I came from it was the man's duty to protect the woman and that is exactly what I intend to do."

She started to open her mouth, but he laid a finger over it and then smirked. To side-track her, he suddenly asked, "So how many little ones do you think we should have? I think a castle-full."

She felt like a gaping fish as her mouth opened and closed before finally answering, "Um, I had not even thought about that, but I do want to have children with you."

In truth, with everything going on she had not even thought about it. They had been together such a short time! Had it even been a month since she came there?

But she realized as Jareth announced that he wanted a full castle that the amount might result in an issue because she did not want more than two or three children.

His smirk grew even wider at having accomplished what he wanted. "We have plenty of time to decide that once this war is over. And besides, I do not think I am willing to share you as of yet. We need more time to ourselves for now."

"I can certainly agree with that." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He drew a hand through her hair. "Go back to sleep and get some rest."

She peered up questioningly at him. He knew what she was inquiring of him without her even having to ask. "I will try but I think I have already been resting too long."

"Good." Her eyelids drifted closed as she continued to speak. "And I do not really consider it to be old-fashioned. It is sweet and that is part of why I love you. However, we will just have to stay at an impasse over it because I will not back down and neither will you."

"Hmm…" Sarah could hear the slight rumble from Jareth's chest as he sounded his displeasure.

Jareth watched as Sarah fell asleep thinking about how she was wrong. He would at all costs prevent her involvement, which was his last thought before succumbing to sleep himself.

In the morning, Sarah was a bit surprised to actually be awake before Jareth but knew that it was his condition that had prevented him from waking up before her like he normally did.

Carefully, she crawled from the bed intent on heading to call upon Hagatha before Jareth had a chance to debate the matter.

As she reached the door, she heard his voice, "And where exactly do you think you are sneaking off to?"

She rotated around. "You stay right there and you will find out."

"Okay, but first there is a price." A devilish grin filled his mischievous eyes.

Sarah tilted her head and innocently acted like she did not suspect what he wanted. "And that would be?"

"You come over here and give me a kiss before you go."

She walked over to the bed and leaning over him, gave him a kiss. At the door she turned and taunted him, "And if you behave yourself when I get back, then I just might give you another one."

"Go get Hagatha and hurry back then." After waiting for Sarah's reaction of raising her eyebrows at him, he flicked his fingers up in the air. "Did you really think I did not know where you were heading?"

Her mouth curved as she replied, "I never had a doubt you knew," before ducking out the door.

Shortly later, Sarah rejoined Jareth with Hagatha in tow. Hagatha looked over Jareth and with a little coaxing from Jareth gave him the go ahead as long as he took it easy.

That day, Sarah did nothing but follow Jareth around. If he even appeared to be overexerting himself in even the least she would remind him of his promise and force him to take a break.

It was late in the afternoon, when Sarah asserted, "You have done enough for today Jareth and you are beginning to look a bit pale. You need to stop and finish the rest tomorrow."

He continued to march in the direction he was heading. "No, this is the last one. After it, I will have all the areas covered with this spell. Then I will stop for today."

He strolled up to a rocky defense Ludo had built outside the cave for them and began to cast a spell that would rebound the enemy into the air away from it when activated, which Jareth planned to due from the cave to all of the defenses once everyone was secured if and when the attack came.

Sarah just stood there and watched relieved that this was the last one. Jareth's complexion really was disturbing her. She had never seen his complexion so sallow.

As he finished, Sarah walked up towards him. But before she reached him, he stumbled backwards almost falling. Quickly she hastened to his side before he could fall. "Jareth, are you alright?" She peered at him with anxiety.

"I am fine," he assured patting her shoulder, "Just some light-headedness." He smiled trying to set her mind at rest as her told her, "I guess I should have taken a break for a few minutes first." His eyes closed as he passed out slumping downward.

"Jareth," she cried out while trying to support his weight without much success. When he did not come to, she screamed for assistance. "Someone, I need your help!"

A centaur rode out from where he was guarding the entrance of the cave Jareth and Sarah had just recently exited.

"Queen Sarah." He skirted to a halt right in front of her. Glancing down, he saw the king's situation as Sarah informed him, "He passed out. Help me get him inside."

"Let me carry him." The centaur lowered his body to make it easier to get Jareth on him. "If you can assist me to slide him up on my back, I can manage from there."

Sarah struggled but managed to do as he asked. "Thank you, um, what is your name?" Sarah felt embarrassed how everyone knew who she was but that she was still relegated to having to ask most their names due to having not actually met them before.

"Melick," he told her, "And it is my pleasure."

With Sarah walking beside him, Melick carried Jareth to the main room where others including Rupert assisted in carrying Jareth back to the bedroom while the goblin, Gwendolyn, ran to get Hagatha.

After the men had dispersed as soon as Hagatha had arrived, Rupert finally asked, "What happened?" He had not wanted to worry the others before if there was not need to.

A scowl formed on her face. "He over did it trying to get all those defenses up."

"That sounds like him." Jocelyn walked around the end of the bed. "Some things never change."

"Well no matter." Hagatha straightened. "He should not do anything for the next day or two. He seems to have completely exhausted himself. He will be asleep the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Hagatha." Sarah was grateful that the older woman was around to assist medically.

"No worry my dear," Hagatha assured her as she left.

"I had better go let everyone else know what is going on." Rupert felt guilty about having to leave Sarah and Jareth to go perform this task but knew it was necessary. "They saw the condition he was in and that may cause worry and doubt to spread throughout the encampment if they believe we are hiding something about his condition."

Sarah nodded. "I understand and it is what Jareth would do."

As he departed, Sarah glumly fell down into the chair with a plop. "I feel like at least until this war is over that I will keep ending up here. I feel so utterly helpless and useless right now."

Jocelyn gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, but the best thing you can do is to get some rest yourself. Hagatha said he will not be awake tonight."

"I will," she told her friend certain she could not. "Goodnight."

Jocelyn returned the tidings and left.

Soon Sarah crawled into her bed that she had moved in the day before but had too much on her mind to sleep.

Lying awake, she knew there was no way Jareth could handle an attack and she also knew that no matter how hard she begged or demanded that he would not stay back during an attack. He would feel it was his duty to be with his soldiers even if it killed him.

If only the attack would not come so soon, then Jareth would have time to recuperate. That was it, she thought, delay the attack. But how could they?

By the morning, she had no answer and Jareth had yet to wake up. While it worried her a bit, Hagatha had said he just needed sleep.

A little tap sounded from the door. "Come in," she said as she rose from the bed still in her clothes from the day before.

It was Rupert and Jocelyn.

Jocelyn observed Sarah's face. "You look like you have barely slept."

Her face told the tale. She could literally feel the tiredness all over. "I tried but just could not."

"You look like you could use a break at least. Go with Jocelyn and eat something." Rupert strolled to the chair sitting down.

"But Jareth?"

Tenderness toward Sarah appeared on Rupert's face. "He will be here when you come back. I promise."

Sarah glanced longingly at Jareth.

Jocelyn approached her from the side. "You need to eat something. Jareth will be furious if you do not look after yourself especially because of him."

Jocelyn had hit on one of the only things that would get Sarah to go without much protest. "Okay."

The two ladies had breakfast but Sarah was in such a rush to get back that neither really enjoyed their meal. The two trays they carried back with them rattled as they made their way down the hollowed tunnel.

In not knowing when Jareth would wake up, Sarah wanted to have some food there for him and Jocelyn had brought Rupert's food back with her.

At the doorway, Sarah heard the voices coming from within and became overwrought with joy. As she reached for the iron handle to push in the door, the acoustics of the cave and empty hallway magnified the conversation inside. Her hand rested on the handle, as she halted to listen.

"Jareth, you cannot fight."

"I will. You know the attack will come any day now. I cannot leave my people defenseless."

"Then take the ones who should not be fighting and transport them to safety."

He begrudgingly admitted, "I cannot do that Rupert. I barely had the strength to do what I did the yesterday."

"That is exactly my point. That shows you are not capable at this time. Let Hagatha be the magical defense for now."

"Next thing, you would be asking me to let Sarah do it if she had the knowledge."

"No, Jareth, you know I would not. Not Sarah." Sarah wondered why? Was Rupert just trying to appease and reassure Jareth or did he just think she was not truly capable of such a task? Or just the fact that he also seemed as protective over her as Jareth was?

"Well I am not about to risk Hagatha either. She may be stronger than most, but Hagatha's age still shows at times and I am fearful of what might happen."

"Then what are we to do? And do not try to order me to drop it Jareth. I will not let you get yourself killed by being a stubborn, pig-headed fool."

In the tone of his voice, Sarah could hear the slight annoyance but overall friendly retort, "You seem to think I am still that nobleman's son that you thought should not have even been out there. In that first battle when the enemy rushed us and I refused to leave you and you commanded us to save ourselves, when I did not go you thought I was one of these soldiers out to prove that he can stand up to anything and defeat it without getting a scratch on him. You called me that then, a stubborn, pig-headed fool." Jareth snorted.

Amused at the story and seeing the exchange in her head of what had occurred back then, Sarah found the corners of her mouth rising.

"And I did several times afterwards too and you well deserved it, but back to our situation in the present. If only we could find some way of wounding their leader in response, but no one would stand a chance besides for you."

Something at that moment flicked through Sarah's mind. She had an idea, but she knew that Jareth would not allow it.

"Which is why I will fight Rupert. I have fought wounded before. And if I have to, which I prefer not, then I will take command of the army so you cannot try to order me to sit out the battle."

Jocelyn, who had been silently paying attention to the conversation, moved to the door beside Sarah, an apprehension in her features. "I think we should go in now."

Sarah pushed the door open making a lot of noise hoping like Jocelyn had that it would end the men's discussion before it resulted in an argument.

It did as both men turned to observe the women's presence.

Sarah placed the tray of food onto Jareth's lap. "If you ever scare me like that again, twice in two days is too much. Once was too much."

"May I remind you of finding you unconscious on my bedroom floor?"

Sarah did not know whether to be mad or to laugh at his little quip at her. "That is not fair and you know it!"

"Really? Fair?" His pointed expression reminded her so much of the time before when she had commented about the loss of time not being fair that she could also still hear him saying 'You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is.'

"Fair, Sarah? So you rake me over the coals for frightening you over my well-being, but it is not fair for me to be scared over you?"

She settled down on the end of the cot. "I did not mean it that way and you know it. I only meant that I did not purposely do what I did and falling off a ladder is a lot different than jumping into a middle of an ambush or pushing yourself beyond your limits when you know you should not."

"Ambush? No one said anything about an ambush." Rupert had been enjoying his own food until then while Jocelyn perched on the arm of his chair.

"Rupert, do not try to spare me or deny it." Adamantly her eyes fixed upon him. She hated when any of them tried to keep her in the dark. Jocelyn had done it. Jareth continued to over things he did not want her to know. And now while this was the first time that Rupert seemed to be purposely doing so, it set her resolve to keep him from doing so.

"You said that they swarmed Jareth the moment he stepped in to protect Hoggle. Do you think I am stupid not to realize that they ambushed Hoggle to lured Jareth out knowing he would protect him because of me? They might not have known that Jareth would have helped anyone in that situation, but they knew of my fondness for Hoggle and of what happened the last time he was in danger."

Rupert blinked before laying his fork down. "Sarah, you were already worried about Jareth…"

"You do not have to explain. I know why you tried to keep it from me. You and Jareth are both too overprotective. And I understand why Jareth is but not quite why you are. And if it is a woman thing, beside for the fighting bit, then you can just get over it!"

"Hump," Jareth sounded glancing at Rupert before nonchalantly taking a bite of his food.

Rupert put his hands up defensively. "That is not it." He shrugged. "And I did not want to worry you unnecessarily. We all saw how you have been lately."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

Jocelyn uncomfortably shifted her position on the chair. "You will get use to them both being this way over time."

"You do not seem to let them smother you." While they were also protective over Jocelyn, it did seem that she still did what she wanted most of the time without either man putting up much of a fuss.

"Time, it is called time."

Rupert gradually twisted in his wife's direction. "Rather it is called Jocelyn is wily enough to circumvent us when she really wants to."

Jareth pointed his fork slightly in Jocelyn's direction. "Shrewd and calculating."

As her eyes slanted and the corners of her mouth rose, a contrived expression formed on Jocelyn's face. "And where did I learn most of that from?"

Jareth's fork went from left to right in the air. "If that is true, then why were you ten times better at it after I returned from the war? Just like most females back then, your mother probably taught you how to use it to catch a man."

Jocelyn pounced to her feet, her hands balled in fists at her hips. "Jareth! You know I never did things like that. I despise those kinds of women."

He waved a hand at her. "Sit down. I never said you were. I just said your mother probably taught you more than I did."

Crossing her arms, Jocelyn settled back down. Rupert reached a hand up to pat her back.

To break the tension in the room, Sarah quipped, "Either way, she can teach me how to as well."

"I do not think so, Sarah." Jareth picked up his tray placing it to the side. He leaned backwards studying her. "One is enough. And have I not proven in the past that you really do not do much without me already figuring out what you are planning to do?"

Handing Jocelyn his own tray, Rupert stood up and stretched. "You have one problem Jareth. Sarah has also already proven herself to be just about as resourceful as Jocelyn when she truly needs or wants to be. And with being around you and Jocelyn, she is bound to become more so."

Giving up, Jareth just grinned as shook his head of white-blond hair in amusement. He had realized a long time ago how much of a handful Sarah was going to be, but that was part of her charm. He loved her spirit.

It was that night when Sarah was finally able to separate herself from Jareth without him becoming suspicious of why. Considering how hovering she had been the day before, he knew that she would be even more so that day even though no one would allow him out of bed which annoyed him. When Hagatha came in to check on him again, Sarah made an excuse of heading to check on Hoggle because she was worried that he would blame himself for what had happened yesterday to Jareth even though he had nothing to do with it.

She stopped at Rupert and Jocelyn's room and rapt lightly on the door.

Rupert came to the door opening it. "Sarah? Is everything okay? Jareth?"

"Nothing is wrong but I do want to discuss something with you."

Not sure what that could be, he stepped to the side and motioned for her to enter. "Come in and please have a seat then."

Jocelyn glanced up from the bed as she entered. "Evening Sarah."

Once Sarah was seated in a chair, Rupert walked around to his side of the bed and sat down. He shoved a little square object underneath the pillow. Curiosity made Sarah wonder what it was.

Catching her attention, Rupert asked, "What did you want to discuss Sarah?"

"Jareth's condition and the impending attack."

Rupert frowned. "I have already tried to talk to him and I am afraid there is not much that can be done if you cannot convince him."

"I know. I was listening earlier."

"Yes, Jocelyn told me."

Sarah readied herself to reveal her plan not sure if Rupert would be willing to approve and assist her especially after their earlier discussion. "You mention if only there was some way of wounding their leader. What if someone could get close enough to poison him?"

Sitting silently, Rupert thought about it before responding. "It would not be a bad plan, but I doubt there is anybody he would let close enough that would be willing to take that chance."

She took in a deep breath. "Not even someone he would consider Jareth's weakness who claims that she wants nothing to do with him because of his over-controlling ways, but will help him if he helps her. He would want to keep me close so he could use me against Jareth."

Jocelyn scrambled out of the bed as Rupert bolted to his feet and over to her. Jocelyn stood right behind him. "Sarah, you cannot think that he would let you."

"No, I know he would not and that is why I came to you. We all know it needs to be done for Jareth's sake. And you know I am the only one capable of doing so." Sarah stared compassionately into Rupert's face hoping her coming here was not in vain. She glanced over and saw that Jocelyn was worried, but over what part of everything she could not tell.

"No, Sarah. I will not help you and you will not go through with this idea of yours." Rupert set his jaw.

"I will with or without your help so you may as well…" He grabbed her wrists. "Ouch."

"Rupert," Jocelyn shocked voice sounded.

"Sarah, I will not let you do so." The frighten fury in his eyes surprised Sarah. She had not thought Rupert capable of such actions. He had always been so calm temper. "Getting yourself in such a position that you could be killed your own self is not the answer and I will not let that happen. If I even believe you continue to plan on doing something so reckless then I will tell Jareth and let him stop you. Do you understand?"

"Fine." Aggravated, Sarah tried yanking her wrists away from him but was unable to do so.

"Rupert," Jocelyn hissed at him.

"I apologize for my behavior." He released her wrists and turned to face his wife. "And do not get any fool idea of helping her or doing it yourself. Jareth planning on fighting is bad enough, but either one or both of you trying something like that would just be…" He shook his head back and forward, his jaw clenched tight. "…plain mad!"

He inhaled a few breaths calming down. "I need to go check on something. I will be back in a little while."

The slammed door echoed throughout the room.

Jocelyn was still staring at the door when she finally exhaled a lungful of air. "Rupert... Only once before have I seen him this scared."

Sarah remained silent in her guilt.

Jocelyn's eyes pierced into Sarah's. "You are still determined to go through with it."

"Yes." Sarah was not able to give up a chance to keep Jareth from getting himself killed.

The concern for all of them was present in those honey-brown eyes. "Then I will help you."

* * *

><p>Well, I think most had already guessed that Sarah would get herself involved but now what? I still have a few twists and turns coming up, ones that you may see coming, but at least one or two that I do not think you will.<p>

I enjoyed adding more to the three's histories together and adding a little more dimension to Rupert's character in this chapter. In my original plan, Rupert was going to accept and go along with the plan but I decided against it. I prefer it better this way. And it actually seems to suit the character more. I could not see him letting Sarah put herself in danger like that. However, Jocelyn realizes that Sarah will need help because she will find a way no matter what just like she would herself.


	33. Chapter 33

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 33

"No." Sarah turned around making her way to the door. She looked back, her face tormented. "You should not get involved. You have your child and Rupert to think about."

"Wait." Jocelyn met her at the door. "I am not planning to do anything that would endanger me and in turn endanger my child. And Rupert well…the reason he is so scared is because just by suggesting such a thing he is worried you will still undertake it no matter what. So in the end he will understand my decision to do what little I could to at least assure you may be able to get back to us. And if you are going to go through with this, you will need help."

Sarah knew she did need the assistance, but considering how much Rupert had been against it, she did not want to cause problems between the two. But as Jocelyn went on, she knew she would not be able to deny the aid.

"I know how to make a poison without having to involve Hagatha in what we are doing. She taught me years ago how. And then you will need someone to cover for you so that neither Jareth nor Rupert grows suspicious of you missing."

These things made Jocelyn vital to making the plan work.

She made eye contact with Sarah. "Of course that will only last for a short time."

"And if Jareth is strong enough he will try to come after me." That was going to be an issue. Even if it would be safer to leave her with the enemy for a time, Jareth would come for her as soon as he could. He would never want her to be in such potential danger and would place his own self at risk.

"I plan to try to get out of there as soon as I can. However, I do not know if that will be possible." Sarah drummed her fingers over her arm. "Do you know how to make a sleeping potion as well?"

A light came to Jocelyn's face. "Yes I do. You can use that to get you out of there. Mix it into something everyone is drinking and then slip past while they are asleep."

"Yes, but I have another idea for that as well." A dark look surfaced in Sarah's eyes as she thought about something she despised having to do but it was necessary. "I am thinking about putting some in Jareth's drink. He wakes up too easily and I have only a slim chance of creeping out otherwise. And I may even have to ask you to put some in his drink that morning so he is asleep and will not ask about my whereabouts. I do not like the idea of it but it would hopefully keep him from following me before I can complete what I need to."

Jocelyn took in a deep breath. "It is in his best interest." She closed her eyes. She did not like this. She was no more pleased that Sarah was putting herself in the enemy's path anymore than Rupert was or Jareth would be when he found out. And she certainly did not like the idea of slipping Jareth a sleeping potion. They had been friends too long. And she had never given Jareth any reason not to actually trust her…that is until now.

The next evening arrived. Jareth and Rupert were both already asleep when Jocelyn and Sarah headed for one of the cave's exits.

Jocelyn would accompany Sarah only part way to ensure that she could find the hidden bricks that led to the castle before returning to the cave before the sun came up. It would be essential for Jocelyn to be back by then so that Rupert would not notice her missing and to make excuses that Sarah was performing odd tasks around the cave to explain her whereabouts.

At the cave exit stood two soldiers, a dwarf and a troll.

"Halt!" The troll moved forth with a lance positioned deftly to one side if its need became necessary.

The women paused not wanting to alarm either creature into an attack.

As the dwarf stepped around to join his companion, he peered towards them. "Come into the light so that we can see you and then you can explain why you would choose to exit so late at night." Sarah could hear the accusation in the dwarf's voice that only those who might leave the cave at that time of night were up to no good.

Jocelyn made her way forward with a stately stance. At seeing her, the two creatures relaxed their shoulders, but the dwarf continued glared towards where Sarah had stood back for a second. "And you."

Holding her head high, she stepped into the small ring of light illuminated from the torches attached to the wall by iron rings.

The guards both took a step back and bowed. Sarah rolled her eyes at Jocelyn. The dwarf glanced up. "Forgive me your majesty. I did not know it was you or I would not have been so abrupt."

Sarah waved a hand dismissing the concern. "Just continue to guard the cave like you have been. Jocelyn and I have a task outside."

She began to walk forward but was suddenly blocked by the troll's lance across the opening. "I am sorry my queen, but we have been ordered to detain either you or Jocelyn from leaving the cave."

"By who?" Jocelyn's eyes had darkened with the knowledge before even hearing it.

"By our commander Rupert."

Sarah gritted her teeth as she stared at Jocelyn. He had thought they might still attempt to go through with it and took the measure to prevent them from doing so.

She turned her head to the troll. "My task is one for your king Jareth. Are you to say that you will prevent me from carrying out something for him because of a previous one given by Rupert? I understand Rupert is your commander but Jareth is your king."

The troll looked over at the dwarf then back to Sarah. Sarah was not used to lying, or giving partial truths, and feared they would see through her deceit, but at least it was good practice for what she would have to do later when she confronted the enemy.

"Your majesty." The troll bowed and moved to the side giving them room to pass.

In the cool night air, Sarah looked up at the moon that was nearly full. "I did not mean to make anything small of Rupert's position. You know I respect him."

"You do and you had some gall in the way you handled that situation." Jocelyn observed Sarah as a crease formed in thought on her forehead before shaking her head.

"What is it?" Sarah wondered what Jocelyn was thinking because what Sarah had done was no less than what Jocelyn would have done and she knew that. Jocelyn was normally even sneakier in getting her way than Sarah.

"Oh, nothing." Sarah knew it was not nothing, but brushed it off. She had more important things to worry about. Jocelyn gave a side grin. "But I am realizing that I am just truly beginning to know the real you."

Sarah filled her lungs with the night air. "I think I am just truly beginning to know myself and it took Jareth and being here and in this situation."

Jocelyn nodded. "Tough times bring out the real you."

As Sarah thought about this, she recalled how she had stepped up to protect those she cared about no matter the cost to herself in ways she would have never thought possible. She had stood up to Jareth, a man who once scared her that she now loved. She had dealt with those men who had attacked her. She had killed a man in defense, something that still gave her nightmares. And now she was on her way to murder another with poison.

Murder, she thought, so much different than killing someone instinctively when you do not have time to think about it. Jocelyn was right. Hard times show you what you are really made of. Was this her, really and willing to murder someone? She would have never even thought herself capable of striking down the first man.

"It is time for me to turn back." Jocelyn took Sarah's hand and placed the two bags in her palm. "Remember, the double knotted one contains the poison."

Sarah folded the contents in her hand and stuck them into a pocket in the cloak she wore.

"Now are you sure you can do this?" The wind swirled around them as Jocelyn's anxiety about leaving Sarah to go through with this presented itself.

Sarah sucked in a breath. "No, but I have to. I feel like I might throw-up."

Jocelyn smiled. "Should that not be me saying that?"

Sarah laughed. "Thanks, I needed that and I will be back as soon as I can."

Jocelyn gave her a tight embrace. "Be careful."

"I will." She watched as Jocelyn drifted into the darkness.

As she walked, what she was to do plagued her mind. She only hoped she could actually manage to accomplish her mission. She had to…for Jareth…for everyone. It had come to her mind that her actions would prove fatal to the other side. If she could manage to kill the being that was behind this and had attacked Jareth, then no other enemy would stand a chance against Jareth and this war would soon be behind them all. That was…if she managed to succeed.

She made it to the castle with little problem other then tripping over a few limbs in the dark.

Walking up to the doors of the castle's main entrance she was cautiously greeted by guards. They eyed her while surveying the background.

"I need to speak with the one in charge." Sarah stood straight refusing to give into her want to run back to Jareth and be cradle in his arms.

"And what exactly would Jareth's little wench have need to speak to him about?" The man who spoke leered at her.

She glared right back. "That would be my business. Now take me to him."

The man threw his hands up in a mocking gesture. "Oh and what are you going to do if we do not? Is the little girl going to hurt me?"

"No, but your current leader might once he finds out why I am have come and that you prevented my passage."

The other guard approached her. "I think he would at least be interested. And it may even be that Jareth sent her to negotiate his surrender." Hardly, Sarah thought.

"But first, I must make certain you have no blades or other weapons upon you. I heard what you are capable of." Sarah froze as he placed his hands on her. Would he happen upon the bundles? If he did, would he think anything of them?

She cringed as he groped his way up and down her body feeling his hands linger more when they were upon her breasts and the v of her legs. She wanted to kick the slime, but held her ground knowing it would do her no good. Angering the man in such a matter may prove devastating to her in unspeakable ways and keep her from the castle and the main enemy.

"That is enough." She pushed him away. "If I had anything to hide you would have found it by now."

He squinted his eyes at her. "Follow me."

She did through the entrance but halfway to the throne room where she suspected he was taking her, he halted turning on her. "Do you remember who I am?"

Sarah had not taken the time before to notice that this was one of the men that had attacked her that night. In fact, it was the other man that had escorted her back to the castle to ensure she followed through with their plan. Sarah's breath caught.

"I do. I would not forget that night easily. Why?"

His lips turned into a sneer as he backed her against a corner. "Good, then there need be no explanation why you will see to my need before I see to yours."

"No!" She put her hands up roughly shoving him back. "I will not be used in such a manner. Take me to your master."

Despite her defensive position he continued forward. "Do you really think you can prevent me from taking what I want from you? After all, your Jareth is no longer around to protect you and I could kill you on the spot for your treason against him and still be in accordance with the law. In fact, I could rape you and leave you dead here claiming you attacked me and no one would be the wiser."

Sarah looked for an escape but could not find one. He grabbed her arms pinning them to her side as he started kissing at her neck. She wrinkled her nose at the revulsion of this onslaught of unwanted attention. Should she scream? Would it matter?

"Ssss…" Sarah heard the sound moments before she saw what it was. The creature slithering towards them. Oh great, she thought, now I have to deal with a snake! She hated snakes. And with her current luck, it would probably be poisonous and attack her. Was this the fates way of getting back at her over her intention to poison another herself?

As the snake drew back and lunged, Sarah thought, this is it. The man was too busy slobbering over her neckline trying to unlace her top to even notice.

The snake's fangs sank into the skin of the man. He screamed. He stumbled backwards away from Sarah. In an instance, he fell to the ground dead. Sarah stood there slack jaw unable to run like she knew she should.

As the snake turned to look at her, she pressed up against the wall in terror.

"Do not fear Queen Sarahhhh. I am loyal to King Jarethhhh. I have been working as a spy for himmmm and Rupertttt."

"Oh." Sarah collapsed to the floor still in partially disbelief of what had just happened. "Thank you."

The snake wriggled closer. "I musssstttt insisssstttt we move away from hereeee quicklllllyyyy before we are discoooovered with the booodyyyyy. They may seeeeee the snakeeee biteeeee, but I am far from the onllllyyyy snakeeeee lurking about the castle."

Sarah nodded as she pushed herself to her feet. "Of course, of course. And not to be rude, but what kind of snake are you?" While she did not know much about snakes, she was pretty certain that no snake she had ever heard of could kill a man in a matter of seconds.

"A Redback Diabloooo." The snake squirmed ahead with a glance back to make sure Sarah was following him.

"Your kind only exists in this world and not the other. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"I believeeeee that to beeee trueeee, but while I know of the existenceeee of your world, I have never been there and could not sayyyyy."

"No snake that I know of venom kills as fast as yours did. By the way, what is your name?"

"Slitherrrr."

Sarah was not expecting such a correct depiction of a way a snake moves for his name and had to grin.

"Jareth never mentioned he had spies in the castle."

"The lesssss that know the betterrrr and he probably has not discusssss much of the war with youuuu."

Sarah tilted her head. "You are correct. He does not like to discuss things like that with me."

"Mayyyy I ask whyyyyy you are hereeee?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Soooo is that to sayyyyy Queen Sarahhh that the king does not know of your presenceee in the castleee?"

Sarah realized that everyone apparently knew Jareth's protective nature over her, which considering what had happened before it was not surprising. "You are correct, but it is to help him. I have to whether he approves or not."

"I will seeeee to your safetyyyyy for himmm. I can beeeee around without anyoneee seeingggg meeee."

"Thank you again." She glanced down at him. "People over looking your presence, is that why you act as a spy?"

If a snake could smile, she would have sworn that Slither did. "Thatttt and peopleeee do not trustttt snakessss to begin withhhh. We have alwayssss been considered the epitomeeee of evillll. So it was not difficult to convinceeee them that I am against the king. However, they still do not trustttt me, but they also fear meeee too much."

"With venom as strong as yours, who would not fear you?"

"That beeee trueeee."

They entered the throne room to find none other than Michael sitting in Jareth's throne. Slither hissed as Sarah glared.

"What are you doing here?" Michael stood up. "And Slither, I see you escorted her?"

Slither hissed again before answering. "She came to speak to himmm. I onlyyyy saw to her safe passageee."

Moving towards her with a gracious smile that Sarah thought was the falsest she had ever seen. "I am his liaison. You can discuss your matter with me. You are dismissed Slither." Michael waved a hand dismissively in his direction.

"Beeee carefullll, my ladyyyy." Slither glanced at her communicating his words with emphasis. "I may haveee to workkk withhhh thissss man, but I dooooo nottt trustttt himmmm." He challenged Michael's glower at him. "Watchhhh your stepppp. You are only his lackyyyyy."

Slither hissed at him one more time before gliding away. Sarah knew he would be back.

"So what could Jareth's harlot possibly want?"

Her eyes narrowed full of hate for this man. "That is for your leader's ears not yours. I came to speak to him and not a liaison." She smirked. "Or, lackey."

Michael's hand shot out striking her across her cheek slamming her face sideways. "You insolent little tart."

Sarah grabbed the side of her face at the pain of the blow. "You…you…bastard."

"What is going on here?" A man with a black cape and hood that covered his face appeared in the room.

Michael faced the man. "My lord…"

The man stopped him. "What have I told you?"

"Uh, I mean sir, this woman who has ties to the former king we are at war against came to address you." Michael bowed out of the way.

The man took in the scene before him. "And how exactly was she treated?"

"In accordance to her tongue."

"And what does that mean? The woman appears to be hurt." The caped man advanced towards them.

"Just a slap to remind her of her place."

"Do what!" The other man had practically snarled at Michael. "You struck this woman!"

Michael shrank back realizing he had made a mistake. "Yessss…"

"I know she is Jareth's and that I probably should not have, but…"

"But nothing!" The cloaked man threw his hood off to reveal an aging man with a full white beard. His eyes cut into Michael with such furiousness that it even made Sarah shiver. "I hold nothing with a man who would dare raise his hand to a woman."

Michael hung his head like a little boy scolded by his father. "I will not do it again and I will leave you to handle the matter."

"NO!" The man's voice halted him mid-step. "You will not leave, at least not that way." The man formed a ball of flame in his hand. He threw it at Michael.

Sarah watched as Michael's eyes bulged with terror seeing the flame coming for him. As the flames engulfed him and he began screaming in pain, Sarah had to cover her ears and turned away. She was going to be sick. She wished she have never left Jareth's side.

After the screams died away, she felt a touch on her shoulder. She peered up to see the older sorcerer staring down at her.

When she looked up, his face took on a puzzling expression. "Sarah? How? I mean what are you doing here?"

She remained silent too afraid after what she had just witness to even speak.

"I will not harm you."

"But…" Sarah let her gaze slip to where Michael had been. Now only a bunch of ashes stood.

The sorcerer waved a hand scattering the ashes. "I hold no tolerance for his kind. Now tell me, what are you doing here?" The kindness on the man's face confused Sarah. While she had learned not to judge people by their appearances, this man's gentleness took her by unaware. This was the man that had attacked Jareth.

"I came to seek protection."

"Protection? From who? I would think you would be seeking protection from me, not coming to me for protection." The man was one who now looked confused.

Sarah prepared herself for lying. "From Jareth. I have come to find him to be controlling to the point that I am even more his prisoner now than I was and need help to hide from him. I will help in your cause if need be."

The man eyed her. "That does not sound like him. And you never seemed to mind his overbearing nature before."

"Well, I do now so will you help me."

The man shook his head. "No and you would do yourself a turn by getting out of here and stopped with this pretense. Now go quickly."

Sarah could not understand what was happening here. This man almost sounded as if he liked Jareth, but then why attack him? And why did this man want her out of here? She could tell that something just was not right.

"Get away from her!" Sarah flipped around as she heard Jareth growl the words from behind her.

The man stepped back a pace or two as Jareth made fast, almost running, strides towards Sarah.

"Jareth, it is good to see you again, if only for a short time."

Taking a hold of Sarah, Jareth sneered at him, "I would say the same if only it were true, Keivdar."

"Jareth wait." The man took a step towards them. Jareth held out a hand forming a crystal that spat out in shards at the man.

The sorcerer shielded his face. Jareth grabbed her to him as he whisked them away from there.

They were alone in their room when Jareth stumbled back. Fumbling around he found the bed sitting down. He was pale-looking, sweating profusely.

"Are you okay Jareth?"

"I will be once I figure out how to prevent you from doing something so crazy again!" Jareth's anger showed but no more than his concern. "Sarah, why?"

"Because you could not fight!" Sarah went and sat down on the bed next to him. "I thought…I know it was stupid and risky, but I love you so much that I had to do something."

He bit his lip hard as he threw a fist against the mattress.

"Just promise me you will never do something like that again." He closed his eyes. "When I finally dredged the information from Jocelyn after she tried to force my drugged drink upon me, my only thought was of what might happen to you."

"I'm sorry, Jareth." Sarah placed a gentle hand on his cheek staring into his eyes. Sarah could feel the tears threatening to come at the pain she had caused him.

With a finger, he brushed hair away from her face. "And you talk about me scaring you."

He hugged her. They passed several moment just embracing each other in silence.

"You were not too hard on Jocelyn were you?"

Grimacing, he shook his head. "I did not have time to be. As soon as I found out, I left her standing here with Rupert."

"How did he take it?" Sarah worried because of the way Rupert had reacted earlier to her plan.

"I do not know, why?"

Sarah explained. He rolled his head to the side as he blew out a breath. "He will forgive Jocelyn anything, but we should go and let them know you are okay."

Standing up, he took her hand pulling her up too. "Rupert may be able to move on past a lot if he knows that he did the best he could in preventing something from happening, but right now he is probably blaming himself for not doing more to prevent you from leaving this cave."

He opened the door gesturing Sarah through. "That and I need to tell him of our encounter with Keivdar."

"Who is Keivdar?" Sarah wanted to straighten up some of her own confusion. "Oddly enough, he talked somewhat pleasantly about you before you showed up. He tried to get me to leave. And he even killed Michael for striking me."

"Really?" Jareth's brow wrinkled as he looked at her clearly confused himself. Jareth just shook his head before knocking on Rupert and Jocelyn's door.

Before Sarah could ask more, Jocelyn edged the door open. "Please come back laterrrr…." When she noticed who was standing there, she threw the door opened to embrace Sarah. "Oh thank goodness!"

Sarah peered beyond her. "Is Rupert okay?"

Rupert was sitting on the bed staring at something in his hand. It appeared to be the same little rectangular object from the other night.

"He will be when he sees you."

Sarah walked by Jocelyn towards Rupert wanting to apology for the stress she had caused him.

"Oh wait Sarah." Jocelyn reached out with an outstretch arm but it was too late.

She had seen the picture in his hand. It was the one of her that had fallen out of Jareth's copy of the _Labyrinth_. Why did he have it?

"Rupert?"

At hearing her voice, he turned around. "Sarah?"

He leaped up taking her in his arms hugging her tightly to him, too tightly to him. "Oh Sarah. Thank goodness, you are safe!"

Sarah pushed him away. She glanced at Jareth, who did not react, before looking back at Rupert. "Rupert, I am sorry for what I did despite you being against it, but this just…it makes me uncomfortable. Even from the beginning, you have been this touchy-feely with me and it is not right. And what are you doing with my picture that Jareth had? You had it the other night as well. Do not deny it. Even though I didn't see the picture, I know it was it." Had he taken the picture from Jareth? It was a miniature painting and even if there was more than one copy, why would Rupert have one?

Sighing, Rupert turned to Jareth. "Jareth?"

Jareth solemnly nodded. "I know. You tell her. It should you."

Rupert scooped up the picture from where it had fallen.

He smiled at her before placing the small painting in her hands. "This was my cousin, Seraphina."

She stared at the picture. It was her, but it was not. The way the hair was styled, the dress that she had never wore. But the face was hers.

She looked up at Rupert unable to say much. She remembered the story of his cousin, of what had happened to her. Now it made sense. His stare that first time they had met, his ease and familiarity towards her, the references to her characteristics, the concern, and, most of all, the over-protectiveness.

And Jareth…

Her eyes traveled the distance to lock on his. She stared at him in a daze, her mouth agape.

* * *

><p>I think I dropped enough hints throughout previous chapters with Rupert's reactions to Sarah about this possibly occurring that some of you are probably not that surprised.<p>

And yes, I had always planned to use the sorcerer again which several had already asked about.


	34. Chapter 34

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 34

"Sarah?"

She blinked her eyes. Jareth stood directly in front of her, his face stricken.

"You loved her, did you not?"

After staring at her few several seconds, he slowly nodded his head. "Yes I did."

She directed her attention to Rupert. "So it was more than him just feeling guilty over her death." She again felt betrayed.

"You told her?" Jareth's sharp features accused Rupert in disbelief.

Rupert glanced down at the picture still in Sarah's hands. "Only about what happened that night. I felt like she should know." Rupert glared at Jareth. "You should not have omitted her presence from those events."

In silent misery, Jareth closed his eyes. "No, I should not have." In opening them, he focused on Sarah. He had to make this right, to make her understand. "And I should have told you earlier. Yes, I loved her and I hated myself for what happened to her."

"And you believe I am her." Folding her arms, she turned away. "Is she the reason…is she why you wanted me so?" Her voice trembled with emotions.

He reached an arm around in front of her taking a firm hold of her arm. "Sarah, turn around and look at me." Placing his hand on her shoulder he gently glided her to face him.

"I cannot deny that when I first saw you, I saw Seraphina. But I love you Sarah." His feelings radiated from him and Sarah knew he loved her but what she did not know was…

"Is there a difference between loving me and loving Seraphina? Are you just in love with me because you loved Seraphina? In other words, do you love me for me or because of whom you think I am or who you think I was?" Sarah hurt knowing that there was no way Jareth could deny that part of the reason he loved her had to do with Seraphina, if it was not the entire reason.

His eyes were now full of pain because he truly did not know the answer to her question. He loved Sarah with all his heart. But Sarah reminded him so much of her. "I do love you for you, but…"

"But what, Jareth?" Sarah almost feared what he was going to say.

"Your personalities are so similar that I cannot deny that a lot of the qualities that I love about you were ones that I loved about her." Jareth's eyes pleaded for forgiveness, for understanding.

Moving to Rupert's side, Jocelyn hoped to resolve some of Sarah's troubled feelings over the situation. "That is why I gave you a funny look earlier. What you did reminded me of Rupert. And considering your appearance to Seraphina being uncanny, it took me off-guard."

Rupert reached a hand out to her gently taking the picture from her hand. "I knew her the longest and it has been hard for me not to say something every time you have done something that reminded me of her, which has been a lot."

Sarah looked from face to face taking in everything she had just heard. "Then maybe I was her." She threw her hands up completely at a lost. Her mind whirled until it pounded. "I do not even know if I believe in past lives, but from everything that the three of you are saying." She shook her head. "I don't know what to think."

Jareth remained cautious. "Sarah, I love you no matter what may or may not have been. And I promise you that a memory may have drawn me to you, but you made me fall in love with you. You are my Sarah. The one I have watched and waited so long for."

Taking extra care to judge Sarah's reaction, Jareth placed a caressing hand on her cheek and letting his lips gingerly curl upwards at her. "The way you use to play with your brother when you thought no one was looking, sitting on a bench in the park to read for hours, and a countless other things. But what I can never forget and found the most endearing is how you use to dress up in that princess dress of yours and run around the park acting out our story before you even knew it was ours."

Her lips curved into a soft, affectionate smile at the memory.

"Things that are unique to you, Sarah." He laid his forehead against hers. "Things I love about you."

She could feel the mist forming on the brims of her eyes. She grabbed the hand at her cheek leaning into it. Her voice quivered as she said his name, "Jareth…"

He circled his other arm around her hugging her so tight that she almost could not breathe. "This is why I did not tell you. I did not want you to doubt what you mean to me for you are my life Sarah. Forgive me."

Sarah hugged herself to him. "Just please tell me, is there anything else that I should know before it comes up and slaps me in the face?"

"What?" Jareth frowned as he pulled his eyebrows down in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Oh." Sarah realized that the saying was too modern for Jareth to follow. "Anything else before it takes me by surprise?"

"Nothing of this importance. I am certain that there are plenty of other things that you might be surprised to learn, but I promise there is nothing else at this moment that I am intentionally hiding from you. The secret about Jocelyn and Seraphina are the only things that I have purposefully tried to keep from you for reasons you now know. Anything else about my past, beside Keivdar, is gone and buried."

"What?!" Jocelyn's voice echoed throughout the room at the mention of the sorcerer's name.

Keeping his arm around Sarah, Jareth scooted around to face his friend. "He was there when I went after Sarah."

"No." Jocelyn closed her eyes trembling. Her hands were shaking as she clenched and unclenched them. "It cannot be, not after all these years."

"Shhh…Calm down." Rupert had turned Jocelyn against him rubbing her back reassuringly. "It will be alright."

Sarah peered up at Jareth. "You never did answer my question earlier. Who is Keivdar?"

Jareth stiffened. "The sorcerer who cursed us here."

"He nearly destroyed us all last time." Jocelyn pressed her face into Rupert chest almost sobbing. "It is happening all over again."

Jareth reached a hand out to her shoulder. "Jocelyn, we will not let him get to you."

She rotated her head in his direction as it continued to lie against Rupert's upper body. "Do you really think you can stop him? You may be stronger now Jareth, but if he is still alive after all these years, then it must mean that he was either lurking around here in wait or has some kind of magic that even you do not know about."

He grimaced, the thoughts weighing heavily on him. "To be honest I only hope to stop him. I just do not want you putting yourself through this." He stopped as a strange expression overcame his face. "Why are you reacting so? It is not like you and you were so calm earlier when I mentioned not knowing what happened to him."

She withdrew from Rupert's arms. "That was before, before we knew for certain. And now…" She placed a hand protectively over her stomach. "I have another to worry about. My child! What would he do to my child?!"

Rupert placed his hands calmly on her shoulders. "Jocelyn…"

"But Jareth and Sarah got away from him, so there must be hope." Jocelyn straightened trying to exude some confidence or at least trying to give herself some hope in the matter.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, he tried to get me to leave after killing Michael for striking me."

As both Rupert and Jocelyn stared at her in stunned silence, Jareth acknowledged, "I know, it does not make sense considering the past."

Rupert blew out a breath clearly trying to place the puzzling pieces together. "No it does not. Well at least we now know who attacked you."

"No." Jareth threw his head in disagreement. "Each person's magic has an individual feel and that was not Keivdar's magic."

"Jareth is correct. It was not I who attacked him."

At the sound of the sorcerer's voice, heads spun in his direction, eyes wide.

Jareth shaped a crystal in his hand placing himself as a shield in front of Sarah.

"Stop!" Keivdar placed his hands vertically in front of him. "I am not here to harm anyone, but to warn you."

Jareth stepped forward defensively. "Really? Why should I believe that? Why should I trust you?"

Keivdar tugged nervously at his beard. "Because, my friend Jareth, I saved you from the man that was really after you. Instead of letting him do what he had planned, I sent you here instead. It was the only thing I could do. All of you were in danger that night. I saved your lives by doing what I did. If I had truly wanted you dead Jareth, you would have been so!"

Jareth knew this was true. Back then he had been no match for Keivdar.

"I cared too much about both you and Jocelyn."

The sorcerer turned and looked at Jocelyn. "With as many years as I served your father, I watched you grow up. You were like a daughter to me, my little beauty. I could never have harmed you, but I had to make it seem like I would. Otherwise, he would have suspected my true motives."

Jocelyn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had always thought a lot of this man and when he had betrayed them, it had literally crushed her especially considering why they thought he had. But hearing what he had to say and seeing the truth in his eyes, it changed everything. How could they have been so mistaken all these years?

He faced Jareth. "And you, teaching you how to use your magic gave me a chance to pass on my knowledge to the son I never had."

He peered over at Sarah before looking back at Jareth. "I do not know how Seraphina is here but I am glad for you. I did not realize she had fallen out of the carriage. It was only later that I discovered my mistake. He had already killed her by then."

"I am not Seraphina." Sarah tilted her head. "But you seemed to know that because earlier you called me Sarah, not Seraphina."

"Seraphina went by Sera," Rupert told her not taking his eyes off the sorcerer. Sarah could not believe that even Seraphina's nickname had been a formation of her name.

Not appearing to follow what Sarah was questioning about, Keivdar shook his head. "Anyway, you all need to leave. He knows where you are and it will not be long before he comes after you. I do not know why he waited this many years, but I shadowed him in wait of preventing further harm."

Jareth was not certain what to believe right at that second. The man could still be lying. "Who is the he you are referring to?"

His eyes went to Jocelyn. "He is…" As his body bursted into flames, he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The four stood in horror at what they were witnessing. Sarah buried her head against Jareth's back as Jocelyn hollered, "Noooo!" Rupert watched in silence pulling Jocelyn against him. Jareth's fists were clenched in anger at what he saw. His voice was thick as he told them, "We need to go! Now!"

"It is already too late for that Jareth." A menacing voice presented itself before the hooded cloak figure did.

"Who are you," Jareth hissed poising the crystal, still in his hand, to be thrown.

The man walked closer flicking his fingers backward sending Jareth's crystal flying into his hand.

"You will find out soon enough, but first…" He heaved the crystal at Jareth. In Jareth's attempt to stop his own magic from activating from the crystal, he was blindsided as the man sent out a blast throwing him against the wall.

Sarah screamed. "Jareth!" Her body had been knocked to the floor by his. She was on hands and knees already crawling to his side.

Before she could reach him, she her body was lifted up flying into the air. She screamed again as she reached for Jareth's outstretched arms trying to grab her as her body was pulled backwards.

The tips of his outstretched fingers brushed hers just missing her hand.

Her feet settled on the ground near the hooded man as his grip tightened around her elbow. "You will be coming with me."

Jareth scrambled to his feet. "Sarah!" Another blast of energy shot out from the man's hand. Jareth's head struck the wall. He slumped over unconscious.

Sarah's shriek pierced the air. "Don't! Leave him alone!" She uselessly shoved at the man, but his grip was too tight. In finding an escape useless, she unleashed her fury by kicking and punching at him. "Let go of me!"

He grabbed her wrist. "Be still or I will snap it into. I do not hold to the beliefs as that weak Keivdar did." He spit on the ground. "His killing that other man just for hitting you was a waste."

Sarah could see that he would do as he said. Finding her struggle useless, she retreated her assault on him.

Seeing the man distracted, Rupert instinctively went for his sword propped up against the wall.

"I think not." The man threw his hand moving the sword from Rupert's reach.

Jocelyn stood still covering her midsection, a petrified expression on her face.

The man heeded the two no mind as he looked down at Jareth's crumpled body. "Tell him that I will be awaiting him at the castle."

He turned and looked at them. And although, they could not see his eyes, they could feel his chilling glare. "I invite the two of you to join us as well. I will see you soon."

Sarah wanted to holler out to tell Jareth not to come, but she knew it would do no good as the man took her away with him. Jareth would come for her and that is exactly what this man wanted.

When they were gone, Rupert angrily muttered, "No."

A comforting hand slid into his. He looked up to see those honey-brown eyes of hers. "Sarah will be fine. Jareth will not let anything happen to her."

Her eyes darted to his body. "Jareth." She paced over to him with Rupert on her heels. Kneeling she checked his breathing and then his head.

"It is a nasty wound but…"

"…but nothing." Jareth stirred, a hand reaching for the back of his head. "What happened after he knocked me out? Where is Sarah?!"

Rupert looked grim face at him. "He took her."

Jareth closed his eyes. He had already known it. "And? Anything else?"

Jocelyn placed a hand on his shoulder. "He wants you to meet him at the castle."

"He knew I would." He pressed at hand against the wall leveraging himself up.

"I am coming with you." Rupert grabbed him sword from the floor where the man had thrown it.

Jareth turned an icy glare on him. "No, you will not. You stand no chance against what this man appears to be capable of. Your presence may even endanger Sarah's life further."

Rupert was determined not to be sidelined. "He wanted us there too."

"What?" Jareth's brows shot down at a sharp angle. He wondered what this cloaked man was up to. And who was he? Jareth already had a nagging hunch as to the answer to his second question. But he did not know how it could be possible.

Jocelyn swallowed hard. She did not like this aspect at all. She wanted to keep herself and the child developing in her womb as far away from that man as possible.

She told Jareth what the man had said to them. "I do not like the idea either, but you know that meant he wanted us there for some reason. And…"

"…and it could put Sarah at risk if I do not do as he says." Jareth cursed under his breath as he punched the wall.

Straightening, he marched to the door, his face full of utter determination and a look that would scare the living dead. "If you two are going then you will not go unprepared."

* * *

><p>Now you see why Keivdar was so nice to Sarah. Remember, things are not always as they seem...<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 35

They followed Jareth down the hallway. He opened the door and entered.

Hagatha looked up from a pot she was stirring. "Is everything alright?" At seeing the expression on Jareth's face, she knew something was dreadfully wrong. Her gaze went to Jocelyn and Rupert as well before sensing what part of the matter must be. "Where is Sarah?"

Jareth explained what happened and told Hagatha what he wanted her to do.

"Oh Jareth." Hagatha raced to her shelves grabbing articles from it. Shoving them into Jareth's hands she ordered him exactly what he had to do. He followed her instructions down to the last little detail as Hagatha begin snatching more things off the shelves shoving them into Jocelyn and Rupert's hands explaining what each item was for and how to use it.

When everything was complete, Hagatha turned soulful eyes to her dear companions that she thought of as her children in many ways. "You have not asked but if you need my help in any other way, let me know."

Jareth knew what Hagatha was offering. "I appreciate it, but if this being senses anyone besides us, he may take it out on Sarah."

Hagatha nodded. "Just pull me there if you need me." She placed a hand on his and squeezed.

Jareth grabbed the woman hugging her to him. "Since we came here, you have been like a mother to me. Thank you for everything. If I do not survive, just let your heart lead your way back to the other world and take them with you." He wished he could give her more explicit directions, but knew from experience that Hagatha would have to figure it out herself.

"Jareth, it will not come to that."

"Hagatha, promise me." Jareth did not need nor did he desire to be pacified with useless assurances.

With tears in her eyes, the old woman promised the man to do what she could.

He turned around to his two friends. "Whatever happens once we arrive there, get yourselves and Sarah out of there and do not come back here. He will expect that. Go to Hagatha's house."

Rupert grasped his shoulder in companionship. "I will get them out of there first, but just as you would not, do not expect me to stand down from the fight. I will not leave you behind."

This was not only Rupert, his friend and brother of war, speaking to him, but also Rupert, his former commander. The two had been through their share of battles before, but none like this. And while Rupert's valor still impressed him, he feared that the man's loyalty to his comrades would be the death of him.

"Just make certain to get them out of there and back here to Hagatha."

He glanced back at Hagatha and mouthed, '_Do not let Rupert go back'_.

Jareth knew Hagatha had the power to make Rupert stay and would do what was necessary.

…

Sarah was bound with magic to Jareth's throne. She had struggle to no avail to get up, but found that while she could move her limbs around, she could not actually rise from the seat.

The man had left her alone after placing her there. While she had stopped trying to hit him after his warning, it had not prevented her from mouthing off at him with vile comments about him and what he had done.

He had backslapped her and warned her that unless she learned to speak to him with a more civil tongue by the time he came back that she would receive worse until she learned to do so.

She sat there grousing wishing the man, no monster, actually knew the more repulsive comments that she had been thinking. What she had said was light compare to the words in her brain that she had refused for her own dignity to utter, words that the beast, who she guessed was from around Jareth's time period, probably have never even heard of.

She smiled slightly at remembering Jareth's comments about her students and what they had said to him.

"Ahhh, you are smiling. That is more like it." She turned her head to see the man stroll near from entering the room. The smile immediately fell from her face.

"Oh do not be that way. Your Jareth should soon be here." The man was so patronizing that it made Sarah sick. "In the meantime, I thought we could be polite enough to have a proper conversation this time."

"Well if a proper conversation is what you seek, is it not considered mannerly to introduce yourself and allow the person to see who they are speaking with?" Sarah thought that if she was stuck and the man wanted to talk, then she should at least attempt to get as much information out of him as possible.

The man threw back his hood to reveal a striking facial figure with strong features. Even as the evil person's hostage, she had to admit that the man was handsome. This shocked her as she looked for an ugly man to match the ugliness of his soul. And even though he was handsome, he was still not her Jareth.

"Very true, I am Casimir."

Sarah held a blank expression. "I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie." She slumped back against the chair. "Since this seems to be more than just about ruling and you appear to know him, why do you not explain to me what this is really about and how you know Jareth?"

The man looked curiously at her before replying, "So Jareth has never told you about me? Well, I think all that is better explained once he arrives."

He paced around a moment before stopping and rubbing his chin. "Now please, if you will, tell me how you came to be here."

"Through my own fault." Sarah was going to give him as little as she could. "How about you?"

Casimir glared down through slanted eyes. "You are going to be difficult, are you not?"

From behind him, Jareth laughed slightly. "Sarah is that way."

"Jareth." Sarah's eyes went to him. While she was relieved to see him, at the same time she wished he had not come.

As the man placed a foot sideways and took a step to face him, Jareth growled, "Casimirrrr….," as Rupert placed an arm protectively back and around Jocelyn who was already standing behind him. An absolute look of terror formed on Jocelyn's face.

From Jocelyn's horror, Sarah saw that she was even more frightened of the aspect of this man being here then she had been of Keivdar's presence.

The man curved his lips up wickedly. "Jareth, it is so nice for you to join us." He looked beyond Jareth. "Rupert," he said dismissively before charmingly complementing, "And Jocelyn, lovely as ever."

At his words to Jocelyn, Rupert moved even more protectively in front of her. The glare on his face was the coldest she had ever seen Rupert. "Stay away from her."

"For now." The man causally brushed Rupert's threat off.

Jareth glanced at Sarah before glaring back at Casimir. "You took Sarah to punish me for saving Jocelyn from you."

Jareth's words along with the violence the man had displayed towards her signaled to her who this man must be. He was the man that killed his wife that Jocelyn had almost been promised to. That was why Jocelyn was so scared! He was actually after her! And revenge on Jareth!

Casimir rolled up his nose in a snicker at Jareth. "Oh such hostility brother. I would have thought we were passed this."

"What?!" Sarah could not believe this. The man was Jareth's brother?! How could it get any worse?!

"You are not my brother." Jareth's fist curled in such as tight grip that the skin around his hand was turning ghostly white as the blood drained from it.

The man shook his head pitifully. "Oh come now for I still consider us brothers."

Jareth pounded forward. "Just because you married my sister does not make us brothers."

Sarah's eyes widen. She remembered detecting that Jareth had feelings towards the man's wife who had died under mysterious circumstances and now Sarah knew why. The woman had been Jareth's sister!

No wonder Jareth's instinctive need to protect everyone he cared about was so strong.

"You murdered my sister and now you want Jocelyn just like you did all those years ago." The flame of hate and anger blazed in Jareth's eyes.

Jareth's glanced at Sarah and then Jocelyn out of the corner of his eye. She knew what Jareth must be going through his mind. Casimir must have taken her to force Jareth to hand over Jocelyn to him.

"Question Casimir, why did you not just take Jocelyn back in the cave? Why all this? Why take Sarah?"

Casimir laughter boomed off the walls in an evil crackle. "You are a fool Jareth." He leered at Jocelyn.

Jocelyn stood pressed up against Rupert who was physically trying to restrain himself from attacking the man.

"Why Jocelyn is the finest creature I have ever seen, she was never what I was after."

Casimir turned on his heel walking up to the throne. He circled around the throne.

"You played perfectly into my hands back then in believing that she was what I desired. I knew that after what happened to your sister that you would probably do anything to protect your friend from me."

He drew a finger across Sarah's chin who pulled away from him while Jareth snarled, "Do not touch her."

The man just smiled his creepy little smile. "You see Jareth, I did not want your sister to die for she was a lovely woman, a woman full of power. But she was stubborn and refused to do what I wanted her to with that power. So I took it from her. Did you not feel it?"

Jareth's teeth were bared like a wild animal and Sarah knew that he was about to lose it. If Jareth could have killed the man with a look then Casimir would surely be dead.

"Not tainted with your magic." The lie was sufficient for Jareth for he had felt a familiar feel to the magic that had been used against him. It had been partially his sister's and partially Casimir's.

"Oh well, it does not matter." The man brushed it aside. "Anyway I knew you would try to protect Jocelyn and then run away so you could be with the one you truly loved." Casimir turned his eye on Sarah. "Seraphina."

Staying beside Sarah, his attention went back to Jareth. "I waited for that night to attack and to get what I really wanted without causing too much social chaos like I did the first time with your dear sister. For what I really wanted was…"

He fingered a bit of Sarah's hair. "Seraphina."

"What?!" Sarah looked up in panic. The man had been after her the entire time and not Jocelyn! No! This could not be happening!

"Her power," Jareth murmured.

Casimir gave a smug nod. "Exactly."

She heard Rupert's startled whisper, "We never even knew…"

Her mind whirled. If Seraphina had the same power she had, then she must have been her!

The man petted Sarah's head. "Why take Jocelyn, even with as beautiful as she may be, when I can have someone as powerful as Seraphina. Jocelyn is nothing in comparison to her."

He turned and looked at Jareth. "Oh, but do not worry. I do not plan to kill her. What happened to your sister and then Seraphina back then were unfortunate accidents. But I do plan on forcing her to use that power to aid me in my biddings."

"Then you may as well go ahead and kill me for I will never do what you want." Sarah defiantly snapped her teeth at his finger that was still near her face.

"I warned you about that kind of behavior." Letting his hand fly out, the back of it smacked her across her face.

Jareth barreled towards Casimir enraged. "YOU BASTARD!" At the same time, Rupert broke into a run with his sword drawn.

Before Jareth could reach him, he flung Jareth across the room followed by Rupert. Sarah screamed and pulled at the magical bonds. Jocelyn flew to Rupert's damaged body.

Casimir hoisted Jareth up in the air with his power. "You should think twice before trying such a thing again. Do not forget that your sister was just as powerful as you and I have not only my magic but hers coursing through my veins making me much more powerful than you."

He dropped Jareth as he fixed his gaze on Sarah. "And unless you want your lover and friends to die, then you will do as I say."

Her frantic, wide-eyed expression never left Jareth as the air burned her eyes threatening the tears to come forth. She could not let anything happen to him. She could not let anything happen to Rupert or Jocelyn either.

"Just do not harm them." The smallness of her voice almost did not even sound like her to her own ears.

Casimir went back to her. "Ah, I knew you would see things my way."

Jareth trying to pull himself up, hoarsely croaked, "No Sarah, do not let him control you."

Her green eyes were lost as she looked desperately into Jareth's. "I have no choice."

Casimir put a hand behind Sarah's neck. "No, she does not."

Hauling himself up, Jareth hollered, "Yes she does and I will make certain of that."

Jareth's eyes went dark. He formed a roaring fireball in his hand and hurled it Casimir. Casimir shoved his hand outwards sending the flaming ball of fire back at Jareth. Jareth leaped out of the way before sending another one flying at the man.

This went on as Sarah screamed in protest for them to stop. "Please! Jareth do not do this! Casimir, you said you would not hurt him!"

Rupert and Jocelyn watched helplessly from their spot on the floor. Jocelyn had a potion bottle held tightly in her hand wondering if she should use it. The potion would create a strong explosion but she feared that Casimir was too close to Sarah and she would become engulfed in the discharge.

Jareth took a brief glance at Rupert before dodging another fireball. "Remember what I said!"

"You will not win Jareth." Casimir flung a ball of flame at him and then another and another. Jareth was having trouble keeping up as he jumped out of the way of one while magically squashing another with his dwindling strength. He slipped falling to the ground as Casimir threw another at him.

Jareth looked up to see the flame on a direct path for him.

"NOOO!" Sarah watched in horror straining against the magical bonds that held her until they broke.

The flame vanished into smoke as Jareth ducked his head back to the ground rolling away.

"That was quick of you, but you still will not outlast me." Casimir brought up a blazing hand ready to toss another.

"That was not Jareth." Sarah's voice was low, calm, and full of power.

The flame in Casimir's hand smoldered away.

He stared down at his hand. "What?!" He turned his mouth ajar. "How did you…"

Sarah stood before the throne glowing a bright white, her hair flying wildly around her.

Rupert and Jocelyn were wide-eyed. Rupert grasped Jocelyn's hand. A tear ran down her face as she beheld the sight in front of her.

"Sarah…" Jareth gazed up in wonderment at her. In this moment, her power made her even more beautiful. Her inner power, her inner soul, her love for her friends, her love for him came flying to the surface as she stood before them all.

Her eyes were that of emerald ice as she glared down into Casimir. "You promised not to hurt him."

Casimir exploded into nothing as a blast rippled across the room.

The impact of the air propelled Sarah back against the throne as the darkness overtook her.


	36. Chapter 36

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 36

"Sarah? Sarah?"

She groaned at the gentle shove.

"Sarah?" A gruff voice continued to plague her. "Sarah?"

Her head pounded. All she wanted to do was to keep her eyes close and push away the pain.

"Sarah?"

She forced her eyes apart. She blinked trying to clear her blurry vision. The short, stout figure that went with the voice hovered at her side.

"Sarah?"

She did not speak.

"My lady? Pray she be okay."

She rotated her head groaning at the pain that shot up through her neck and head as she looked upon the next figure.

"Saraaahhh….," came another voice towering above the two smaller figures.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo." Sarah scooted up in her seat feeling lost. What had happened? Why did she have such a headache?

Where was she?

The throne room.

She looked down.

Jareth's throne.

How had she gotten there?

Her eyes bulged as she recalled.

The man…Casimir…JARETH!...WHERE WAS HE!...WAS HE ALRIGHT!

Her sight flew around the room.

"Jareth…" He was lying face down on the floor across the room. Rupert and Jocelyn were not far from him slumped unconscious against the wall.

She bolted to her feet. Her head spun. The room danced around her. Determined to get to Jareth, she wobbled forth her legs acting like wet spaghetti.

"Sarah...Grab her Ludo."

At Hoggle's words, she felt Ludo's furry arms around her.

"No Ludo, I have to get to Jareth. Let me go." She pushed against Ludo's arms who loosened his grip backing away, a sad rejected look on his face. As he did so, Sarah collapsed to the floor. But that was not enough to stop her! Placing her hands on the cold floor, she started dragging herself in Jareth's direction.

Hoggle stepped in her path. "Stop Sarah."

She swiped an arm at him annoyed by his inference fearing what it may mean. "Hoggle, move."

He kneeled down to her level.

"Ludo come pick Sarah up and take her over to Jareth. We did not notice them earlier or would have checked on them too."

Sarah tugged in the side of her mouth as she glanced down embarrassed by her behavior towards their help.

"Sir Didymus." Hoggle signaled Sir Didymus to go with him to check on Jocelyn and Rupert. "We will see to the others while you see to Jareth."

"Thank you." She looked apologetically towards him for her earlier actions.

Ludo gathered her from off the floor as Sir Didymus rode over beside Hoggle. Before they turned to head away he asked, "My lady, what happened?"

"It all happened so fast…I cannot fully explain right now." Sarah shook her head. "Take me to Jareth, Ludo."

She waited for a moment as Ludo stumbled across the room before telling him, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier."

"Ludooo…gooooood."

She grinned up at the wonderfully dear creature. "Yes and he is a good friend."

Ludo lowered her down to the floor. She began calling Jareth's name.

She rolled him over. "Jareth, Jareth." Holding onto his shirt she carefully shook him with urgency.

A single tear rolled down her cheek when at last he opened his eyes. "Sarah." He grinned up at her reaching to caress her cheek. "You did it. You killed him."

He hauled her down to him squeezing her tightly.

"How? What happened?" She pulled herself up, helping Jareth to sit up with her.

"Your passion, it destroyed him sending out that blast that knocked us all out."

Sarah bit her lip. "I do not even know how I did that. I just saw what he was going to you and I…I just could not stand it any longer."

Jareth smiled at her. "You will learn better control over your powers as you continue to use them."

Ludo restfully shifted his position sending his shadow falling across Jareth.

Upon noticing Ludo for the first time, Jareth flinched then shook his head. "Excuse me. I did not notice you there earlier."

He looked over towards Rupert and Jocelyn. At seeing them roused by Hoggle and Sir Didymus, Jareth let out a breath and turned his attention back to Sarah, who had also looked back to assure herself of her friends' wellbeing.

Jareth slowly made his way to his feet helping a still unsteady Sarah up to hers leading her over to the others. Ludo stumbled along behind.

"How are the two of you?" Jareth studied each of his friends.

"I think we are fine physically." Rupert enclosed his arms around Jocelyn. "But how are you feeling?"

She placed a hand over her eyes. "Okay and not." She dropped her hand and stared into Jareth's eyes. "Tell me that Sarah really did eliminate him and that this nightmare is over."

He glanced at Sarah and back to where Casimir had stood. "I believe so."

Jocelyn let out a sigh of relief still clearly shaken up. "I just cannot believe what fools we were, what a fool I was. I never considered myself to be vain but taking into account that I was so quick to believe both Casimir and Keivdar had been after me."

"Shhh…" Rupert squeezed her arms. "With Casimir asking your parents for your hand in marriage and then Keivdar's unexpectedly showing up that night, what were you supposed to believe? Casimir wanted us to believe it. And Keivdar, Jareth and I were under the same impression. Do not feel bad about yourself. You are not a conceited person."

"He is right." Sarah smiled at her. "A truly vain person would often comment on their beauty trying to place themselves over others. With me, you did the complete opposite."

Jocelyn gleefully snorted at her. "I had to get you to see yourself the way people actually see you." She let her eyes drift to Jareth. "Especially Jareth."

Jareth smiled tenderly down at Sarah.

"Beautiful is an understatement."

"Jareth." Sarah lightly pressed against him embarrassed by the attention.

Swallowing she faced something she wanted to go ahead and speak about. "Seraphina had magic too?"

Jareth stared down at her in silence not knowing what to say.

Rupert answered for him. "Apparently, but none of us knew she did. I do not even think that she knew for she never spoke of it to me and would have had no reason to hide it."

Sarah tilted her head. "But you do not have powers like she did?"

"No." He tossed in his head in a negative. "Evidently the magic came from her mother's side of the family. Our fathers were brothers."

Sarah bobbed her head. "But if Seraphina had the magic that Casimir claimed and that I seem to possess, it is more evidence that I probably was Seraphina."

"Maybe, but it does not really matter now." Jareth squeezed her arm.

"I know, I know, we have already discussed this," she replied aware that Jareth wanted to move pass the conversation and quickly.

Turning his attention to Hoggle and Sir Didymus, Jareth questioned, "And what exactly are all of you doing here?"

Sir Didymus raised a sword triumphantly. "We lead the attack."

Rupert drew down his eyebrows. "What attack? I had no orders for an attack." This was crossing Rupert's domain. To make an attack without orders was undisciplined and unheard of in one of his units. The only other person who could order an attack was Jareth and they had been together since Sarah's abduction by Casimir.

Hoggle stepped up. "After the three of you left, Hagatha sought me out, nearly scared me to death. She said Sarah was in danger and that you could use help. Therefore we attacked to create a distraction."

Rupert glanced down. "I am not happy with this Hoggle but considering the situation and Hagatha's involvement, I will not say anything." Besides Hoggle was not one of his regular soldiers. He had only become a fighter for the war. That and Hoggle was Sarah's friend. These all were Sarah's friends and Rupert did not have the heart to actually discipline them over trying to help her.

Hoggle scraped the ground with his foot. "Then you do not want to hear that we have retaken the city."

"What?" Jareth appeared surprised by the information. "You have."

Hoggle looked up and nodded. "Yes did."

Barking excitedly, Sir Didymus added, "Yes, we ran those cowards out."

Sarah grinned up at Jareth. "You are the one who bragged on how well Rupert trains his soldiers."

"You must have fought and lead well." Rupert nodded acceptance and approval towards the three soldiers.

"Let us go see their victory then." Jareth began pulling Sarah towards the window.

Ludo shied away hiding his face.

Sarah paused, forcing Jareth to stop. "What is wrong Ludo?"

Hoggle answered for him. "Ludo's rocks did lots of damage. He is worried about Jareth's wrath."

Jareth frowned. "How bad it is?"

"Bad, most of the city will have to be rebuilt."

Jareth let out an exhausted sigh. "Then I guess we will have to find places for all those who lost their homes somewhere to stay until it is fixed." He continued to the window. "But we could rebuild it bigger and better."

"That sounds good." Sarah looked over at Ludo. "See Ludo, you might have actually done a good thing for the goblins."

"Just the goblins?" Jareth looked questioningly at Sarah. "Why not everyone?"

Sarah's eyes lit with wonderment. "Do you mean that you want to encourage other kinds to move into the Goblin City?" She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "I think that is a great idea!"

Jareth nodded absent-mindedly. "Of course, why not."

"Well, you two can discuss that, but I for one am ready to clean up and sleep in my own bed tonight since these three fine creatures made that possible for us all." Jocelyn smile was full of charm as she look at the creatures.

Sarah could have sworn Hoggle was blushing as he looked down. "Was nothing."

"My pleasure, my lady." Sir Didymus bowed to Jocelyn.

Ludo dumbly grinned at her.

"Not a bad idea." Jareth eyed Sarah. Sarah found her own self blushing in anticipation of what Jareth was thinking. The war was now over.

"That sounds good to me."

The four said their partings and thanks to Sarah's friends with both Jareth and Rupert relaying a few instructions to them to give others before they headed down the hall to their bedrooms.

Jocelyn and Rupert veered off at theirs shortly before Jareth and Sarah reached their own.

Jareth opened the door. Taking Sarah's hand, he led her into the room.

Sarah stroked his face with the tips of her fingers. "I am going to go clean up first, okay?"

He drew her against his chest. "Do not be long."

"Oh, I won't." A wisp of a smile delighted her face as she spun away from him heading towards the bathroom.

Upon glancing at the bed, she turned back to Jareth. "Um, could you do something about the bed? I mean the sheets and stuff. Since I saw what I now know to be Casimir sleeping in it and possibly having who knows in it, I would just feel uncomfortable otherwise."

"I will take care of it."

"Thanks."

She headed into the bathroom and ran a quick bath. Taking a cloth, she cleaned herself up.

As she washed off, she wondered what it would be like to finally fully be with Jareth. The love in her heart soared at the idea. But, the closer she came to finishing, the more nervous she became until her stomach was in knots. Oh, the anticipation and wait had been so long that she was becoming over-anxious.

She wrapped a towel around her at remembering her stuff was still in the other room.

Exiting the bathroom, she was intercepted Jareth. His eyes trailed her body up and down.

"All my stuff is still in the other bedroom."

He walked close enough to her that she could feel the heat causing a chill on her damp skin. She shivered. "No need to get it for I should only be a few minutes myself."

"But I want to wear something more appealing than a towel."

He glanced down the length of the towel. "It is appealing enough for me. But go ahead."

While he was in the bathroom, Sarah sprinted across the hall to grab one of the nightgown and robe sets from her drawer. Choosing the white set, she quickly slipped them on and hastened with the towel in hand back to the other bedroom.

Jareth was still in the bathroom. She glanced down at the bed to see that the covers had been changed. She walked around the edge of the bed trailing a hand along the soft material.

A hand swept across her arm. She jumped and whirled around.

At seeing it was only Jareth, she relaxed unsure why she had been so jumpy. It was not like her, but she had not sensed him there. "Sorry, you startled me."

"I did not mean to." He placed his hand on her other arm drawing her to him.

His hands slid to her back as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Sarah parted her lips as she felt his come in contact with hers. Jareth's lips hungrily devoured hers as he continued to kiss her.

Sarah broke the kiss. "Um Jareth, I need to go talk to Jocelyn." She glanced down clearly distressed by something. "It is a woman thing if you can understand that. And it cannot wait."

"Are you sure?" He appeared as if he might not let her go.

She nodded apprehensively. "Yes, I must. Please understand Jareth."

He withdrew his arms. "Go then." He sounded upset and Sarah knew why.

With fast movements, she was out the door and down the hallway to Jocelyn and Rupert's room. She gripped her robe tightly closed wishing she had something more decent on. She knocked on the door.

She heard mumbling from within the room before the wooden slab opened and Rupert appeared half-dressed.

She did not wait for him to invite her in as she raced into the room and told him to shut the door.

Jocelyn got up off the bed. She could tell by both of their appearances that she had interrupted them.

"Why are you not with Jareth?" Jocelyn looked over at Rupert with an expression that showed her confusion over Sarah's presence.

Tears streamed down Sarah's cheeks.

Rupert placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is the matter? Did Jareth do something to you?" Rupert had a protective edge in his voice. He could not believe that Jareth would hurt Sarah, but something had upset her and it seemed to have something to do with Jareth.

Sarah shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?"

Sarah looked up at Rupert's concerned face.

"Because that is not Jareth."

Jocelyn and Rupert's faces paled with horror.


	37. Chapter 37

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 37

"Are..are you sure?"

Her head flipped around at the question, but bothered honey-brown eyes pleaded with her that there had to be some mistake.

"Yes," she whispered almost soundlessly.

Jocelyn closed her eyes pressing her lips together. The two, which had lived several lifetimes more than they should have, had been so close to each other since childhood. From Sarah's tears, she already knew it. She could hardly believe he was gone.

Rupert stepped around to make eye contact with Sarah. "How? Why do you think it is not Jareth?"

Sarah slanted her eyes in a glare. "Do you think I would not know him? Would you not realize if someone had replaced Jocelyn?"

He let out a ragged breath. "Of course I would. But so much has happened today that…that…are you sure it is not just the tiredness?" He hoped for all of their sakes, especially Jareth's, that Sarah was wrong.

The glare in her eyes vanished. Rupert was a calm, cool-headed, logical person normally and he was trying to be rational about it. They had all had a rough day. She had already scared him herself. Taking a hand, she wiped away the wetness from her face. "To begin with, he was taken aback by Ludo, which at the time I thought nothing of, but it is not like Jareth to be jumpy."

Rupert held a grim face. "No he is not, not even in the midst of a battle."

"And now I also realize that when I made the comment about the goblins, it was not that he wanted to get more creatures into the city, but that he did not realize that only goblins had previously lived in it."

"I would not have even paid any attention to those, but when he came up behind me, I did not even know it." She turned to Jocelyn. "You remember what happened as I passed his room in the cave that first night."

Jocelyn nodded. Her eyes flitted to her husband's. "She stopped right at his door knowing it was his."

"And." Sarah paused slightly disgusted by how she knew this. "That man's kiss is undoubtedly not the same as Jareth's." When Jareth kissed her, it was like time stood still. His kisses, even when they had been rough and forceful with angry passion, were still gentle and caring. He would touch her lips with his in such a way that she could feel his want, his need, and his love.

A dangerous look crossed Rupert's eye as he squeezed her shoulder. "Is that why you are crying so? Has he made you do anything…"

Sarah quickly shook her head. "No, no, not yet anyway. As soon as he kissed me, I knew and made an excuse to get out of there."

"Thank goodness." This quelled the urge he had to march in there and confront Casimir himself, a reckless plan that would cost him his own life and not help Sarah in any way.

"Then why are you crying so?" Rupert just wanted to wrap this woman who reminded him so much of his cousin in his arms and comfort her. "We will find Jareth. I promise you we will."

Sarah started crying even harder as she blubbered, "Do not try to comfort me with lies. He's dead. I know it. Casimir killed him. He had no reason to keep him alive if he thought he could trick me into believing he was Jareth."

"Oh." Rupert looked upward as he closed his eyes. There was no arguing Sarah's logic. He pulled her into a consoling embrace. "I…I…it will be okay Sarah. You will still have us."

In that moment, Rupert knew what he must do. They needed to get to Hagatha's. As Jareth had wanted, they needed to leave so that Casimir could not find them. It would be much harder for him to do in Sarah's world. He only hoped that Hagatha had figured out what Jareth had tried to tell her. He also feared that Casimir may have taken Jareth's power as he had Jareth's sister's. With that kind of power there was no telling what the man may be capable of.

She felt Jocelyn's hand on her back. "Stop crying Sarah for Jareth is not dead."

"What?" She whirled around. "You do not know that? I, like you, only wish it were true."

Jocelyn grasped her shoulders. "But I do and he is."

Sarah shook her head. "No, no, you cannot know that."

It had taken time for it to occur to Jocelyn. "Listen to me Sarah. Before Jareth went into battle when he had me sign those papers, he revealed that he had put in place a spell that if he was to die, you would be sent back to your world, but you are still here. Therefore, Jareth must be alive!" Jocelyn was smiling from ear to ear at being certain her life-long friend was indeed alive.

Sarah felt that moment of calm bliss claim her body before beaming with absolute joy knowing that her love was alive and out there. A light shone from her eyes as the smile arose and she threw her arms around the sweet, sweet woman. "Oh thank goodness!"

Pulling away she now asked the pertinent question, "But where is he then? We have to find him. He still may be hurt."

Rupert tapped the side of his head in thought. "I think I may know, but I will have to do some searching. There are places in the tunnels underneath the castle and labyrinth that hold oubliettes that smother magic. He probably would have placed Jareth in one of those."

It did not even cross Sarah's mind how Casimir would know about the oubliettes and not the city, but one of Casimir's first tasks after taking over the kingdom had been to find out where he could hold any possible opposition if needed.

Rupert looked into Sarah's eyes with an unspoken promise. "I will go down there tonight."

"And I will go with you." Sarah headed for the door only to be blocked by Rupert.

"No, you cannot."

"Why not?"

Rupert blew out a breath. "Because Casimir will come looking for you soon."

"You cannot mean that you expect me to go back in that room with him."

"I am afraid so." He held her eyes. "If I had the power, I would not allow it, but you have to go back and come up with some excuse not to sleep with him, which I am certain he is expecting."

Sarah turned around crossing her arms defensively over her chest. "I am certain he is."

"But how can I possibly deter him." Her eyes fell on Jocelyn's stomach. She smiled. "That is it."

She looked up at Jocelyn. "There is no form of birth control, nothing to prevent me from becoming pregnant."

"But that may not matter to him." Jocelyn appeared skeptical about Sarah's idea. "He might see a baby as just another person with magic to control. Besides he may know of some spell that could prevent it and Sarah, there were methods even back during our time to try to stave off a pregnancy."

Sarah bit her lip. She had not thought of that. "Oh, I did not realize."

Jocelyn smiled at her. "I am certain those are not usually mentioned in books unless it is a history book. They were not even discussed much back then. About the only time they were mentioned was when a mother told her daughter what to do the night before her wedding."

It struck Sarah that when Jocelyn's mother had given that talk it was in anticipation of her consummating her marriage to Jareth.

"Well then, I do not know what I will do."

Rupert's eyes crinkled around the edges as he hugged her again. "Whatever you do, be safe." He glanced up at his wife as he said this sending the message to both of them.

Sarah perceived where Rupert's emotion was coming from as Rupert slipped out the door in a rush to find Jareth in case Sarah's plan did not work. Maybe she could at least delay long enough he hoped. He had long ago come to terms in failing his cousin before but he could not fail this time. Even if Sarah was not actually Seraphina, he just could not let anything happen to her.

"I really do not want to go back in there." Sarah was trying to get her nerves up to where she could actually return and pretend that the cretin was her Jareth.

"I would not want to either and I wish you did not have to for even a moment." Jocelyn placed a hand on Sarah's upper arm. "Do you want me to come and stand outside the door? I could interrupt with some excuse that I need to speak to you about something."

"No for I do not want you to get hurt if things go wrong."

Jocelyn's eyes lit up with an idea. "What about the sleeping potion? Do you still have it?"

Sarah gritted her teeth. "No, he took my cloak when he brought me back to the castle and I do not know where it is."

"And there is not enough time to make more." She took Sarah's hands in hers. "Then, what are you going to do?"

Sarah shook her head dejectedly. "I honestly have no idea, but if I remain too much longer he will begin to suspect something. And I am afraid if he suspects that I know, he will threaten to hurt Jareth to control me."

Jocelyn did not want to say it, but from having seen what Casimir was capable of in the past she knew he would. She had been the one Jareth's sister had came to that first time and every time afterwards when Casimir had beaten her while Jareth was away at war. She had seen the damage done to the poor woman. She had begged her to hide until her brother's return, but the woman had been scared what the man might do to those she cared about in order to find her. At last now that they knew about Casimir's magic, she understood why.

Jocelyn had been the one to write to Jareth letting him know what was happening and then again after his sister had been killed. She did not want to see the same thing to happen to Sarah. At least with pretending to be Jareth, he was less likely to take such actions against Sarah as long as they could keep the pretense going.

"You already know what that man is capable of so be careful. Do not let him realize that you know the truth. Take care of yourself and scream if you need help." Jocelyn watched Sarah leave. Her heart filled with the same dread as the day Jareth's sister had refused to stay, the day she had died.

Sarah's feet felt like lead weights as she dragged them down the hallway. She stopped at the door. Oh how she did not want to re-enter that room!

She filled her lungs with the heavy air as she eased the door open.

"Sarah." Casimir stood up from the bed. "I thought something may have been wrong. I was getting ready to come and look for you."

Sarah let the door slide shut behind her as she forced a smile on her face. "Jareth, I did not mean to keep you waiting so long."

He neared her with a sensuous smile that normally would have made Sarah swoon if it had actually been Jareth. "You are here now." Reaching a hand out for her, "Now, where were we?"

Sarah sidestepped him. "Um, Jareth, I need to speak to you about something."

He let his arm fall to his side. "Now? Can it not wait?"

"No, it cannot."

He expressed some frustration as he went to sit back down on the bed. He patted the bed. "We can discuss it more comfortably here."

The way he said that strengthened Sarah's resolve not to for she was positive what he would try.

With a slight shake of the head, "No, I would rather stay over here."

His eyes slanted a bit. "Very well then." His gruff tone voiced that he was not pleased by her refusal. "Begin so we may get this over with…" His voice lightened. "…and move on to other matters."

Sarah rubbed her hands like she was nervous, which she was. "Well that is exactly what I wanted to speak to you about." She paced away and then back. "Jareth, when I first came here, you promised me that we could wait until I was ready. And I know we have formed a fonder regard for each other, but I still am not ready to go beyond that for now. I thought I was, but I just am not."

She just hoped that Casimir had not heard the news of hers and Jareth's marriage.

Casimir shot up. "What? But you even mentioned about changing the sheets."

"I know and I am sorry, but I just can't, not yet anyway. All this has happened just too fast and I still need time."

He marched towards her in a hurried stride, his displeasure evident.

Sarah backed up but found herself too close to the wall as she bumped into it distracting her from evading Casimir.

He placed a hand against her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her.

Sarah attempted to turn her head, but his hand prevented it as his lips assaulted hers. It sickened her. She made another effort to pull away, but he just leaned his head with hers as he pressed against her.

She felt the delicate material of the nightgown and robe hike up her leg. Once the material was clear of her thigh, it was replaced with a hand. He kneaded her thigh as he released her lips. "Are you certain that is what you want?"

"Yes." Sarah was trembling, but not from desire. Her disgust and fear overwhelmed her.

"Well maybe you just need a little more convincing." He lowered his head to kiss her again, but this time Sarah evaded his kiss as it landed on her cheek instead.

"Humph…," she heard him as he decided to show attention to her neck. Sarah's mind was racing wondering what else she could do to deter the man.

She was about to tell him she had some sexually transmitted disease like Gonorrhea or Syphilis, which she recalled having learned in a college health class were two of the oldest diseases, when someone knocked at the door.

"Pay no heed to it," he murmured between slobbering on her neck, "Whoever it is will just go away."

Another knock came. "We cannot just ignore it. It may be an emergency."

"Come in," she called out before Casimir could stop her. When she did, he scowled up at her as Jocelyn flung open the door.

Her friend's eyes widen in panic at the scene of Sarah pressed up against the wall by Casimir with his hand under the lower part of the gown.

At seeing who had interrupted, he backed away allowing the material to fall. "Excuse me Jocelyn. We were not expecting company."

Sarah was relieved but wondered what in the world Jocelyn was doing there.

Jocelyn held up a tray with a bottle of wine and two goblets. "I thought you could use something to celebrate our victory." Thankfully, she did remember for dinner occasions they had attended in common that Casimir was often a little too fond of wine and could hardly resist the urge to indulge.

A smile crept across his face. "Oh, of course."

He reached for one of the goblets. Jocelyn drew the tray away. "I am surprised at you Jareth. Ladies first." She walked over to Sarah and whispered. "Take the one on the left. I found your cloak."

Sarah did as instructed. She waited with the goblet in hand as Casimir took his from Jocelyn's tray.

He walked over to Sarah. "To us, darling." He clicked his goblet with hers before jugging it down.

Sarah breathed heavily not certain how long it would take for the potion to be effective.

He looked at her. "Are you not going to drink any?"

"No, I do not care much for wine." It was not a lie, but from seeing the way he took the wine down she had better use for it. "Do you want mine?"

"Well better than it going to waste." He grabbed the goblet and drunk it down.

A yawn soon followed it as he tried to sit the cup back on Jocelyn's little tray. "I do not know why I am so tired all the sudden."

The chalice fell to the floor as he stumbled his way barely making it to the bed before collapsing face down on top of it.

Jocelyn slid the tray onto a table and crept close to the bed as did Sarah.

"Jareth," she whispered.

No answer.

She gently poked him. "Jareth."

No answer.

Sarah pointed to the door.

They were in Sarah's room before either spoke.

"How long should he be out?"

"Hours, at least." She observed Sarah carefully. "Are you alright? When I walked in..."

Waving it off, Sarah walked to the bed and plopped down. "Yes, but I am glad you showed up when you did. Otherwise…I dread to think about it." Her shoulders came up to her ears as she shook at the mere thought of it.

She shook it off. "I just hope Rupert finds Jareth soon."

Jocelyn sat down beside her. "I hope so too, but there are so many tunnels down there that he could be searching for days."

"Well, if he does not find him tonight, maybe we could make up a reason for going to Hagatha's tomorrow, then stop by Hoggle and ask him to help."

Jocelyn smiled at her. "I am certain he will. That little dwarf will do anything for you it seems, even fight a whole army."

"Yes, Hoggle is a good friend." Sarah smiled to herself thinking about how Hoggle overcame his cowardliness when he absolutely needed to.

"For now, I think you should try to get some rest." Jocelyn rose to leave but stopped. "Sarah, since Rupert will probably not be back tonight, why not come sleep in my room? That way if Casimir does wake up, we neither have to fear him coming it here to claim you."

"But what if he does and then not finding me in here, goes after Jareth in retaliation?" Sarah tossed her head. "No, I cannot risk that."

Jocelyn fell back down. "Then I will stay in here with you. If he does come in and asks about my presence, then I will declare Rupert and I had a fight."

Sarah knew that Jocelyn was determined to stay with her, not only for Sarah's safety, but for her own piece of mind and she was not about to deter the woman. Sarah was afraid to stay alone with Casimir in the room across the hallway.

She lightly nudged Jocelyn with a shoulder. "Okay. It's been a long time since I had a slumber party anyway."

Jocelyn peered with confoundment at her.

Sarah chuckled. "Neither mind."

As the ladies retired to bed, talking to overcome their nervousness before finally succumbing to sleep, Rupert continued to explore the caverns below.

He had no found one sign of Jareth yet. None of the creatures that lived below had heard anything of a recent addition among their masses. Even prisoners in the oubliettes were soon known of before being forgotten by all others.

Rupert kept treading along his mind plagued with worries over Sarah and Jocelyn. He hated leaving them up there alone.

Later that night, into the early morning hours, Sarah was awakened by a light flowing into her room. She glanced over to see Jocelyn still asleep. She pushed herself up to see where the light was coming from.

The door to her room stood open and at it she saw the figure standing there.

As the dark figure crept towards her, she watched as it eased the door close.

* * *

><p>So, who is the dark figure? Casimir, Jareth, Rupert, or someone else?<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not advocate a couple of things that I wrote into this chapter.

* * *

><p>She saw the wild hair. The stance.<p>

Her heart thundered like the stomping feet of a herd of elephants.

She stared as he slid the door close creeping his way to her. The moon shinning through the unclosed shutters lit his way.

She opened her mouth but found herself unable to make a sound.

Seeing her eyes tracking his movements, he covered her mouth with his hand. He placed a finger over his lips as he lowered himself to the bed.

"Shhh, do not be frighten. It is me."

His head bent over her as he let his hand fall to her shoulder just a moment before his lips pressed to hers, which Sarah did not resist.

"Aarrggg… what the…" His hand flew to the back of his head as he bounded up peering past Sarah.

Jocelyn was sitting up clutching something in the dark. "I did not recognize you Jareth." She took a finger and pointed at him. "But you should know better than to sneak into a woman's bedroom uninvited in the middle of the night."

He stared at her for a few seconds and then snorted a laughed. "It is actually me Jocelyn, not Casimir. I think I have a right to enter my wife's bedroom." He rubbed his head scrunching up his nose. "But at least I know Sarah has good protection. What did you hit me with anyway?"

The woman did not budge or say anything, her glare was unrelenting. Casimir did not know about the wedding. Or did he?

Sarah who was reeling from her earth-shattering reunion kiss with her beloved announced, "Jocelyn, it is Jareth." She had known from the moment she had seen him at the door. She had felt his presence.

Jocelyn's glance darted to Sarah and then back to Jareth, still a bit guarded. She trusted Sarah's instincts, but her fear of Casimir was still greater.

Jareth's teeth flashed in a sly, toothy grin. "Need convincing huh? Who else would know about the vase of your mother's that you broke that I suffered the blame for so you would not have to." He looked up slightly in thought. "Let me see, I believe I was banned from your house for almost a month before your mother would allow me back with strict orders to be more careful."

A laugh came from Jocelyn as whatever she had hit Jareth with clambered against the floor. "I do not think I ever thanked you for that either. Thank goodness you are safe. Are you okay and where is Rupert?"

He collapsed back down on the bed near Sarah who grabbed his arm leaning her head against it. "Well as can be expected. As far as Rupert…"

Just then the door to Sarah's bedroom bursted opened.

"I cannot find Jocelyn. She is not in our bedroom." Rupert was clearly distraught at having stopped to check on his pregnant wife and not finding her there, but somehow managed to keep his voice low.

"That is because I am in here." Jocelyn rose from the bed to go to him. "I did not want to leave Sarah alone and she was fearful of what Casimir might do to Jareth if she was not in her bedroom if he came looking for her." She embraced her husband. "And I was also fearful to be by myself without you there."

He comforted his wife with a reassuring look. "Everything will be fine now." He guided her back to the bed where they both sat down on the edge. His eyes focused on Sarah.

"And are you okay? It worried me leaving you to have to deal with Casimir."

Jareth also turned back to Sarah at Rupert's mentioned of the situation. "I forced it out of Rupert what was going on. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sarah could see the same dangerous look of protection in Jareth's eyes that she had witnessed earlier in Rupert's, only Jareth's was even more deadly.

Sarah quickly nodded not wanting Jareth to do anything reckless. "Yes, nothing really happened thanks to Jocelyn."

Jareth's eyes darted to his friend and then back to his wife.

"Jocelyn found the sleeping potion I had brought here with me the first time. She came in with the wine laced with it just as Casimir was trying to force the issue." That was all Sarah was willing to say about how far things had almost went. She knew it would not only hurt Jareth, but anger him to a point beyond reason if he knew more.

Jareth sat back clearly relieved but still wanting to straggle the man. "That pig never could turn down a glass of wine."

"So let us get out of here while we can." Rupert clearly thought it was best to abandon the castle and seek refuge somewhere else.

Jareth motioned him to stay put and not to rise as Rupert was in the process of doing. "Doing so will only alert Casimir to the three of you knowing the truth and my absence from my prison, which he will not check otherwise. It is safer to do just the opposite. You will continue to pretend that he is me until we can manage to rid ourselves of him."

"How are we going to do that?" Sarah anxiously peered up at him.

A frown set marking Jareth's features. "That I am not certain of. I was already weakened before being placed in that oubliette, but since it was one designed to drain powers, I am even worse off now."

He tenderly smiled down reassuringly at Sarah at her worried apprehension. "My energy is already restored some from just being near you."

"Jareth." Sarah did not like when Jareth used his flirtatious comments about his love for her to try to distract her from her worry about him.

"Anyway, in the morning, I will find Hagatha."

Sarah's grip tightened around his arm. "You are going to leave me alone in the castle with Casimir?"

His face was serious with intent. "No. You will be going with me. Rupert and you will go to him with an excuse that you and Jocelyn had planned to, but that Jocelyn is unwell and that Rupert is going with you. Instead, it will be me that goes with you while Rupert and Jocelyn will hide out around the castle keeping an eye on Casimir and his ongoings." Jareth produced a crystal and tossed it to Jocelyn. Sarah had learned from Jareth that his crystals were very minor magic that took practically no energy once mastered.

"I am hoping that Hagatha may know of a way to restore my energy faster. Besides, I am positive that I will not be able to defeat Casimir alone." The silence was deafening. They all knew how much it took Jareth to admit this for he was a very proud man.

"You will not need to defeat him alone." Sarah knew what Jareth had meant, but it was the only thing she could think to say at the time. "We are already a part of this too."

He pulled her into his arms. "I wish there was some other way, but none of the three of you even stand a chance against him besides going in there now and stabbing him in his sleep."

At Jareth's words, everyone fell silent.

Finally it was Jocelyn that shocked everybody by asking, "Why not?"

Still holding Sarah, Jareth turned to her. "You know my room, just like yours and Rupert's room and this room, is protected." Sarah was not too amazed to hear this. Of course, Jareth would have her in a protected room. "Besides we do not know what spell he may have casted upon himself. Hagatha is better about reading spells upon people and objects than I am, so we may attempt it later, but not for now or we may set off events worse than we are already dealing with."

Rupert nodded. "What are you going to do until the morning?"

"While I do not want to leave Sarah alone, I need to get some rest and do not need to risk Casimir finding me in here if the sleeping potion wears off." Jareth could feel Sarah tense up as her hands tightened around his arm and feared he would have a difficult time getting her to allow him to go.

"I could stay awake while you sleep." Sarah's pitiful look was fast weakening Jareth's resolve about the wiser action. He did not want to leave Sarah, but realize that it was more dangerous for both of them to stay.

From Jocelyn came a slight giggle. "I think he will probably be too ill himself to disturb the two of you even if he does wake up before morning."

Jareth's brows pulled down. "What do you mean by that? What have you done?"

Sarah held a matching expression of suspicion. "Did you do something else to that wine?"

Jocelyn shrugged. "I also found the poison in your cloak."

Sarah's eyes bulged. "What?! That will kill him!" Not that she cared. It was a good thing. "You should have told us that before. It is the end of our worries, but why did you not tell me that earlier?"

"No it will not." Jocelyn shook her head. "The poison will not kill him. He has some sort of immunity to poison."

A dubious look crossed Jareth's face. "How do you know that?"

At his question, Jocelyn shrunk back into Rupert not wanting to answer the question.

"Jocelyn." Jareth was insistent with his penetrating observation of her.

Rupert had his hands on her forearms in comfort when she finally spoke. "Well…" She glanced down nervously and then back up. "I have tried poisoning him before."

"What?" The words seemed to come out of all three of the other's mouths at one time. They none could believe what they had just heard her say.

She was still looking at Jareth. It was something she had never disclosed to anyone, not even Rupert. "When Annabelle came to me after the beatings he gave her and would not hide from him, I gave her poison to put in his drinks."

Jareth's eyes glazed over with a ghostly quality at the mention of his sister. He shook his head. "Annabelle would not have given it to him." He knew his sister and knew that she would not have been able to even stand the thought of doing something like that.

Jocelyn closed her eyes. "I know and that is why she did not know about the poison. She believed it only to be herbs to put him to sleep. I kept trying stronger and stronger poisons that I got from books but they only succeeded in making him sick."

Opening her eyes, she begged for understanding, "I could not just stand by and watch what was happening."

As Rupert squeezed Jocelyn's arms, Jareth took her hand in his. "Jocelyn, I realize that you probably feel ashamed of yourself for undertaking such a task, but you should not. Only a brave, strong, caring person would put someone else's concern above their own conscience like that." He squeezed her hand tight. "Thank you for trying to protect her."

He was still in shock. Jocelyn had really done that! He could not believe it! He was not sure he would ever see her in quite the same light ever again. Sure she had done it for her sister and while he had always seen her as shrewd, he would have never thought she was capable of plotting someone's murder, at least not back then, even if it was Casimir's. He did not blame her. He could not. After even the first letter from Jocelyn, he had already planned to do worst. He had planned to beat the miserable beast within a bloody inch of his life before ramming his sword through his gut. And his resolve only strengthened as he discovered the unfortunate outcome of his sister.

Only Casimir's convenient travel around the time Jareth arrived back home along with his mother's pleadings at seeing the murderous intent in Jareth's eyes anytime someone spoke of Casimir that Annabelle would not have wanted him to lower himself to such a level and that she could not bear the thought of losing another child had kept him from doing so. Since most believed Casimir's claims of his sister's accidental death, Jareth may have been hung for his actions or at the least exiled and he just could not have done that to his mother.

His eyes then fell onto Sarah. "And for protecting her."

A kindhearted smile came upon Sarah's face as she addressed Jocelyn. "You only did what you did in order to protect another. You thought no less of me when I was going to attempt the same and I think no less of you." She understood the guilt that Jocelyn was feeling for she had felt it too.

Jocelyn nodded. "I guess I just feel wrong to have done so."

"That is because you are a good person." Jocelyn's lips curved up slightly at Sarah's comment before pressing together in a tight line.

Rupert placed his cheek against hers. "You had to do something that you never should have just like Sarah has and as Jareth and I had to countless number of times. I just wish you had told me about this before but I understand for that is why I never discussed battles with you. I know it may not change the way you feel about it, but just remember that you did it with the best of intentions and for the right reasons."

He stopped. Pulling away he turned her head to look at him. "And that I love you no matter what."

"I never doubted you would." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Sarah felt Jareth's hand curl around her own as he watched the two. "You both should go rest now."

As Rupert and Jocelyn rose to leave, Sarah had one more thing to address, "Rupert."

Rupert peered at her as she mouthed, "Thank you."

His lids slid close as his head bobbed absent-mindedly. Sarah knew he was thinking about his cousin.

Rupert and Jocelyn were slipping out the door as Jareth rose from the bed himself.

Sarah caught his hand. "I thought you were not leaving."

Withdrawing his hand from hers, he told her, "I am not." He walked over to the bathroom and filled a basin with water before heading out the door. He was back within a minute.

He sat the empty basin down on the table as he headed back for the bed. "If Casimir does wake before I do, he will not come in here without alerting us." Jareth was relying on the knowledge that after having sleeping potion and poison, Casimir would probably not use his power to just appear in the room.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and sit down to strip off his boots and shirt. Sarah moved over placing her shoulder on his back. "How bad was it down there?" Sarah remembered the dread of not being able to get out of the oubliette before Hoggle lead her out. It was not till some time later that Sarah had learned Jareth had placed Hoggle in wait for her for he had never planned to leave her there.

He swung an arm over her head to encompass Sarah in its curve. "The worst part was not knowing how you were."

With Sarah in his arm, he laid back against the pillow as he pulled the covers over them.

"I felt the same way." Sarah propped up on her elbow to gaze down at him. "When I realize he was not you, I dreaded how he must have killed you. And even after Jocelyn remembered about the spell, which we will discuss later, and Rupert went to find you, I feared how you were."

The grin curled the ends of Sarah's lips as she look at him. "And when I saw you here, I feared I was just dreaming…..but then the kiss."

Jareth caught her hand threading his fingers through hers. He gently tugged her closer. "A kiss that I believe was interrupted."

Sarah lowered herself to meet him until she was laying over him. Their lips met and they felt as if they were sucked into another world where only the two of them existed. Their lips moved in unison with one another. She felt Jareth's hand on the small of her back holding her close as she clung to his shoulder with her free hand.

Their passionate kisses continued and soon Sarah found herself on her back with Jareth's hand at her waist before he halted.

"Sarah?" His mismatched eyes held her green ones.

She ran a hand down his cheek, her finger coming to a stop on his lips. "Shhh."

She kissed him and he kissed her back. Their love and longing for each other was evident.

They allowed their passion to consume them as they made love for the first time, Jareth being the ever patient, gentle lover with her. Sarah melted into Jareth exploring ways to pleasure him the way he was pleasuring her.

Just before the moment Sarah felt like her body was about to explode, Jareth smashed his mouth over hers deeply kissing her to keep her from crying out.

Exhausted, Sarah fell asleep in his arms, her heart swelling with love for him.

With his head laid upon his own pillow, he contently watched her thanking the good spirits for the day she had re-entered his life.

…

She watched as Jareth doze, his head resting on her lap. She was so enraptured to just watch him. Soon they would be far away where they could finally be together.

She noticed Jocelyn's watchful gaze upon her. She felt a tinge of bitter resentment at the fact that Jocelyn was Jareth's wife.

But as soon as she felt this offense, she suppressed it back down aware that it was the situation and not the woman she resented. Jocelyn was to be her cousin after all.

She glanced towards the front of the carriage, where an unviewed Rupert guided the horses, and thought about her cousin and how much Jocelyn and he loved each other. She cared greatly her cousin and had rapidly grown fond of Jocelyn and was more than willingly to agree to what they had done for them.

Once they reached their destination, the two would be married as would Jareth and she and then this dreaded affair would be forgotten.

But what happened next occurred so fast that she found herself calling for Jareth as the carriage stormed off uncontrollably away from her.

She was running blindly towards the carriage in the distance when he blocked her path.

…

Sarah woke up screaming in terror.

"Sarah, Sarah, what is wrong?"

She saw Jareth's strained expression. His hands were grasping her arms.

She threw herself into his embrace. "Oh, Jareth." She started crying.

"Sarah." He stroked her hair as he rested his head on hers. "It was just a nightmare."

"No, no, it wasn't."

At an aggravated bellowed outside, their heads spun towards the door.

Jareth muttered a curse as he hastened from the bed scooping up his articles of clothing from the floor. "I will be in the washroom."

Jareth made his way into the bathroom just moments before Sarah's door swung open to reveal Casimir still disguised as Jareth standing there.

Making quick strides to the bed, he questioned, "Why were you screaming?"

Sarah was careful not to let her eyes drift to the door of the bathroom as she kept the covers held close to her body. "Oh, I am sorry to disturb you. It was just a nightmare. I am fine now. You should go back to sleep for you do not appear well."

In fact, he did not for the poison that Jocelyn had placed in his wine appeared to have affected him. "Only if you are certain you are okay."

"I am. Now go." Sarah forced a smile upon her face.

At the door he encountered Jocelyn and Rupert. "Sarah just had a nightmare. Go back to bed."

Both parties peered beyond Casimir. Sarah tilted her head slightly towards the bathroom as she pretended to stretch.

"Yes it was some nightmare at that but I will tell you about it later." Her eyes darted to Casimir as she said 'later' hoping that her friends realized she wished them to come back after he had left. "Remember Jocelyn, we still need to discuss those plans."

Jocelyn's brows rose a little in acknowledgement. "Oh course." Casimir eyed them suspiciously but did not say anything. From the way he appeared, Sarah feared he may end up having to run into her bathroom, where Jareth was, to throw up if he did not depart from her room soon.

"Very well then," Rupert answered, "I hope you sleep well." Jocelyn nodded her head in agreement.

Before closing the door, Casimir commented, "I will see you in the morning."

Jareth waited until the door to his normal room closed across the hallway before emerging from the bathroom.

Coming to sit on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I need to wait for the others. They should hear about this."

The door crept opened and Jocelyn and Rupert tiptoed in. They eyed Jareth for a moment. "It's me."

He turned his attention back to Sarah. "Now, what frightened you so?" He stroked her hair as the corners of his eyes wrinkled in concern.

She looked up at him. "It was more than a nightmare. It was a memory." Her eyes diverted over to Rupert. "Seraphina's last moments…"

Rupert knelt near the bed. "How…"

A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. "Because they were mine too … for I was Seraphina. I could feel it. I remember now."

Jareth was still dumbfoundingly scrutinizing her, not knowing what to say, when Sarah told him, "I know how I ended up outside of the carriage." She took Jareth's hand. "You could not have prevented it. I did not fall out. I was pushed out…with magic. It was like a wind shoving me."

Jareth's grip tightened around her hand. "He was trying to separate you from us."

Sarah nodded. "And I know why he is pretending to be you."

She took a deep breath. "Because once he told me you were dead, that all of you were dead, and that I was his now, I took the knife Rupert had given me for protection and stabbed it through my heart."

She stared into Jareth's eyes. "I killed myself."


	39. Chapter 39

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 39

"I killed myself." The harsh out-of-place words echoed through her ears.

She smushed her face into the cloth at his chest crying. Through sobs and tears she repeated the muffled words again, "I killed myself."

Jareth felt an empty ache in his heart at what she had endured and how painful it was to relive the memory of it. He cradled her in his arms murmuring reassurances that it was alright and everything was going to be fine now.

But what really tore at him was Sarah's blubbering over her doubts of whether it was her loneliness from the lost of them or her fear of Casimir and determination not to let him have her that had lead her to her actions.

"Sarah, you have proven you can stand strong on your own. Never doubt that. You could have continued your life without us."

Jareth had known Seraphina and he knew Sarah. In both lives, the woman had been strong and was no stranger to lonesome ways. Seraphina had lost her parents while Rupert was away at war well before he had ever met the man and she had survived with hardly any human companionship until his return and knowledge of their death sent him to her aid. And Sarah, who he had observed long before encountering, could be quick to make the few close friends she had but often spent a good portion of time by herself.

Holding her to his body, he observed the grave looks on his companions' faces. Jocelyn just stared in shock while Rupert stood violently trembling. Jareth knew that Rupert was not a man of rage, but like him when it came to those his loved the man was his emotional equal except with more rationality then Jareth could ever manage to bear in such a heightened state.

Rupert gritted his teeth. "Seraphina would not have killed herself due to misery."

At that moment, they both wanted to race into Jareth's room to confront and deal with the man that had done this to Sarah. Their shared expression confirmed what they wanted and what would eventually happen to the man once a suitable plan had been formed.

Jocelyn laid a gentle hand on Sarah's back and whispered to Jareth, "For Sarah's sake, we probably should leave now and give her some time." They had already learned that Sarah, now also Seraphina, did not deal well with emotions when crowded and coddled by others. She needed time and space to work out what had happened to her. She would be more comforted by the presence of just one, particularly Jareth, then with all three of them hovering over her.

Walking to her side, Rupert whispered his own reassurances as he kissed the top of her head, the pain to want to help this woman that had been his cousin present in his eyes and voice.

Sarah's hand struck out arresting his wrist. Her red-rimmed eyes peered up into his. "Forgive me." Closing them she repeated, "Forgive me, Rupert."

He kneeled down by the bed. "Forgive you for what?"

Opening her eyes, she told him, "For killing myself. For wasting my life. For forgetting and disregarding the family that I lost. For dishonoring them by not respecting and rejecting my family in this life for a long time. For sending Toby away."

Rupert allowed his jaw to fall and his eyes to search her face. "Sarah, I do not know exactly what all you are referring to, but I do assure you that you have done neither me nor our family any wrong by the path you took in either life. And I am certain that you love and respect your family in this current life."

"But you do not understand Rupert," she wailed, "After losing all my family in the past, I almost lost him by wishing him away. I basically tried throwing away my own baby brother."

"Sarah," Rupert started as his grasped her hand tightly only to be interrupted by Jareth.

"Sarah." His face ringed of understanding. "You feel like you have abandoned them."

The misery swept over her at the truth. "Yes."

He swept hair away from her face. "Do you wish to see them again?"

"But you said…" She stared up at him unable to finish the sentence. While it had been part of the bargain, she knew that she was under no obligation other than love to Jareth anymore.

"I know what I said." He observed her for a moment. "But you need to see them again and I understand. So once we take care of Casimir, we will visit your family."

"Oh Jareth." She hugged him with the sheer joy temporary forgetting her pain.

Jocelyn expressed delight at Sarah's moment of happiness as she glanced towards her husband to view his relief. "I hate to ask this but how are you going to explain where Sarah has been and why she has to leave again?"

Jareth shrugged. "We will come up with something by that time about where Sarah has been." Then his lips curved as he eyed his beloved. "But as far as why she cannot stay, well now, I do believe my introduction as her husband will explain that."

"Oh my." Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth. "My father will be so furious."

Frowning Jareth addressed what he believed part of her concern was. "I know we did not quite go through this the traditional way considering the circumstances. If you prefer, we could say we are engaged that way I could go about asking his permission which is as close to proper as we can manage."

Sarah thought about how in Jareth's time he would have been required to make his intentions known and sought approval for the marriage before they could have been wedded, actually he would have had to before he could have even openingly court her. Sarah was certain he had in the past for Seraphina and that considering his friendship with Rupert, Seraphina's closest male relative and guardian, he had received it whole-heartedly.

A thin smile formed on Sarah's face as she slid her hands within Jareth's. "No that is not necessary. While it pleases a father to be asked, the custom is no longer essential. I would be pleased for them to know you as my husband. It is just he is my father and of course no matter my age he will still be upset over my disappearance regardless of the circumstances and to show back up with some explanation other than being kidnapped or hurt and a husband…"

Rupert harrumphed at her comment. "I know even as your cousin, I would have been displeased by something like that and it would not have mattered if I had known you were with Jareth." He glanced at Sarah and caught himself. "Um…I mean as Seraphina's cousin, I would have been upset with her."

Sarah glanced over knowing the feel of the relationship she vaguely remembered in her slumbering state that Rupert would have been sick with grief and troubled by it.

"Even if I am not really your cousin in this life, I would like us to consider each other the same as we did in the past. In those brief moments in my memory, I felt our deep connection and can no longer escape it myself. We are cousins."

He smiled at her pleased at this development. "I would like that too." He also added, "And I am positive that your father loves you and will just be glad to see you safe and happy. I know in the end I would have."

She nodded. "Once the lecture about how much I worried them is over with."

"And here I thought you just feared that he would not like me and find me to be an unsuitable husband." Jareth snuck his nose upwards in a playful insulted manner.

"Jareth." Sarah shook her head at him. "As long as you are the charming man I know you can be I am certain they will love you, but even with the letter I left..."

"What letter?" Jareth's face went from playful to serious making Sarah worry that she had done something she should not have.

"When you sent me back to my apartment, I understood that if I managed to make it back here to the Underground and you that it would be the last chance I would have to communicate with my family so I left a letter in my apartment for them to find to put their minds at rest that I was okay and to tell them goodbye."

"And what exactly did you tell them in that letter?"

Peering with lower eyebrows hanging over remorseful green eyes at him, she answered, "Probably more than I should have for I mentioned you and our love for each other. I did talk about the Underground so they would know that they would not be able to locate me and because I needed to after all these years apologize to Toby."

Sarah bit her lip unsure what Jareth's reaction would be. At his silence, she worriedly continued, "They will more than likely believe I lost my mind if it was a problem. After all who would believe it?"

Surprising Sarah, instead of getting mad and concerned over knowledge about the Underground being revealed to outsiders, Jareth chuckled. "Well, as long as they do not think we both escaped from the insane alyssum together, then at least we shall not have to lie."

"So you are not upset that I told them about the Underground?"

Placing an arm around her shoulder, he revealed, "No, I would have done the same for I would have treasured being able to explain to my family what happened to me."

"So would have I," Jocelyn inserted appearing lost in her own thoughts as she laid her hands across her stomach in no doubt thinking about how her child would never know either set of his or her grandparents and of her mother whose suggestions were sure to have been a great influence on how she would have reared her child.

Rupert hugged his wife.

After a brief moment for his friends, Jareth went on, "And besides Sarah, even if people know about the Underground, few would be able to manage to get here and of those few even less would want to. And you know from our earlier discussion that even if a person was to wish someone away that I have to actually choose to take them."

"Yeah but once taken, they cannot be returned," Sarah gibed at him with a wicked smirk, "Since my stupid mistakes of wishing people away are the only ones you fulfill just so you could have me near."

"Why I have no idea what you are talking about!" He winked at her. "I would never do such a thing just because I could not bear to live without you!"

Sarah along with Jocelyn and Rupert displayed quiet amusement at his antics.

Jocelyn told Sarah, "I have not seen him act this silly since we were children. The more time that passes with you, the more deliriously giddy he seems to be coming. And it is a good thing for he has been serious for way too long."

Now, Jocelyn thought, if only they could be rid of Casimir so they could really be happy without an over-looming threat.

Soon after Jocelyn and Rupert departed, Jareth held Sarah in his arms as she slept praying things would turn out differently this time. He could not allow Sarah to go through what either Seraphina or his sister went through because of Casimir.

"Sarah."

She felt the gentle nudge of his hand. Half-irritated at being woken up, she rolled over her pupils just barely visible.

"Hmmm…"

He drew back the corners of his mouth showing displeasure at having to disturb her rest. "It is too bad we do not have time for you to sleep in longer, but I want to get to Hagatha as soon as possible and we still have to arrange your visit through Casimir so he does not suspect anything."

"Rupert," Sarah half-mumbled as she sat up.

"He should be here soon enough." From their previous discussion the night before Sarah knew that Jareth did not want to risk her being alone with Casimir.

She threw off her covers getting out of bed. "I shall get ready then." Walking to the bathroom, she grabbed a rag as she observed herself in the mirror expressing dismay at her appearance. Her hair was a wild mess from both sleep along with hers and Jareth's love-making and her eyes were still red-rimmed from the devastating recall of what had happened to her as Seraphina.

Appearing behind her reflection, after watching her examine herself, Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. "You are still beautiful."

He placed his arm on her shoulders. "You look too closely at what others do not notice and not at what I see. I see thick, long dark hair that forms a frame around a face I love. And in that face I see emerald green eyes that holds depths of emotions, whether they be sparkling with glee or shining with unfortunate tears of sadness making them even greener than normal. They also do something that has amazed me from the start. They can look right into my own soul. I also see a cute little nose in the center that hides itself when inhaling the fragrant scent of a flower or wrinkling at an unwelcomed stink. And let us not forget about those lips. Those lusciously sinful lips that make me just want to kiss you every time I look at them."

A devilish expression appeared on his face. "And speaking of kissing." He spun her around arresting those lips keeping them hostage until they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Rupert." Jareth frowned. "You should get ready."

Shooting him an accusing glance, "And who may I asked kept me from doing so, not that I am complaining about how, but who exactly was that?"

Jareth laughed as a grinning Sarah picked up a brush. He walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors to pull out pants and a top for Sarah. Handing them to her, he told her, "I will go let Rupert in."

Sarah grabbed at his wrist. "Wait. What if it is Casimir instead? Shouldn't I?"

He held a finger up, producing a crystal. As Jareth looked into the crystal, Sarah could see the image of Rupert at the door. Next it flickered to an image of Casimir still dozing in bed.

Jareth crushed the crystal out of existence before pulling the bathroom door closed.

He crossed the room and let Rupert in.

"Where is Sarah?"

"In the washroom dressing."

Rupert folded his arms. "How is she doing after last night?"

Jareth glanced towards the closed door that she stood behind. "Okay I reckon. We have not even discussed it but she seems in decent spirits this morning."

"Good." He went silent for a moment. "I could not believe what happened. Seraphina...it was not right for her to have to make such a decision." The anger of what his cousin had gone through burned in his eyes.

Jareth sighed. "No it was not. Seraphina should not have experienced that. We should have been wiser but we did not know we needed to be. And now Sarah is dealing with the consequences."

Reading the distracted tone in his voice Rupert interrogated, "What are you holding back that you do not want the others to know?"

Hearing the creak of the bathroom door, Jareth shook his head in warning. Rupert turned towards the door to greet Sarah. "Good morning Sarah."

Joining the men, Sarah returned the salutation. "Good morning, Rupert."

Offering an arm, Rupert asked, "Shall we proceed with the plan?"

"But Casimir is not awake yet."

Rupert appeared mystified. "How do you know that?"

After explaining, Jareth insisted, "Knock on the door and wake him up. He will be less alert and easier to convince."

"Okay," Sarah said as she slipped her arm into Rupert's. "I will see you outside."

"I will be waiting." Jareth leaned over to brush his lips across her cheek before pulling a hood up and over his head. He opened the door checking both sides prior to dashing from the room.

Rupert and Sarah emerged from the room right behind him to just barely notice the tail of the cloak flying around the corner. Jareth wanted to get out of the castle unseen less someone mention to Casimir about seeing him earlier alerting Casimir to a present of the real Jareth.

"Ready?" Rupert peered at Sarah, his fist poised to knock on the door. At the slow unsure bob of her head, he let his fist rap upon the wooden slab.

They heard groaning and muttering within the room before an irate-appearing Casimir opened the door.

"What is this about?"

Upon seeing Sarah, he gave a hint of a polite, welcoming smile but still appeared mad at the intrusion. "Sarah."

Sarah faked an apologetic smile. "Jareth, I am sorry to disturb you but as you probably remember, Jocelyn and I had plans to visit Hagatha today."

"Um…" The doubt on his face showed that he did not remember hearing about this, but did not contest what Sarah claimed.

"Well, Rupert came to tell me that Jocelyn is not feeling well and that he will be escorting me. I just wanted to advise you of the change of plans. We shall not be back until close to nightfall due to the walk."

Casimir reached out a hand to hers. It took Sarah effort not to withdraw away at his touch.

"Not necessary. It will be faster if I take you. I want to speak to Hagatha anyway. And Rupert has things he needs to do."

This was not going well. And why did he want to talk to Hagatha? Jareth was certain that he would not want to encounter Hagatha yet.

Rupert cleared his throat. "Jareth, I will need to go to the cave to execute the final removal of the soldiers and others that are still remaining there. Hagatha is probably still there herself. And if not, her place is near enough that I can escort Sarah there and then collect her when I am finished."

Casimir shook his head. "I will still go. You can go with us or on your own."

Sarah knew she had to convince him otherwise. "Now Jareth, you know I was also planning on going by Hoggle's while I was there and I know you dread dealing with Hoggle even though he is my friend. And since your presence still frightens him, it would make for a mighty uncomfortable visit for all of us and I would hate that. Please, I am asking you nicely not to go today." She looked at him imploringly. "For me."

Casimir did not look thrilled by this turn of events but relented, "Fine, for you my dear, but tonight it will be just you and me and then you can fill me in on your visits."

His grin made Sarah feel uncomfortable. She did not want to be alone with him.

"Good, I will see you tonight at supper then."

Turning to Rupert, she said, "Let's go." They pulled up hoods on cloaks similar to the one Jareth had been wearing and rushed off at a measured pace.

Once outside, they made their way to the garden finding Jareth.

"All went as planned?"

Both Rupert and Sarah frowned.

"What happened?"

Sarah answered, "He wanted to be the one to escort me because he wanted to speak to Hagatha."

This did not sit well with Jareth. "He is being bolder than I thought he would. How did you deter him?"

Rupert chuckled explaining how Sarah had done it. "It is a good thing that he does not know the truth."

Jareth nodded. "Yes it is. I rather like the out-spoken dwarf when he is not cowering." He tilted his head warily towards Sarah who accepted his accurate description of her friend for she knew it to be true.

Jareth and Sarah made the long walk to the cave in search of Hagatha not sure where she would be. Upon not finding her there and her materials removed, they proceeded to her house.

"I should have known that Hagatha would waste no time getting back to her house," Jareth commented as he lead Sarah up the steps partially surprised that Hagatha was not already out on the porch. Hagatha could sense when people were coming, the few that actually visited her, and was normally there to greet them before they could even reach the door.

Jareth knocked. When no one answered, he opened the door.

"Hagatha?"

He looked around. The room was immaculate and her articles of magic were back, but no one was there.

Jareth had a bad feeling about this. It was not like Hagatha not to be around.

"Hagatha?"

"Maybe she had something she needed to do," Sarah suggested sensing Jareth's worry over his friend.

"We will wait, for if that is the case she should be back soon for she did not even set up magical wards around the house, which is unlike her."

They did wait, but after a half-an-hour, Jareth's dread increased as did Sarah's. After an hour, he was pacing.

Sarah stood up walking over to him. "I am certain she is fine." It was a lie but the only thing Sarah knew to say.

"No, she is not." His stoic face was grim as he looked through Sarah. "That is why Casimir did not fear coming here this morning. He knew she would not be here because he has already gotten to her."

Her face froze staring back at Jareth.

What had become of Hagatha?

* * *

><p>The original part where Sarah is crying over her suicide was originally a lot longer but I detested it because it made Sarah seem a little too silly and whiny despite her hurt and Jareth was seeming a little too distant and unattached to the situation that I had to completely rewrite it. This includes the part with Jareth realizing what Sarah issue is with herself over Toby.<p>

I was still working on the part where Jareth and Sarah are discussing going to visit her family when I realized how ridiculous it all seemed and just deleted the whole thing and started from scratch. I feel like I did a lot more justice to both Sarah and Jareth here. I had Jocelyn and Rupert stand back a lot more here because having all three of them coaxing Sarah was just too much and in the original Rupert took too much of the lead in comforting Sarah which I did not particularly care for. While Rupert might have been her cousin in the past, I felt like that was Jareth's place.

I also added the part where Rupert and Sarah discuss continuing to think of each other as cousins in this life to resolve issues of feelings that Rupert feels toward Sarah that were brought up earlier and may be brought up later.

In addition, since Jocelyn seems very standoffish for most of this chapter to give Sarah room and later when she points out the obvious, I gave her the little comment about Jareth to make her seem less harsh and more sympathetic to the situation.

Finally, while I had loosely planned the routine with Casimir and Sarah bringing up Hoggle to deter him a couple of chapters ago, I was at a loss of what to do when Jareth and Sarah met with Hagatha and how things would continue afterwards. Then it suddenly struck me, what if they could not find Hagatha? What if she was missing? In thinking about it, I found that it would propel the storyline better than anything else, so there you have, Hagatha is missing so now what and what has happened to her?

Is she in an oubliette like Jareth was or has Casimir killed her for her powers like he did Jareth's sister? He needed Jareth alive because of Sarah, but what use might he have for Hagatha, if any?


	40. Chapter 40

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 40

"Do you…do you think he…he killed her?"

She diverted her eyes to the wooden floorboards of Hagatha's humble cottage. She studied the grain of the texture trying to lose herself in it.

It seemed like lately that all she ever did was contemplate the loss of people. But at least this time, she thanked the spirits, that it was not Jareth. She felt guilty about feeling this relief at the expense of another for she had quickly grown to love the older woman as much as her friends did.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I see no viable reason that Casimir would keep her alive."

The only reason Casimir had kept Jareth alive was in case he needed him to control Sarah if his plan of pretending to be Jareth had not succeeded and Sarah realized this.

Which made Sarah suddenly wonder, what did Casimir want with her power? What was he planning to do for he already had control of the kingdom so why exactly did he need her? And why did he need her alive?

She reasoned that it must have something to do with why he wanted her all those years ago? But what could that have been? What could be so important that he would lay in wait all of these years until she was reborn? How could he even have known that she would be? Or that Jareth and she would find their way back to each other?

He had kept an eye on Jareth whose powers were just as strong as hers and from recent evidence could probably have ambushed Jareth and taken his powers just has he had Jareth's sister's powers and probably now Hagatha's.

So why her? Why not just take their powers earlier or even hers for that matter and be done with whatever task he had in mind?

It was something she needed to ask Jareth for maybe he knew, but not right now. It was not the time, not so close on the heels of learning Hagatha's fate.

She peered up at Jareth's distress face. His haggard appearance concerned her. Jareth still was not doing well.

"I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you."

Jareth's eyes targeted an area above where Hagatha's cauldron sat, where he had mended a hole he had caused through irresponsible potion brewing years ago.

"I will miss her."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck laying her head against his shoulder in silent comfort. She felt his arms enclosed around her waist holding her near, needing to hold onto her, reminded of just how close he was everyday now to losing her just as had lost his friend.

"What do we do now Jareth," she whispered after several moments.

Jareth's voice was steady and determined, "We do what we came here to do in the first place."

He released her and headed towards a bookshelf in the far corner of the room.

"How," Sarah asked as she followed him.

He turned around slightly to look at her as he reached the wooden bookcase shelved with all different sizes of books bound in different colors.

A frown of disappointment marred his features. "I am surprised at you. You read all the time and you do not think to look in a book for the answers which we seek."

Sarah felt a bit foolish, but also thought about how Jareth should remember she had relatively little knowledge of magic and of what Hagatha's housed in her collection.

She studied the spellbooks. Sarah did not admonish Jareth's criticism aware of his hurt. "I noticed them before, but I would not have thought of them."

Jareth reached up to the top shelf grabbing off several books stacking them in his arm. As he faced her, Sarah could tell that the grimace was for himself and not her.

"I only did because I knew they were here." An apology, Sarah recognized.

Walking to the old table they had sat and visited at with Hagatha, Jareth sat the stack down with a thunk before returning to the shelf to grab more.

When Sarah tried to help, he refused telling her to go wait at the table. She did so without much argument knowing Jareth needed this physical exertion to help get his mind off his grief.

At the last stack of books he sat down beside her and sorted out a few handing them to her.

"These are newer ones that I brought back for Hagatha when I visited the other world. The language is more modern which should make them easier for you to go through. I will tackle the ones written in Latin or old English. Look for anything on renewing strength or strengthening oneself or just anything else that you may think helpful."

As Sarah looked at the stacks of leather-bound volumes, she knew there was no way they could get through all of them today.

"We need help. We cannot search through all of these before we have to get back to the castle."

Jareth, who was already leafing through one of the books, glanced up at her and then back down.

"We do not have time to take them back to the castle for Rupert and Jocelyn to help us. We will just have to get through any many as possible and then devise a plan later like Rupert and I coming back tonight to go through the rest."

He shook his head at the thought. "No because I will not leave you and Jocelyn alone in the castle with that man."

"Then why don't we have those we can trust to help." Sarah opened her own book to begin the search. "We are near enough to the cave that it would not time long to ask someone you trust and the time wasted on retrieving an extra person or two would certainly be worth the added pace of devouring all these books and spells."

Flipping a page, Jareth answered, "Because others are safer not knowing for the time being. It puts both them and us in more danger."

Sarah had no arguments for that and did not want to place anyone else in harm's way, so quietly continued searching her own book of spells.

Their pursuit continued, while Jocelyn and Rupert hid in their room watching Casimir's movements and discussions throughout the morning via Jareth's crystal.

They had noticed nothing of importance when they saw Casimir approach their door. They exchanged a glance of uncertainty before hearing the rapping on the wood.

Rising, Jocelyn made her way to the door as Rupert, who was suppose to be with Sarah, escaped from view into the adjoining bathroom only after mouthing to her to be careful.

Jocelyn mussed her hair a bit and rubbed her eyes trying to make them appear red and tired to fulfill the lie that she was unwell before opening the door.

"Jareth," she said in a low voice trying to sound weak, "If you do not mind, could this wait to some other time?" She began easing the door back hoping Casimir would not pursue the matter.

"No," he told her placing a hand on the door forcing it back open before stepping into the room.

Jocelyn backed away which allowed the heavy slab freedom to slam shut behind him.

"What may I ask is this about then? I am certain that Sarah and Rupert told you I was not feeling well."

He flashed her a smile, which curled her stomach with worry. Casimir being happy was never a good thing, something she remembered all too well from the past. How he had gotten Jareth's father to agree to marriage to his daughter with his bad reputation was something beyond her. Sure he had been wealthy and of high-ranking lineage but he was also known as a drunkard and a ruffian, something the kind man that had been Jareth's father would not have wanted for his daughter, which lead her to believe that Casimir must have somehow used magic to influence his decision. A decision she knew he later regretted.

Whereas her father considering an offer from him, no matter Casimir's plan to get Seraphina for himself, she knew had more to do with trying to pressure Jareth into marrying her to keep her away from Rupert.

It comforted her knowing Rupert was not far away while Casimir stood in front of her.

"That is exactly why I came for I wanted to check on you." He studied her for a minute. "How are you feeling?"

She feigned a cough. "Not too well."

"Here, maybe I can help." He moved towards her which she retreated from.

"I do not want you to fall prey to my illness."

"Nonsense." He stepped closer placing a restraining hand on her arm before she could move.

"Here is something to help you feel better." In his hand he produced a mug of hot steaming liquid pushing it in hers.

She looked at it skeptically. "What is it?"

"Herbal tea." She did not trust Casimir for the brew could be anything and she had her baby to think about.

"Thank you." She turned away trying to think about how to get rid of it as she pretended to take a sip.

Her eyes darted to a small plant on the table in front of the hearth. She walked towards it wondering how she was to spill the liquid in there without the notice of Casimir.

"How it is?"

She sat the cup down. "Good, again thank you."

"It should not take long to take full effect but finish up."

She picked back up the cup and placed it near her lips.

"Jareth could you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"I left a book in Sarah's room last night. Could you go get it for me?" Jocelyn had not but knew that Sarah would have some sort of book lying around her room from before. Even if not, it was an easy explanation that she must have left it somewhere else.

"Of course."

On not hearing the door, she turned around to see Casimir had disappeared. Quickly she turned back to the plant and poured the liquid into the soil rooting it in place.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. She glanced up to catch a quick peek at Rupert before he slammed the door back shut as Casimir reappeared in the room. Jocelyn's eyes flew from the bathroom back to Casimir, a book in hand. She panicked about whether Casimir had noticed the sound of the door.

"Is this the book?" He approached her placing the book in her hands. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief that he was still apparently unaware of Rupert.

She nodded acting pleased. "Ahh, yes it is. Thank you."

He glanced over her shoulder at the empty cup on the table. "Excellent you finished it." He reached down removing the book from her hand. He placed it on the table as he closed the gap between them.

"Jareth, what are you doing?"

Leaning towards her, Casimir answered, "Well, I thought since both Rupert and Sarah are away from the castle, we could have a little fun for I know that potion well. It cures whatever is ailing you. I used it several times before including this morning."

Jocelyn laughed a bit hysterically. "Now that is funny Jareth. If it was not for the fact that we have never, not even in all these years, I would have actually thought you were serious, but I know you would not do that to Sarah just as I would not to Rupert." Jocelyn breathed heavily, her mind on Rupert's reaction.

Rupert stood at the door watching the crystal, his hand already on the handle to rush out to Jocelyn's aid. It took every ounce of strength in his body to hold back but he knew that emerging from the room could prove a greater risk. So he stood back, waiting for the last minute, trusting that Jocelyn would be able to handle the situation.

"They will never know and it is about time considering our marriage." He pressed against her tilting his head towards her.

Jocelyn's mind was racing. How what she going to deter him?

She knew he had always wanted to bed her, whether or not it was proper. Even after his marriage to Jareth's sister in the past, he had tried to corner her once. She should have been more careful and known that things would not have changed since then. Just because he wanted Sarah's power did not change his lust for other things he desired. The man had never been true to Annabelle so why even in pretending to be Jareth should he be true to Sarah.

She heard the bathroom door creak just as Casimir's hand reached for her waist.

Her eyes widen as she almost shouted, "But my child."

Casimir froze his advance.

"What child?"

Jocelyn tried to appear surprised. "Why the child I am carrying."

Casimir took a couple of steps back recoiling like she had just burnt him. "You are with child?"

She laughed relieved that this seemed to have throw Casimir off. "You know that Rupert and I are expecting."

"Oh I forgot," he murmured turning away distracted, "I will leave you then."

At that he escaped out the door faster than Jocelyn had ever seen him move.

Rupert emerged from the bathroom placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? It took a lot not to…"

Still staring at the door she reassured him, "I am fine. He certainly changed his mind upon learning that I was pregnant. And I thought it was just the beatings that keep Annabelle from having a child for I know she wanted one despite Casimir's personality."

"At least now you should not have to worry about him trying something like that again."

"Yes, yes." She decided not to mention the previous episode of where he cornered her in the garden at a neighbor's estate that time, something she had never seen reason to mention to him or to Jareth. It would do no good for what did it change.

"Now as for trying to get him to leave Sarah alone…," he trailed off clearly thinking of a plan.

Jocelyn turned toward her husband knowing what he was thinking. "That will not work. In trying to deter him last night, she indicated to him that they, meaning Jareth and she, had never been together in that way so she cannot now claim to be with child."

Rupert frowned. "She could but then she would have to claim it was not Jareth's and I would not want Sarah to have to do that to her reputation in case word got out about it. Besides, I believe Casimir would see through that allegation."

"Not unless…" She had an idea, which she explained to Rupert, but she needed to discuss it also with Jareth and Sarah.

"What about this?" Sarah handed the heavy book bound in red leather to Jareth.

Jareth studied the spell she pointed to. He shook his head. "It would have helped, but a couple of those ingredients I cannot find in the Underground."

She nodded as she took the book back. "We do not have much time left." In the entire time they had been there, they had yet to find what they were looking for and it was beginning to frustrate her.

Jareth glanced to the window to see it was late afternoon. "No we do not." He had to get Sarah back before dark and they still had to make more sleeping potion to spike Casimir's drinks with if necessary. Jocelyn had used all of it the night before.

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Sarah continued to read, her hair draping partially over her face. Watching as she searched with such intensity, he had to smile to himself before turning his attention back to his own book.

Jareth was beginning to wonder himself if this was a fruitless venture, when Sarah excitedly called his attention to a passage she had been scanning.

"Jareth, Jareth, look at this. This will help us."

"What have you found?" He pressed in close to her to read the passage as Sarah explained what she had found.

"It states that through a physical connection and as long as the person is willing that another can harness their power…"

Jareth looked up at her, her eyes glowing, as she continued, "…which means you can channel my power."


	41. Chapter 41

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 41

"We can combine our power to defeat Casimir."

"NO SARAH!" Jareth shoved away from the table flying out of his chair knocking it to the ground. "I do not want you involved in that. It is too dangerous!"

She placed a hand on the smooth surface of the table standing up.

She crossed her left arm over her right as she stubbornly stared him down. "Just the other day you said you would not be able to this on your own. You need my help Jareth. Hagatha is gone and unless there is someone who possesses magic that you trust with all our lives and the lives of your people to aid you, then you must let me."

"No I do not." Jareth gritted his teeth unwillingly to relent. "You do not know what you are asking Sarah. I can find another way. I will find another way"

Sarah's voice softened even though her stance did not. "I know you fear for my life Jareth, but I fear for yours too. You were going to allow Hagatha to put herself in harm's way because of her skills."

"Exactly Sarah, although I despised the idea of even asking her to do so, Hagatha had the experience necessary for accomplishing what we need to. You do not Sarah."

Sarah opened her arms rushing forth placing both her hands on Jareth's arms. "But with you, I will not need to have those skills because you do. I just have the power you need."

Jareth grabbed her arms. "Without proper experience to control that power it could kill you though. And I do not know enough about channeling power that I do not know if I could stop the draw on your power. I could even end up killing us both."

This admission from Jareth did give Sarah pause. She was willing to risk her life, but if it could present a danger to Jareth's.

They locked eyes. It scared them both but never could see another option, only Jareth was not prepared to admit it.

Diverting her vision to a jar of dried elderberry leaves on a shelf behind him, she meekly muttered, "But we could try it in small ways first couldn't we? I mean train ourselves for being able to do." Finally she made herself met his pained eyes. "It would at least allow us to collect the ingredients we need to help you without waiting so long."

Jareth nodded. He knew that getting those ingredients was necessary and not for the reasons Sarah believed. Instead of regaining his strength after leaving the oubliette his strength had continued to dwindle. He had believed at first that it had been the power of the oubliette having never used its properties before but he had quickly concluded that Casimir had done something else to him, maybe something he had set in motion by the mere aspect of leaving the oubliette.

"I cannot deny that we have to take some sort of action and at this time I know of no other so we will proceed as if this is are only option for now. However I will continue to search for another way." Saying it more to himself than to Sarah, he muttered, "There has to be another way."

Laying his forehead against hers, he reasserted, "And your safety is always at the forefront of my thoughts. I cannot help myself. I love you too much not to think about it. I cannot lose you again."

"You won't," she promised. She squeezed his arm. "But I cannot lose you either."

"Then understand why I cannot be distracted during a fight for if you were to be placed in danger, I would focus on saving you before anything else including myself." Although it was true and Jareth did not want to scare her, he knew this would hold Sarah at bay from being so insistent on being there when he had to take on Casimir.

"Jareth I know that and that is what frightens me the most, but I also realize that Casimir will not actually try to kill me because he apparently needs me alive for some reason."

While her idea had some merit, he was still against it. "But in the midst of battle things can alter quickly and mistakes are made." At that moment he looked up towards the ceiling and his eyes glazed over with a faraway look recalling something, probably fallen comrades. Had they fallen because of a miscalculation Jareth had made during a fight?

She crossed one hand over to place it on his. "Jareth."

His eyes returned to the present as he focused on her.

"Let's not discuss this any further right now. But I will agree that if there is some alternate way you can discover that is wiser then I will not get involved in the actual fight."

"Thank you," he said in a low, hoarse voice. A smile spread across his lips. "Are you ready then?"

Jareth's sudden playful way of asking made her grin in response. "Ready for what?"

Producing a crystal ball in one hand he replied, "To create magic of course!"

"Certainly." She was excited to see if this would work. She hoped it would.

"Good because we just did." He had wanted to start with something extremely small that would not have hardly any effect on Sarah's energy.

"Ready? You used my energy just then? I did not even feel anything, not even a tinge." She was a bit surprised that Jareth had done so without forewarning her, but he might have worried about her accidently blocking herself off instead of opening up in response.

"Excellent," he mused before saying, "Now let us try something a little bigger."

She nodded and patiently waited to see what he would do.

She felt a slight stir within her body before a picture appeared in the crystal. It was of Toby.

"Jareth," she murmured thrilled by the image of her brother. "This is wonderful. Of all the images you could have conjured."

"I did not," he told her. She peered up at him dumbfounded. "It was you. I only directed the energy but I let what would fill the crystal come from your heart."

"You were able to do that?" They had just started practicing this and already Jareth was reaching to accomplish something more.

"I did not know if I could but I knew it could not hurt to try because this magic is in no way powerful enough to harm you." He stared at her for a moment more before inquiring, "How do you feel?"

"Happy," she responded as she went back to watching Toby run around in the backyard of her father's house.

"I mean energy wise."

"Oh fine, I felt the magic buzz slightly but that was it and I feel no weakness."

They practiced a few more little magical tricks before halting to mix up some more sleeping potion for Casimir. As they were dumping the powder into sachets to take back with them, Sarah worried, "Are you sure we are not going to be running too late? I do not want to raise his suspicions."

Jareth drew up one side of his mouth as he walked to pick up the spellbook off the table before winding an arm around her waist pulling her against him. "That should not be a problem."

Before Sarah knew what he was doing, they were standing in Jocelyn and Rupert's room. Caught off-guard to their friends' sudden appearance, the couple made quick movements before realizing it was indeed their friends and not Casimir magically entering their room.

"How is that for getting back here on time?"

Her head was swimming in a haze of dizziness as she struggled to cover the drain on her energy. "Works for me."

Seeming to notice something he asked, "Are you okay? That was not too much for you was it?"

"I'm fine," she lied not wanting to worry him.

He observed her with narrowed eyes. Jocelyn interrupted his probing of Sarah's well-being. "So was Hagatha able to help?"

As she and Jareth shifted their focus back to their friends, she noticed Rupert was also observing her with concern.

Jareth voice was grave. "Hagatha was…not there."

"What?" Jocelyn gave Jareth a queer expression. "Hagatha is never not home."

"I know."

Jocelyn's hand flew over her horrified mouth. Throwing herself into Rupert's arms the tears let loose.

Rupert closed his eyes in response to the news as he soothed his wife.

Sarah felt the tension in Jareth's body and absent-mindedly ran her hand over the amulet Hagatha had made before squeezing Jareth's hand at her waist.

Once Jocelyn's tears had subsided, Rupert returned to the business at hand as he questioned Jareth, "But you must have found something out considering your abrupt appearance and the book in your hand."

"We did," he acknowledged.

Finally turning around, Jocelyn questioned wiping the tears from her eyes, "What?"

Jareth and Sarah went on to explain the details about what Sarah had found in the book.

"So that is how you got back here?" Rupert was observing her again and Sarah knew he had noticed the same Jareth had upon their returned.

"Yes." Sarah stood up straighter only to draw Jocelyn's eyes to her aware she was putting on a front but those honey-brown ovals filled with understanding and reluctant silence.

Rupert glanced at Jareth. "Is it safe for her?"

"I would not allow it otherwise. And I am only allowing for smaller forms of magic to keep the drain on her energy in check."

"Of course." Rupert glanced again at Sarah before continuing on, "How do we proceed?"

"Since Sarah and I have been practicing and she seems to be okay, we will drug Casimir again tonight." He produced one of the sachets of sleeping power tossing it to Rupert. "Then once he is asleep, Sarah and I will go and collect the ingredients we need. Once my energy is restored to what it should be, we will decide from there. However, I know we will need at least a few days before we can confront him and my main concern is keeping him away from both Jocelyn and Sarah."

He looked at Jocelyn. "He may be focused on Sarah but I still do not want you alone with him either considering what he tried before."

"What," she mouthed.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know about what happened at Lord Drake's that night."

The darkness of dread fell over Jocelyn's features. "But how? No one was around and I fled from him as soon as I could manage."

"What is Jareth speaking of?" Rupert's suspicion that Jocelyn was purposely trying to hide something from him became clear.

"Douglass, a friend of mine, saw Jocelyn and Casimir alone outside in the garden area at a party and told me about it." Jareth statement was plain and un-accusatory, but that did not stop Jocelyn from becoming defensive.

"Yes because he cornered me even though he knew how close I was to you and your sister, who was already his wife at the time. You know I would never, not even if Annabelle had not already been married to him."

"Jocelyn, I am not implying that you would but that he would. I know you too well that you would never and I told Douglass that when he wrote me about it."

"He has already tried," Rupert muttered angry at the man.

Jareth's eyes darkened. "What happened while we were gone?"

Jocelyn explained their encounter with Casimir with Jocelyn ending the explanation with how she got Casimir to leave, "…but when I told him about my pregnancy though he practically ran from the room."

"Really," Jareth snorted. "Coward."

"At least it did persuade him to leave and it gave Jocelyn an idea for how to get him to leave Sarah alone."

Sarah could already figure what Jocelyn's plan that Rupert had mention must be. "But he believes I have never been with Jareth in that way."

"Yes but he also does not know anything about who you might have been with before," Jocelyn contested, "You could claim to be with child from before you came here. You have not been here long enough that he would not know any difference because you would not be showing yet."

At seeing Sarah's skepticism, Jocelyn added, "You could easily claim that is why you held off."

"But what if we have to wait longer than we expect to get rid of him?" Sarah was concerned that this lie would not abide them much time to execute an attack before Casimir became aware of her true condition.

Jocelyn nodded. "I thought about that. It is known throughout the kingdom that you were attacked that night, but no one really knows the details of the attack besides for us and Hoggle."

"But the other two men that were there that night…"

Jocelyn smirked. "Do you really think they would risk outing their involvement by denying your claim?"

Sarah knew Jocelyn was right. They would fear Jareth's wraith too much to do so. "That would at least give us another couple of weeks."

"Exactly."

Jareth eyed Jocelyn. He had remained silent during the exchange to fully hear her plan. "I do not care for what others may say about Sarah over it, but it is a good plan that would keep him away from her considering his reaction to you. However, we need to get word to Hoggle. I wanted to try to keep others out of it but if we choose this course then he must know to stay quiet and he will need to know why."

He turned to Sarah. "But you are the one who will have to agree with the plan for it is your reputation and you are the one who is going to have to keep up the pretense."

"I am not worried about my reputation and it would bide us time. There is something I thought about myself that would allow us for more time, but due to his knowledge of magic I do not know if it would work." She explained her earlier idea of telling Casimir she had a contagious incurable disease. "But I think Jocelyn's idea is probably better because Casimir certainly cannot cure a pregnancy."

"No he cannot but you still need to be careful for he may try to make either one of you miscarry." He looked at both women. "A dangerous thing in either of your cases, pregnant or not."

Jocelyn's hand went over her belly.

Rupert growled, "If he causes such a thing…," as he protectively placed an arm around Jocelyn's shoulders.

"I need to head to the dining chamber," Sarah inserted to change the subject. "He already indicated this morning that he was expecting me tonight and I want to lace his wine with this," she held up one of the bags of sleeping powder she had, "before he arrives."

Grudgingly, Jareth remained with Jocelyn while Rupert escorted Sarah to the dining room.

"Are you certain you will be okay?" Rupert watched as Sarah dropped some of the powder in a glass.

"Yes, yes, besides I know Jareth will be watching in case I do need help." She poured the wine over top the powder and swirled the liquid to dissolve the white substance before placing it at where Casimir would be sitting.

Rupert nodded and was turning to leave just as the door to the room opened.

"Jareth," he greeted Casimir, "I was just leaving." He nodded a goodbye before disengaging himself from the chamber.

"Jareth." Sarah tilted her head in a polite hello.

Casimir walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek making her skin craw before pulling out her chair.

Sitting down himself, he commented, "You and Rupert seem to be getting quite close."

Sarah smiled and answered honestly, "We are. He thinks of me as Seraphina most of the time and I enjoy his friendship."

Taking up the glass of wine, he went on to question, "So how was your day? Did you enjoy your visit with Hagatha?"

"Unfortunately no, she was not at either the cave or her cottage. After Rupert and I checked the cave, I waited at her place for the rest of the day until Rupert arrived back there to escort me back here."

"Well, I am certain she is fine."

It angered Sarah to have him dismissively say that knowing he was the cause of what had befallen Hagatha.

He continued with some polite chit-chat as they ate. Sarah responded courteously.

Sarah was glad to notice towards the end of the meal that the sleeping potion seemed to start taking effect as Casimir's eyes kept drifting shut.

"Are you feeling okay? You appear tired."

He yawned. "Just a bit."

She tilted her head at an angle. "If you are tired then we could head back to our rooms so you could get some rest. It really would not bother me. After all, I understand that running the kingdom is demanding and you need your sleep."

"Sleep…," he mused, "…that does sound good."

"Then let's go." Sarah stood up not waiting for him.

As he stood up, he stumbled falling back into the seat.

Although she would prefer to leave him there, she thought it would be better to deposit him in Jareth's room.

"Here let me help you." She aided him to stand up and was half-dragging him to his room when Rupert appeared in the hallway.

Acting as if they had not been watching and he had no indication of what was going on, he inquired merely for Casimir's ears, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, I am just taking him to his room because he is so tired he can barely stand," Sarah continued with the act.

"Let me help you then." Rupert went to Casimir's side and heaved his weight off of Sarah and onto himself. Casimir mumbled something indistinguishable.

"Thank you," Sarah told him.

Without another word, Sarah walked along with Rupert. They rolled Casimir onto the bed. As soon as they exited the chamber, Jareth and Jocelyn were standing there.

"I am glad you showed up when you did," Sarah thanked Rupert again as she went to stand beside Jareth.

"We should go," Jareth said. "The sooner we depart the sooner we can get back." He threaded an arm around Sarah's waist. "We will see you later."

In the flutter of an eye, they were gone. Sarah found herself standing before a field. Or rather what appeared to be a field as her sight blurred. She felt her knees buckle as she slumped to the ground.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Jareth was on his knees beside her, his hands holding her face.

"I'm okay," she mumbled weary from the magical travel. "I will be fine."

"Maybe we should have waited till later to try this," Jareth chided himself, "I should have known better."

"No, no," Sarah protested, "You go get the items we need. I will just stay here and rest for a moment."

"Are you sure?" Jareth studied her anxiously. "I do not want to leave you alone unless you are sure you will be fine."

Jareth stayed for several more minutes before Sarah was finally able to persuade him to go collect the ingredients which were both in the field that was overgrown with wildflowers and several other plants.

Sarah felt much better by the time he returned even though he did not venture any farther than he could see her from.

"Let us wait a little longer," he insisted wanting to let Sarah regain her strength. If it was not for fear what Casimir would do, Jareth would insist staying much longer than they had time for. But his friends remained in the castle, his citizens would be at Casimir's mercy, and he knew that Casimir would more than likely be able to track them down eventually.

Sarah had drifted to sleep when Jareth roused her, informing her, "When need to head back. It will be morning soon in the Underground."

She nodded as she went to stand.

Jareth was half-way up when he collapsed. He had realized earlier that since leaving the Underground, his strength had become even worse but he refused to worry about it because of what had happened to Sarah. He had believed it would not bother him. That he could manage until they could return. But he was wrong.

"Jareth." Sarah fell to knees. "What is the matter?"

He turned his head away embarrassed. "I have no energy left. I have been hiding it from you, but I am dying Sarah."

"No you can't be. You can't." The wetness was already welling up in her eyes at his mere words of dying.

He struggled to lift his hand up to her cheek. Stroking it with a thumb he told her, "I am sorry but I am. I have failed you. I have failed everyone." He let his hand fall as he eyes slid shut. "I love you Sarah."

"Jareth," she called out. "Jareth." She shook him hard. "Jareth."

She started crying looking around the empty field desperately searching for the help that was not there.

If she could not get him back to the Underground he would die. But how was she going to manage that? She knew she had to use her power but she still did not know how she had done it the first time…

Eyes blurring with tears, she looked down at Jareth. _I have to get you back there; I have to…somehow…_


	42. Chapter 42

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 42

The wind whirled around her biting at her skin. She barely noticed as she stared down at Jareth.

She had to get them both back to the Underground, but how?

She closed her eyes trying to will them back, but it just would not work!

What good is having magic, she thought, if I cannot make it work when I need it?!

Grinding her teeth, she looked around the empty field. She did not even know where they were. Even if she could find someone and they spoke her language, she did not know if they would be able to help Jareth.

If she had the book, she might would be able to find the other ingredients. However, she was not sure.

But she had to do something and she had to do it now!

She pushed away one particular thought that kept trying to push its way to the forefront of her mind. That was to try to call Casimir to her and make a deal with him for Jareth's life.

It was a stupid plan that her desperation conjured up. While Casimir might agree for now to gain her cooperation, he would find a way of deposing of Jareth later.

She was becoming frantic and could see no way of helping Jareth. But she had to.

Her mind wandered back to Casimir. _No that is the worst thing I could do. Jareth would rather die._

But he would not. She was not about to let him.

Taking in deep breaths she slowed her breathing. Clutching Jareth's hand, she focused on Jocelyn and Rupert. She had fixated on Jareth the last time and her magic had taken her to his room, the closest it could to him since he had shrouded his location with his own magic.

She closed her eyes and willed it with all her might.

Then she felt it. The stirring within her. The magic. It was working!

Her grasp on Jareth tightened. She was taking no chances that he would be left behind.

Her breath caught as she felt the grass beneath her change to a hard cold surface. And she could feel slight warmth now coming from somewhere chasing away the cool damp air.

Jareth's hand was still in hers, but where were they?

She opened her eyes to the early-morning darkness of the room to see dark outlines of furniture lit only by the dying embers in the hearth, the source of the heat. A bed was in front of her. In it she perceived two lumps in the shape of people sleeping under a spread.

She knew it had to be them. It had worked.

"Oh thank goodness," she murmured is sheer relief.

Rupert bolted upright.

"Who is there? Show yourself."

He wrestled for his sword at the side of the bed waking Jocelyn.

"What is going on?"

Sarah spoke in a rush, "Hurry, Jareth's dying. We need to get the potion made now."

"What?" Jocelyn fumbled to light candle. Rupert's sword reverberated against the floor.

By the time Jocelyn had the candle lit, Rupert was already on the other side of Jareth.

"What happened?"

"He just collapsed." She looked up in his eyes. "He's been dying but kept us in the dark."

"I knew he was hiding something." Rupert shook his head furious at Jareth for being so secretive.

Jocelyn towered over them holding the leather-bound book. "That is Jareth." Opening the book, she started flipping through the pages to find the spell. "Not wanting to worry us, the man stupidly risks his own life to protect us."

"What else was it we needed," Sarah questioned once Jocelyn stopped on the page, "Not anything that we have to make the long trip back to Hagatha's for, I hope."

Jocelyn shook her head. "No, I have the rest of it myself." Placing the book down on the edge of the bed she headed to a cabinet pulling open its doors. "Ever since Hagatha began teaching me how to make potions, I have always kept my own provisions in case I ever needed them."

Grabbing out several vials, she turned and began pacing back, but something caught her attention.

Tossing the bottles onto the bed, she urgently spoke, "Sarah, get up now. Hurry!"

Just as Sarah was about to ask Jocelyn what her problem was she noticed that Jocelyn was looking in the crystal ball that Jareth had given them to keep a watch on Casimir.

She flipped around sending ringlets flying around her head.

"He is coming out of your room. He knows you were not there and is heading here."

"No." Sarah shot to her feet. "If he finds Jareth here, he will kill him!"

"Then you must keep him out Sarah." Jocelyn went to the door. "Meet him outside the door and distract him. Tell him you got up earlier and came to check on me because of where I was not feeling well yesterday."

Rupert had stood up as well. "Tell him she is having a bout of morning sickness. That should keep him out."

"Right." Sarah was at the door when she thought of something. "But my clothes, I have not changed. He will know I am lying."

Jocelyn bit her lip before running to her dresser pulling out a dress. She shoved it into Sarah's hands. "Here put this on." She pushed Sarah towards the bathroom. "We will take care of Jareth."

"But the potion will not be as strong." Sarah protested as she entered the bathroom. "I know I must do this, but what if it is not strong enough?"

"It will be suitable for now. You can make more later."

"Okay." She closed the door still worrying that it might not be, but stripped off her old clothes in exchange for Jocelyn's dress knowing the consequences of what else could occur.

Jocelyn faced Rupert. "She will not be changed in time. We must hide him."

"The bed." Rupert scooped down lugging Jareth up dragging him to his side of the bed. He got him on the mattress and threw the cover over him careful to cover his hair, the white-blond strands would be a dead give-away. "Even under these covers, there is no way he could pass for you. I should not be the one who has to hide!"

Going to him, Jocelyn unballed his fists. "We are all doing what we must."

"I feel like a coward having to hide and to wait in the shadows while you and Sarah deal with that beast."

"I know. I know." Jocelyn laid her head against Rupert.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Be careful," Rupert growled as he dashed pass Sarah into the bathroom.

With a smile, Jocelyn partially opened the door, constricting as much view as possible. "Good morning Jareth. What could bring you here this early for the sky is just barely getting light outside."

"Seems I am not the only one up very early this morning." Casimir casted a suspicious squint at Jocelyn. "Have you seen Sarah? She is not in her room."

"That is because I came by to check on Jocelyn." Sarah walked to the door as she pasted a smile on her face. "I wanted to see how she was fairing."

Casimir nodded slightly. "Okay, but this early?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I also wanted to borrow this dress from Jocelyn and I knew if I waited too late that you would be by shortly." Sarah felt ridiculously silly even claiming such a thing. Getting up that early just to borrow a dress!

"I see. So are you ready for morning meal then?" Her lie seemed to have satisfied his curiosity.

"Yes, certainly."

Jocelyn opened the door a bit more so Sarah could squeeze by her and exit. Just that little opening gave Casimir a view of Jareth under the covers.

He peered past both of them. "I see Rupert is still asleep."

"Yes, he was so sweet last night." Jocelyn turned and glanced back like she normally would have if it had been Rupert. "I became worse as the night drew on but he stayed up to nurse me until I felt better. Poor thing is exhausted now. I do not want to disturb him."

"Of course."

At that Sarah left with Casimir to go eat. Worry over Jareth plagued her mind. She also wondered why Casimir had risen and went to her room so early, but dreadfully believed that she knew exactly why.

As soon as they departed, Jocelyn and Rupert worked together to mix the components for the potion. Rupert held up Jareth to where Jocelyn was able to open his mouth and force the liquid down his throat.

"I hope we are not too late," Rupert commented, "He is barely even breathing."

"We will just have to hope. I am surprise I was even able to get any of it in him." Jocelyn sat the cup down on the table beside the bed. "That there is a good sign."

They waited and watched Jareth for any improvements while they supervised Casimir and Sarah, ready to go intervene if necessary.

After breakfast, Casimir walked Sarah to her door opening it for her.

"I could stay for awhile."

Escaping into the room, she blocked his offer. "No thanks, you have your duties to attend to and I cannot in good conscience delay those who need your attention more than I. Too many lost loved ones and homes during the war that you need to see to and aid."

He nodded absent-mindedly. "Yes, I do need to attend to those."

"Oh and I promised to have lunch with Jocelyn when I was with her earlier so I will not see you until tonight. Till then." She shut the door in his face before he could respond.

A smug smile formed on her face. She enjoyed the pointed comment at him and the swift escape from any interference throughout the day.

Listening at the door she waited until she heard his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Waiting another minute or two, she pulled open the door checking for any signs of Casimir before emerging.

"How is Jareth?"

Jocelyn looked up as Sarah entered the room. "His breathing has become stronger evening out, but he has yet to regain consciousness." Getting up she walked to the table cluttered with vials for the potion. "I left everything out for you. While mine and Rupert's helped to kept him alive, I am afraid that is all it will do."

Sarah went to Jareth's side sitting down on the edge of the mattress. She ran her hand across his forehead and down his cheek. Her voice was soft. "You will be alright."

Walking to the table, she asked Jocelyn, "Where is Rupert?"

"He stayed until we knew that Jareth would at least be okay. Then he had to leave to attend to things that left unattended might draw notice."

With Jocelyn's assistance, Sarah made the second potion and got it into Jareth. It was not an easy task. She ended up having to hold Jareth's nose to force him to breathe thru his mouth and then pour the liquid into his mouth so that upon the next intake of breath, he took in some of the mixture as well.

His body sputtered as it involuntary tried to expel the liquid, but most of it stayed down.

"Now all we can do is wait." Jocelyn obtained the goblet from Sarah placing it over on the table after rinsing if off in the bathroom sink and began cleaning up. She had insisted on Sarah staying with Jareth and leaving the task to her to which Sarah had agreed without much push. While she felt she should help, she was much more willing to sit with Jareth.

Time passed slowly as they waited.

When Sarah saw his mismatch eyes open to meet hers, her heart leapt as she tumbled onto him. "Jareth."

Jocelyn smiled at seeing her dear friend's alertness before swiftly sneaking out the door to go find Rupert giving Sarah time alone with her husband.

A weak smile lit his lips. "And what did I do to deserve this kind of attention?"

"Oh Jareth." She lightly swatted at him before scolding him. "If you ever do that to me again…"

"What? You will kill me?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

She scowled at him. "Not funny."

"No I guess it is not." He scooted up to a lounging position. He looked around the room, and then questioned, "You brought us back here?"

"I did."

"Really?" He wrapped his arm around her. "You constantly amaze me."

"I only thought of how I had to get you back here to save your life." She laid her head back against his arm. "I still do not really know how I did it."

"It is hard to explain and even harder to master, but you are already on track to doing so."

Sarah stared off in thought.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really. It is that I just realize that I never succumbed to the tiredness of using my magic this time around." She shrugged looking at him. "I was probably just too focused on you to notice it."

"Possibly, or it means you are gaining more control over your powers. Now inform me of what has been happening since I have been out besides that is of course you saving my life."

She proceeded to tell him of the few things that had occurred. It was not long after that the door opened.

"Jocelyn told me you were awake." Rupert and Jocelyn both took a seat on the other end of the bed.

"I figured that is where you disappeared to," Sarah commented. Jocelyn replied with a knowing smile, "And to give you some privacy."

Jareth show his appreciation to his friend. "And for that we both thank you."

"We do," Sarah agreed, "Thank you."

Rupert pointed a finger at Jareth. "You broke our pact."

"This was not the same thing."

Rupert glared at him. "It is so. Our deal was to be honest and forthcoming about our injuries to prevent something like this from happening." Taking his hand, Rupert gestured at Jareth. "And you broke it!"

"We are not on a field of battle and technically I was not injured," Jareth growled back furious at being lectured to.

"Alright," Jocelyn broke in, "That is enough! Both of you!"

"I agree." Sarah stood up from the bed staring at her husband. "Besides Jareth, Rupert is right. You should not have hid this from us."

"There was nothing anyone could do to help," Jareth argued but his eyes held the guilt of his deceit.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "There is no reasoning with him when he is like this. Never has been."

"That is fine," Rupert said, "We have to get going anyway."

Sarah wrinkled her forehead. "Why?"

"Because Casimir insisted Jocelyn and I join the two of you for evening meal."

"I wonder what that is about," Sarah murmured. She was relieved not to be dining with Casimir alone this time, but found this development odd.

Jareth frowned. "I do not like this."

Rupert lips formed a tight line. "Neither do I, but at least he probably is not up to much with having us all there."

"Maybe, but never the less I will be keeping a watch over the three of you." Jareth reached for the crystal containing the image of Casimir.

"Take care of yourselves," Jareth told them as he rose to hug Sarah and peck her cheek prior to their departure.

They decided it would be good for Jocelyn and Rupert to get there a little before Sarah for Casimir might find it odd for all three of them to arrive together after how much time Sarah was spending with them.

Seated at the table they all enjoyed their meal while making forced polite conversation. Thus far, Casimir had not made any indication that anything was unusual.

The dessert plates were cleared away as they sat and enjoyed the last of their beverages. Sarah was careful to avoid the wine that was offered reasserting where she did not care much for the alcoholic drink. She was mindful that the future lie she had yet to tell Casimir might be blown if she had any.

Casimir sat his goblet down with a thud.

"This has been enjoyable. Join us again tomorrow night will you not?" He directed his question to both Jocelyn and Rupert.

"It would be our pleasure," Rupert answered almost too quickly, his protectiveness over Sarah showing itself.

"Very good." Casimir rose walking over to Sarah's seat. "Sarah." He pulled out her seat as she stood up.

"Sleep well," he told them before escorting Sarah off.

Opening the door he gestured her inside. Sarah swept around swiftly in an effort to give tidings and send him on his way. But she was too slow. He already stood inside the entrance way closing the door.

"Now we finally some time to ourselves." He closed the distance between them in only a few quick steps.

Putting her face in her hands, she turned away. "I can't do this Jareth. I can't. Not after what happened to me."

She could feel the warmth of where Casimir's hand hovered just above her shoulder, where he had stopped short. "What are you speaking of?"

Turning about she gave him a pain-staking look. "You are not about to make me say it are you?"

"But I do not even know what you are speaking of?" Casimir was completely taken off-guard. He appeared confused like Sarah had truly lost her mind.

"The attack," Sarah cried out, "You know what those men did to me."

"What are you speaking of?" Casimir still appeared unsure of the situation.

"Ughhh, Jareth…" Sarah shook her head covering her face with a hand. "The way they forced themselves on me," she sobbed out.

A sympathetic look appeared on his face, an act Sarah was sure. "Oh, I was not thinking." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But Sarah, you cannot let what they did keep you from experiencing the pleasure you could feel."

He paused looking into her eyes. "Let me show you that pleasure."

She found herself wanting to scream at him about how disgusting he was. Here he was trying to seduce her after what she had just said.

"But Jareth, there is something I have not told you yet." Sarah closed her eyes letting a tear roll down her face. "I did not know until recently and I did not want to worry you with the war going on." She opened her eyes staring him straight in the face. "I am pregnant."

"What?" Sarah felt the tension increase in his grip on her shoulder.

"The attack left me with child."

"Well there are things that can take care of that, my dear. You do not have to keep those evil men's spawn inside of you." She was beyond anger now.

"No," Sarah shrieked shaking her head. She protectively covered her stomach. "It is not the child's fault."

"I am sorry." Casimir dropped his hand clearly dejected that he had not succeeded. "I just thought...you would not want to…"

She nodded staring off in the distance. "I thought about it myself but I cannot and until the child is born, I just cannot do what you are asking of me."

"If that is what you want. Goodnight Sarah." He leaned over to kiss her. But Sarah turned her cheek to him forcing his lips to graze against it instead. The heaviness of his steps as he retreated to Jareth's room along with the thud of the closing door revealed his disappointment and frustration.

Moments later, Sarah fell back onto the bed closing her eyes drained by what she had just accomplished. She could hardly believe it had worked.

"You really could have been the actress you dreamed of becoming when you were younger." Jareth sat down beside her awed by her performance. "You were so believable that I wanted to fly to your side and cradle you in my arms."

Still shaken by her act for Casimir and the fear that he would have seen through it, her voice trembled, "I do not know if my emotions can take this much more though."

He laid down alongside her. "Now that I am back to my full self, it will soon be over." He rubbed her arm. "And then we can put all this behind us."

"I hope so. Cradle me, Jareth. I need to you to hold me." She curled her legs up onto the bed folding herself into Jareth's warmth who, in response, wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her head. It worried him how much toll this was taking on her. Even in his arms, she continued to shake.

He closed his eyes. His recent episode had not helped.

He had to end this and soon, for Sarah's sake.


	43. Chapter 43

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 43

Sarah snuggled closer into Jareth's side. She did not want to get up yet. She fought every waking thought. She dreaded keeping up this pretense with Casimir that he was Jareth and now the pregnancy. While Jareth had promised it would soon be over, she feared it never would be.

Jareth's hand touched her elbow.

"Not yet. Please," she begged.

His words were soft. "We will have plenty of days like this in our future when we will be able to enjoy them."

"I wish he could just stay away." She pried her eyes opened. "Maybe after last night he will not bother to come today." She rubbed a hand over her eyes yawning.

"Maybe so." He sounded doubtful, but he watched her yearning to make it so. "But you should be ready in case and I should go."

Her lips drew downward in a frown of thought as she rolled onto her side to peer at him. "Where are you going?"

"I have an idea about something but I want to examine it before I say anything."

Sarah was thrown in a tizzy that he was going to leave her alone. "How long?"

He must have read what Sarah was thinking on her face. "Most of the day. It is something I must do and you should be safe for today. However, make an excuse to stay around Jocelyn and Rupert. You will be safer as three instead of individuals." It bothered him to leave the three of them, but it was necessary if this thing that had occurred to him had even the minutest chance of proving to be accurate.

"I could make an excuse about visiting Hoggle and then go with you."

Jareth was tempted, the way he drew in his lower lip told Sarah so.

"It might take too long."

"Oh." She cast her eyes downward in disappointment. "I understand." Resigned Sarah rolled around off the mattress. "Will you be back before I go to sleep tonight?"

Getting up off the bed, he walked up behind her. "Would you even close your eyes rather than wait for me?"

She snorted a giggle. "I guess not." Jareth knew her too well.

He massaged her neck being rewarded with a sound of contentment from her. "I will try to be, but I cannot promise it."

The knock on the door interrupted them.

Dropping his hands, Jareth muttered, "He is here already."

"I will be there in a moment," she called out.

Throwing her arms around Jareth's neck, she passionately kissed him. "Whatever you are about to do stay safe and come back to me."

"No danger will come my way in what I am about to do." He sounded honest, but Sarah knew him to downplay perils to alleviate her concerns.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I will be thinking of you every moment I am gone."

He leaned down to kiss her once more before going.

After feeling his lips withdraw from hers as she tried to hold them her prisoners, she urged him, "Make those moments as short as possible."

"I will reorder time if need be," he whispered before disappearing. She smiled to herself thinking of the thirteen hour clock in the far corner of her room.

Opening the door, to her mild relief she discovered that was Jocelyn and Rupert instead of Casimir awaiting her.

As Rupert closed the door, she made a bitter remark. "I wish you had let it be known it was you at the door."

If they had known it was them, Jareth would not have had to rush off so.

Rupert crossed his arms. "It is not like you to be so cross."

She glared at him then blew out a breath throwing a frustrated hand up. "All this is just starting to really get to me and Jareth just went off somewhere to do something thinking it was Casimir at the door and will not be back until late tonight. I do not even know what exactly he is doing or when he will be back."

"What?" Jocelyn peered at Rupert. "Do you know anything about this?" She believed that he might have revealed something to Rupert that he would not to Sarah and her.

He shook his head. "I have not even spoken to Jareth since yesterday in our room." He questioned Sarah, "He did not tell you anything?"

Sarah threw the cover up over the bed before flattening down the wrinkles.

"Only that it was something that he did not want to say anything about until he looked further into it and promising that it would put him in no danger," she turned to face Rupert with a grim expression, "but you know Jareth."

Rupert gritted his teeth staring up at the ceiling. "Jareth." He was irritated at his friend's secrecy. "What are you up to?"

"With that man, there is never any telling." Rupert watched his wife shaking her head.

"Anyway." Jocelyn turned to Sarah. "Casimir showed up at our door early this morning. We almost made the mistake of thinking it must be Jareth and you because of how early it was. He wanted to extend that offer of having evening meal with the two of you to the morning meal as well and requested that we come by to retrieve you because he had something to attend to first."

"We thought it would be best to abide by his request," Rupert told her, "And now with Jareth gone somewhere, I am especially glad that we did so."

"So am I," Jocelyn agreed but then wondered, "But what do you think last night was about and then this morning?"

Going to her dresser, Sarah shook her head, "I do not know, but…" She proceeded to tell them of the event that had transpired after they had left them at the dinner table.

Rupert tapped the hilt of his sword. "That may explain this morning then, but I still feel like he has some other agenda." It had come to Sarah's attention, how Rupert seemed to be even more attached to his blade then before.

Sarah pulled an outfit out before turning around. "I wonder if it is because he senses that I distrust him and he is trying to keep me from realizing he is not Jareth."

"That does sound reasonable."

Sarah smirked as she headed towards the bathroom to change out of her nightclothes. "Or he could just find me as a boor and find conversation more interesting with the two of you there."

Jocelyn made a nasal sound. "Casimir never did take much value in what a woman had to say. He would politely listen, as any properly raised gentleman was expected to, but hasten to turn the tide of conversation to another man when he was able. He did hardly address either Sarah or I last night during the meal."

Soon the three of them made their way to the small dining room to find Casimir already waiting for them. He genteelly greeted them rising to met and escort Sarah to the table.

"How are you fairing this morning," he addressed Sarah.

However when Sarah looked up to answer, she found his attention was directed elsewhere and held back answering. When Sarah did not answer, he struck up a conversation with Rupert, paying no heed to the fact that Sarah had indeed not even spoken a word.

She rolled her eyes at Jocelyn. Jocelyn nodded back at her to confirm their early suspicion.

Indeed, throughout the rest of the meal, Casimir barely said a word to the women and when he did it was normally a result of some attempt by Rupert to bring them into the conversation or one of them loosely inserting a comment, which Casimir ignored.

It was not till the very end of the meal that Casimir finally paid attention to Sarah by asking her to remain for a moment once the others departed.

Smiling slightly at her, he forced Sarah to gaze into Jareth's mismatched eyes as he placed a hand over hers that was laying on the edge of the table. They may be Jareth's eyes, she thought, but even they do not cover your darkened soul.

"I fear I may have upset you too much last night with my words." He applied a comforting pressure to her hand. "My suggestion was only meant as an option for you in case you did not actually want the child." He looked in her eyes. "Considering what happened to you, no one would blame you for ridding yourself of the babe."

Looking away he then added, "I just do not want you to think of me as the monster you are sure to think of me as right now."

You have no idea, she thought, while seeing the confirmation of her belief that he felt that he was coming precariously close to her realizing that he was not Jareth and needed to smooth things over.

In an understanding voice she reassured, "Jareth, I could never think of you as a monster, not anymore at least." She smiled meaning exactly what she said, at least towards Jareth that was.

"Good." His demeanor brightened a bit as he brought his face back to hers. "Now just remember, if you ever get any doubts that you would be unable to stare at that child everyday and not be haunted and become resentful towards the child over what happened to you, please let me know and allow me to help you take care of the situation. It would only take a bit of magic."

How obvious can you be, she thought. In believing she was actually pregnant, he was trying to plant a seed of doubt and resentment in her head so that she would ask him to rid her of the child.

"If I ever feel that way, then I promise I will speak to you about it."

He patted her hand. "I only fear the hardship you may feel later on."

With that he got up and kissed her on the cheek making her skin crawl. "I am only trying to help you, but rest assured that I will accept the child as mine if you decide you should keep it."

"I have already decided," she declared firmly.

"Of course you have." It was a flat, emotionless statement.

As the door closed behind him, Sarah found her hands balled into fists. "What a creep," she muttered before kicking back the chair and getting out of there.

It was plain that he did not mean a word he had said. If she had really been pregnant and stuck with him, he might would indulge her believing he would support her in keeping the child if she so choose, but would have found or let someone else have found the child dead later on. And then be determined to help her through her grief and pretend to grieve himself to try to appear more like Jareth.

Or, she considered Jocelyn's idea that he might would want the child for the power it would more than likely receive from her, but then she had to remind herself that he never even tried to have children with Jareth's sister, a woman who also powerful in her own right, when he was married to her.

Pushing the thoughts away, she reminded herself that it would not matter soon. It would not be long until they were rid of him or so she could only hope.

She proceeded to her friends' quarters and revealed to them what had occurred disgusting both of them as well before they sat and pondered what Jareth was up to.

Besides Rupert leaving for a short time period to take care of a few matters with the troops that he needed to handle, the three of them spent the entire day in the protection of each other's company until supper time, in which they trudged themselves along to go dine with Casimir. At least this time, they were no longer concerned that Casimir had some ulterior motive and Sarah hoped that by the time the meal was through Jareth would be back.

Towards the end of the meal, Casimir called for more wine to be brought to him and Rupert while having cider brought to the women.

He raised his goblet. "I remember once being told that an expecting mother should never drink the devil's fruit so wine for the men and cider for both our expecting women."

Taking a gulp of wine he gestured for the others to join him and they did.

As they set down their chalices, a little goblin ran out of the room coming from the kitchen to whisper something to Casimir. As the flee-footed goblin ran off with a horrified expression, he informed them, "They discovered something was amiss with the cider and that it may have been poisoned."

Sarah went pale as Jocelyn grabbed for her stomach crying out, "Noooo…my child?"

Sarah watched the panicking woman as she saw Rupert stretched out his hand across the table to her. "Jocelyn." He closed his eyes in earnest prayer that their child would be okay.

"That is exactly what I thought." Casimir stood up. "There was nothing wrong with the cider."

Rupert's glare was one of pure hate. His hand stretched for his sword.

"What," Sarah bellowed out shooting out of her seat. Her hands slamming down on the table, "How could you pull such a horrible thing to tell us something like that?"

He lifted his chin with a sneer. "Because it confirmed my suspicious that you, Sarah, are not with child." He gestured at Jocelyn. "Her worry was for her child while yours was for Jocelyn and her child, not your own."

He was right. In her concern for Jocelyn and Rupert's little one, she had forgotten to think about how an expectant mother would react to the situation. But that did not stop her. She wanted him to answer for what he had done.

"Why would I lie about that?! Tell me C… Jareth why?!" In her anger she almost said Casimir's name. "And even if you thought so, it still gives you no right."

He circled around Jocelyn's seat to her pounding his own fist down rattling the dishes still remaining.

He sneered at her. "I am not Jareth and you already know it. Do not play dumb with me!"

A hand passed in front of his face revealing the piercing eyes and dark hair that Sarah had previously seen him with. "I already knew this morning that he was missing, but I wanted all of you to think that I did not suspect anything. I wanted to string you all along for a bit. It was entertaining to watch you squirm. Now sit down."

She stood there defiant of his command. He went to strike her but stop mere inches from her face as she turned a cheek to him. He spat on the floor. "It would do no good with you. But I will break you. I have my ways."

He turned to look at Jocelyn. "You care too much for others." He twisted his hand up and Jocelyn screamed in pain grabbing for her stomach.

"No," Rupert roared grabbing the hilt of his sword yanking it from its scabbard. Before he even got half-way to the man, Casimir threw up his other hand sending Rupert hurling back into the seat, the sword clanging against the floor several feet away.

"I did not say you could get up." Rupert fought against the invisible bonds that restrained him.

Turning his head, he observed Sarah's sickened expression. "Now will you sit down or do I continue to torture your friends?"

Sarah took her seat, but the raw fury remained in her eyes. "Leave her alone."

"For now." He walked over to Jocelyn and picked up a lock of her copper hair. "But I am not quite through with them yet."

"Do whatever you want with me, but leave Jocelyn alone," Rupert half-growled, half-pleaded. He would do anything to protect her and their child.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Casimir dropped the hair and twisted his fingers a bit resulting in Jocelyn grimacing. "Repeat these words: Trolisic Vicada Bardo."

Rupert repeated the words.

Casimir turned to Jocelyn. "Now you."

"No, you said," Rupert protested.

Casimir twisted his fingers further. Jocelyn gasped through the pain to say the words. Then Casimir dropped his hand and Jocelyn slumped down, looking relieved and worn at the same time but still alert to what was happening around her.

"You are now both bound to the castle and cannot leave without my consent."

He strolled confidently towards Sarah. "And I know you will not risk your friends by disappearing. Since Jareth found some way of escaping, I am sure he has been in contact with the three of you and I do not want to run the risk of you just leaving and neither you nor Jareth would risk them. By the way, where is Jareth?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

He snorted. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Have it your way for I will cut him down soon enough. He will come for you and I," his lips split into a smile over his unnaturally white teeth, "I will be waiting for him."

Sarah just glared.

He picked up her hand. She struggled to pull away from his grasp as he kissed it. "I did not cast that spell over your dead body to have you reborn just to lose your power again." He dropped her hand. "But I will not this time for now I know how to control you." His vision focused on his other two prisoners. "Through those you care about."

"What exactly do you want my power for anyway?" Sarah glared at him. It was something she needed to know. "At this moment, you seem to be the most powerful being in this world, you have immortality here, and you can rule if you so choose. So why is my power so necessary for you to have?"

He laughed. "I guess it does seem like I have it all, does it not?" He leaned in close to her. "But there is more. This is not the only dimension other than your world Sarah, the world we all came from. I want to be the ultimate ruler and with you I can be. With our powers combined, we can open up a portal that will merge the worlds and then, only then, I can be a god, ruler of it all and can bend them all to my whim."

"So all this is some goal to make you feel like you have control over everything?" For the abusive man he was it fit, that desire to control everyone and everything.

"Why not?" He waved it off. "I will rule just as I will have both you and Jocelyn as much as I desire and any other woman I so choose to have although you two will sure to be two of my favorite prizes."

"You will not touch either of them," Rupert spouted out furious at even the concept of this occurring, "I will never stop trying to kill you if you do."

He strolled in front of Rupert's seat. "And what exactly do you think you will accomplish? You are defenseless against me. You can do nothing. You cannot even get out of that chair." He pursed his lips in a hint of amusement at the situation.

"I may not, but Jareth can."

"Ha, Jareth. Do you think I am actually worried about him?" Casimir took up Rupert's wine glass taking a swallow before setting it back down. "He is only an annoyance I will deal with later when the coward decides to show. I am highly dismayed that he would not make his presence known right now to at least attempt to help those he claims to care about. I was so looking forward to a battle."

No one said a word. They all wanted to defend Jareth, but did not want to reveal anything in case Casimir might suspect what he was up to.

Casimir shrugged. "Anyway, I will have Jocelyn just as I promised once the child is born for I will let her have the brat." He paused. "And do you want to know why I am allowing for such a gift?"

Rupert just glared at him.

Casimir smiled at him. "When your child arrives, the three of you will become even more willing to do as I desire to protect the thing."

They all knew they would if things went Casimir's way.

"And besides, the child may inherit some form of magic which could make it even more useful to me."

"That is not possible," Jocelyn uttered, "Neither of our lines had magic."

"But it is," Casimir countered, "For Seraphina's magic to be so strong it had to come from both sides of her family meaning magic does run through Rupert's veins, no matter how mild."

Rupert appeared utterly past belief at the revelation.

Rupert shook his head. "But we did not even know she had magic."

He turned to Jocelyn. "And your father did have magic. You just did not know it. And you to my dismay did not inherit that magic, but that does not mean it is not still within you." A look of shock formed on her face.

She glared up at him. "If you are that interested in a child with power, then why did you never have one with Annabelle?" It was a question that had continued to plague her and now was as good of time as any to ask it.

His face became oddly angry. "Because the woman was barren." He had said like she had been that way on purpose.

It infuriated Jocelyn to hear him speak so. "Maybe it was because you beat her so. Made her incapable of having children!"

That struck a nerve. "It is time for the two of you to leave." When Rupert and Jocelyn hesitated to abandon Sarah, Casimir snapped, "I said LEAVE!"

He twisted his fingers and Jocelyn groaned as Rupert ran to her side. "Quit that!"

Casimir stopped and the two departed the room, Rupert carefully supporting Jocelyn even as he with Casimir's demeaning order scooped down to retrieve his sword from where it had landed. Both were too ashamed to even look at Sarah.

He leered at Sarah crossing over to her. He leaned over her to her level in the chair. "Now as for you, you have thwarted my advances long enough."

Pulling her up and out of her chair, he grabbed her bottom pressing her against the edge of the table. "I think right here will suit for now."

He then threaded his finger through a handful of her hair roughly yanking her head to the side to put his lips to her ear in a low whisper, "Later tonight I will take you in Jareth's bed, my dear."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

The table pressed into her flesh as he pushed her down onto it, prying her lips open with his as his hand slid up her inner thigh pushing them again. She gritted her teeth at his touch.

_Just get it over with_, she thought knowing he would take out any resistance from her on those she loved.

"Ssssss, doooo nooooot moveeeeee, ssssssss…"

Casimir pulled up, spinning around to examine the intrusion. "Who dares…?" When he spotted the snake, he flung up his hand to remove the being but nothing happened.

"Your magiiiicccc hasssss nooooo effffeeeecccttt on meeeee." Sarah's blood surged with relief at seeing the Redback Diablo. She had all but forgotten about Slither.

"You touch Ssssaraaaaahhhhhh and I will sinkkkk my fangssss intooooo youuuuu."

This seemed to cause Casimir pause, something he could not take care of with magic, as he released Sarah.

"Leaveeee heeeerrrr beeee. I will beeee watchhhhinnnngggg. Goooo…." The beady-eyed creature rose up threatening the man.

Casimir's hand made a motion for a knife on the table.

Slither hissed at him, "Dooo nooooott. My fangssss will meet youuuu firssst."

He looked at Sarah and then the snake before heading for the door. Prior to shutting it, he remarked, "Even snakes have to sleep."

"SSSSSSS….," Slither hissed loudly at him lunging at the doorway. It slammed shut.

Slumping to the floor, Sarah hugged herself. "Thank you, thank you."

He slithered over to her. "Tissss my pleasureeee. I never believeeeed himmmmm tooooo beeee Jarethhhh."

"No he is not," Sarah shook herself before adding, "And you are immuned to magic? But may I ask why did you not just go ahead and bit him? Or I hate to ask it, but could you not, please? It would solve our problems." Sarah had not thought of it before, but Slither could easily get to Casimir unseen and send his poison into him.

"Alassss, I caaaan nooottttt. Magiiiiicccc iiiiisssss poisonnnn tooooo my kiiiiiind. Weeeee haveeee been given immunitttttty tooooo magiiiiiccc, buttttt the bloodddd lacedddd with magiiiicccc willll killll usss."

Sarah nodded. "I understand and I am glad that Casimir apparently did not know that."

"Hopefullllly, heeee willlll nooootttt find ouuuutttttt."

She shut her eyes, "Hopefully he won't." She wondered where Jareth was. She wanted him back here with her but at the same time worried about him coming back now that Casimir knew the truth.

He would be waiting for him, waiting to kill him.

And he knew right where he would come.

"Slither, can you stay in my room tonight?"

"Yeeeeesssss, my queeeeeeeen."

* * *

><p>And what exactly is Jareth up to this time? What has he thought he has discovered?<p>

Ready for the final battle?


	44. Chapter 44

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 44

The covers were pulled up around her as she lounged there staring at a book. She had been reading the same page for the last hour.

Frustrated she flipped the book shut.

Coiled beside the doorway laid Slither. He appeared to be asleep, but as Sarah placed the book on the table he swayed his head up.

"Heeee will beeee baaaaack sooooooon. Youuuuu shoooouuuuld get soooomme sleeeepppp."

Leaning her head against the satin pillow, she sighed, "I can't sleep. Not with everything."

"Trrrry, Jaaaareeeetthhhh woooouuuuuld want youuuu tooooooo."

She huffed then leaned over to blow out the lantern. "I will close my eyes for awhile at least, but if I do fall asleep, wake me as soon as Jareth comes back. I have to warn him away."

"It will beeeee soooooo."

…

Exhausted from his search, Jareth arrived back in the room ready to get back to Sarah and collapse into the soft covers. He felt about to drop.

He could not see her but he could hear her soft breathing. Producing a soft glow in the palm of his hand, he smiled as he took in the vision of her beauty. The sheets were a mess, her arms and legs wrapping in and out of them as they were sprawled outward.

She had eventually fallen asleep, although troubled. _Had his absence bothered her so?_ She had not even changed into nightclothes.

Taking a finger he gently swept hair out from in front of her face.

Lifting his hand up the glow left his hand floating up into the air as he went to the chair to strip off his black boots muddied from his journeying.

As he leaned to tug off his left boot he paused sensing movement near the foot of the bed. Something was not right. There was something in the room with them.

Making his movements slow and deliberate, he placed his foot back on the floor as he rose from the chair forming a crystal in his hand. He edged closer to the source of the noise.

"Show yourself."

Jareth saw just the bare hint of the tale before throwing the trap a few feet ahead of it.

"Ssssss…"

"Slither? Jareth!" Sarah took in what was happening. "Why…"

Jareth waved a hand making the crystal encasement around Slither to disappear.

"I did not know it was you Slither." His brows drew together in concerned awareness. "Why are you in here?"

"I asked him to stay with me," Sarah answered getting up from the bed. "But Jareth you must get out of here. Casimir knows…" Sarah went on to explain what had happened at the meal.

Jareth slammed a fist against his side. "Is Jocelyn alright?"

"Physically," Sarah told him, "but I don't know about mentally."

"You did not go by and see her afterwards." Jareth look suspiciously at her. "That is not like you. What else happened?" His eyes glanced off to the side at Slither. "If you do not tell me, he will."

Sarah avoided eye contact with Jareth. He slid his hands down her arms. "What did he…" Jareth was almost afraid to say it. "…do to you?"

She leaned into his arms pressing her face into the vest he wore. "He tried to use the situation…Jocelyn and Rupert…to force me…and I just wanted it over…I submitted…I did not even try to fight…but Slither…he stopped him."

"Shhhh, it is okay now. I will not let him do anything to you or the others." He embraced her, one hand on the crown of her head smoothing down her hair, the other on her back, cradling her against him. "Shhhh."

He nodded downwards to the scaled creature. "Thank you for everything Slither." He closed his eyes and mouth thank you again as he leaned his head on top of Sarah's.

"Yooooouuuuuur maaaajjjjjeeessssttty, anything for youuuuu and theeee quuueeeennnn. I will beeee outsideee keeeepingggg aaaaaannnnn eeeeeyyyyyeeee." Slither inched anyway disappearing into the darkness.

The silence shrouded them as they continued to hold onto each other.

"Jareth you must go." He found Sarah's arms pushing against him.

"Sarah, I am not going anyway." Jareth loosened his hold to look her in the eye. "I am staying right here with you."

"But Casimir already figured you will come to me." Sarah clutched hold of his arms. "He is planning to kill you. You must get out of here before finds you."

Jareth calmly and patiently stroked her chin. "I know and I am ready. I cannot keep hiding Sarah. This ends tonight."

The anxiety caused her to nibble on her lower lip. She had known Jareth would have to face Casimir eventually. "Did you find what you were looking for? Will it help you defeat him?"

Jareth frowned and shook his head. "No, I did not."

Dejected that they were no better off than before, she asked, "What were you looking for?"

"Yes I would like to know that too."

They both whipped around to see Casimir throw a dark hood from his head as he strolled casually towards them. "I am pleased that you finally showed yourself Jareth. And now at least I know why you did not appear earlier. And you are ready to fight me? Good. I have been looking forward to this."

He formed a ball of flame in his hand as Jareth stepped in front of Sarah. "Allow Sarah to leave first."

Casimir waved a hand swinging the door to the room open. "Very well. There is no reason for her to wake me from our bed in the future over nightmares of me killing you."

"Or, of me killing you," Jareth muttered back, "for that is how tonight will go."

"I will not leave." Sarah stood firm behind Jareth. She was not going to be forced out, especially not when she might be able to help Jareth later if needed.

Jareth turned his head to look at her with commanding eyes that pleaded with her. "Go Sarah. Get out of here and take the others with you. You know how to circumvent the spell. I know you do. I will know where to find you."

Sarah did know what Jareth meant. He wanted her to take their friends and herself back to her apartment in the other world. They could not leave the castle but her power must be able to remove them.

"Speaking of spells, do you not need to remove the wards from around this room or shall we go elsewhere," Casimir butted into their conversation.

Jareth murmured a few words. "Done. Now go Sarah."

"NO!" Sarah stepped out from behind Jareth. "I am your wife Jareth and I will stand beside you no matter the circumstances. I will not leave you."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn!" He glared at Sarah but he could not help but to love her for the very thing he was mad at her for. "Please go."

"No."

Casimir stepped closer to them. "I am tiring of this game but…" He looked Sarah up and down. "Wife eeh?" He turned and smiled at Jareth. "You have been busy. I wonder how this came about considering your marriage to Jocelyn, but no matter for Sarah will soon be widowed, making it necessary for the Queen to take a new husband."

"Never," Sarah snarled at him.

He pasted on a frozen, mocking grin. "Oh I think you will do anything I say as long as I do not hurt those you hold most dear."

His attention went back to the only one he considered a threat. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "But to make certain Sarah does not get caught in the crossfire, let us do this the old way with swords. I challenge you Casimir to a duel."

Jareth called forth his sword. It whooshed out from where it had been hidden under the bed.

Casimir did nothing. "I think not. Why should I bother with swords?"

"Because you are honor-bound by my challenge."

"The old days are dead Jareth."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Afraid, maybe? So those rumors that you paid off the duke not to be called upon into battle must be true."

Casimir shrugged. "They were. I have no quam admitting it. I did not want to go and I had the means to make it happen."

With a taunting smirk, "Because you knew your swordsmanship was less than adequate to carry you through the war."

"I was trained well enough."

"I am sure whoever trained you did his best, but my sister often wrote it her letters how she had bested you at the sword that day."

"Yes, yes, before I bested her for it."

Fire blazed in Jareth's eyes. It cooled as he swung his sword. "Annabelle always did have a talent for the sword. She never could resist the challenge." He ran a thumb over his blade. "If only she had not let her loyalty to you being her husband keep her from putting that sword through your gut."

"That would not have happened. She may have been good but she was not that good."

Jareth grinned. "Oh but she was for we spared every day before the war. Who do you think taught her how to handle the blade? Mother and Father never did care for the idea."

Jareth placed the end of his sword into the flame in Casimir's hand before waving it in front of Casimir's face. "If you could not even best my sister, how could you expect to beat me? Therefore, I really cannot blame you for fearing to fight me without your magic and my sister's magic to hide behind."

An angry twist of his lips formed on his face as smoldered the fire out. "Have it your way. Swords it is. But that will not stop you from dying tonight." He grabbed a sword out of thin air.

"Move aside dear." He motioned for Sarah to move away from Jareth.

"Please Sarah, I am begging you one more time to go." Keeping his sword poised Jareth reached a hand out to Sarah. "Please go."

She slowly shook her head withdrawing from near Jareth letting her fingers slide from his. "You know I cannot. Be careful."

Jareth raised his sword watching Casimir. They circled each other waiting for the other to attack.

Casimir struck out first going for a strike at Jareth's waist. Jareth stepped out of the attack blocking the advance with his sword.

"Whoever taught you to begin a fight like that?"

Jareth's taunt incensed Casimir and he plunged the sword towards Jareth's middle. Again Jareth side-stepped the assault but this time he rounded behind Casimir striking and drawing blood from his back.

This drew a quick series of attacks from Casimir as him and Jareth battled swords, them clanging constantly against each other.

Sarah's eyes never wavered as the two danced around each other in a motion of graceful steps.

Sarah gasped as she watched Jareth purposely step into one of Casimir's attacks. Casimir's sword sliced into Jareth's arm. Red stained Jareth's white sleeve as he plunged his sword into Casimir's stomach, a section that Casimir had left unguarded by his attack.

"Too fast to attack that you left yourself unprotected," Jareth grunted as he removed the blade glistening with the fresh blood.

Casimir dropped his sword grabbing at his stomach. With his other hand he threw a fireball at Jareth. Seeing the ball of fire hurtling towards him, he ducked rolling away. By the time he had stood up, Sarah noticed that the wound at Casimir's stomach was no more.

She gritted her teeth. She had to do something.

She ran towards Jareth, but found herself going backwards. "What the…"

Casimir's hand closed around her arm. "Not so fast."

"Let her go." Jareth was on his feet, hand in the air trying to draw Sarah in his direction. The struggle did no good.

Casimir tightly pulled Sarah in front of him. "I think not. As long as I have Sarah here, you will not attack."

He threw another fireball at Jareth which Jareth leaped out of the way to miss. Sarah could see his eyes searching trying to find a way out of this.

"Ssssss…yoooouuuuuu forgoooooot about meeeee." Slither was at Casimir's feet. He sprung up sinking his fangs into Casimir's leg before he could move.

"No Slither." Sarah knew that the creature had just sacrificed his life for theirs.

Casimir released Sarah to grab his leg in pain.

Sarah fell by his feet. She reached a hand to the already limp being that had protected. "We could never have asked this of you. You will be missed."

"Sarah," Jareth shouted at her.

Her mind back on the current danger, she kicked herself to her feet. In a few short sprints she was in Jareth's arms.

"He will die now right?"

"And long as his magic is not too strong." The flash in Jareth's eyes told Sarah that he feared it to be the case.

They turned just in time to see Casimir straightening. "Worthless creature." He kicked Slither's lifeless body away. "If only I had known earlier that his venom would not kill me then Sarah and I would not have had to wait."

Sarah looked up into Jareth's eyes. "Jareth we must."

"No, not yet." He held up a hand. "Wait."

"You may wait, but I will not." Casimir formed two crystals similar to Jareth's in his hands. "I may not take the chance of killing Sarah, but I can trap you both, and then kill you."

He flung the crystals at them. To Sarah's shock Jareth stood there not even trying to prevent the arsenals from coming at them.

Sarah blinked when they exploded just in front of them.

"You cannot kill me that easily," echoed a voice into the room.

Jareth smiled at Sarah's disbelief. Appearing in front of them stood Hagatha.

"Sorry, but I already sensed Casimir's presence when you asked before. And besides, I did not find her, even though I was looking. She was the one who found me."

"I had to make certain it was you first." Speaking to Sarah, she revealed, "Jareth remembered where I once took him as part of a training session."

"And how she said it was the perfect hiding place," Jareth added with a smile. "After we believed Casimir had killed her, I tried using the crystal to search for her but instead of finding a dead body, so I could bury her. I kept seeing images of that place although I could not find her because she had shrouded her location, which is why I went there."

"And now." Hagatha backed up beside them as Casimir peered at them with an ever-watching gaze.

"Now Sarah." Jareth grabbed both women's hands.

Sarah began to concentrate and open up her flow of energy for Jareth to use as he had before.

"Stop Sarah." Casimir stepped forward. "You do not want to do that."

"You are wrong. It is exactly what I want to do. To be rid of you for good." She continued to feed her energy to Jareth.

"Then say goodbye to your family." He produced a large square shape in his hand brandishing it for Sarah's view. "I found this under the bed when checking for that snake."

Sarah felt sick with recognition. "Without me you will never find what I did with them."

"No." Sarah's skin paled as her body trembled. "Leave them out of this."

"That is completely up to you." He passed the scrapbook of Sarah's life in the air one more time before tossing it away. "You cease what you are doing now and I will return them to their lives like nothing ever happened. Otherwise, they die."

"Jareth," Sarah whined at she looked desperately at him for help.

"We can find them."

"Are you certain? What should I do Jareth?" Hagatha looked beyond from the other side of Jareth.

His eyes held a sadness to them. "I cannot tell you what you should do Sarah, but I must believe that if you were able to find me then we can find them." He squeezed her hand. "You found Toby before."

With a tear in her eye, she nodded. She glared at Casimir with utter determination of what she must do. "You will never hurt my loved ones again." At that she let herself go and Jareth sent a surge of energy into the room.

"NOOOOOO…" The light enclosed on Casimir tightening its ring around him. Soon he was grasping for breaths. He collapsed to the floor clutching at his throat before an inky darkness started spewing from his mouth.

Sarah was horrified by the sight but could not break her eyes away from it.

The door to the room flew opened as Jocelyn and Rupert awakened by the commotion appeared in the doorway. Remaining at the opening, they watching as Casimir choked on the murky stuff.

When the black stuff ceased to come from Casimir's lips, Jareth let go of Sarah and Hagatha's hands to march towards him. Drawing his sword from the floor along the way, he stooped down over him. "Now that your magic is stripped from you taking my sister's along with your blackness, I can finally pay you back for what you did to her, at least in part. This sword was a present from my sister and now I give it to you."

The sword entered where Casimir's foul heart resided drawing a final end to his life.

"Rest peacefully now Annabelle. Your death has been avenged."

His hand slid from the hilt, eyes traveling to Slither's lifeless body. "We will honor your sacrifice, friend."

He stepped back on his heel turning around leaving the mess behind him. Sarah was there.

"Are you alright?" She touched her hands to his cheeks.

He let out of a sigh. "It is done." Curling his fingers around her wrist, he questioned, "And you? Are you okay?"

"My family…" She stared off distantly. Her decision had not come without consequences.

"We will find them," he vowed.

She felt a hand on her back. "Take heart in the fact that the greater danger to them is gone."

She looked up into Hagatha's soulful, old, wise irises. "I will." She reached up and hugged the woman. "I am so glad you are alive."

"So I am." Jocelyn raced into the woman's embrace as Rupert told her, "You gave us a scare." He hugged her even as Jocelyn hugged her.

Rupert turned to Sarah. "What about your family?" He remembered the devastating loss she had went through as Seraphina.

Saving her the trouble Jareth answered while forming a crystal in his hand. "Casimir found her memory book. He hid her family away somewhere to try to use them as leverage."

She gazed up at the man that had once been her cousin. "But I could not let him. He had to be stopped."

I had to stop him. He would have just continued to hurt them."

Rupert never said a word. The silence between them was a comfort in itself.

"Sarah." Jareth shoved the crystal, which he had been unsuccessfully using in trying to discover the whereabouts of her family, at her. "Your connection to them may prove more successful."

"Yes, but how?" She encompassed the smooth, cool glass into her hands.

"Just think of your desire to see them." His hands covered hers.

When nothing happened, Jareth refused to give up. "Let your energy flow into mine."

Releasing her energy, she felt the pull from Jareth's magic as he focused on the crystal. She too stared focusing on the crystal intent on finding their whereabouts.

She sensed that they had to pass some barrier for it was several seconds before a flickering image appeared in the crystal. The image brightened and dulled multiple times until it became solid enough that they could see them.

Her father and stepmother were huddled together holding onto tightly to her brother Toby. They appeared worried and scared but at least they were okay she thought with relief.

"No," Jareth hissed startling Sarah. The crystal fell from her grip. Its shards scattered across the stones.

He turned to Rupert. "Come with us."

Grabbing Sarah's hand, he pulled her along after him. "We have to go."

Ice pricked at her. "What is wrong Jareth?" She pulled at his arm. "Tell me."

He looked frankly at her. "They are in danger and we must hurry."

Heading for the door with Sarah nearly tripping at his heels in a rush to get to her family, he briefly gave attention to the mess left behind. "Jocelyn, please see to it that someone has it removed. And have Slither's body relocated until he can be given a proper burial, one worthy of a hero."

With that they were gone moving fast, racing through the kingdom. "He placed them at the edge of the abyss, which shrouds itself from magic. The only way it can be found and breached is by foot," he explained as everything blurred past them. "It is the reason he thought we would not be able to locate them and why the crystal reacted the way it did. The strength of our magic is probably the only thing that allowed for the small glimpse."

"What is so dangerous about the abyss," she questioned, her words hassled. Her feet pounded the ground beside him doing her best to maintain his incredible speed.

His gaze never wavered from in front of him. "Let us just get in there and get them out." She knew the finality of what he had said meant he would say no more on it.

"Rupert?" She fixed her eyes to the man on the other side of her.

He avoided her gaze pretending not to hear.

* * *

><p>Casimir is dead but his reign of terror is not quite over yet! While I had always intended for the book to be forgotten and found where Casimir would place her in the position of having to decide, I had actually intended for it to be a bluff and he had never done anything to her family. However...<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 45

Her feet hit the ground with every beat of her racing heart. She had to get to her family.

A cloud of dust formed as Jareth skidded to a halt grabbing Sarah's arm to stop her. "We are here," he said in a low, foreboding voice.

Taking in deep breaths, she examined what lay ahead. The looming mist over the area ahead gave her the eerie sensation of a smothering force reaching out as the wisps danced around them.

Jareth stepped around to face her meeting her eyes with a determination. He grabbed both her shoulders. "If I say to run, you must get out of there. This place not only shrouds itself but is dangerous in more ways than one. Although they have never been seen outside of this place, it is said that it is home to terrifying, blood-thirsty creatures. I have never ventured far enough in there to find out, only far enough to know the other reason it is dangerous to us. Neither of us may use any type of magic in there or it will strike back at us."

"What do you mean?" This worried her.

"Something about that mist that lingers here sends an electrical charge through the body and the greater the magic used the worse it is. I found this out the hard way." He grimaced at the memory of being electrocuted causing him to fight back at the unseen force only to receive worse until he concluded the source of the pain.

She now understood what that initial sensation was. It was those wisps. They were surging forth to monitor her power.

"Jareth, I understand you want to protect me, but cannot expect me to just leave you and Rupert?"

He gave Rupert a definite look. "I do and I expect him to do the same if I tell him to." At Rupert's mouth opening, Jareth added, "That will be an order. You have a child to think about now," before the man could even protest. Rupert clinched his mouth grinding his teeth at the notion.

Sarah saw Rupert's defiant glare when Jareth turn his focus back to Sarah. She knew Rupert would not leave him behind.

"And you will for your family's sake." Jareth knew she would not argue about that. She had to get her family out of there. And trust, trust that the men would be okay if it came down to that. But that would not keep her from going back afterwards.

He pushed a strand of hair off her forehead. "And because I ask you to for my sake. I need you to."

He cupped her cheek. The bittersweetness of his request ate at her. "Jareth…"

His face became stricken begging her not to do this to him again. "The only reason I do not insist you stay completely out of this is because your family will trust you. That may not be so with Rupert and me. Besides Rupert and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. You, my love, do not even know how to use a sword."

He reached for his side and cursed.

"What is it?" Her throat constricted with a lump of worry. _What was wrong now?!_

Jareth gritted his teeth. "In my haste to get here, I left my sword in that swine's body. I will just have to make do without it." He did not have the time to backtrack the distance beyond the mist that would allow him to magically reach for his sword.

Sarah reached down under the edge of her shirt pulling out a dagger from the edge of her trousers.

Jareth narrowed his eyes in question as she laid the cold metal onto his hand. "Rupert gave it to me earlier today in case Casimir tried…," she trailed off. "If only Slither had known…" She had been about to draw it when Slither had intervened.

He brushed her cheek with his gloved finger. "Do not think like that. It never helps."

He seemed torn over whether to keep the dagger or to insist that Sarah keep it on her as he furrowed his brow in frustration.

Making his decision, he gripped the handle of the blade. "I hope to not get close enough to any creature to actually have to use this." He kissed her forehead. "Like I said, if I say to run than get out of there."

He motioned to Rupert. "Ready?" With his blade already in hand, Rupert pointed at the dagger. "Unless you want the sword and I can take the dagger."

Jareth shook his head. "No, there is no reason for both of us to fight with weapons we are not use to."

"The dagger is mine," Rupert reminded his friend.

Jareth cut him eyes, gruffly replying, "You have never used it in battle."

Not wanting to waste anymore time arguing, Rupert lead them into the blanketed forest. It had been a debate between the two men but Jareth had given way when Rupert contended that he could dispatch something faster with his sword than Jareth could with the dagger. As a result, Jareth brought up the rear keeping Sarah in the middle, the safest location.

The terrain became harder to traverse as they continued. It was unexplored territory leaving no former path to follow. The dampness of the fog made the moss under their feet slick as they carefully stepped around and over large, wide-spreading roots.

Placing her foot down on the ground to cross over one of these large sections of tree protruding from the ground, Sarah's foot flew out from under her.

She thrust her hand trying to grab onto the back of Rupert's shirt to keep from falling. Her fingers just missed the material feeling the soft cotton slip from her grasp.

"Falling for me again, huh?" Jareth's hands caught beneath arms. He was already over the outstretched root.

Sarah made a slight giggle as Jareth helped her straighten up. "I guess I just could not help myself."

Smirking, he bent down to recover the dagger off the forest floor where he had dropped it to aid Sarah. "What did I tell you when you first came here?"

"Jareth." She shook her head.

Turning in the direction they had been heading, Rupert stood facing her, a bemused expression on his face at their antics. "Alright the two of you. Are you okay Sarah?"

"Fine. Now let us hurry on."

"Just let me know if I need to slow down." He rotated around quickly resuming a fast pace.

It annoyed Sarah that the men never lost their balance while Jareth ended up having to catch her two more times, but she refused to allow Rupert to slow down.

"How far in do you think they are," she whispered worrying that they had not found them yet.

"Not sure," Jareth answered, "It was hard to tell considering the reaction of the crystal and not knowing this forest."

Rupert lead them picking his way over roots that crossed in front of their paths for several more minutes before an opening formed among the trees.

Rupert stepped into the open space beyond their view. "Here they are."

Sarah peered over his shoulder as she stepped to clear the trees. Her family was huddled together on the ground. At seeing Rupert, sword in hand, they had bunched closer together, her father with a rock, the only weapon his probably could find, in hand.

"Rupert." She nudged him out of her way so she could step around him.

"Dad."

Her father's eyes grew wide lighting with emotion as he watched her rush quickly towards them. "Sarah?"

"Sarah." Toby leapt from his mother's arms barreling straight into her. The impact expelled the breath from her lungs as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. "Toby, I missed you."

He looked up at her tears streaking down his face. "Where did you go? You just disappeared."

"Young lady." His voice was stern but he reached over her brother taking her in his arms. "Don't ever just vanish like that again! Don't do that to us!"

"I'm sorry." Sarah felt helpless at having given her father so much pain.

Her stepmother reached around hugging her as well. "Thank goodness you are okay Sarah."

She looked at her stepmother with relief as the woman's look told her how happy she was to see that she was alive and well. Sarah grasped her hand. They certainly had come a long way.

"And all of you?"

"Fine, but what is going on here," her father demanded, "Your letter did not make any sense then this strange man and this forest. We need to get out of here. Your brother…"

"That is why we are here." Rupert walked up to her family as did Jareth. Seeing that the two men were clearly with Sarah, her family showed no more fear of them.

Jareth laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder as he nodded to the woman and man. "We need to hurry."

"Yes, please." Her stepmother appeared past relieved to be getting out of there.

As if on cue a roar sounded beyond the mist in the forest sending a chill up Sarah's spine. Her stepmother jumped and Toby clutched tightly to her arm. Steps thundered as something ran towards them.

"Sarah, go. Get yourself and them out of here." Jareth hurriedly shoved her in the direction they had come from. "We will be behind you."

She turned around kissing him hard before warning him, "If not, I will be coming back for you."

Jareth thrust Sarah onward. "Don't you dare! Now go!"

Her father had her arm. "Sarah," he insistently urged her.

"That goes for you too," she hollered to Rupert before grasping Toby's shirt telling him to, "Come on." She ran through the small opening getting him and her parents away from whatever was coming.

The growls grew louder as she raced away with her family constantly searching behind them for any signs of Jareth or Rupert rejoining them.

Only stopping for her father to pick up Toby, who could not keep up with the adults, she and her family managed to make it out of the forest.

Running out of the mist, Sarah spun around her eyes glued to what laid behind.

The tightness in her chest would not subside as she tried to catch her breath. _Where are they?_

Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "They will come out of there."

She did not answered, only continued to desperately stare.

There was no sign of them. Where were they?

Breaking from her father's embrace, she began heading back towards the woods.

"Sarah, stop," her father screamed out running behind her.

"Sarah," her stepmother called out grabbing Toby out of mid-run after his sister.

"Don't go," her little brother wailed.

Before she could reach the green mass, her father's restricting arms captured her. "You cannot go back in there. It is too dangerous."

"But I have to! I cannot leave them." Sarah struggled to get away from her father, who this time had her in an unbreakable bear hug.

"What could you do to help Sarah? You have no weapon. You would only get yourself killed."

"Dad Please!" She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes begging him to let her go.

He only hugged her closer. "I cannot let you. They wouldn't want you to either. You know that."

Crying, she pressed her face into her father's chest blubbering, "But I cannot lose them. I cannot lose him. I just can't…"

After several minutes of sobbing, her father directed her to, "Look."

He pointed into the edge of the woods.

_Finally!_ The white-blond hair appeared as Jareth rushed out of the forest. Sarah ran head on into him, her arms wrapping securely around him. "Jareth." She started crying again.

He encased her in his arms, torn, blood-streaked sleeves and all. "I am fine. I am okay. It is okay now."

"When you did not come out, I…"

"Shh…, I am here."

She pulled away. Her eyes looked beyond Jareth. There was no sight of Rupert. "Where is Rupert?!" She panicked peering into the mist searching for him.

Jareth turned having just become aware of his friend's absence. "He was right behind me! Rupert!"

"Stay here!" The dagger raised, Jareth dashed back towards the forest when Rupert came flying out.

"What happened? Where were you?"

Leaning over to catch his breath, he explained, "I tripped over a root." His clothes were a mess, torn, covered in blood, dirt, and grass stains.

Sarah grabbed him in a hug. "Do not scare me like that again."

Hugging her back, Rupert smiled as he gently laughed it off. "I think I even scared Jareth this time."

Jareth slid the dagger in the waistband of his pants. "Yeah, you scared me that I was actually going to have to face Jocelyn telling her how I got you killed."

"Hmm…that is something to fear." He playfully elbowed Jareth in the side.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She knew it was their way of dealing with the fear of what might have happened. She turned back to checked on her family.

"And you, all of you, are you okay?"

At having held back throughout the rest of the ordeal, Mr. Williams finally let her have it. "Disappearing and then only later leaving a letter is totally unacceptable behavior."

"I know. I know." Sarah felt like a child again with the way her father was lecturing her.

"She did not have much choice, sir," Jareth interceded on her behalf striding up beside Sarah.

Her father squinted at him. "Jareth, the Goblin King, I presume?"

He bowed his head in slight acknowledge. "Yes sir and I am afraid this is all my fault." Sarah was aware of why Jareth was acting so polite. He did not want to insult her father or by way of insulting her father, anger her. She knew that Jareth would normally have lost his cool saying something discourteous towards most anyone else in this position.

"No, it is not." She frowned at Jareth. "You were not responsible for MY decisions."

Jareth started to open his mouth to protest when she cut him off. "And you cannot say you were responsible for what Casimir did either."

Jareth scowled at her. "No, but I am responsible for tricking you into the decision that got you here."

"I still made it," she protested before returning her attention to her father, "I never meant things to happen this way, but I had to rectify something I had done, which would have affected many others. Jareth is just being protective of me. It was actually an allowance he made to the rules of his land that allowed me to do the right thing." Jareth could not deny that considering he had broken the law by exchanging Sarah for her students.

While her father and stepmother knew about Toby, Sarah had never elaborated on what she had done to place her back in the Underground.

Her father breathed heavily in and out. "I am not done with this." He glared at Jareth. "With either of you. You are apparently responsible for my daughter's sudden, irresponsible disappearance…"

"Dad…," Sarah started to protest.

Her father looked at Sarah with the same expression he had always used to silence her growing up before looking back at Jareth. "… but I can see that you seem to care a great deal about her."

"I love her, sir." Jareth roped an arm around her waist.

Sarah smiled up with love at Jareth as he beamed back at her.

"And," her father continued, "despite that the man taking us must have had something to do with you bringing Sarah here, you and your friend saved my family's life back there."

"And who is the other gentleman," her stepmother asked trying steer her husband away from the subject for the time being.

Sarah grabbed Rupert's hand. "A very good friend." She wished she could tell them more about the bond between Rupert and her, a bond that her parent were notably already detecting.

Her parents exchanged pleasantries with Rupert.

"Let us head to the castle where everyone can relax and things can be explained," Jareth offered.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "How much can I tell them?"

"Whatever you want."

His father's gaze was suspicious. Sarah knew he was still a bit distrustful of Jareth, but after what Casimir had done and her disappearance, she could not entirely blame him. "You have to ask permission?"

"He is the king and this is his kingdom," she defended, "There are secrets hidden away here that the regular world cannot know about."

Jareth was just about to say something to elaborate when they heard it, ominous roars, pounding footsteps, and leaves rustling.

They all turned just in time to see two huge creatures emerge from the forest still shrouded in the mist. The men withdrew their weapons.

Jareth shook his head. "Nothing ever ventures out of the mist."

Rupert readied his blade. "We must have really made them mad by killing the other two."

As they lumbered beyond the mist, Sarah was shocked to see what they were. She did not know the name for them, but they looked like Ludo, only different. They were a lot bigger than he and there was that hungry look in their expressions that her dear loveable beast just did not have.

They roared again as they moved towards them. "We cannot let them get beyond here," Jareth told Rupert as they charged the creatures.

Her stepmother screamed. Sarah turned to look as the long, thin finger pointed. "There is another one over there." The other creature was coming at them in the opposite direction. They were trapped.

The creature roared. A silly dumb grin formed on his face as he peered at Sarah. Sarah felt a bit of relief. "It's Ludo."

Ludo's roar seemed to stop the other two creatures. They made no move to attack as they waited for Ludo. When Ludo reached them, a series of roars and growls took place. One of them looked ready to attack Ludo when he bellowed. At the sound, a rock tumbled into view rolling over the monster's foot. He grabbed his toes moaning in pain almost falling over.

After looking at his partner, they growled at Ludo before disappearing back into the mist.

"Ludo." Sarah stepped towards her friend before her father put a restraining hand on her. "Don't."

Jareth looked at her father. "Ludo will not hurt her."

"Ludoooo friiieeend." Ludo lumbered over to Sarah, her father's worry still apparent.

Sarah smiled. "Yes, Ludo friend. What did you say to them Ludo?"

"Them baaddd. You friiieend. Tooold gooo." Sarah understood what Ludo was saying.

"You told them we were your friends and not to mess with us."

A dumb-founded grin on his face he nodded.

Sarah was curious about something. "Why do they live within the Abyss, but you do not?"

"Them meeeaaan. Meee gooood. Mist mean to Ludooo. Meee leave. Fiiind rooocks…friiieeends."

"How is the mist mean to you?" Sarah's eyebrows drew together.

Walking back over to rejoin the group, Jareth questioned, "Do others of your kind have rock friends?"

Ludo shook his head.

Jareth nodded to himself thinking out-loud. "Ludo has a type of magic and that is why the rocks respond to him. It could be somehow related to why he is different from his kind. But the mist attacked him for it."

"Ludo," Jareth asked, "Do you know why the others of you kind never come out of there." He raised his hand pointing in the direction the others had gone.

"Hooommmeee."

"I see. Ludo, would you like to join us back at the castle? You are welcomed to come."

Ludo shook his head. "Gooo toooo smeeellllll baaaddd."

Sarah smiled. "Tell Sir Didymus I said hello."

"Thank you for your assistance Ludo," Jareth told him.

"Yes, thank you." Rupert limped up to them.

"Are you alright Rupert?" Sarah was concerned with the way Rupert had held back and was grasping his side.

"I will be fine. Just need to get this wound patched up."

"Let me see," Jareth ordered. Rupert removed his hand from his lower torso to reveal a large gash from where one of the creatures had taken a swipe at him.

When he did he stumbled as the blood rushed forth. Sarah stretched her hands out to steady him. Jareth reached to support his weight. "We need to get back to the castle and get that looked at."

"We have seen worse," Rupert belied their concern before his eyes suddenly rolled back in his head. He fell to the ground.

"Rupert." Sarah's knees hit the ground at the same time Jareth's did.

Jareth checked him. "He is still breathing but we must hurry."

He looked up at Sarah. "This is going to hurt."

She screamed as a burning sensation coursed through her body, every nerve and muscle rippling with pain. Through her screams, she could hear Jareth blood-curdling screams. When the torrent of agony ended, she heaved in and out breaths.

Her stepmother's voice echoed in her ears. "Sarah, are you okay? Why were you screaming?" She pried her eyes opened to see the concerned faces of her parents staring back at her.

They had not experienced what she had. That was obvious. She looked at Jareth. He was still hassling with his breath, his face haggard, when he met her eyes.

"Get Hagatha." He slumped forward worn from the ordeal.

Bounding to her feet, she knew she had to rush. Jareth had used his magic despite the consequences to get them back to the castle to get Rupert the attention he needed. While the Abyss had attacked her, it must have done worse to Jareth since he was the one who had used magic.

She had barely gotten in the corridor when she saw Jocelyn and Hagatha heading straight at her.

"What is wrong? We heard the screaming," Jocelyn called from down the hall.

"It is Rupert. He is badly wounded."

She watched as Jocelyn picked up speed.

"But it was you and Jareth we heard screaming," Hagatha contested as they reached her.

Sarah turned back to the throne room. "It was. Jareth used magic outside the Abyss to get us back."

"What!," was all Hagatha had to say as the three women raced back into the room and to Rupert's body.

Sarah stood back. Jareth moved away to give Jocelyn and Hagatha room.

"Rupert," Jocelyn spoke him name clutching his hand as Hagatha starting murmuring a series of words in a language Sarah did not know.

After a while she stopped.

She grabbed Jocelyn shoulder, a tear running down her own cheek. "I am sorry, but it is too late, his wound is too severe."

"No," Jocelyn wailed falling onto Rupert wailing that he could not leave her and their child.

Sarah was not about to give up. "Hagatha, what if Jareth and I helped…"

She slowly shook her head. "It would not matter at this stage."

Jareth walked around kneeling beside Jocelyn. He never said a word, just placed a hand on her shoulder. Sarah's heart broke for Jocelyn.

Sarah hugged herself. This was wrong. After everything that had occurred, they could not lose Rupert this way.

She thought about the memory of losing Rupert in the past as Seraphina and thought of all the things she had wanted to ask Rupert about that time, about Seraphina, their relationship as cousins, about himself.

Her eyes drifted to his sword still in one hand, a sword that would be passed down to his child especially if Jocelyn had a boy, the sword that had belonged to his father and his father before him.

Sarah suddenly blinked as she studied the sword. Rupert had never told her that the sword was his father's, so how did she know that? _Seraphina._ The sword had been her grandfather's before being passed down to the eldest son, Rupert's father, and then to Rupert.

There was something else about the sword but what?

Her eyes bulged as she remembered what Seraphina's father had once told her what her grandmother had done to the sword.

She ran forth snatching the sword from Rupert's limp hand.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Jareth gaped at her like she had lost her mind. She did not care. She raised the sword and started slamming the hilt against the floor repeatedly.

Jareth was on his feet reaching for the sword trying to calm Sarah down. "This is not the way to handle this."

"Jareth, I know what I am doing. Leave me alone." She shrugged him off her as she brought the hilt down hard on the floor again with all her might. The end of the hilt smashed in pieces as an object came flying out.

Swooping down, she grabbed it up and placed it in the palm of Jareth's hand.

"A lifestone," Jareth mumbled shocked.

"Hagatha." He gave it to her.

"I do not believe." She was clearly amazed staring at the small object before regaining her focus. "Jocelyn, I need you to move away."

Jocelyn looked up blinking her eyes, incoherent of what she was being told.

"Hagatha needs you to move so she can help Rupert." Jareth pulled her up and away from the waning body.

Sarah walked over to them holding Jocelyn's shoulder as the woman clutched helpless to Jareth watching Hagatha's movements.

She placed the lifestone on Rupert's chest. In a low voice, she began chanting in an ancient language. As she did so, a light illuminated from Rupert's body. The chanting continued as the wound soon became smaller and smaller until it disappeared. The lifestone vanished and the chanting ceased as Hagatha sat back appraising the work.

Rupert's lids slowing came open as he laid there.

"Rupert." Jocelyn rushed out of Jareth's arms to Rupert's side.

Jareth filled the void pulling Sarah into his embrace. He did not ask how she knew about the lifestone. She knew he would later, but for now it did not matter. Rupert was alive and her family was safe.


	46. Chapter 46

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 46

"Rupert!" Jocelyn had her arms around him. "DO NOT YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! TO US!"

"Do what?" Under the attack of Jocelyn's embrace, he struggled to sit up clearly disoriented. "What are you talking about Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn was crying too much to explain as Sarah and Jareth walked over. Jareth bent down on one knee. "We just about lost you today."

The other man's face went pale as he absorbed the full impact of what was happening. "Jocelyn, please stop crying dear," he stroked the back of her head as he tried to calm her. "I did not die. I am not going to die."

Sitting back to look at him she laughed wiping tears from her eyes with one hand as her other continued to hold him. "I know that you silly man. I am just so happy you are still alive." Smirking, she added, "And besides, I am expecting. I have the right to be emotional."

Everyone else but Toby started laughing at Jocelyn's quip. The poor boy had a queer expression on his face not quite understanding the joke and why everyone was laughing.

Jareth still half-chuckling told Rupert, "You are going to have your hands full in the coming months."

Glaring he remarked, "Oh just wait. I am sure it will be worst whenever that one is expecting." He gestured his thumb at Sarah and then laughed as he struggled to his feet.

"Excuse me." Sarah turned to look at her father, an embarrassed grin upon her face. "No you do not have to worry about that at this time."

"At this time? But maybe in the future?"

"Dad!"

He winked at her. "Hmmm…while I do not think it was right for you at this time, I would not mind grandkids at some point in the future and since you have apparently already chosen who the father of those kids will be."

This got Sarah as she stared at her fathering blinking.

Jareth just bellowed at Sarah's reaction and looked back at Rupert to respond to his comment. "No arguments there. She is enough to handle now," which elicited a playful elbow jab from her and a slight laugh from her father.

"Well, it would be nice if someone would offer to help the old woman off the floor." Hagatha sat there with a waiting look on her face when Rupert held out his hand to assist her. "And thank you Hagatha," he told her.

"It is not me you should thank."

Rupert gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

She pointed at his damaged sword. "You were beyond my power. It is what Sarah did that saved you."

He walked over picking up the remnants of the weapon. "What does, I assume from what you said, Sarah destroying my sword have to do with saving my life?"

"It was not the sword itself, but what was in it," she explained, "Sarah found a lifestone hidden inside the hilt, which allowed me to save you."

He nodded. "While I am not quite certain what that is, I can under the circumstances understand what its power must be." Turning towards Sarah he held out the sword towards her. "Normally, I would say you owe me a new sword, but again under the circumstances, I believe it is I who owe you." He walked over to her hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Taking his hand, she assured him, "You are alive. That is all thanks I need."

He gave her a slight grin as he squeezed her hand.

"And Rupert, I am sorry about the sword. I know it must have meant a lot to you."

"Yes, it once belonged to my father's father. His wife, my grandmother, had it made for him." His expression became grim as he observed the item in his hands before turning his curious expression back to Sarah.

"How did you know about the stone? I did not even know of its existence, so how did you? And also, how did you know about how much my sword meant? You act like you knew even though I have never mentioned anything about it."

She shook her head. "I cannot explain why you did not know about the stone, but…," she glanced at her family before being slightly cryptic, not really to reveal too much yet, "Seraphina is how I know. She knew."

A flash of understanding crossed the others' eyes as Rupert, Jareth, Jocelyn, and Hagatha all understood exactly what Sarah had just implied. Hagatha had been enough a part of their lives that she knew their histories and Jocelyn had filled her in on the details of the previous days, including Sarah's discovery that she had indeed been Seraphina.

"You remember…," Jareth started before thinking better of it. Instead he smiled and nodded towards their guests. "We can discuss this later. With everything that has happened I am certain that you all would like some rest and some food." He paused and took a deep breath. "I think we all can."

"I think you are right," her father surprisingly agreed. The trauma of the day was written on his face. "I have no idea what is going on, but I know one thing. I do have questions, several questions that will apparently need long answers, ones best given and received when we are not quite so tired and stressed. And my wife and child have not slept or eaten since we were brought here."

"And neither have you. Thank you for understanding, sir," Jareth politely bowed his head towards her father. "And I promise you will get answers to your questions; however I will not promise they will necessarily be ones you like."

"Fair enough."

"Fezzick," Jareth called out before speaking again to her family, "I will have someone show you to a room where you can bathe and rest. I will have a fresh change of clothes provided for each of you. In the meantime, a meal will be prepared for us all and Sarah and I will come to accompany you there."

"Yes your majesty." A goblin scurried into the room.

Jareth relayed his instructions to the goblin who acknowledged them hurrying off to carry them out.

"While we are awaiting Fezzick's return allow me to introduce these two ladies."

"This is Jocelyn." He gestured to his good friend. "And as you may have already concluded, she is also Rupert's wife."

"It is nice to meet you both." She curtsied. They returned her greeting.

"And a childhood friend of Jareth's who is like a sister to him," Sarah added.

"No she is worse than Annabelle ever was." Jareth gave Jocelyn a devious smirk.

Jocelyn tilted her head towards him. "I would get you back over that comment, but that is the first time that you have spoken of your sister without pain in a long time."

He looked her in the eyes. "Because I can let it rest now as should you."

Jocelyn closed her eyes and nodded.

"And you are only worse because you know me better than anybody except maybe now Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Only in certain ways."

"But those are the ones that truly count," he asserted.

"Yes, they are." She stared off letting her heart flutter.

He faced Sarah's parents. "As you can see there is quite a history among Jocelyn, Rupert, and I, but enough of that for now." He put a hand out toward Hagatha. "And this is the woman who tends to keep us all straight. This is Hagatha."

"Well, I try at least." Hagatha turned to Jareth. "Tell the cooks to make that one less. I appreciate the offer but I have been away from my cottage for far too long and I am ready to be home." She said her goodbyes to her friends as she approached Sarah's parents.

"And it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You do have a remarkable daughter."

"We certainly think so," her stepmother said as her father beamed with pride.

"Thank you. She is something." Her father had always worried about Sarah's whimsical ways, but had seen the strength and tenacity come out earlier that day that he would have never thought possible.

Hagatha smiled. "That she is and I think you will find out just how so later."

"Hagatha." Sarah's voice came from behind her.

She turned around. "Relax young one. The tale is yours. But do not be surprised when what you tell them makes them even prouder of you. You are a strong woman, which you have to be to put up with that man of you."

Before he could even remark, Hagatha quickly turned away crackling with laughter as she exited the room leaving Jareth with a devious little glint in his eye as he watched her go.

"What exactly are you smirking about sir?" Sarah looked up at Jareth with her own teasing little grin.

The smirk grew into a grin. "Just thinking about how right she is."

Fezzick, who had departed to make all the arrangements, ran back into the room. "The meal is being prepared and the room is ready your majesty."

"Thank you, Fezzick. And once you get chance, inform the cooks that there will be one less."

Fezzick bowed. "If there is nothing else, your majesties, I will show your guests to their room now."

Sarah watched as her father noted the address. "Your majesties? Not just majesty? Sarah, do you have something you would like to tell me now?"

She turned a deep crimson shade of red. "I was going to tell you later, but yes Jareth and I are married."

"But you have barely been here and barely know this man." Her father clearly was not prepared for this news having taken most of the rest in stride so far.

Jareth was quick to intervene. "Sir, time works differently here," Jareth explained, "Sarah has been here for a lot longer than two weeks in our time. We wanted to do things as proper as we could. My apologies for not being able to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage as it should have been done, but I do hope for at least Sarah's sake that we may have your blessing."

"And dad," Sarah began. "As I explained in the letter, I actually had feelings for Jareth the first time I left here and my feelings resurfaced when I came back. Besides there is more to our story that we need to explain, but it needs to wait until you have rested and ate." Sarah was not about to stand there and get into her history as Seraphina. It was a long story and she had not been certain if she had actually wanted to tell them, even though she had really wanted them to know the full extent of her relationship with Rupert since they had suspected more than just a friendship earlier, but now she knew that it was necessary for her father to be more accepting of the quickness of her marriage to Jareth.

While she mentally knew it really did not matter whether her father accepted it or not, in her heart she needed him to. He was still her father after all and she did not want him going home after everything that had happened with issues still between them over this.

"Very well," her father conceded for now, "We will talk about this though."

As Fezzick requested them to follow him to their room, her stepmother stepped over whispering in her ear. "I'll talk to him. I can see you are happy with this man. Congratulations."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Before her father could proceed, Sarah detained him. "Dad, I honestly know where you are coming from, but Jareth and I are in love and are meant to be and you will find that out."

He squeezed her hand. "I hope so." He looked a bit sad-eyed. "Just remember that you will always be my little girl. I will always be concerned about you."

Sarah smiled and hugged him. "I know."

As they walked away, Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah from behind. Pressing his cheek against hers, he told her, "He will come around."

"He is tired and probably still a bit scared. The information was sure to shock him." Jocelyn smiled reassuringly at her friend as she stood with Rupert who was still a bit dazed.

"Sarah, it is the quickness of it just like I was apprehensive with how sudden Seraphina fell for Jareth considering she had never been the type to fall like that for a man, but there is apparently just something about you and Jareth regardless of when and where the two of you are."

"Both of you are right. My father is just worried about me." Sarah leaned back against Jareth. "That is all. Once he realizes the extent of our love and gets to know Jareth, it will not bother him as much." She contemplated Rupert's words for she too had never been one to quickly fall for a guy, which she believed was in part due to her suppressed feelings for Jareth all those years and that had to be part of her father's concerns as well.

She sighed. "It has been a long day."

"Has the issue in Sarah's old room been taken care of?" Jareth looked over at Jocelyn.

"Yes it has, shortly after you left. And arrangements are being made for Slither."

"Thank you Jocelyn."

It was then that Sarah finally realized something. "Where is Ludo?" She turned partially to peer at Jareth. "Did you not bring him back with us?"

"No, he had plans and I did not want what was happening to Rupert to scare the poor creature more than he probably already was. But we can go check on him if you want later today or tomorrow."

She nodded before settling her head back against Jareth. "Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"I can walk if we need to, but can you just take us to our bedroom."

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head.

"Wait, before you go." Rupert walked in front of Sarah turning to face her.

"Seraphina?" His eyes were sad as he looked at her. "I know you did not want to discuss it in front of your family, but…"

She saved him the trouble. "Yes, it was a memory from being her that I recalled. Her father once told her about how the sword his elder brother carried held a hidden lifestone that his mother had ordered to be placed inside when she had it made for her husband."

"Mine never told me." Rupert closed his eyes remembering something. "He must have intended to but he died so suddenly. It was a time of peace and the wagon clearing the field of rocks overturned on him. He just barely got the word _sword_ out before he died. He did not even have the sword with him. My mother and I always just assumed he was meaning to tell me to take his sword, but now I know what he was trying to tell me."

"And Seraphina's father as did she probably thought you knew." Sarah brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Even if you had known…"

He opened his eyes forcing a smile at her as his hand closed around her fingers. "It would not have changed things. No one at our small homestead would have known how to use it. And I am not sure my father would have wanted me to. He was nearing the end of his life and should have not even been out there trying to help me and the others clear the field as he was."

"And it allowed it to be there today for you," Jocelyn's meek voice sounded.

"Yes it did." Rupert glanced at Jareth. "Maybe it was good thing I never knew for if I had I might have taken more risks on the battlefield like you did."

Jareth snorted. "I think you took enough anyway." He sighed. "We both did."

"What are you thinking?" Sarah knew something was on his mind.

"Just how I am glad all this fighting is over." He leaned his head on hers. "I am not as young as I use to be." He smiled to himself. "And now I have more to lose." Glancing at Rupert he added, "As do you."

Taking Jocelyn's hand, he smiled at her before letting his eyes drift to her stomach. "That is true. But maybe our previous efforts will not be in vain and we can put the fighting behind us for awhile. Create the new world all the refugees like us wanted."

Jareth took in a deep breath. "It would be nice but unfortunately there will always be someone to try something."

Rupert just nodded. "Which keeps us from completely laying down the sword as I would prefer."

Jareth grabbed his shoulder. "I know man, I know. Now go get some rest. You need it. Jocelyn…"

"I will make sure he does. You know that." She put her hands on her hips.

He smirked. "I do. But Jocelyn, do get some rest yourself."

"I will," she promised.

"Ready," he asked Sarah.

"Yes."

In almost an instance they were in the king's bedroom, their bedroom.

Sarah went to crawl onto the bed tired from everything and just ready to get some sleep when Jareth stopped her. "Give me a moment."

He waved his hand changing the bed things.

"I am glad you thought of that. I am so worn out, I had forgotten about it this time."

"This time?"

Sarah scooted up onto the bed as Jareth walked around to join her. "Yes, I asked Casimir to do the same thing before I realized he was not you."

He climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around her. He brushed her lips. "This time you can be assured it is me."

"I love you Jareth." She reached up pushing a lock of white-blond hair from his face as she admired his mismatched eyes.

"My love for you is without bounds as you hold my heart captive as you always have. Now sleep my love and dream only good dreams."

"Jareth."

He smiled affectionately.

"I love you Sarah."

Smiling she nuzzled her head into the cradled of his shoulder. "That is all I need." She never needed a big production of his heart, just the simple words and actions of how he truly felt.

Laying his head down, he laid his cheek across the crown of her head as he continued to hold her until they woke.


	47. Chapter 47

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 47

Ahhh...at last, the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Do you think they will be awake yet?" Sarah stretched as she sat up. While she had slept, she still did not feel that rested.<p>

Having no notion, Jareth shrugged. "You would have a better idea of their sleeping habits."

"Dad and Karen might would sleep a bit longer after no rest but I have a feeling that Toby is too excited and will probably have roused them."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up. "Then you ready yourself and I will go see if Jocelyn and Rupert are ready as well as the meal."

"Sure." She bit her lip. "Um, Jareth."

"Yes?"

She wrung her hands. "My clothes are still in the other room and I really do not want to go in there."

Nodding with sympathetic eyes, he waved his hand towards the large wooden cabinet. "You will not need to. They are now in our dresser."

He crossed over to her. "A little something I need to take care of before I depart." He grabbed her around the waist planting a heavy kiss on her.

"Hmmm…" Running her hands over his shoulders she asked, "Do you really need to leave?"

The corners of his mouth twitched with amusement. "Not really, I could think of a way to give your parents plenty more time."

She tilted her head playfully. "Are you talking about putting the bed to more use dear sir?"

Backing her up against the bed, he replied, "Yes I am and not for sleeping purposes either."

Her arms circled around his neck letting her fingers brush the back of it. "You wicked, wicked man you."

A devilish smirk quickly took root on his face. "So it that a yes or a no?"

"What do you think?" She grazed her lips across his.

"I think it is indeed a yes." Kissing her, he leaned her down onto the bed.

They had been in the beginning throes of passion kissing and letting their hands roam enjoying slow-lovemaking when it was interrupted by a familiar voice calling Sarah's name out in the hallway.

"Sarah, where are you?"

"Shh…, now get back in here," she heard her stepmother quiet the boy from slightly down the hall, "I already told you that you cannot go explore. We do not know anything about this place."

She could almost see the pout on his face at his words, "But that is why I was looking for Sarah. She does know this place and there is no telling what more there is to discover." It brought to her mind how her little brother always did like to explore from the moment he learned to crawl.

"Toby." At his mother's warning, Toby complied with what he had been told and they heard his voice no more.

Sarah laughed. "What did I tell you?"

"He was always a lively little chap." Jareth smiled to himself at a memory of the little boy he had remembered and played with as a babe in his castle. Although he had not mentioned it to Sarah, he had kept up with Toby's ongoings over the years just as he had Sarah's.

He stared down at her. "But I guess this means our little session here will have to wait?"

"Well…" Her voice held the desire of both wanting to continue but also knowing they should go attend to her family.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Tonight my queen, tonight," before lowering his lips to her neck as his hand slid up her inner thigh.

She closed her eyes moaning just to feel his weight pull from hovering over her. Opening her eyes she found him smirking down playfully with his hand out. "Just a little something to build the anticipation."

Taking his hand she lightly scowled back at him, "You are a cruel, cruel man."

He pulled her up against him. "I warned you."

She let her hands travel leisurely down tracing the contours of his chest allowing her fingers to run just under the waistband of his pants. She waited letting her fingers play seeing the look of excruciating promised pleasure in his eyes before turning to pull away from him. "Yes you did, but I also remember that you said two can play that game."

He pursed his lips. "Yes I did, did I not?" Advancing with his long strides he gave a sinister grin. He snapped his fingers. When he did, Sarah became unbalanced as her clothes and shoes changed tilting her right back into Jareth's waiting arms.

"I know you wanted me that badly but now Sarah we do have to think of your parents." Chuckling he stood her back up straight as she scowled at him. "You go get your family. They are in the room on the right next to your old room and I will go collect Jocelyn and Rupert and meet you in the hallway."

Still with the scowl of her face, she told him, "You know I hate when you do that. Now get out of here you and I will get you back."

He laughed making his way for the door. He looked back taunting her, "I do not doubt that you will try. Just remember who is better at this game." Just before he closed the door, he added, "And you would not be so bold in front of your family, unlike me." His lips curled upwards. "You never know what I might do."

Shaking her head, she turned towards the mirror. _He would not do anything to really embarrass me._ She knew for the most part that Jareth's comment was an empty boast this time. If he did try something, it would be an action that he would make certain went unnoticed by her family.

A little too fancy, she thought. Jareth had curled her hair up placing her in an elegant sleek green dress that brought out her eyes. The dress had gold embellishments around the neckline and waist. It was a beautiful gown that brought out her green eyes. She knew Jareth loved her green eyes, which is probably why he had chosen that dress.

Moments later, she knocked on her family's door.

"Alright Toby, stand back a little so I can get the door open," she heard her father's voice.

"But it has to be Sarah!"

"It is if you will actually allow dad to let me in," she called out grinning to herself. How she had missed her little brother.

The door slid open and Sarah was ambushed by her brother, who just about took her down.

"Okay, I missed you too, but let me breathe please." After hugging Toby, she gently pried him off of her grinning up at her father.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Karen is just slipping on her shoes." He stared at her for a minute, his eyes filling with memories. "Where has my little girl gone? You look so grown up and lovely."

Fighting the tears, she reached around his neck hugging tight. "I am still here dad. I am still here."

Toby pouted sticking out his bottom lip, "Even Sarah is dressed up. Why do we have to be so dressed up?! And wear these funny clothes."

It was then that Sarah noticed that both her father and brother were wearing the waistcoats of the land. She was relieved that at least Jareth seemed to have sense enough to have the pants that were provided to be looser than the ones the men there normally wore.

She laughed. "These are the clothes the men here wear Toby, but I can talk to Jareth about giving you something different."

"There is no sense in that." Her stepmother stepped to the door. "He can make do and besides you look cute Toby."

He made a face at his mother who gave him a warning look.

"We would not want to trouble him."

"Oh, it would be no trouble," Sarah protested, "And if it would make him more comfortable."

"Please," Toby whined.

"Toby," Karen hushed him. "It depends on how long we will be here." Turning to Sarah, she continued, "I do not think any of us expected all this fanciness. You look stunning."

"So do you and I really did not expect quite this much either," she confessed. "It was kinda Jareth's doing. I think he really wants to impress all of you."

"So where is your husband?" She noticed how her stepmother glanced over at her father when she said the word husband. His reaction was very slight at the uncomfortable nature of the topic but that was all.

"Right here, my lady," Jareth walked up with Jocelyn and Rupert in tow. Sure enough Jocelyn and Rupert were dressed up a little more than normal probably due to Jareth's insistence and Jareth had changed at some point after leaving her into a fancier waistcoat to match her dress and clean leggings.

"Jareth went to let them know we were ready," Sarah explained.

"And how are you fairing now? Did you find everything okay?" Jareth was apt to make sure their guests had exactly what they needed.

"Fine, thank you," her father politely answered, however curt.

"I am glad sir. And you my lady? And I do need to add how lovely you look."

Karen blushed as she answered him. "Why thank you and overwhelmed still to be perfectly honest."

"And you, young lad?" Jareth turned his attention to the little boy fidgeting with the buttons.

"Fine except this stupid ridiculous outfit," he muttered irritated at what he was wearing.

"Toby," both his parents admonished him, before her father added, "Be polite."

"I am sorry. Thank you."

Jareth laughed gleefully at the boy's unabashed truthfulness. "I prefer honesty anyway…" Sarah shot him a raised eyebrow at his words. "…and I think I can do something about your situation here." Waving his hand the boy ended up in jeans and a t-shirt. "More suitable to your tastes?"

His eyes grew big at the sudden change. "Ah-uh, thank you."

Sarah's parents exchange a slightly disbelieving look. Sarah just smiled. "I told you it would be no problem."

"Should we proceed now," Jareth asked.

"Um, yes," her father partially murmured still unnerved by what he had just witnessed.

They had a wonderful meal and once the plates were cleared Sarah prepared to tell them what had occurred.

She took her father's hand. "Dad before I begin I want to prepare you for what you are about to hear. Some of the things are shocking and some of it will make you mad, but you must let me get through it all to understand it. And yes some of this I have gotten surprised and furious over myself, but it has all been dealt with."

Her father gave her a bit of a stern look glancing over towards Jareth. "Okay." She knew he already understood that he would be learning some unfavorable things about Jareth that he would not care for but that Sarah had accepted.

Sarah began by diving back into the past story of how she had wished Toby away and went to get him back. She left out a few parts like the Cleaners and the Bog to minimize Jareth's cruelness. Since her parents already knew the basics of this from her letter, they were not very surprised, but she still had to endure quite a bit of harsh words from them over it. At least, Jareth managed to keep his mouth and temper.

Before now, none of this had been mentioned to Toby, so it was the first the boy was hearing of it. "I cannot believe you actually wished me away!" The boy crossed his arms, his lip poked out sulking.

"At least I did not leave you to be turned into a goblin," Sarah teased him.

Toby looked up in wide-eyed shock. "What?"

Jareth chuckled. "She is just messing with you."

"Not funny." Toby crossed his arms highly insulted.

"Well I did not think it was either at the time when I thought you would be as well." Sarah gave Jareth a look.

He shook his head, hands defensively in front of him. "I never actually said that he would become a goblin, only that he would become one of us. You are the one that concluded that because of the book. Never believe everything you read."

Sarah rolled her eyes grinning. "You and your tricky wording. Oh well…," she continued to tell their tale enlightening them on how she had gotten herself there this time stressing on how Jareth had actually broken the law to aid her in sending the students back implying that there had to be an exchange.

Her father shook his head. "I do not know how many time I told you to watch what you say." At her father's words Sarah could barely contain the hilarity of the situation. "You are not the only one." She glanced to her husband before revealing how she had accidentally wished her students away, which left her father shaking his head. Sarah did not mention the true details of what had been expected of her by the trade or Jareth's actions towards her those first weeks.

When she got to the part about Jareth and Jocelyn's marriage she paused carefully explaining the story of what forced them into the marriage before explaining how she discovered the news of their marriage. This way they were aware of the circumstances surrounding the events before they became aware of the unwillingly matrimony. She did include Seraphina in her tale just not mentioning yet the woman's connection to herself.

She could see from the look in his eyes that her father's blood was boiling and he was ready to say something but before he could Jocelyn intervened explaining the law of the land forbidding marriage and how they had not be able to do anything about it until recently, which she deservingly gave credit to Jareth for taking care of.

"Sir, I beg you to understand that Jareth is and always has been like a brother to me. He only did what he did to save me from the fate of ending up like his late sister. We could never know that we were being set up by Casimir because he actually wanted Seraphina."

Speaking to Jareth, her father revealed his feelings on the matter, "Reasonably as her father, I am not happy that you would romance my daughter while still married to another, especially not telling her so but…," he nodded, "I cannot deny what you did in the past was a noble act and since the situation has been rectified, I have nothing else to say about it after this." He pointed a finger at Jareth. "But, do not think I condone your actions or do not want to strike you for what you did."

"Dad…" Sarah moved to place a hand over his to calm him as she pushed his hand down.

"Understandable sir." Jareth looked relieved. He knew that would be the biggest hurdle for Sarah's father to overcome. "And you can be assured that I already regret the way I went about informing Sarah." It was Jareth that explained how this led to the events that followed leading to Sarah's attack and how he had sent her back to protect her. Everyone could hear the sadness and anger in his voice of how he blamed himself.

Sarah held tight to his hand. Even when his emotion caused him to squeeze a little too tightly, she would not make an attempt to withdraw her hand from his grasp knowing he needed it. He needed her.

Jareth put an arm protectively around her. "No matter how much it hurt me to let her go, I was not going to take the chance of anyone harming her."

Sarah could see the noticeable difference in the way her father viewed Jareth after hearing about those events. Seeing just how far he would go to protect her spoke volumes to her father.

"But you brought Sarah back," her father questioned the man thinking he saw a contradiction of the man's words and actions.

Jareth fervently shook his head. "No, I did not. Actually, I tried everything I could to make her go back including hurting both of us by being very cold towards her."

Sarah gave an awkward smile. "There is something I have not mentioned yet." Going back to the day at Hagatha's cabin, she revealed how it had been discovered she had magic and how her magic and longing for Jareth had brought her back to the Underground.

To say the least her father was flabbergasted. "So what Jareth just did to Toby's clothes and bringing us back to this castle, you can to?"

"Not exactly. One day I will be able to but I do not have the control of my powers yet to direct them as Jareth and Hagatha both can theirs. For now, my need drives mine."

"But she will learn the control she needs," Jareth added, "For she already has accomplished a few tasks. And at least maybe once she has complete control of her powers then I do not have to worry as much about her doing something foolish."

She glared at him. "It has never stopped you from doing something foolish, has it?" She told her family about how the result of the field battle had left Jareth injured and the action she took to try to help Jareth.

Her father shook his head. "I never would have thought…" He pointed his finger at her. "But I do agree with him that was stupid of you."

"I know, but I had to try." After going over how Jareth had pressed the truth from Jocelyn to find out her plan and came after her, she finally revealed stumbling upon Rupert staring at the photo of her getting the wrong idea. There was much puzzled confusion on both her father and stepmother's face as they darted glances between Rupert, Jocelyn, Jareth, and Sarah obviously wondering what it all meant and why it did not seem to bother either Jocelyn or Jareth.

Sarah cleared her throat preparing for the part that might be a little hard for them to comprehend just as it had been to her. "It was then when I confronted him over the small portrait that I discovered from Rupert that I look exactly like his cousin Seraphina who had died."

Rupert who had been slightly aware that might happen took out the photo he had brought with him. "This is a portrait of Seraphina that was commissioned by Jareth before she died."

Jareth made eye-contact with Sarah's father to stress what he had to say. "And yes, I was deeply in love with Seraphina before she died, but as I have discussed with Sarah while I do love her for several of the same qualities she has possessed in both lives, there are qualities unique to both women that I equally love." When Sarah had mentioned Seraphina's presence, she had not really stressed earlier the love Jareth and she had possessed not wanting to have to deal with certain questions at the time.

Mr. Williams nodded unsurely as he took the picture from Rupert. "I understand what you are trying to tell me."

Staring at the picture her parents were beyond shocked. "This looks just like you," her stepmother gasped.

"So as you can see dad, Jareth and I were just finding each other again."

"Hmm," her father almost mumbled, "I never believed in past lives but how else…"

"Oh, how romantic," her stepmother gushed. "So that means you, or your past you, and Rupert were cousins?"

"Yes, madam," Rupert answered for Sarah, "which is why I have grown so fond of Sarah so quickly."

Sarah added, "We were and we are, or at least that is the way we feel about it. And that is actually how I knew about the lifestone in the sword earlier while no one else did. I remembered one of Seraphina's memories."

Her father was just too far gone with the information to even respond this time as he stared blankly at his daughter.

Sarah went on to finish the rest of the events that had happened up until saving them seeing the horror and relief in their faces as she talked.

Her father waited until after they finished the entire explanation of events before standing staring at Jareth with a determined expression. "Stand up please."

Jareth did as Sarah's father requested a questioning but ready look on his face. Sarah stood up too slightly worried what her father planned to do.

He stuck his hand out to shake Jareth's. "You have my blessings, son."

Jareth seemed a bit stunned as he shook his father-in-law's hand. "Thank you sir."

"You love her more than any other man could ever could so I believe. You have shown that more than words can say and she loves you."

"I do." Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's torso. She could see how happy her father's acceptance had made him and it thrilled her to no end.

Her father smiled down at her. "The way her eyes light up when she looks at you, is what every father wants for his child."

Sarah's family spent the rest of the day with Sarah and Jareth as they toured them around going to visit Sarah's friends. Toby took an instance liking to Hoggle, who pretended to be annoyed by the boy, but everyone could see his true fondness for the lad.

As it drew later in the day, Jareth offered, "Would the three of you care to stay for a few days or do you need to get back home?"

"Can we?" Toby beamed at the aspect of staying longer in the wondrous place he was in.

Sarah's parents looked at each other. "I am afraid we cannot. Toby has school and both my wife and I have to work."

"That and…" Her father turned to look at Sarah. "I guess I need to contact your mother unless you are going to do so soon. She has been freaking out just like the rest of us since your disappearance."

"I will," Sarah promised, "I should be the one. If this had not happened, Jareth had already promised me after seeing how homesick I was that we could go visit all of you and let you know what had happened. Besides, I want mom to meet Jareth."

"I am certain you do, dear," her stepmother leaned to hug her, "Take care."

"Tell your sister bye for now." The woman gently pushed Toby towards her.

As Toby embraced his sister, he asked, "Will I see you again?"

Sarah looked up at Jareth. "Oh course you will young man. I look forward to getting to know my new little brother. Maybe sometime when you do not have school, you could spend some time here with us."

Jareth spoke to Sarah's father. "That is, if it is alright with you and of course you are welcomed to come back as well. I know Sarah would like that and when things settle down here, we will visit you also."

"Good. Just because my daughter lives a world away does not mean we should not still see her. Bye dear." He kissed her cheek as he gave her a bear hug. "I will miss you and I will still call your mother just to tell her that you have contacted me that you are okay and will contact her yourself soon, but I will leave your news for you to tell."

"Thank you. Bye dad."

With that Jareth and Sarah traveled with them back to Sarah's childhood home before returning to the castle.

"Can we finally breathe?" Sarah made a silly face. "Or is something else going to happen?"

"Let us hope not." Jareth pulled her to him. "Because I have plans for you over the next few days."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh do tell."

"I think I rather show you." Jareth smirked as he touched his lips to hers kissing her with wild abandon passion, which she responded in kind.

Still kissing her, he swung her up in his arms carrying her to the bed. "Besides, I think we have something from this morning to finish."

He laid her across the mattress kissing her deeply. Sarah unbuttoned his waistcoat pushing it back as his hand reached down sliding from her ankle upward bringing the material of her dress with it. After shrugging off his waistcoat with Sarah's help as she stroked his chest, he rolled her over on top of him working the dress up and over her head. Admiring her beauty he caressed her body leisurely moving his hands down her body. Leaning down over him, she intensely kissed him. As the night passed, their bodies melted into one.

The first rays of light were just beginning to come in the next morning as Sarah stood gazing out the window. Jareth came up behind her kissing her on the neck. "What are you thinking about?"

"About how I returned here?"

"What exactly about it?"

She spun to face him hearing the slight concern in his voice. "About how I once thought it was the biggest mistake I had ever made, but I can never regret being here with you." She smiled. "In fact while wishing the students away may have been wrong, it was absolutely the best mistake I could have ever made." She kissed him. "I love you my Goblin King." She trailed her fingers across his cheek, "My Jareth."

"And I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "This is the way things were always meant to be."

"Yes, it is," she replied in kind. "Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed it and thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You are a good portion of what keep me writing these.<p>

And no, at this time, I have no plans for a sequel or followup for this story. However, I do have another Labyrinth started and a good portion written that is threading together several different ideas I have had. I just get so many different ideas that I have to explore for Jareth and Sarah reconnecting that I cannot seem to stop myself. I do not know yet when I will start posting the new story on here. I may wait until I am finished writing it this time before I do. Hmm...maybe...

But to give everyone a teaser. It begins by Sarah arriving home from work one day to find a badly injured, unconscious Jareth on her floor. Despite her reluctance, she finds herself forced to take care of him because what else can she do? What happened to Jareth and why did he come to her after everything that happened are her two biggest questions, but they have to wait until he wakes up for she tries to contact Hoggle failing to be able to do so worrying her even further about what has happened. And why when he wakes up, does he refuse to tell her but so much? What is he hiding? And what happens afterwards? I will promise that after the first handful of chapters things will definitely not progress as many would think for y'all know I am good about my twists.

Also for those that have read The Tragedy, I have not forsaken a sequel to it, I just keep getting side-tracked and will get around to it eventually.

I am also beginning to actually work on a story that is non-fanfiction related that I may at some point post on the fanfiction's sister site.


	48. Chapter 48  Epilogue

Sarah's Mistake

Chapter 48 – Epilogue

Okay, so I was supposed to be done with this story but I had requests, ones that felt it was unfinished and wanted to know about Rupert and Jocelyn's baby. In deciding to follow up, I wanted to go back and correct several of my old grammar and editing issues, I had failed to notice before adding an epilogue. Sorry, I did not realize how bad some of the chapters were especially in the beginning. In doing so most of the content has not changed but has only been altered a little by adding more details or such if I went beyond a grammar fix. I also decided that there was one other matter I wanted to tie up so here you go.

* * *

><p>"Sarah?" His voice was low as he leaned over catching her by the wrist. She had just stepped in to let him know that she was back from Hagatha's. Rupert, who had escorted her, had set about to attending to some of his daily tasks dealing with the troops on their return.<p>

"Yes Jareth."

He quickly darted his mismatched eyes towards Jocelyn then back to the lovely woman who stood beside him.

"Would you please get her out of here," he muttered through gritted teeth. They were in the throne room surrounded by scores of people that needed Jareth's 'immediate attention'. But Jocelyn, oh Jocelyn, was driving everyone crazy! While Jareth normally appreciated Jocelyn's assistance in the throne room when she deemed herself tolerable enough to deal with the often nonsense requests that overran the true issues, this was not one of those days.

Due to the advancing stage of her pregnancy, she had been unable to accompany Sarah and Rupert on such a long walk, but had become too bored to remain meandering about her room or other parts of the castle so had found her way to the throne room. But having her there was becoming too much for even Jareth to handle.

He had already insisted that she go rest to her utter refusal that she did not need it. The woman was snapping at people left and right to the point the Jareth had almost been forced to order her out for his own sanity. He did not want to upset his friend, but enough was enough!

And then Sarah had walked into the room. He had breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her, not because of his normal reasons, but because he knew she might be able to coax Jocelyn from the room without a scene.

Sarah tilted her head in question. He just shook his. "I need her gone."

"Okay, Jareth. See you at supper. Bye." She leaned up kissing him of the cheek before making her way to her friend, who appeared on the verge of shouting at some pitiful-looking woman.

"Excuse me," Sarah interrupted. "Do you mind if Jareth sees to your issue instead? I need to steal Jocelyn away for awhile."

The woman, who looked quite relieved, nodded her head in agreement. "Why, yes, your majesty. It would be my pleasure."

Sarah grabbed Jocelyn's arm with hers. "I really wish everyone did not feel the need to have to call me that."

Jocelyn snorted. "Well, you are the Queen after all. What do you expect?!"

No wonder Jareth wanted her gone, thought Sarah.

"Now what is it? What did you want me for?"

"We can discuss it outside in the hall, but for now you can stop being so cross with me."

"I am not," Jocelyn contended with a slightly raised voice.

Sarah did not respond not wanting to provoke a worse reaction.

They walked in silence as they maneuvered through the crowd. Upon nearing the opening to the hallway, a man accidently bumped into them headed for the doorway himself.

Jocelyn appeared about ready to go off in a rampage when the man quickly set about apologizing for his clumsiness.

"Oh, beg my pardon ladies. I turned around so suddenly." He had been standing off to the side, but when he went to leave, had whipped around in such a hurried fashion that he had collided with the women who were just walking behind him at the time.

"That is okay." Sarah graciously accepted the man's apology and ushered Jocelyn onward before she could say anything. The man fell in step behind them.

Only paces from the door, the wooden slabs slammed shut in front of them with such a force that the vibrations echoed throughout the room.

As they the two women turned to face the crowd, Jareth, who had been standing near his throne, along with everyone's attention was riveted upon them and the doors.

"Jareth," there was clear indignation in Jocelyn's voice, "Why did you do that?"

Jareth glared at her annoyed at the accusation. "That was not my doing."

"No, it was mine!" Sarah's eyes were a fury of anger as she glared at the man who stood just an arm's length from her.

Gasps rippled through the room. While Sarah had been training and practicing her magic under Jareth's guidance, only those of her inner circle knew of her magically abilities until now.

The fact that Sarah had done something so rash sent an alarm of concern coursing through Jareth. "Why? What is going on?" He noted the fierce look in her eye at the man before her.

"It is him."

It had taken a few moments for her to recognize him but this had been the one man from the night of her attack to have eluded them. He had worn a full beard back then but it was the same man. Now that he was clean-shaven he must have thought he could slip by her unnoticed.

Jareth marched heavily across the room stepping in between Sarah and the man like a shield. He knew the man could no longer hurt Sarah, but he wanted to shield her from that horrible night as much as he could.

"You and Jocelyn go ahead," he ordered. Then his voice became menacing to match the anger vibrating off his every movement, "I will take care of this filth."

Before Sarah could protest, Jareth disappeared with the man. An order of death had already been set about for the man just had it had been for the other remaining one before he had been found months ago. How Jareth had disposed of the other man and what he would do to this was something no one new and were too afraid to ask. Sarah just let herself believe that he had dropped them in an oubliette as he planned to with their leader before he was killed by Sarah's own hand that night, a nightmare she still relived to this day.

Jocelyn's mood having been shocked and softened by the event put a hand of Sarah's shoulder. "Let us go."

They turned back to the door, which someone had already reopened for them.

An hour had passed when Sarah came racing back into the throne room. Jareth took no more heed of the papers in his hand as he focused on her. He had gone to check on her when he had returned to the castle, but she insisted she was fine and to go back to his duties. Her persistency was the only reason he had with a promise that he was at least going to call it an early day so he could come back and spend time with her. He had been about to do so when she had burst into the room.

"What is it Sarah?"

"Contact Hagatha and go get Rupert."

"Jocelyn?" Jareth's eyes lit a little at the exciting prospect of the newly arriving child for he knew it should be about time and why else would Sarah be so rushed.

"Yes!" Sarah turned high-tailing it back out the door to return to Jocelyn's side just barely hearing Jareth telling everyone he would look at no more issues for today and to go home.

She yanked opened the door to Jocelyn's to find Hagatha already standing beside the bed.

Breathlessly, she asked how Jocelyn was doing before uttering how glad she would be when she finally mastered enough control of her power to manage moving from place to place on a whim.

"Rupert?" Jocelyn hassled under her labored breathing.

"Jareth is getting him," Sarah assured.

Jareth appeared in the field beside Rupert. "Everyone is dismissed! You have tomorrow off!"

The troops looked at one another astonished but did not question the orders. It did not take them long to begin to disperse.

Rupert's face went hard as he glared at the white-blond headed man. "What is deal?! You have no right! We agreed a long time ago…"

Jareth stood looking bored at his friend's unusual little rant. Jocelyn's unrest must have been straining on him. "Are you finished because you really do not have time for this? You have a much more important place to be."

It was only then that Jareth smiled. "Like the birth of your child."

Rupert stopped mid-rant. "Oh my." He began to take off running only to have Jareth clasp his shoulder.

"I have a much faster way."

In a flash, they were in Jocelyn and Rupert's quarters.

Jocelyn was screaming and panting while Sarah held her hand and Hagatha saw to the delivery. When they saw Rupert, Jocelyn released her tight grip on Sarah's hand only to replace the strain onto Rupert's hand while Sarah went to assist Hagatha.

Jareth, who normally would have partaken the event of another's child being born from outside the room, remained off to the side preferring to be a silent onlooker to the first human child ever born in the Underground. While there were others now expecting, Jocelyn's would be the first.

Twenty-three minutes later, Hagatha laid the beautiful babe in Jocelyn's arm as she smiled at the proud parents.

"She is precious." Sarah was tired but oddly full of energy after having helped Hagatha to assist Jocelyn in bringing this child forth into the world. She looked at the delightfully exhausted woman.

"She is perfect," Jocelyn cooed.

"That she is." Rupert smiled as he kissed his wife's temple before reaching down to hold the baby's small hand with a finger.

"She is beautiful," Jareth warmly added. "I have a feeling she will rival her mother's beauty."

"Jareth." Jocelyn gazed up at him shaking her head. She knew her child would be beautiful, but she did not want to hear it in comparison to her own. She never wanted her child to feel like she would have to live up to some expectation of beauty already set upon her mother.

"I am certain she will," Rupert agreed.

"What about a name," Jareth inquired.

Jocelyn looked at Rupert and then back to Jareth. "Well, we have already discussed one for her if it was to be a girl." She paused. "Annabelle in honor of your sister, my friend."

Jareth walked to the edge of the mattress. Laying a hand on Rupert's shoulder, he nodded toward Jocelyn before taking Annabelle from her hands to cradle in his arms.

"Annabelle. You are named after someone very special little one."

Sarah joyfully observed as Jareth gingerly played with the sleepy child before passing her back to her parents.

"Annabelle would have been honored and so am I. Thank you."

"Oh here, I almost forgot." Hagatha who had finished cleaning up with Sarah's assistance walked over pulling something from her pocket. I made it so it can go around her wrist and can be lengthened and changed into a necklace when she is older if she likes.

Hagatha slid one of her protection charms over the child's hand onto her tiny wrist. "I thought it would be better than a necklace for now."

"Thank you Hagatha," Jocelyn told her.

Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist pulling her against his side. "You know, I think it is about time we start trying to have a little one of our own."

Sarah's grinned. "We already are."

"What?" Jareth blinked at her in surprise.

Sarah laughed. "I was just trying to think of when and how to tell you."

Jareth beamed with happiness. "I am going to be a father." He turned to the new parents holding his expecting wife with such love and joy in his heart. "This day could not be any better."

And so Sarah bore Jareth a son, whom they named William after Sarah's maiden name.

The castle grew full with sons and daughters as both families grew larger over the passing time, but it was the two oldest children of the families that were almost as inseparable as their parents had been growing up and would soon become one later in life. On their wedding day, Jareth made the most shocking announcement, something he had wanted to do for years. He stepped down from being the Goblin King handing the leadership of the kingdom over to his son. And on that same day, even though he had not actually had to use it since replacing the one Sarah had destroyed, Rupert laid down his sword turning the leadership of the army over to his next in command, who just happened to be his eldest son.

As William and Annabelle now oversaw the well-being of the kingdom, Jareth happily spent most of his time with Sarah and their children and then their grandchildren acting only in an advisory position when needed.

But to Sarah, he would always be her Goblin King.


End file.
